The Ties that Bind: Book 1- Link
by ladehkaeru
Summary: What if Shadar never rose to power? What if Swaine had never left and the Emperor never died? Follow the tale of Gascon, Prince of Hamelin, as he and the Evestan Princess Amara Debrotane are cast out into the wilds of the Evestan shores in an effort to learn to cooperate together. Will they ever get past their bickering? Rated M for violence, implied gore, and adult content.
1. Prolog

**A/N: I finally decided to scratch the first fic I wrote and post this one. This is how I honestly and truly wanted the story I began to go and I truly hope you all enjoy it. I've been working on this one for nearly a year now, and I honestly hope the work shows. Please be warned however that there are adult situations in this story and that if you are uncomfortable in reading those kinds of things, well, this story is not for you. Not only that, this story is an _EXTREME_ A/U, though there will be hints of the cannon in there. Otherwise, please enjoy, and be sure to let me know if you enjoyed it or not.**

**-LadehKae**

* * *

**The Ties that Bind  
****Book 1: Link  
****Prolog**

**A Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White White Fanfiction**

* * *

" FATHER!" came the stressed cry of a young girl.

Both King Percivical Debrotane and his wife Marion looked towards the hall where they had heard their six year old daughter's voice carry from and Marion shook her head slightly.

" If I didn't know any better, it would sound as if Gascon and Amara have gotten into it...Again." Marion said, her tone unamused. The queen of Evesta looked over to her companion on the settee, Empress Therese Moritan of Hamelin who in turn looked to her own husband as well. In between them they had one year old Marcassin, who was currently being bounced on the empress' knee in an effort to keep the babe amused.

" What will it take for those two to get along?" Vigo, the emperor of Hamelin seethed. He had told his eldest son countless times to stop harrowing the young princess so much. He and Percivical were keen on arranging a marriage between the two but neither ruler would in good conscience go through with it if they weren't getting along at the moment.

The young princess came tearing through the doors to the sitting room, her young round face red and splotchy from crying and she ran directly into her mother's waiting arms. " Mother, why do I have to put up with that detestable little…"

" Amara, don't you dare finish that sentence." Marion hissed, her golden eyes hard as she looked down at her daughter. More than likely, both of the children were in the wrong. They had learned a few years ago that Amara was just as guilty as Gascon was the majority of the time.

Seven year old Gascon entered the sitting room a moment later, his eyes falling over to Amara where she was seated in the queen's lap. The sound of boots stepping his way broke the young prince from his train of thought as his brown eyes turned up towards his father.

" Gascon...You and I are going to have a very long talk, young prince." Vigo said sternly his own brown eyes boring into his son's.

" Yes father." Gascon groaned out. That meant that he was going to be put through drills while his father droned on and on. " To my credit, she's the one who started it when she hit me!"

" Only because you called me an ugly little duckling!" Amara spat, sitting up straight in her mother's lap.

" And only after you said I wasn't any good with magic! I might not have your natural talent, Amara, but that's where hard work and perseverance will pay off!" Gascon seethed himself. Amara was nothing short of a natural in the healing arts, and she took every opportunity to rub it in Gascon's face whenever Amara's uncle, Magnus, would sit the two children and Amara's cousin Aden down for their lessons in the ancient arts. His brown eyes were narrowed on the young princess as she stuck her tongue out at him and Gascon made to dart forward. To hell with it if she was a girl. She certainly didn't hit like one! A steady hand on his shoulder stopped the prince from doing just that.

" Come Gascon…" Vigo growled out. It would seem as if his son needed another lesson in manners when dealing with the opposite sex once more.

" Vigo a moment if you please. Amara, Gascon, both of you get over here right now." Percivical said sternly. His blue eyes were narrowed on either child imperiously as he forced the two of them to stand face to face, a hand on either shoulder all but demanding that they not move an inch. " Both of you will apologize this instant."

Amara and Gascon both stared each other down hatefully, both stubbornly refusing to say a word. Gascon's arms were folded in front of his chest staunchly as he looked down to his right and over his shoulder in an attempt to not look at the girl before him. Amara's blue eyes were narrowed into fine slits themselves as she set her chin in a determined mean, her posture all but screaming her unwillingness to say a word before the prat of a prince before her did. Both children's attention was drawn from one another as the hand on either of their shoulders gave a tight squeeze. A stern clearing of Vigo's throat forced Gascon to look towards his father next and their brown eyes met in a silent exchange.

_A gracious gentleman will always apologize first to a lady even if he feels he is not in the wrong..._came Vigo's words from a past lecture. Gascon groaned miserably and rolled his eyes a moment before locking them onto Amara's big blue ones. " Amara, I apologize for what I said to you earlier and hope that you don't hold any more ill will towards me for it." Gascon growled out with seasoned practice. He wanted to get this done and over with considering what he still had ahead of him.

" I thank you for your apology Gascon and wish to say that I'm sorry as well for my part in our disagreement." Amara hissed, her eyes still narrowed. She felt her father clench her shoulder a bit tightly at the tone she had used and shot him a dirty look. She wasn't about to sugarcoat how she felt about Gascon. She couldn't stand the stupid boy!

Percivical looked down at both children and then to his longtime friend who shook his head sadly. Right now there was nothing for it. The two needed to get past this on their own.

Vigo sighed heavily as he looked between his son and his friend's daughter. This had better only be a phase between them. He wasn't sure if he could put up with this for the rest of their lives. " Come Gascon." he ordered, striding from the sitting room and into the hallway.

" Yes Father." Gascon replied sullenly, but not before shooting Amara a dirty look. If only the brat hadn't tried to show off when he had fallen down and cut his palm. He had been in the process of getting ready to heal himself when Amara whisked in. " And Amara...Thank you for healing the cut I sustained, but next time, please allow me to do it. I need the practice after all." Gascon shrugged out of his jacket before following his father to the courtyard. More than likely, he would be shedding his shirt too with as hot as it was.

Marion's eyes leveled on her daughter. " Amara, seeing as how you're just as guilty in all this, you are to change into your training garb and join Gascon for his punishment. You, daughter, need to learn a bit of humility and patience. Just because you have a knack for something doesn't mean that you need to go in wands a blazing whenever someone is hurt."

Amara didn't dare groan in front of her parents. She would be cursing Gascon the entire way to her chambers to change however. " Yes mother." she said, her tone nothing short of displeased. The young princess gathered the front of her dress and stalked from the room.

" I'll follow her to be sure she follows your directive, Marion." Percivical said. Vigo was a taskmaster, but Gascon had yet to complain. The boy was certainly catching on quick to the art of combat under his father's tutelage.

Therese shook her head sadly and smiled a little as Marcassin babbled, clueless as to what had just happened. " What are we going to do about those two Marion?" she said, her bright blue eyes looking into her friend's golden orbs. " Vigo and Percivical want to marry those two by the time Gascon is in his twenties. What if they never grow out of their bickering?"

Marion sat back morosely into the settee and sighed. " I honestly have no clue, Therese. I can only hope those two can find some way to get along somehow. I don't know how much longer I can put up with this between them."

Therese scoffed in agreement and both women chuckled. " Do you think Percivical and Vigo will do to Gascon and Amara what their fathers did to them fifteen years ago?" the empress asked.

" There's no telling, Therese. The only thing we can do is pray for the best." Marion replied mirthfully. " I dare say we scare the pants off both of them now and be done with it. They might get along for it better in the end. I did the same thing to Percy and Vigo when they were boys and it straightened them out."

Therese laughed brightly at this. " You can be so wicked sometimes, Tamarion."

The queen's head turned to reveal a set of pointed ears as she tucked a stray golden lock behind one. " What can I say, being nearly three hundred has it's advantages." Marion said mischievously.

* * *

Ten Years Later:

Gascon was smiling a little as he looked over the barrister onto the main ballroom floor below. There were many people dancing to the music, though the prince could see whom his eyes had been following covertly for the last twenty minutes. Shaking his head, Gascon turned his brown eyes away from her and drank deeply from his goblet. This was the only night he could get away with filching some wine after all. It was a humid, but nice, August night and the evestan kingdom was celebrating Amara's sixteenth birthday. Gascon had just turned seventeen himself in April, and he stood a full head higher than Amara now. Much to her chagrin anyways, he mused with a smirk. He drained the glass and set it down for now. Maybe he could try to sneak some more later. Gascon loved elven wine.

Footsteps coming up the stairs drew the young prince from his reverie and Gascon turned sharply, reaching for his gun that his mother had not allowed him to wear on his person tonight. Vigo was looking contemplative as he joined his son and Gascon relaxed a bit as he turned back to watch the festivities. " What can I do for you, father?" Gascon asked softly. He and his father had agreed that day that he would not undergo the trials of the sages, meaning that Gascon would not be taking the Hamelin throne. It was for the best in the long run. While he could use magic, he didn't have the finesse or talent for it that his father or brother had for the arts. Not only that, Gascon had no patience for diplomatic situations. He was still a rather blunt young man despite his parents instilling chivalry into him.

" I was wondering if we could talk one on one for a few moments, son." Vigo replied with a smile. He handed his eldest son another full goblet of the elven spirits and Gascon smirked.

" What about?" Gascon drank deeply for a moment before his eyes found their mark again of their own volition. There was just something about the way she looked tonight, or it was the wine. More than likely it was the wine, he mused.

" I was wondering why you and Amara hadn't buried the hatchet as it were, Gascon. You've been bickering back and forth for more than ten years now. Don't you think it's gone on long enough?" Vigo said, his eyes just a tad mirthful. He had drunk quite a few gobletfuls himself of the woodkin's spirits. They were fairly strong in their own right.

Gascon rubbed his neck nervously with his free hand. " I can't help myself sometimes. I mean, the two of us are to a point where we can barely tolerate one another if we keep quiet, but Amara has this air of coldness about her sometimes. The only reason I've been pranking her lately is to see her eyes light up, just so that I know there still someone in there. But when her eyes do shine…" Gascon paused here as he smiled a bit, looking off to the side even as he blushed. " I can't help myself from getting her goat a bit. She just gets so animated when she looks at me like that. I want to see life in her eyes father. I don't know how much sense that honestly makes, but it's like she's trying to shut everyone out. Even though we don't really get along, I can't let her close herself in like that." Gascon said, his tone deceptively soft as he looked into his reflection in the wine.

What Gascon didn't want to admit to himself was that he was very much attracted to the young princess. He had heard the tale of the ugly duckling as a child numerous times, as it was Marcassin's favorite bedtime story and the three of them had loved listening to the way Marion told the fable. She used her magic in tandem with her storytelling to keep the children enraptured. Well, Amara was the duckling that had become the swan to say the least. Gascon had been gobsmacked when he first saw her at the end of May; considering he hadn't seen her since the September before, and his heart had started thundering in his chest when their eyes met briefly. Even now, Gascon was watching her yet again. She had accepted a dance from Preston Eran's pig headed son too, which only made Gascon smirk. She hated that boy more than she hated him, and that was saying something.

" Have you thought of trying to make your peace with her? You do realize a sincere apology can do wonders to improve someone's attitude towards you." Vigo suggested slyly. He could see exactly who his son was eyeing. He knew the boy had already begun learning about the more carnal pleasures of life, but didn't say anything. A man needed experience after all. His father had done the same thing. What was amusing was the glint in Gascon's eyes. Vigo used to have that same glimmer when he was interested in a woman. " Besides, as I stated earlier, ten years is a long time to be at odds with one another. Hamelin and Evesta have been allies for years upon years, since the time of my great-great grandfather, Gascon. I would like to see the two of you on amicable terms at least."

Gascon ran a hand through his shoulder length locks nervously. His father wanted him to be a man and step up to the plate to apologize first, or extend the olive branch in this case. " I understand, father." he said nervously. How would he go about getting Amara into his presence for more than a moment or two? While the prank he had pulled yesterday had been worth it in the end, Amara had been in quite the uproar. _So had her hair for that matter._Gascon thought with a chuckle. He had harmlessly switched out one of Amara's potion's ingredients, causing a slight explosion, but nothing dangerous. It had left the evestan princess' long chestnut brown locks standing straight at an odd angle.

Magnus had certainly found it hilarious once he saw the new look his niece was sporting if his loud guffaws were any indication.

" You should at least go downstairs to wish the princess a happy birthday and offer her a turn on the floor." Vigo said with a crafty smirk. He took a sip of his glass as Gascon's eyes brightened a bit and he leaned over the barrister as if searching for something or someone.

Gascon's eyes found their mark and he smirked. Amara was looking as if she were about to snap in Edmund's arms. That prat didn't understand women in the slightest. " Excuse me, father. Thank you for the wine by the way." Gascon said after quickly draining the rest of the glass. He needed the liquid courage at this point.

Vigo chuckled as he watched his son disappear into the throng. Hopefully things would turn for the better tonight. If not; and his brow furrowed a bit at this thought, if Gascon and Amara were still at odds in the next few years he and Percivical would be letting them know in no uncertain terms that they were marrying. The two rulers had been working towards this goal for years now. Hopefully that would open up their eyes.

* * *

Gascon spotted the lovely red dress Amara was in and he cleared his throat just loud enough to get their attention. She looked about ready to strangle her dance partner. " Edmund, would you mind too terribly if I cut in?" Gascon said politely.

Edmund Eran looked at Gascon with an air of disdain, despite the young man before him being a prince from another kingdom. " I'll only relinquish the princess' hand if she accepts your invitation, your highness." he said haughtily, pulling Amara tighter against him yet. His father had been telling him to attempt to woo the princess in the hopes of getting his son on the throne.

Gascon turned his brown eyes over to Amara and she honestly looked as if she was weighing her options. The black look that crossed her face as she glared up at Edmund for the liberties he was taking was what cinched it for him.

" Prince Gascon, I would be delighted to dance with you." Amara bit out, pushing her current partner away none too gently. " Thank you for the turn or three around the floor, Edmund." she replied just as stiffly.

" You're quite welcome your highness. Should you wish another turn, I shall not be far off." Edmund purred up to her as he bowed. He took her hand and sloppily kissed her knuckles in what he thought was a sensual manner.

It took Amara's sheer will to not tear her hand away from him. She turned to Gascon with a glare, though it softened slightly as he held out his handkerchief to her in order for her to clean her hands. " Thank you." she said icily.

" For getting him away from you, or for giving you the means of ridding yourself of his touch in a sense?" Gascon asked with a chuckle.

Amara couldn't help but smirk. " Both I suppose. However, if you are planning anything I will…" she began, her temper quickly rising to the fore as she thought about yesterday's events.

Gascon gently took her hand in his and bowed low to thank her for accepting his invitation to dance with him. " No worries, Amara. I have no intentions on ruining your birthday for you. I made sure to get all that out of my system yesterday so that I wouldn't get myself killed for it today." Gascon replied with a smirk.

Amara couldn't help the blush that settled over her as Gascon led her back into the crowd gracefully and with ease. There was just enough distance between them, but she could still feel how strong he honestly was as her left hand rested against his bicep. The tone she felt there was surprising in the least. " Well, that's good to hear at least." she mumbled. To be frank Amara was shocked that he hadn't trodden on her toes yet. Tippy; a wonderful little woman with greying red hair, had begun teaching them both how to dance last summer and Gascon hadn't been very good at all then.

Gascon could see as plain as day what was on her mind and he laughed a bit despite himself. " I've been practicing, let's leave it at that, Amara."

Amara smirked this time. " Why did you honestly cut in, Gascon? I can't help but find myself a little wary despite the claim you made earlier."

" You looked like an adamantiger about to pounce, still do for that matter. What I was hoping to do was pull you away for a moment to let you breathe. It wasn't hard to see that the young mister Eran was getting your dander up worse than I do." Gascon remarked. He couldn't keep his eyes from roaming her face. By the ancients she certainly looked...No...That was the wine talking again, right?

Amara seemed a bit surprised at this. He had pulled her away to allow her to destress? Odd, considering that he was the cause of the majority of her stress. " I guess your right about that, but that still doesn't tell me why, Gascon." Amara snapped slightly. She gasped a bit as Gascon lifted her in time to the song with ease. He was certainly much stronger than he looked. Now that he wasn't trodding on her toes every five steps, Amara found that she was actually beginning to enjoy this a little bit.

" I need to talk to you, in private away from everyone else. It's important, Amara, please." was all the eldest porcine prince said.

There was something in his tone that disarmed Amara's temper with him for that moment. He looked a little afraid to be honest, but nonetheless, he had something he needed to get off his chest. " Very well. Follow me then...We might be able to slip into the garden unnoticed." Amara whispered.

Gascon nodded and began leading them towards the double doors behind them. They just needed a distraction at this point in order to slip out. " Can you cause a stir for a moment so that no one watches us leaving?" he asked covertly.

Amara smirked devilishly at this request. " I think I can manage something." she replied, her blue eyes glinting as they fell on Edmund at the punch bowl. She drew her wand from her sleeve and with a few swishes and a rather hard flick of the utensil, the punchbowl lept from the table to Edmund's head. " Distraction achieved."

Gascon shuddered. That could have very well been him on the receiving end of that spell a moment ago. With all the yelling going on, no one saw or heard the prince and princess sneaking out into the garden for a moonlit stroll.

* * *

Amara was laughing a little as Gascon told her about the look on Edmund's face, her blue eyes twinkling just a bit as she watched him gesticulate how the bowl had jumped from the table to the unsuspecting lad. This wasn't bad, she mused as she took in Gascon's appearance. He was wearing rather fine clothing tonight, the jacket he wore was a very glossy forest green that complimented his olive skin dramatically, the verdant hue bringing out his brown eyes. His pants were cut to fit his lithe form, which showed off his long legs to her perusal. _It's amazing, been in each other's company for nearly twenty minutes now and we have yet to get into a fight...We're actually having fun together? That's a first._ Amara thought. The two happened upon her favorite spot in the garden and Amara sighed happily. The lavender grew on this side of the garden. She loved the scent of the purple flower.

" I guess I should wish you a happy birthday first and foremost before we get any further." Gascon said, his tone slightly nervous again.

Amara sat down beside the blooms to take a closer whiff. " Thank you. Now what is this chat you seem so eager to have?" she asked, her cerulean orbs turning up to him piercingly.

" I want us to call a truce, Amara. We've been at odds for longer than either of us can remember, and more than likely over something stupid. I want to call a quits to all the petty fighting and arguments that we're wont to have. We're both nearly adults, Amara. It has to end sometime, and this seems like the best time." Gascon said, forcing his words out so that he wouldn't lose the nerve to say them.

" I would be more than amenable to such a thing if you weren't constantly pranking me or starting those fights, Gascon." Amara growled out much harsher than she intended.

Gascon colored angrily at this a bit. " I wouldn't be doing such things if you would be honest with other people and yourself for once instead of retreating behind a mask of propriety all the damn time. You certainly have no qualms in being honest with me when you tell me off!" Gascon seethed, his voice growing to a near shout.

" I have expectations to meet, unlike a certain pig of a prince whose presence has been foisted upon me for every summer as far back as I can remember!" Amara yelled at him, getting nose to nose with him now. That was a feat in of itself considering the difference in their height.

" What expectations Amara? You don't have to live by anyone's standards but your own!" Gascon retorted hotly. " Even now, you try to push everyone away!"

" And whose fault is that I wonder." Amara whispered, her tone unmistakable. " If you know what's good for you, Gascon, you will keep you…." she began.

Gascon had more than heard enough. He was trying to build a bridge between them, not further the gap. Without realizing it, the young prince; fueled by the wine at this point, pulled Amara tight against him and crashed his lips to hers in an effort to silence her tirade. He didn't want to hear threats falling from her lips. His eyes closed the longer he held the connection. The feel of her soft lips against his, the taste of chocolate and wine intermingling together now as he deepened the kiss, and the smell of lavender around them were proving to be much more stimulus than Gascon was prepared for. Amara's lips; which had been still in shock for a moment, were now moving against his own as they kept this contact between them.

Amara had had all coherent thought forced from her mind the moment Gascon's lips had met hers. Now that she was slowly coming back to her senses, Amara was getting pissed. Her blue eyes narrowed as she shoved Gascon roughly away from her and her fist flew across his jaw as opposed to her open palm. " You bastard! Who the hell do you think you are?!" she screamed. Amara never gave him a chance to answer as she gathered up the front of her gown and rushed back inside the ballroom. She was turning in the moment she found her father. She was done for the night, period.

Gascon grunted as he rubbed his jaw where Amara had suckerpunched him and his face screwed up a bit as he felt the metallic tang of blood assail his tastebuds. Certainly they had gotten into a scrap or two when they had been younger, and Amara had no qualms in slapping him across the face, but this was the first time the evestan princess had ever drawn blood between them.

Gascon's eyes narrowed a bit as they looked to the path that his rival had taken back to the palace. He honestly didn't know whether to feel put out that he had been socked so strongly by a mere slip of a woman, or to like the fact that Amara had the strength to do such a thing. _I daresay I liked the fact that she could kick my ass if she chose to do so..._he thought, his eyes glowing a bit as he thought of how she had been nestled against his body perfectly.

It didn't matter at this point now, Amara was fair game tomorrow when they met his father and Marcassin in the courtyard for their continuing lessons in swordplay. Ever since the first time Marion had sent Amara with Vigo and Gascon to receive punishment as well for her transgressions against Gascon, Vigo had made it a point to train the both of them equally and was a hell of a hardass about it. He didn't favor one over the other, nor did he let either of them slack off. While Amara was proficient with a blade, it was obvious that in this area Gascon was her better. He tried not to throw it in her face as she had done, keyword tried. He was afforded some payback after all.

Gascon wiped away the blood that had spilt down his chin, his eyes still locked on the spot Amara had been in a few moments prior. By the ancients, why did he feel as if his very blood were aflame at the thought of her? He had lusted after someone before, but this was beyond what that had felt like. His eyes went wide in realization and he swore. He was going to drink himself into a stupor at this point to get the infuriating young woman off of his mind.

Gascon wanted Amara, and the very thought was enough to scare him. He couldn't want her. They were bitter rivals, enemies some would say. They had been fighting more than likely since they had met and it didn't look as if things were going to ease up. Gascon began stalking for the palace at this point. He was going to get good and drunk to drive these stupid thoughts away. He didn't want them there.

So he told himself at least.

* * *

About Four Years Later:

Amara was grumbling under her breath as she picked up the countless books on magic that were littering the library. " Marcassin…" she said softly, picking up a book on the taming of familiars. The sixteen year old prince was more than fascinated by a couple of species. Amara was preferential to the beastie, aves, and mortui genuses herself. Not that she would ever admit the last one out loud however. She might never hear the end of it. A book of alchemy came into her hand next from beside the granny's nook in the window. " Gascon." she whispered exasperatedly here. This was Gascon's favorite seat in the library whenever the ruling family of Hamelin came to visit for the summer. What could Gascon be looking up on alchemy though? It was Marcassin that was going through the trials of the sages, not the eldest of the two princes.

Amara stiffened as she heard a bit of movement behind her. She could smell sandalwood too for that matter. " Gascon Roman Moritan, I swear I will beat you within an inch of your life if you even think of pranking me with an arm full of books. I'm actually trying to tidy the mess you and Marcassin made in here before lunch!" she called out warningly.

Gascon chuckled as he made his appearance from three rows down, he had an armful of books as well. " If you must know, oh princess, I was actually trying to help you." At having just turned twenty one last month, Gascon had reached his full height and stood a full head and a half over Amara. They had mellowed out slightly towards each other, but they still fought worse than gruffians and auroralynxs when they got into a fight. His had his long, mid-shoulder length locks pulled back by a leather thong to keep them out of the way, bringing his angular face to the fore. While not exceedingly handsome, Gascon knew he could still turn more than a few heads.

Amara stood only at five foot five, and the nineteen year old woman shot the man a glare as he came up beside her to help her shelve the books they each had. " Is there any reason why you're intruding on my solitude this afternoon, Gascon? I thought you had chambermaids you were chasing." she quipped.

" I just can't very well leave you to your own devices, Amara, lest you retreat back into that fortress of ice that you've erected around your heart." Gascon returned, his brown eyes glaring down at the evestan princess for the low blow. " Not only that, your father wanted me to fetch you. Both our fathers have something they wish to speak with us about. More than likely to get us to call a truce and to bury the animosity we've had for years." Hell, he would rather be chasing a pretty young chambermaid right now than have her presence foisted upon him like this. But even then, Gascon knew that he couldn't leave Amara to herself. She was already growing more and more distant from people every day, and he knew that he was to blame. He was trying to make amends for it in some way to her.

Amara growled out at this audibly. " There's nothing to say there, Gascon. We're forced acquaintances, nothing more." she seethed, shoving another book into it's place on the shelf. Wordlessly, they both exchanged some of the titles in their hands in order to place everything back on the shelf.

The moment Gascon had placed his last tome into it's space, he turned to Amara and cornered her against the shelf. " We're more than that Amara and you know it." he hissed. He could still recall the kiss he had given her on her sixteenth birthday. That was so much farther from the claim she had just made. Hell, Gascon could feel that there was something just barely escaping both of them, but what it was he didn't know.

Amara turned a rather brilliant shade of red. " I suggest that you get your distance this instant Gascon." Amara seethed, her wand coming out of the confines of her sleeve.

* * *

Percivical and Vigo were both waiting on their children to arrive when their ears caught the telltale tones of their children arguing once again.

" AMARA IVETTE DEBROTANE! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT AND REMOVE THAT SPELL YOU PUT ON ME!" Gascon bellowed. They were all the way down at the other end of the hall by the sound of things.

" Not on your life you despicable, ill couth, womanizing bastard!" Amara seethed back at him. If the sounds of their shouting were any indicator, they had stopped somewhere in the middle of the hall to continue their argument.

" You contestable, magic wielding shrew!"

Vigo bristled when he heard his son's insult to the evestan princess. Her shriek of rage met their ears and the sound of a rather resounding smack followed. " Percivical…" he said, his voice rather tight.

" I know, old friend. I know. I don't think just telling them is going to put them in place. Times are calling for more drastic measures now, I believe." Percivical replied, his voice soft and his eyes hard.

The two were drawing closer to the door now and Vigo's eyes narrowed. " You distract them and I'll cast the spell?" he offered.

Percivical nodded and went to the door. He would wait until they were right in front of it.

* * *

Amara and Gascon came to a stop in front of the study door, both of them still bickering bitterly.

" For the love of the ancients Amara, I will not enter that room looking like this! I don't have the luxury of time to go up to my guest chamber to fix this mess you made of my hair!" Gascon seethed.

Vigo's brow quirked as did his lip. Gascon had extremely unruly and curly hair unless he attended to it, which he did. He had learned his lesson long ago. Then again, like Marcassin, Gascon could be a tad vain about his hair.

Percivical held back a chuckle and schooled his features. This was not the time to be laughing at Gascon's expense.

" I will do no such thing Gascon! It'll wear off in a day or two." Amara retorted. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously as Gascon got face to face with her.

" I can deal with you hitting me, I can deal with whatever petty insult you sling, you hellcat. But I will not, I repeat, WILL NOT tolerate this!" Gascon shouted, his finger pointing to the veritable bird's nest his hair now resembled.

" THAT'S ENOUGH! Both of you get inside my study this instant and sit down, or so help me I will lock you both in the stocks for a week to teach you both a lesson!" Percivical bellowed at both of them. Both his eyes were narrowed in utter displeasure at both of them, and Amara and Gascon both went quiet as they entered the room.

Amara had never heard her father that irate before. Then again, she and Gascon had not been subtle either. He was glaring at her directly now as he sat at his desk. She blushed slightly and groaned, pulling her wand from her sleeve. With a couple of twirls and a flick to Gascon, his hair was set to rights again.

" Thank you." He whispered, sighing in relief as he tied the mahogany colored locks back again.

Amara grumbled something in response, though Gascon didn't catch it, and both of them looked to Percivical expectantly.

" Where's my father?" Gascon finally asked.

Vigo took that exact moment to cast the spell he needed. He had always been a faster caster than Percivical. Amara screamed as she felt the tingle of magic settle over her and she jumped from the chair she was in and then she rounded on Vigo. " What was that spell you cast, your majesty?" she demanded.

" You're very sensitive to having magic cast on you." Vigo said appraisingly. " That's not a bad thing. As to what spell, you'll find out soon enough. But business first."

Gascon did not like his father's tone. " What do you mean by business, father?" he asked tentatively.

Vigo and Percivical both leveled their eyes on their children. " You both are going to be marrying." Percivical said imperiously, his tone broking no room for opposition. " Vigo and I have been planning this for years, so don't even think of exclaiming that this was a spur of the moment decision."

" I'm sorry father, but I am not marrying this...this pig of a prince! I absolutely refuse!" Amara cried.

" Father, your majesty, with all due respect Amara and I can barely stand to be in the same room together. This is far from the wisest course of action in the long term."

" You will be marrying, that's no mistake. This subject is not up for discussion and I will not allow the two of you to continue to be at odds with one another when you take the throne." Percivical hissed, slamming both hands down to his desk. " In fact, you're both going to be leaving this very afternoon as soon as Amara get's changed. Vigo and I, not to mention your poor mothers, have had it with the two of you bickering and arguing so pettily! So the two of you are going to go on a bit of a journey together until such as the point that you two can at least work together instead of fighting all the damn time. You both will only be allowed to stay no more than a week per town you come across, and your magic has also been restricted thanks to the enchantment placed on the both of you, meaning that you will only be able to use certain spells such as the travel spell in cases of an emergency."

Amara and Gascon both jumped up wildly at this, both of them protesting even further. It seemed as if this was the first thing they had ever agreed upon.

" SILENCE! This is not up for discussion at all. You both are leaving today and are not allowed to return to either Cygnus or Hamelin until such is the point that you two are no longer seething at the sight of each other." Percivical boomed, his voice nothing short of dangerous as he looked at his only daughter and his friend's eldest son. " You both are dismissed, now go get ready to leave."

Both Amara and Gascon looked to one another this time, though their faces conveyed the gravity of the situation as opposed to anything else.

There was no way in hell they were going to get through this without getting into a physical altercation of some sort.


	2. Chapter 1: Into the Evestan Wilds

**The Ties that Bind  
****Book 1: Link  
****Chapter 1: Into The Evestan Wilds**

**A Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch Fanfiction**

* * *

Thunder cracked and boomed above them as lightning flashed menacingly, sparsely lighting the dim forest as the two companions trudged forward through the rain. They had been mostly silent for the last three days, neither wishing to speak a word to break the tentative truce that they had formed thus far. They had yet to get into a fight as Amara initially feared, although it was refreshing to not be constantly bickering with the other man.

Amara shook her head and turned to Gascon. " There should be a cave nearby!" she shouted over the downpour. The cacophony around them was deafening.

Gascon nodded. " Let's hurry then! We'll both catch a death of a chill if we don't get out of these wet clothes!" he replied.

Amara nodded and the two hastened their movements and she couldn't hold back the sigh of relief when they found the cave she had been referring to. It was early in the afternoon yet, which would give them time to dry out their sleeping gear. They were more than likely going to be stuck here for the night, as the storm certainly showed no signs of stopping yet.

Gascon pulled a rope from his pack and he strung it across the front of the cave as there was a little slope leading outward that would allow the water to drain instead of collecting in the cave with them.

Amara was looking about, hoping to find something to start a fire with, and she shook her head. " I'm going to head out a little ways to see if I can find some branches that we can dry out and use for a fire." she said, squeezing between him and the mouth of the cave in an effort to exit. She quickly and nimbly disappeared into the branches and out of sight.

" Be careful!" Gascon called to her back. He shook his head even as he felt his heart constrict a bit. It certainly had been a lonely couple of days despite having Amara in his company. He called forward his bone baron in an effort to give him someone to talk to and the familiar looked about. " No, I don't need anything from you yet, Sarge. I just need someone to talk to is all...You remember Amara don't you?"

The bone baron's attention suddenly perked at the mention of the evestan princess and he nodded emphatically.

" Well, needless to say that our fathers have forced both of us out into the wilds with no one to rely on but one another. It's been a very quiet, and lonely three days, as Amara won't speak to me any more than necessary...It's my fault she's like this though, is it really any surprise?"

Sarge looked at his master expectantly and the man figured that he needed to cast nature's tongue. _Damn right it's your fault. I've been with you since you tamed me nearly ten years ago. I've watched the two of you grow up, including all the fighting and bickering you two always did. The problem you've always had is that you don't just think of Amara as a friend, or even a rival Gascon..._Sarge began.

" And what the hell is that supposed to mean, Sarge?" Gascon snapped. He was in the midst of hanging up their bedrolls and blankets first. They needed to dry out before anything else.

_You've always..._Sarge began, smirking as Gascon was suddenly lurched forward as if pulled by his right hand. It looked like they were finally going to learn about that little spell Vigo had placed on them.

" The hell?!" Gascon cried out, attempting to hold himself in place even as something tried pulling him out into the rain again.

* * *

Amara was struggling as well and noticed that her left arm seemed as if it were tied to something behind her. She had an armful of wood as it was and wasn't in the mood to press her luck. Without warning, she lurched backwards as if pulled and Amara went falling to the mud.

* * *

Gascon heard Amara's enraged scream echo over the rain and he blanched fearfully. He had just pulled himself backwards towards the driest end of the cave. " Why do I get the feeling I'm going to get hit for what happened to her?" he deadpanned, his face falling just a bit.

Sarge chuckled. _I think I'm going to make myself scarce for this..._he said, jumping back into Gascon's creature cage.

" I swear if I ever get my hands on him, I am going to..." Amara seethed as she walked back into the cave, her hair plastered to her head and almost completely covered head to toe in mud despite the downpour. " That no good, rotten, dirty, cheap, wand wielding bastard son of a gasket spewing sprog-cog!"

Gascon couldn't help but chuckle as Amara muttered in her ire. " Is it safe to assume I'm safe from your wrath?" he asked her tentatively, though his eyes were glittering with mirth. He could only guess she was referring to his father in such a sense.

" This is your father's doing!" Amara threw her left hand up and pointed to it as she spun wildly towards Gascon even as she confirmed his suspicions. " That spell he cast on us three days ago?! It was a link spell! I can only get so far away from you until we're forced back into each other's company again! I was pretty much forced back to the cave as the spell...retracted upon itself is the only term I can think of." Amara seethed. She began digging into her bag for a clean set of clothing and she looked up at Gascon. " I need to bathe." she deadpanned, blushing as she did so.

Gascon blushed as well. " Do you have anything I can tie around my eyes?" he growled out. He had the perfect quip sitting on the edge of his tongue, but he curbed it. He wasn't in the mood to get into a brawl in such tight quarters with Amara here and now. Maybe later on when the weather wasn't as bad and he had more places he could duck into Gascon would chance a bit of good natured teasing.

Amara pulled a scarf that she would tie her long brown locks up with from her bag and walked over to Gascon. " Sit down. I'll tie it around you myself if you don't mind too terribly." she said warily.

Gascon shot her a glare. " As if I'd want to chance a peek at your wares." he spat despite himself.

Amara bristled at this. " You know, I may not be as lovely as some of the debutants in Hamelin, but you don't have to keep telling me I'm ugly Gascon." she snapped, hitting him across the back of the head hard enough to make him see stars. She threw the scarf back towards her bag and stomped back out into the rain even as she tried to stem the tears that were already coursing down her cheeks. She'd just sit out there so that she didn't have to put up with his presence. To hell if she got sick because of it.

Gascon realized his mistake all too late and he groaned as he rubbed the back of his head gingerly. He would apologize for that after Amara cooled down. Not only that, Gascon needed to let her know that is not how he had meant that. She had to know she was beautiful and that she held many women their age in awe and jealousy of her natural gifts, right?

* * *

When Amara didn't return after an hour, Gascon's brow furrowed. He had long since changed into a dry set of clothing and with a little bit of help from his wisp, Willow, he had a roaring fire going on in the cave and their bedrolls and blankets were finally dried thanks to Willow's gentle flames drying them directly. He had even folded Amara's blanket and placed it near the fire to keep it toasty for her for when she decided to make her appearance.

Gascon shook his head and pulled on his cloak. He would just have to dry out again. _I just need to find out what direction she went in._ he thought, looking about. He looked down to his right hand and smirked a bit. " Show me." he intoned.

Sure enough, a golden flicker appeared around his wrist and went up to above the cave. Maybe Amara was perched on top.

The sight that met his eyes was nearly enough to clench the very life out of his heart when Gascon finally happened upon Amara.

A trapper snapper was shielding her from the rain as she sobbed brokenly against an embursa's neck. _Well, there's Rosie. At least Amara was kept a bit warm there._ he thought though his throat was tight, and Gascon's eyes softened a bit. " Amara?"

" Go away. I don't care if you have everything ship shape down there, I refuse to spend another moment alone with you." Amara snapped despondently, her blue eyes bright and red rimmed from crying as hard as she had.

" Amara, this isn't the time to be so damn stubborn about this. Please, come back down and get yourself warmed through before you catch pneumonia or something." Gascon breathed exasperatedly. He would carry her down if he had to. He took a few tentative steps towards her and a little explosion from the pulse spell stopped him dead in his tracks. " Amara, really now."

" You stay the hell away from me Gascon. I have no qualms in fighting you, the last fifteen or so years should tell you that. I will not tolerate you or your very presence any more than I have to. If that means sleeping out in the rain, then so be it." Amara hissed. She stood up a moment as she put her wand back in it's holster. Gascon's eyes looked just a tad murderous and she had a feeling that fight she had been worried about a few days ago was finally coming. Well, all the better for her then. Amara was more than up for a round or two.

Gascon's eyes leveled cooly on Amara. He was going to get her down there by any means necessary. If she wanted to tango, then by all means he was more than happy to oblige her. Besides, they hadn't gotten into a proper scrap in a couple of years. They were overdue in Gascon's estimation.

Amara discarded her cloak and no sooner than had it hit the ground she darted in, ducking Gascon's grab and her fist flying strongly across his jaw. Gascon ducked the next punch as he moved to grab either of Amara's arms, and the prince's eyes went wide in surprise when the woman suddenly swept his feet out from under him. Gascon caught her foot as Amara brought it down to knock him out and he rolled her to the ground, forcing his weight on top of her.

Amara screamed in her ire as her fist flew straight up, busting Gascon's nose in the process. She kicked him off of her not a moment later and she watched him expectantly. Oh yes, she was more than ready to go a round or two.

" You do realize I haven't thrown a single punch yet." Gascon said, smirking. He reached up to the clasp on his cloak and allowed it to fall to the forest floor. " In fact Amara, you've only landed two punches in all that time."

Amara's eyes went a little wide a first. While she was no slouch when it came to swordplay or hand to hand, Gascon was honestly better than she was. She kept her defenses up, her blue eyes following the man before her in the dim light and without warning Gascon darted in this time. Amara spun neatly to avoid the knee that was on a crash course for her abdomen, and she dropped to the ground to sweep Gascon's feet out from under him again using that momentum. Gascon jumped however and he smirked a bit as their eyes met briefly. Amara was suddenly forced to crawl away as quickly as she could backwards as Gascon began kicking towards her and she rolled out of the way of an ax kick that would have more than likely rendered her unconscious. Amara quickly jumped back to her feet and Gascon followed her as she tried to put some distance between them. Using a tree as a springboard to get the height she needed, Amara's boot met Gascon's neck even as the man tried to duck.

Gascon growled a bit under his breath and locked both his arms around Amara's leg. He spun them both and Amara gave a short scream as her back hit the tree she had just jumped off of. Gascon grunted again as her free foot embedded itself into his gut in an effort to get him to release her and Gascon's eyes narrowed a bit as he slammed her back into the tree again. Ever since the first time they had gotten into a fist fight and Gascon had gotten his ass beat rather soundly by his father for hitting a woman; that had been when he was thirteen, he never rose a hand to Amara. He would never hit her with his hands or a fist again if he could help it.

Amara crumpled a bit as she groaned in pain, and she hit the wet ground hard as Gascon let her fall away. " Get back here and fight me properly dammit!" she seethed. She was going to force him if she had to.

" And run the risk of my father finding out that I hit you again? I think not Amara. I learned my lesson the first time." Gascon said bitterly. He could feel his nose throbbing where Amara had punched him. He was almost certain she had broken it.

Amara jumped from her position and launched another attack on Gascon. She smirked as his eyes went wide at the unexpected maneuver and she tackled him down to the ground. They tussled for a moment as both of them fought for dominance and Gascon eyes narrowed as Amara punched him across the jaw again. Damn it all! He was growing tired of not being able to fight back!

" Fight back dammit! I won't let up until you do, you bastard!" Amara seethed. Her fists settled on his ribs this time, and she grunted as she broke a knuckle on them. As much as she hated fighting period, it was very cathartic to be able to let loose on Gascon like this. Who knew, maybe after this they would settle down a bit towards one another.

Gascon finally kicked Amara off of him, and he groaned as he held his bruised ribs. When the hell had she gotten so strong? His vision was starting to go red now as Amara rushed back in faster than lightning, and he grabbed both her wrists before she could hit him again. Amara jumped and brought her knees to her chest, planting both feet on Gascon's torso and then pushing herself away as hard as she could.

They both slid a bit on the wet ground and panted a bit. Gascon's ribs were certainly hurting him by this point.

_To hell with this. We're both adults here and she's not letting up. I can't just keep getting kicked around like I have been! It's nothing short of a blow to my pride._ Gascon thought. " You want this Amara?! I hope you're ready then!" he bellowed as they both charged one another.

Amara had a bit of a feral smile on her face as she ducked to the right and her closed fist flew into Gascon's ribs again. Gascon spun to dodge, his foot coming up and knocking Amara to the right. Amara flipped before she could hit the ground and she launched back to her adversary, her eyes narrowed and determined more than ever to beat him.

The two fought in earnest now as they both let loose in a torrent of rage and emotion, both allowing their fists to do the talking for them. Amara doubled over as his fist sank into her gut, knocking the wind from her lungs. Damn him for that cheap shot! She sputtered as she tried to get back up and found herself unable to do so. She could barely breathe at the moment.

" Rosie, if you would please. Your mistress will get very sick if we don't get her in front of the fire soon." Gascon said as he panted heavily, looking at the embursa with a serious gleam in his eyes.

The embursa's baleful green eyes; which had watched the entire fight sorrowfully, looked down at their mistress and back to the other man. A slight nod soon followed and Rosie nudged Amara over her back. It worked out that he had incapacitated Amara in such a manner. Now she wouldn't be able to fend Rosie off.

" Don't tell me you're siding with him." Amara spat breathlessly even as she quickly cast the spell that would allow her to communicate with Rosie, looking down at her most trusted and coveted familiar with betrayal in her eyes.

Rosie looked over her shoulder to Amara and Gascon was sure Amara had cast Nature's Tongue when the princess groaned in acquiesce.

" Fine. But only because you promised to stay out and run interference." Amara replied grouchily, though she was beyond exhausted at this point. However, she could feel a peace settling over her that hadn't been there three days ago when they had set off.

Gascon didn't wait for them as he went back down into their shelter for the evening and sat against his bedroll once he hung his cloak over the rope he had strung up earlier. He winced as his ribs throbbed again and Rosie finally entered with Amara in tow. They both looked haggard as all hell now, soaked to the bone, muddy and bloodied up. Well, Gascon more than Amara at least. That only left one question for Gascon though. How the hell was he going to apologize for this one?

Amara slid off Rosie's back as the embursa entered the cave and she limped over to where Gascon was laying down. " You need to get out of those soon…" she said softly, referring to his wet, dirty clothing.

" You're one to talk, Amara." Gascon growled out, more out of pain than anything else.

Amara shook her head. She knew she had done a number on the prince and he certainly looked it this time despite the fact that he had won the altercation. The skin around his eyes was already starting to bruise where Amara had broken his nose and one side of his jaw was swollen. He was holding tight to his chest however, which meant that was what was bothering him the most. Amara drew her wand out and Gascon glared at her a bit. " You're in no position to heal yourself, Gascon. You're in too much pain and would lose your focus too quickly. Otherwise I would leave you to your own devices." Amara chuckled. She made for a grim sight herself. Gascon's sharp knuckles had opened a cut just below her left eye, the skin surrounding it already bruising and swollen to the max, and her lip was bloodied. He had tried to refrain from hitting her in the face after all. She had another laceration that she had sustained when she had hit the ground at some point running across her forehead and it had bled profusely. She looked like a reanimated corpse.

" Fine. I'm tempted to let you take over in that department anyways. You're better than I am without a shadow of a doubt." Gascon said softly. He sighed a bit as the pressure in his chest lessened and he smirked up at Amara. " I owe you for working on my ribs, you do realize that don't you?"

" I'll manage, I'm sure. Besides, you'll get me back in some way or another." Amara then started working on the facial injuries she had given him. The sooner she finished healing both of them the sooner she could change.

" Thank you." Gascon said, the pressure in his sinuses relieving to nothingness now as Amara healed his broken nose. " I don't think I've ever seen you so...ruthless before."

" You got on my bad side, what were you expecting?" Amara said, walking slowly over to Rosie now. Amara was silent as she used Rosie as a shield to change behind and she sighed a little in relief as she healed her own wounds. They weren't nearly as bad as Gascon's had been. She could hear Gascon getting changed himself as Amara replaced her wraps over her breasts. This was one thing she hated about being female. She exited from behind Rosie as she pulled on her fresh shirt and she looked up as she saw Gascon's naked back to her. His pants were hanging loosely off of his hips, and she blushed a bit. She could barely see the swell of his toned...Amara shook her head and walked to where her blanket was folded by the fire. She did not need to see that!

Amara found her eyes still watching Gascon as she wrapped the toasty blanket around herself. His body was lithe, and he had some scars on his sides. " How did you get your scars there, Gascon? The ones on your left side I mean."

Gascon chuckled. " Those? They're from a fight I got into with a forest guardian I had the misfortune of crossing. Gladiataur I believe his name was." Gascon replied. He had actually been with Alicia's son Oliver on that particular adventure. He pulled on his shirt and he groaned in dismay as he held up his belt. It was still wet.

" Hand it here." Amara said, smirking. " Rosie, if you would please."

Rosie controlled her powers of the flame to gently dry out the leather strap and she nodded as she looked back to Amara. Amara handed it back to Gascon who nodded in their direction as a way of thanks, that had saved him from having to constantly pull his pants up for the rest of the night. Rosie settled onto the cave floor and Amara leaned into her, relishing in the contact she had with the fire element creature. Rosie leaned her head in closer to Amara and nosed her affectionately and Amara's eyes went wide as a massive paw suddenly pulled her down and to the right. _Got you!_ she called out mirthfully, her laughter coming out as a low rumble as she wrestled with her mistress. She could still be such a cub sometimes.

" ROSIE! This is not play time!" she half scolded, one eye shut as Rosie gently mouthed her forearm. She couldn't keep herself from laughing as the familiar drew her tight into her embrace and Amara gave her a loving scratch behind the ears.

Gascon watched the exchange between the familiar and it's mistress with a smile on his face and he couldn't keep his laughter in as Rosie wrestled about with Amara. " No wonder you're as strong as you are. You're constantly fending Rosie off." he gasped mirthfully as Rosie caught Amara in a rather tight bearhug.

" A little help if you don't mind!" Amara groaned out. " Rosie, come on now! Let go!"

_Not until you say it, Amara._ the embursa replied, her green eyes sparkling in her amusement.

" Not a chance!" There was no chance in hell she was saying 'Familiars rule, humans drool' in front of Gascon. She would not put herself through such mortification. Hell, Amara was already mortified at being caught redhanded as it were. What would the rest of the court say if they knew she still played like a child with her familiars? That she treated them more like family than a tool of magic? She'd never hear the end of it from her uncle for starters. Amara couldn't help herself though. Rosie was her longest, and most trusted friend and familiar, and she didn't have to be someone she wasn't to her familiars. They would see through it anyways.

Gascon was still laughing uproariously as Amara struggled against her familiar and he wiped a few tears from his eyes. This was much too good to miss and was definitely better than the scrap the two of them had gotten into. It was as if Amara felt she could be open with her familiars instead of people. His face sobered a bit at this. Again the guilt that he was the cause of her distrust in people came to the fore. " Rosie. I need to talk to Amara a moment. Would you mind settling down please?"

Amara looked at her embursa bewildered as she calmly did as Gascon requested. When the hell had he gotten as good as he had with the creatures?

" Amara, about earlier..." Gascon began. He took a deep steadying breath and looked her in the eye from across the cave. " I'm sorry things got out of hand, but I never meant to imply that I think you're ugly. I swear to you, I meant I wasn't in the mood for getting hit for trying to sneak a peek." His eyes, Amara noticed, looked pained as he spoke to her.

Amara thought this over a moment. She had automatically assumed that he was calling her ugly, instead of thinking of the bigger picture. It seemed as if both of them needed to put the past behind them. That was going to be nothing short of difficult on Amara's part. " I'm sorry I overreacted...I just assumed that you were trying to make a jibe at me because of our past." Amara replied softly.

The two fell silent and Amara pulled their food out for them so that they could eat. The few hours that passed were spent in an amicable quiet that neither wanted to disturb. Amara fell fast asleep against Rosie, the familiar's warmth soothing as it traveled through her.

Gascon looked down at Amara in her serenity and smiled a little. Rosie looked up at him balefully and Gascon shrugged slightly. " I'll keep watch for now Rosie, get some rest with Amara." he said placatingly.

* * *

Amara felt a hand at her shoulder trying to rouse her and she snuggled deeper against Rosie, attempting to keep herself from waking any further. " Go 'way..." she mumbled in her sleep, trying to shove off the hand that was shaking her.

" Amara. It's your turn to keep watch. I've let you sleep for the last ten hours now, so you could at least return the favor." Gascon said mirthfully. He was just as hard to wake as she was it seemed.

Amara bolted upright at this. " You seriously let me sleep that long?" It was pitch black outside the cave they were holed up in and the rain showed no signs of stopping yet.

" You dozed just after five or so. I'm pretty sure it's just after three in the morning now." Gascon said, yawning a bit. He hadn't been able to sleep anyways due to the rain. He'd be alright when Amara roused him in the morning, provided there was coffee ready.

Amara nodded and looked over to the entrance of the cave. " I'll wake you when the storm passes." Amara said softly, leaning in close to Rosie. The embursa was still fast asleep and Amara wanted to keep it that way. Rosie was a grouch if she didn't get what she thought was enough sleep. She watched as Gascon settled onto his bedroll and he put his back to her and the fire. Even though she was the one keeping watch for them now, he was still putting himself between her and any danger that could accost them from the mouth of the cave.

" Good night, Amara." he said softly over his shoulder.

" Good night." she replied, standing and stretching a bit. She grabbed a bit of the firewood that was sitting off to the side and added it to what was already ablaze. She wanted this cave kept as toasty as possible.

* * *

Amara leaned down beside Gascon to wake him the next morning. It was just after ten, and the storm had finally come to an end. She had breakfast and coffee waiting for him and she rolled her eyes as Gascon turned over onto his stomach in an effort to close himself away from her. " Come on now, Gascon, I've got your breakfast ready and you need to eat!" she chided.

" Bugger off." he said, his voice muffled by his pillow.

Amara smirked. Maybe she was going about this all wrong. Besides, it would be worth the laugh if it worked out the way she wanted in the end. She waited for Gascon to roll back over onto his side and Amara grabbed the end of his bedroll and swept it out from under him to roll Gascon towards the mouth of the cave.

" Whoa!" Gascon shouted, his eyes going wide in his sudden wakefulness. He turned his bleary gaze over to Amara who was holding out a coffee cup to him. " That was a dirty trick. At least I didn't try that sort of thing with you."

" How else am I supposed to wake you? It's not like I can just crawl into your bedroll with you and..." Amara began, though both had the grace to blush at what she had insinuated.

Gascon chuckled a bit. This was the most open she had been with her words in years. " I must admit, it's refreshing to hear what is actually on your mind as opposed to how you close yourself off at the palace. You really shouldn't mince your words, Amara. All it does is build up painfully until you burst."

Amara sighed as Gascon chided her. She knew he was right, but on the same note, she wanted to put her best foot forward. " Do you know how hard it is to be a female heir? I've been trying to meet everyone's expectations..." she began.

" The only expectations you should live to are those that you set for yourself, Amara. Don't give a damn about what everyone else thinks. You are without a shadow of a doubt one of the most talented women I've had the pleasure of knowing all these years..." Gascon interrupted, only to realize that Amara was looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

" You haven't been truthful with me, have you, Gascon?" Amara began, eyeing him warily now.

" What do you mean by that?"

" You told our fathers that we can barely stand to be in one another's presence. While that does hold true for me, what about you? You certainly haven't been acting as if you wish to be rid of my company." Amara's cerulean orbs were locked onto Gascon's tawny ones from across the cave and Gascon swallowed a bit hard.

" I know when to be civil, Amara. We only have each other to rely on out here." Gascon replied, skirting around the issue rather nicely.

Amara didn't look all that convinced but didn't press the issue either. " I think once we're in a place that's a bit safer, you and I need to have a heart to heart." Amara said, her tone not broking any opposition.

Gascon shook his head. That would mean telling her that he had only been an ass to her because he honestly didn't know how to convey to Amara what he really wanted to.

Amara wasn't certain she was ready to hear what he had to say either. Well, they had at least a month before they reached the nearest settlement. They were right in the thick of the Giant's Nest right now and the Bright Briar was a ways off to the east. The only downside was that there was a cliff they had to scale before they could even think of getting to the elven dwelling.

* * *

Gascon was scouting their surrounding area a bit to be on the safe side while Amara cooked their supper, and he felt the spell pull him back toward her as he reached the limit he could get away from her. At least two weeks had passed since that night in the cave and moving through the woe begotten forest was like pulling teeth. Slow going and extremely arduous. Gascon grimaced a bit as he was forced to head back to camp, knowing he would have rather been able to investigate just a bit further. He wasn't sure, and had never seen them, but he thought he spotted the telltale signs of a giant nearby. Worse yet, there could be more than just one.

Amara looked as if she were on edge as Swaine returned to camp. She had felt the spell's pull as well. " Everything alright?" she asked.

" I wanted to check a few other things, but I was unable to. I don't like sitting out in the open like this Amara. Are you certain there are no caves or warrens nearby?"

Amara shook her head even as she brought up a magical map. " Show me." She commanded and the map zoomed in on their location. " By the look of things, the closest form of shelter is still about five miles away here..." Amara pointed to what appeared to be a series of caves to the northeast. " That bodes well for us because we need to go this route here." Her finger trailed along what was the only safe path down the cliffside to the east.

Gascon's eyes narrowed as he looked behind him. " Amara...Douse the fire, get everything together, now..." he commanded. " We're not alone. I want you to get as far away from me as you can. I'll cover you..."

Amara shook her head. " I'm not leaving you. Your father would never forgive me if anything happened to you. You're the he..."

" No, I'm not Amara. Only a sage can take the throne of Hamelin. While I'm capable of using magic, I can't wield it with the same accuracy and finesse that my brother and father can. Marcassin will take the throne of Hamelin." Gascon explained quickly. " Your father would have my head if any harm were to befall you Amara. Please...I'm begging you. Run!"

Amara's eyes flashed a bit even as she shoved the last of their things in her travel pack. " Don't you dare die on me." she hissed before she took off into the brush.

Gascon gave her a three minute head start and took off in the same direction she did, and was forced to duck as a giant stone club leveled the trees he had just ducked into. A thirty foot tall giant was giving chase to him now and Gascon took aim in an effort to shoot it's eyes.

* * *

Amara felt herself come to a complete halt as the spell forced her to stop running and she felt some slack give as Gascon began moving again. She could hear the displeased roar of the giant chasing Gascon in the distance and took off as fast as she could towards the east. She just had to be careful of that cliff.

The sound of trees snapping to her left broke Amara from her thoughts and she screamed as she was forced to dodge footfall of two giants that were clashing against one another.

* * *

Gascon heard Amara's scream and his brown eyes went wide as he ran as fast as he could, weaving through the trees with a nimbleness that the giant tailing him couldn't match. He lurched forward and panicked, Amara had to have run into a spot of bad luck on her own nearby.

* * *

Amara was desperately dodging being stepped on and went still the moment she was spotted. Fear was welling up from within her as the cliffside loomed before her and she looked to the wood behind her. Where the hell was Gascon?! She should have never left his side. Amara dove to the left as she was reached for and quickly drew her wand, casting veil on herself in attempt to hide her movements. Something she should have thought of sooner in hindsight, but for right now, she would be able to get out of their way.

Gascon burst through the tree line just as Amara's spell ended and he looked up in dismay as the giant that had been tailing him burst through behind him. He ran for Amara's side even as she was spotted by the other two once again.

" GASCON! DUCK!" Amara bellowed, her wand alight as she began weaving a spell of evestan make.

Gascon did as he was told and a gigantic hammer suddenly swept through the battlefield, knocking the feet out from under all three giants and they tumbled towards the side of the cliff together in a tangle of limbs. His brown eyes went wide as Amara tried to get out of the way and she disappeared with them over the edge. " NO! AMARA!" Gascon screamed. Thinking quickly, he summoned Sarge and his steam-man; Tiny, out. " Tiny, hold on to me as tight as you can! Sarge, get over to the cliff and be prepared to help Amara up. Hurry!"

Tiny wrapped both banded metal arms around Gascon's midsection and not a moment too soon as they were drug forward.

* * *

Amara screamed as she began free falling, her eyes filling to the brim with tears. This couldn't be it! It just couldn't be! Her scream was cut short as her left arm shot upwards as if she were suspended by an invisible rope and pain flared through her as her shoulder was dislocated from the force of the fall. Her tears seemed never ending as she hung there limply.

" Amara! Can you hear me?!" came Gascon's voice.

" Yes!" she called back up weakly. " I can't pull myself up! My shoulder is injured from my arm being jerked about by the link!"

Gascon swore and he concentrated on the link as if it were a rope and that rope was getting shorter and shorter. He willed it to manifest before him and Gascon smirked a bit as a golden cord glimmered to life around his right hand. Like he had told Amara years ago, hard work and perseverence would pay off. " Just hold tight Amara! I'll have you up in a jiff!" he promised, his heels digging into the ground as he struggled to pull her up.

Amara reached up with her right hand as Sarge's claw came into range and the bone baron helped roll her onto the solid ground. Amara clutched her shoulder in agony and she fought to concentrate. She needed to heal the wound.

Gascon skidded to a halt on his knees beside her as Amara doubled over, her eyes screwed shut in pain. " Easy..." he whispered. " Do you want it set back first?"

Amara nodded silently and braced herself as Gascon lifted her limp arm and shoved the ball back into it's socket. She screamed in agony again even as she sobbed brokenly and with blurred vision she cast a healing spell on herself. Relief flooded through her and Amara felt Gascon wrap his arms around her. She clutched him rather tightly herself as she released the fear and uncertainty she had felt, her tears seemingly unending as she tried to bury her face into his chest..

" I've got you...Don't worry..." he whispered soothingly, his fingers running through her long brown locks. " I've got you Amara..."

Amara pushed away a moment and looked up at him with tear filled eyes. Her fist flew across his jaw; but not as strongly as it could have, and she shook her head in disbelief. " From now on we don't split up, period! That could have been disastrous, Gascon! I could have died just then if not for the spell your father put on us!" she bellowed, chastising him soundly. " I'm not some dainty little blossom in need of protecting! I can more than certainly give as good as I receive. Got it?!"

Not even caring about the punch she had just landed, Gascon pulled Amara back into his embrace to reassure himself that she was still there. " I can't promise that I won't do whatever I can to protect you, Amara. That's not how my father raised me." he whispered as he clutched her as tight as he could to him. He would have never forgiven himself if Amara had died. Not without settling the issue of their stormy past first.

Amara was blushing as Gascon held her as if he never wanted to let her go. " Gascon, we need to keep moving..." she whispered, her eyes looking down at the ground as if the pebbles to her right were the most interesting thing in the world.

Finally Gascon loosened his hold on her and they got to their feet. " I think we may be alright to rest here for a few minutes to eat our supper at least. Then we can find that cave you pointed out on the map."

* * *

Amara was watching over Gascon as he slept rather fitfully, and her heart clenched a bit as he whimpered in his sleep. What could be distressing him so in his dreams? It was all she could do to keep herself from jumping as Gascon bolted straight up on his bedroll and looked around wildly, his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. Amara watched him relax a smidgen as his frightened cinnamon orbs fell on her and Gascon leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees as he held his head in both hands.

" Are you alright?" Amara asked him gently, her hand settling on his shoulder in an effort to sooth him. She couldn't bring herself to dredge up their animosity, not when he looked so vulnerable.

Gascon swallowed a bit hard even as he nodded. That nightmare had left him nothing short of winded. He looked over his shoulder to Amara and his eyes raked over her of their own accord. When the hell had she changed into a dress? " I'll be fine, Amara." he replied softly, his hand coming up to pat the one on his shoulder.

Amara took a tentative seat beside him and Gascon felt her lean into him for a bit of heat. The fire had gone down considerably and they needed to get more wood.

" Gascon...Be honest with me..." Amara began, her eyes cast down towards the ground. " I want to know how you feel about me..."

Gascon wrapped an arm around her as he pulled Amara in a bit closer to him and with his other hand, he turned her chin up to face him. " I don't know if you honestly want me to tell you that, Amara." he whispered, his tawny orbs sweeping her face for a moment. She looked so vulnerable right there, her lips perfectly parted as she gazed up at him and Gascon cursed himself even as he closed the distance between them. His lips slid over Amara's and his hand traveled from her chin to the back of her head as he pulled her in to deepen the kiss. " I love you, Amara..." he breathed against her lips.

Amara reacted like a fan to flame and her arms wound around his neck tightly as their tongues began dueling passionately. " Don't wake up..." she whimpered against his lips.

Gascon looked down at her confused. " What do you mean?"

" Don't wake up..." was all she repeated as everything started going dark around them.

* * *

Gascon bolted up in his bedroll and looked over to Amara as she ran a brush through her light brown locks. Damn it, he had been dreaming of her...Of Amara! By the ancients, Gascon knew he held a small physical attraction for her; though he knew that was a lie as he found her absolutely entrancing, but that was as far as it went. Right? That fire he had felt so long ago was flooding his veins again. He knew in that exact moment that he needed to leave now before Gascon did something that he would regret in the long run.

" Are you alright?" Amara called over to him, looking at him curiously as Gascon got to his feet.

" I'm fine. I'm going to go get a little bit more wood, alright?" Gascon said, his chest heaving a bit in his panic. In all honesty, he needed to get away from Amara for a couple of minutes to relieve himself of the insane longing that had settled over him for her. Once he had thrown on his cloak, Gascon disappeared into the night.

Amara nodded and went back to running the brush through her tangled locks. Once she was done with that, she was going to rebraid it. Hell, she was tempted to cut it while they were stuck hoofing it. It would be a damn sight easier to care for, that much would be for certain.

After fifteen minutes Amara began to wonder what was taking Gascon so long. If he was only gathering wood, he should have been back already. She got up from her spot near the back end of the cave they were occupying that night and walked out into the wilderness to find him. " Show me." she intoned.

* * *

Amara heard Gascon before she saw him and was thankful she came to a stop when she did. His breathing was labored, but not painfully so and without warning, his wanton groan reached her ears. She didn't want to hear him fantasizing about some debutante in Hamelin. She was just about to turn back again when what she heard next made her stop dead in her tracks.

" Amara...By the heavens, Amara..."

Amara turned a resounding shade of red as she listened to Gascon as he encroached his breaking point, and he groaned gutturally as he came with Amara's name on his lips again. Not needing any other reason to stay now, Amara beat a hasty retreat back to the cave. She didn't want Gascon finding out that she had listened in on him like that. Hell, she only hoped that she would be able to keep herself calm once he returned. That had been...Oh by the ancients! She couldn't have actually enjoyed hearing her name falling from his lips breathlessly in the throes of pleasure, could she? The way his eyes would have possibly looked...What the hell was she thinking?! No! There was no way in hell that Amara had enjoyed that.

Still blushing to her toes, Amara was having trouble coming to grips that yes, she had.

* * *

Gascon panted a bit as he recovered, feeling a bit guilty for what he had just done and he shook his head. He was a flesh and blood man after all and Amara; exasperating as she could be, was nothing short of desirable to him. The problem he was faced with now was that she was becoming so much more to him than just a physical attraction. Hell he could deal with a physical attraction, but an emotional one? That was more than Gascon could handle at this point.

Gascon was starting to lose his heart to Amara and it terrified him.


	3. Chapter 2: The Mountains Cry in the Dark

**The Ties that Bind**  
**Book 1: Link**  
**Chapter 2: The Mountains Cry in the Dark**

**A Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch Fanfiction**

* * *

Amara looked about alertly as she and Gascon trudged further north. They had yet to find the path that would lead them down the cliff and Amara was growing worried they had missed it entirely. " Stay on your guard. It's much too quiet here." She whispered.

Gascon nodded. He had noticed it as well and he was on edge with the prospect of danger looming over them again. To his credit, Gascon had not once told Amara to make a break for it the last few times they had been waylaid by ogres and as she promised, she was a more than capable fighter. He checked behind them to make sure they weren't being followed and the two continued on their trail.

* * *

The two were forced to come to a skidding halt when they happened upon a sleeping pack of wolivards and Amara motioned for them to backtrack a bit. They didn't stand a chance against a pack at full strength. They tried to put as much distance between them while heading north, though if they had awoken any of them, there was no chance that they would outrun the beasts. Gascon stiffened a bit when a resounding howl sounded off to their right and he looked at Amara worriedly.

" Get to the highest branch you can! HURRY!" He ordered, shoving Amara towards the nearest birch. He lifted her with ease to help her get her hold and he jumped up just as she cleared the branch. Gascon climbed up directly behind her and both of them looked down. They had to be at least twenty feet up.

Amara looked down as the creatures began surrounding the tree they were in and she narrowed her eyes. There had to be something she could do besides sit there. " I have an idea..." she said. She drew her wand and cast the spell Second Self on herself and smirked. Her doppelganger jumped down to the ground and took off running, leading the pack away from them. " Come on."

* * *

Gascon heard the howl all to late as they ran at a breakneck pace to the north again, and he pushed Amara out of the way as he was suddenly tackled to the ground by a wolivard that had caught up to them. He gave a hoarse shout of pain as the beast's fangs pierced through his shoulder, and he quickly grabbed his gun with his left hand and shot the creature point blank in the chest.

Amara gave a short scream as she helped roll the beast off of him and helped Gascon to his feet. Her blue eyes went wide as she forced both of them to the ground as another wolivard made to pounce and she summoned a sabre to her left hand just as it made to attack her. Cutting the bastard down, Amara felt Gascon grab her hand and the two took off running again.

The sound of a pursuing party soon reached their ears from behind them and Gascon swore as his shoulder throbbed in pain. Another call answered the wolivards and Amara felt her heart sink.

" Don't stop running!" she exclaimed, her blue eyes wide in fear. How the hell had she led them this far?! If they died here it would be all her fault.

" What was that?!" Gascon demanded, keeping his eyes to the front as they kept their pace. He was having a hard time tuning out the pain as his shoulder burned where it was bleeding profusely now. Even if they hadn't been tracked before this, the wolivards would find them now.

" Goblins! We're farther north than I anticipated!" Amara cried out, her breathing labored. She stumbled a bit as she tripped on a root, but Gascon's sure hand steadied her and pulled her forward beside him again.

The sounds of arrows whizzing past made itself known and Amara gasped sharply as one sliced her arm as the arrowhead grazed by. More howls and the goblin's calls were echoing behind them as the two ran into the sinking darkness, the wood surrounding them becoming blacker and blacker yet.

Without warning, Gascon heard the all too familiar sound of a chamber being loaded.

" Get down!" Came a man's voice from in front of them.

Gascon slid to a halt, bringing Amara down to the ground with him as he covered her body with his own to protect her and a gunshot rang out into the night no sooner than when they had hit the dirt.

" Come on! This way, hurry now!" Came the voice again as he hauled the two to their feet and rushed them to an opening in the mountainside not too far from where they were.

Gascon heard a door slam shut behind them and soon light filled the tunnel they had found shelter in. The click of a chamber being loaded found their ears again and Gascon pushed Amara behind him protectively even as he leveled his own gun on the man before them. His brown eyes were narrowed due to the pain and adrenaline coursing through his veins and both stared one another down. Neither seemed willing to move or speak first.

" What are you doing so far north, humans?" his voice had a rich brogue to it that sounded a bit familiar to Amara. Where had she heard that voice before?

Amara looked out from behind Gascon and her eyes went wide in shock. There was a dwarf standing before them with the barrel of his rifle aimed at them. Amara remembered him from when he had been at the palace a few years ago. " My name is Princess Amara Debrotane of the kingdom of Evesta and my companion is Prince Gascon Moritan of Hamelin. As for why we are so far north, we have been traveling on foot towards the Bright Briar." Amara explained, holding her hands up for him to see as she stepped out from behind Gascon. Her left hand gently lowered Gascon's right to bring his gun down and he shot her a glare as she did. The look Amara shot him in turn was enough to stay him however and Gascon holstered his weapon as Amara turned back to the dwarf. " We must have missed the path leading down the cliff three or four days ago. We only ask that you allow us to stay in the halls of the dwarf king for a few days so that we might rest and replenish our food and ammunitions."

" Well met your highnesses. However princess, you know as well as I that no human has looked upon the halls of Uzrathane in over three hundred years. I will take you before his majesty, King Thaden Fineblade, and he will determine if we will grant you the asylum you seek for the next couple of days." the dwarf said as he lowered his gun. He only stood about four foot four, and had a long, well groomed beard that was tucked into his belt. Both his beard and hair were a rather shocking shade of auburn and the dwarf gave the two a curt bow. " If you both would please follow me."

" Your name first, if you are amicable please." Gascon said, his eyes narrowed on the shorter man. He stepped in front of Amara again, unwilling to chance this dwarf was actually going to let no harm befall them. For all they knew, he could be part of a band of thieves.

The dwarf gave Gascon a sharp bark of laughter and bowed low before them again. " My name is Tarin, son of Thaden King of the Underhalls. You are in good company, young prince. I promise no harm will come to you or your princess while you travel with me, lest my beard fall away if I'm a liar."

Amara placed a hand on his good shoulder tentatively in an effort to calm Gascon. " We can trust him. I vaguely remember that Tarin here visited my father about twelve years ago when my father looked into having my tiara made. The dwarves are renowned for their skill in metallurgy and gem crafting." she whispered. " Before we leave, might I please have some medicinal herbs and hot water so that I can tend to Gascon's wounds?"

Tarin smiled broadly. " But of course, your highness. If you would follow me this way, there is a bunker where you both can heal and rest for a spell. The hour is getting late after all." Tarin boomed kindly.

* * *

Gascon and Amara sat on separate cots as Tarin went to gather the three of them some food and ale from the larder. Amara gently washed the bite on Gascon's shoulder using the medicinal herbs that she had requested and slowly the pain from it was leaving with every rinsing. Amara pulled her wand from it's holster and cast her spell. Her brow furrowed slightly as she willed the light gathering at the tip of her wand to settle into her palm and her fingers barely grazed the open wounds as she worked her gift.

Gascon was watching her, positively enraptured by her sure and steady movements, and his eyes chanced a look at her face. The soft glow of the spell had embedded itself in her sapphire colored eyes and the light brightened her fair face in the dim room. A lock of her chestnut colored tresses had slipped out of place and rested serenely against her cheek, framing her face invitingly. She looked nothing short of angelic. Her lips were slightly parted in her concentration and Gascon had to resist the urge to steal a kiss from her. Hell the last time he had kissed her was four years ago and she had punched him for it.

Finally Amara's fingers finished their work and she checked over any other wounds the porcine prince may have sustained. " You got lucky." she said softly, her eyes falling back to his shoulder. Despite her prowess, there was still the very fine sheen of a scar where Gascon had been bitten. " If the beast had honestly tried, he could have ripped your arm right from the socket." Her fingers traced the scar he had sustained under their own volition and Gascon grasped her hand with his.

" I'm lucky because I have you here with me, Amara." Gascon said honestly, his tawny eyes leveled on hers.

Amara blushed slightly at his words and turned her head to the side. " Let me guess, your lucky I'm the one with you because of my talents in the healing arts?" she bite out a little harsher than she intended.

" No..." Gascon began, tipping her chin up so that he could look her in the eye as he spoke. " Because you are an extraordinary woman who perseveres in the face of danger. Most I know would have been reduced to terrified wails where as you were steadfast in your courage. You pulled my ass out of the fire back there, Amara. I don't know if we would have made it if you hadn't thought of the distraction with your spell either. You were nothing short of amazing tonight, and I want you to know it." he explained softly, his hand still holding hers. His other hand had moved to the back of her neck, his fingers teasing the short, wispy curls that weren't long enough to tie back.

Amara blushed brightly at his praise and found herself unable to turn her head away as Gascon pulled her in even as he leaned forward himself. _By the ancients...He's going to kiss me?! _she thought, though her eyes were closing of their own volition as her grip on his hand tightened a bit.

Tarin was singing a bit loudly and off key as he returned to the room, and both prince and princess broke away from one another before their lips could connect. Amara quickly jumped to her feet and looked at the dwarf.

" Thank you, Tarin. Is there a tub here by chance? I find myself in dire need of a bath." Amara said, hoping she was hiding the nervousness in her voice. She was actually trying to escape Gascon's company for a little bit.

" Of course there is. Thankfully you're not much taller than I am, so you should fit alright. However, young prince, I don't think you'll fit too easily in the tub." Tarin said mirthfully. His eyes were twinkling like gemstones as he leveled them on Gascon. " Them legs of yours would be high against your chest if you catch my meaning."

Gascon could not help but chuckle at the thought. " I guess I will just have to take what I can get then. I won't be able to do much until Amara is done however."

Tarin nodded knowingly and looked over at Amara with an amused smirk. " If'n you'll follow me, princess." Tarin said genteelly, guiding the evestan princess from the room.

Gascon held his head in both hands the moment he was alone. What the hell was wrong with him? What was he thinking for that matter? Kissing Amara? That was more of a death wish than staying out in the wilds with the goblins and wolivards on their tails.

What was he going to do?

* * *

Amara sighed contentedly as she sank a little bit lower in the tub. She stood at five foot five, only a foot higher than their dwarven friend, so fitting in the tub was not such a burden for her. She had made sure to pack her favorite shampoo and soap in the event that they found themselves in a town and Amara was more than enjoying a nice, hot bubble bath at the moment. She washed her hair with relish, the soothing scent of lavender filling her with with a calm that she hadn't felt in weeks while the peppermint she had used as well made her scalp tingle as her concoction did it's work. It didn't hurt that the two scents paired very well together.

Amara grew pensive as her thoughts turned to Gascon. It was as if they had reached a silent truce since the time a week and a half ago that they had been waylaid by giants, and if she were to be honest with herself, it was like she was looking at a completely different person than the one that she had known for almost her entire life. A blush rose to her cheeks even as she recalled how she had stumbled upon him during one of his more personal moments. The way his voice had sounded when saying her name was enough to make her knees weak.

Amara groaned as she sank a little deeper into the tub. By the sun, moon, and stars, she knew that Gascon was still the same man who had tormented her during their formative years. Knew that it was he who had hurt her so badly she would rather turn to creatures for companionship. Amara held no trust for people in the slightest. Not after everything Gascon had put her through. But out here in the wilds of the evestan continent, Amara realized that she trusted Gascon with her very life. And the more time they spent alone, the more she realized that he was honestly trying to bury the hatchet between them. The more she realized that maybe they could have settled this sooner.

Amara recalled her sixteenth birthday and sighed a bit. Instead of accepting the call for a truce as Gascon had asked, she had taken the opportunity to fight with him instead. The outcome of that particular argument still had her scratching her brain. Why had he kissed her then and why had Gascon nearly kissed her a bit ago after she had finished healing his wounds?

The last question on her mind before she finally stepped out of the tub was why had she been all aflutter at the prospect that he would?

* * *

Gascon watched as Amara rejoined Tarin and himself and a jovial smile was on his face. The dwarf had been more than kind to share some of his ale, and Gascon had already drained a tankard. " Amara, take a sit and get some food and drink. I daresay you probably need it more than I."

Tarin boomed. " I'd say. You both have been full of worry nonstop. Please, drink a tankard or two of ale if not more, and eat some food. You both are safe for the night. Only another dwarf could find that entrance in the mountainside. Not only that, I'm the one in charge of the rangers in this here northern quadrant and three of my siblings take care of the rest. You are well protected this evening, my lady." the dwarf prince said kindly.

Amara gave him a slight smile and sat beside Gascon at the table. " Pray tell how much have you had so far?"

" Only a tankard, though I may be tempted to have one or two more." he said with a chuckle. " Why do you ask?"

Amara smirked. " Bottoms up then." she cooed, taking the mug full of ale that Tarin had slid her way in hand and downing half in a single go. The dwarven ale was nothing that she would have thought it to be, as it was rich and had a pleasant nose to it. There was an underlying sweetness to it that made it all the more easier to drink. She quickly downed the second half of her drink and pulled a few of the sandwiches towards her. If she was going to be tying one on with these two, she needed to pace herself.

* * *

Laughter boomed through the tunnels leading to the bunker and Tarin watched mirthfully as Gascon and Amara both raced to finish what was left in their mugs. If the princess hadn't earned his respect already with what Gascon had told him about their flight from the goblins and wolivards, then she was certainly earning it now as she proved that she could more than handle herself amongst the two men when it came to drinking.

Gascon slammed his tankard down first, but only by a slim margin as all three laughed again. His cinnamon eyes were bright as they leveled on Amara. She was talking animatedly with Tarin now, her blue eyes full of happiness and light that hadn't been there earlier in the evening. A slight flush from the drink was on her cheeks, but the rosy hue did nothing to hamper how beautiful she looked. Her chestnut colored tresses were hanging free tonight, draped over her shoulder as Amara fought to keep from sitting on them and for the briefest moment, her eyes met his in a moment of sheer happiness. Gascon couldn't remember the last time he had seen her look so open and inviting before. So free. This was the real Amara he was looking at. He wanted to keep it that way.

" I think that's more than enough for tonight." Tarin said, belching slightly as he stood. " If'n you'll follow me please, your highnesses, I'll take you to the barracks were you can choose a bed to sleep in for the rest of the night."

" I saw where it was earlier Tarin." Amara interrupted, swaying a little due to the ale. " If you have rounds to conduct, then don't allow us to stop you. I'll take us there."

Tarin looked at Amara consideringly. " Are you certain you remember where they are?"

" Three doors up from the room you took me to on the right." Amara replied as she tried to catch her balance. She hadn't drank that much in years. Not since she had tied one on with Aden for the first time.

Gascon chuckled as he steadied Amara at her shoulders. " Come on then. I have a feeling I'm going to sleep like the dead tonight." The food and drink had done wonders to relieve him of his stress.

Tarin watched with a smile as the two went down the corridor. They were safe for now. Hopefully his father would allow them to stay for the time they asked.

* * *

Gascon and Amara were silent as she managed to take them to the barracks, though she was weaving ever so slightly as she tried to walk straight. By all rights, she needed to stay up and wait the alcohol out so that she wouldn't have the mother of all hangovers in the morning, but knew the moment her head hit one of the pillows, she would be out like a light. The two looked at the short beds. Even Amara would have trouble sleeping in one of them.

" I'll help you push a couple together and we'll have to share. Can I trust you to keep your hands to yourself?" Amara slurred, her eyes leveled on Gascon.

" Yes Amara. I know better. Besides, I'm starting to feel positively knackered now." Gascon said with a yawn.

The two worked quickly and silently, and Amara took the side she wanted as she laid down. She couldn't help the blush that formed as Gascon's weight settled on the other side and he turned over to lean over her a moment. Amara gasped in pain as his hand settled over her wound and she bolted upright.

" What's the matter?" he asked, his tone worried at the obvious distress that had settled over her.

Amara saw blood start seeping through the sleeve. " I had completely forgotten about that...I was grazed by an arrow when we were fleeing." She suddenly felt stone cold sober due to the pain she was in and Amara pulled her wand from her sleeve. She healed the wound and spelled away the blood, shaking her head ruefully as she laid down again. She had been so wrapped up in what had nearly happened between them that she had forgotten to heal it once she had bathed.

" I'm sorry, Amara." Gascon said sincerely. He looked away and turned away from her as he laid back down. Now was certainly not the time to apologize for his past transgressions. " Good night."

" Good night." came the tired reply.

* * *

Amara felt safe and warm the next morning as she started coming into wakefulness. Her head was clear; which was a blessing in of itself considering the amount of alcohol that she had consumed with Gascon and Tarin last night, and she found herself unwilling to open her eyes yet. She didn't get a chance to have such a deep restful sleep anymore and Amara snuggled deeper into the warmth behind her. Her fingers laced themselves with the hand draped over her waist and then Amara's eyes shot open. _By the ancients! No no no no no!_ she thought hastily as she tried to gauge if she felt any different. How much did she drink last night? Please, by the ancients, let her still be clothed. Amara would never forgive herself if she had lost her virginity in a drunken tryst with the man she had been at odds with for most of her life.

Gascon's hold on Amara tightened a bit in his sleep and he nuzzled her neck a bit to get her hair out of his nose. Amara was blushing from head to toe here, but could not bring herself to wake him; not that Gascon would wake immediately as it was, and she shivered a little as his breath wafted warm against the hollow of her neck. " Amara..." he whispered in his sleep, nuzzling her again before his lips planted a feather light kiss just behind her ear.

If Amara had been standing, her knees would have given out right then and there.

Amara sighed a little and decided there was nothing for it. He wasn't waking any time soon and Tarin had yet to come rouse them. She would just have to wait him out. Another kiss was planted against her neck, soft, sweet, and nothing short of heady in it's effects, and Amara sighed at the contact. What was he dreaming of? Her name was breathed against her ear again and Amara shivered once more as his lips caught her earlobe between them. Damn Gascon and that voice of his. Well, that was one question answered. He was obviously dreaming of her, and if what he was doing in his sleep was any indicator, the activity he was partaking of with her as well was fairly apparent as well.

Amara blushed a bit and hissed as his lips latched onto her neck this time, licking and suckling at the sensitive flesh there. As much as she wanted to wake him, Amara was losing herself in Gascon's honest desire here. He had no clue he was doing this to her, and Amara found that she didn't want him to stop. She had to admit, it felt nice to be wanted and she gasped as she was pulled flush against Gascon's hard, lithe body. She could feel his arousal pressing against her back and she had to hold back a groan that would have been sure to wake him as he ground himself against her. Gascon stiffened behind her a moment and Amara was thankful her eyes were already closed as she feigned sleep.

Gascon breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Amara was sleeping and he slowly lifted his lips away from her skin. " By the ancients, you're beautiful..." he whispered, chancing a kiss on her temple. " I've got such a long ways to go before you'll ever believe me though." Gascon had been dreaming of the woman in his arms without fail since the night they had been waylaid by the giants. And every time he said the same thing to her...

A single tear fell from Gascon's cheek to Amara's as he thought of it. Every time he told her dreamself that he loved her. If he were to even try to approach Amara now how he felt for her, she would call him a liar and probably close herself off to him completely. But by the ancients, he did. Amara could be vivacious, witty, and nothing short of charming. She was extremely talented in the ways of magic, more than he could ever hope to be, and her thirst for knowledge was refreshing as well. She was always trying to better herself. Now if only he could get her out of the fortress she had erected around her heart.

" I only hope you can find it in you one day to forgive me." he whispered painfully as he rested his head against hers. " It's my fault you shut everyone out, my fault that you can't bring yourself to be yourself. I got a chance to see the real you last night, Amara...If you hear me in there in your sleep...Don't hide that side of you again. I much prefer the real you as opposed to the mask you always wear." His eyes were screwed shut as he held her as tight against him as he dared to without waking her and a few more tears hit Amara's cheek. " Just be happy. That's all I want for you now..."

Amara could feel her heart welling up with his honest words, knowing full well he would have said things differently if he had known she was awake. Something in her had healed a bit as he spoke true, and Amara finally felt as she could finally start to move on from their past. She made a great show of sighing in her sleep as she snuggled deeper into the warmth he exuded. Goodness, that warmth was addicting. A girl could get used to it, she mused. She made a face as she turned over to face him and had to school her features when Gascon stiffened in a panic. He sighed in relief when Amara nestled closer against him and she felt him press another kiss into her temple.

Gascon felt Amara yawn a bit and looked down at her bemusedly. She had curled up tightly against him in the end. " Sleep well?"

Amara made a great show of looking shocked. " How long have you been awake?" she demanded.

" Long enough for you to pin me down. I haven't been able to move in the last five minutes or so. I tried to get out of bed and you trapped me here." he fibbed slightly.

Amara blushed a bit, though she gleefully noted that she knew the truth.

Gascon felt Amara fist the material of his shirt as their eyes met. How could he have ever called her ugly? Every angel in the heavens could not compare to the vision in his arms. Both of them seemed unwilling to move first, as Gascon had yet to remove his arms from around her. He couldn't help but notice that she felt nothing short of perfect in his arms. Slowly, he began leaning in to her again, to hell if she hit him for this.

Amara gasped as Gascon drew closer, her eyes closing expectantly as she waited on baited breath for his lips to caress hers.

" Rise and shine, your highnesses!" Tarin boomed, forcing both of them to bolt up in the beds they had shoved together. " It's well after ten in the morning! Time to head into the city proper now!"

Gascon could not hold back the glare that leveled on their dwarven host. That was the second time he had managed that! Looking to his right, Amara was already climbing from the bed and Gascon groaned. If only the dwarf had not interrupted. Things were getting interesting between them now.

Well, there was always later, Gascon mused, his eyes leveled hotly on Amara's back. She didn't know it yet, but since Gascon had admitted to himself that he not only wanted her; but loved her as well, Amara was a marked woman. Gascon had no qualms in going after a woman who captured his interest. Yes, they had a tumultuous past, but Gascon knew that if he could move past it, in time so could Amara. In time, not only would he get her forgiveness, but win her heart as well.

* * *

Tarin led the two through the tunnels leading to the city of Uzrathane and he gave them a bright smile as he opened another hidden door. " Feast your eyes on the Underhalls, my friends. The dwarven citadel of Uzrathane." he said, allowing the two to drink in the splendor the silver lit city made.

Gascon's eyes were wide in wonder as he looked about, wishing for all the world that he had three hundred and sixty degree vision so that he could see everything at once. He felt pressure on his right hand for a moment and looked down. Amara's fingers had laced themselves with his own in her excitement. Gascon looked at the woman beside him, and he couldn't help but smile at the unbridled joy he saw in her eyes and on her face.

Her hand never left his as Tarin led them towards Thaden's palace.

* * *

Amara stiffened for a moment and leaned in close. " Listen well to me, I nearly forgot to mention one very important knows about our betrothal, meaning our fathers have already made the announcement. More than likely, the dwarf king knows as well. He will not speak to me directly unless you permit it. It's dwarven etiquette that the men speak to a woman's husband first unless otherwise told they are allowed to speak to the women directly." she whispered.

" But we're not married, Amara. What does that have to do with any of this?" Gascon hissed. He hated being forced into a diplomatic situation. Marcassin was much better than he was at them.

" We're still affianced! That's close enough in their books. Not only that, make sure you listen well to everything I have to tell you as we make our way. It might just help us win over the king." Amara replied softly. She began telling Gascon every little thing she knew about dwarven etiquette and only hoped that he absorbed everything in the short time he had.

" Ah here we are. I need to be getting back to my quadrant as it's almost time for my subordinates to check in. Be on your best behavior, and by my very beard, please do not say anything stupid." Tarin said warningly.

* * *

Thaden was in the midst of inspecting some jewels when Amara and Gascon were brought before him.

" Announcing their royal highnesses, Prince Gascon Moritan of Hamelin, and Princess Amara Debrotane of Evesta!" the herald cried.

Thaden looked up curiously at them at the announcement and stood from his throne. He nodded in approval as Gascon gave him a courteous bow coupled with a grand sweep of his arm towards himself while Amara curtsied deeply, her knees nearly touching the floor. " Debrotane?" he wondered aloud, looking over to Gascon expectantly.

" Yes, your majesty." Gascon replied. " But first, on behalf of my intended and myself, allow me to thank you for gracing us with your presence, oh king of the Underhall. May your beard grow ever longer, and your wealth ever larger."

Thaden smirked here. " You are from across the sea, so I was not expecting you to know anything related to the dwarven way. However, your betrothed on the other hand..." Thaden said, drawing closer to the two of them.

" You are more than welcome to address her yourself, your majesty. Amara does not need me to speak for her. In fact, I've been deferring to her judgement since we started traveling together and she has yet to steer me wrong." Gascon said, his gaze averting to Amara as he spoke. He only hoped she knew how sincere he was.

" How much time did you have to teach him, princess?" Thaden asked her with a chuckle.

" Only a few scant moments as we made our way here, your majesty. I trust Tarin has already appraised you to the request we made?"

Thaden circled the two and he took notice on how Gascon instinctively placed himself between Thaden and Amara protectively. Oh, the princeling was fiercely covetous of his bride it seemed. " He has, and I must admit you have come at a most opportune time. We are celebrating all through this week one of our most treasured holidays. I would be honored if Tamarion's daughter were to be present for such an auspicious occasion."

Amara curtsied deeply once more. " Your hospitality is most generous, Fangrimson, which we accept without hesitation."

Gascon's eyes went wide. Tamarion? Amara's mother was elvish? Well, that certainly explained Amara's natural talent in the healing arts. The elves were renowned for their skill. He looked over to Amara covertly. Now that he knew, he could definitely see characteristics of the elven king Dagaron. They shared the same nose, and cheeks, though without a shadow of a doubt Amara had her father's eyes. Upon closer scrutiny, Gascon realized that Amara's ears had a slight tip to them as well.

He also realized his mistake with her. Gascon had incessantly tormented and teased Amara as children, not knowing her elvish heritage. Once they closed their hearts off completely to someone, there was no reopening it. He and Amara were dismissed, and Gascon strode strongly away from Amara and to the courtyard. He couldn't bear to look at her now, not with his guilt weighing on him so heavily. Not only that, Gascon felt that he didn't stand a chance anymore in capturing Amara's heart. She would never be the same to him because of the abuse she had suffered at his very hand.

* * *

After having Gascon at her side for the last month, Amara felt odd walking the dwarf king's halls alone. A soft smile was gracing her features at the thought of the Hamelin prince and finally she felt the spell connecting them tug her arm backwards as she got too far from him. " Show me." she intoned. She couldn't help but wonder why Gascon had run off as fast as he had from the throne room.

Gascon was beating against a training dummy as he fought to work out his frustration, guilt, and now grief before he saw Amara again. He didn't feel the spell pull his hand back a bit he was so wrapped up in his thoughts. With an enraged bellow, Gascon punched as hard as he could and he smirked when he heard the post supporting it crack. That smirk was quickly turned into a grimace when Gascon realized that he had broken two knuckles with that punch.

Amara had just arrived when she heard Gascon's bellow and she jumped at the force he had hit the training dummy with.

" Damn it all to hell!" Gascon seethed. Damn, he needed to set them back into place.

" What did you do now?" came Amara's voice as she rushed over. Thaden had sent her with a tailor so that she had some simple gowns to wear while she was in the city and she was wearing the one that had most appealed to her. It was a rather fetching shade of sage green that looked wonderful against her sun kissed skin.

" Got a little carried away is all, Amara." Gascon replied softly. His eyes swept over her and he hissed a bit as Amara set both knuckles into place. " Damn!" He soon sighed in relief as Amara whispered a healing spell, her fingers running over the back of his hand. " Thank you."

Amara gave him a soft smile even as she nodded. " Why did you take off so quickly earlier? You looked quite upset about something." she asked, her fingers caressing the back of his hand again.

" Never you mind why I was upset Amara. It's a bit too personal to speak so candidly about in the open." Gascon pulled his hand away from her and walked over to the nearby workbench where his shirt and jacket were. He felt her hand on his shoulder again and Gascon felt Amara turn him to face her.

" What is wrong, Gascon? You need to be completely honest with me...No hiding things in half truths, or in riddles and answering a question with a question anymore. I can see as plain as day there is something troubling you, and you can't keep bottling it up lest it explodes. I would know that better than either of us after all." Amara whispered this last part. She had been doing just that for years.

" A fat lot of good it's going to do me if you can't find it in your heart to forgive me Amara." Gascon retorted hotly. " I didn't even realize you were a half elf until Thaden mentioned that you were Tamarion's daughter. I had no clue that your mum was elvish. I've only known her as Marion! The damage I've caused is probably irreversible now. What's the point? Once you elves close your heart off to someone, it's impossible for them to open up again." Gascon sat down hard on the bench and put his head in his hands. He didn't want Amara to see him lose it like this.

Amara now understood why he was being as stubborn as he was. Like her mask of propriety back home, his stubbornness was a shield he erected to keep everyone at an arm's length. He was having trouble doing that to her because of his conflicted feelings for her. Amara sat down beside Gascon and pulled his hands away from his face. Maybe she needed to let him know not all hope was lost. He had tears shining unshed in his eyes and Amara cupped his cheek gently in an effort to sooth him.

" I guess you should be thankful for that stubborn streak of yours." she whispered, smiling a little ruefully. " It was your constant presence that kept me from closing it off to begin with. You can't close something if it feels, Gascon."

Gascon sighed visibly in relief and let go of all the pain and uncertainty that had gripped him for the last couple of hours. Amara gently pulled him into her arms, her fingers running through his locks soothingly as his arms wrapped tightly about her waist. He wasn't sure how long they stayed that way, but he knew it was a definite start at healing for both of them.


	4. Chapter 3: The Slow Burn

**A/N: Please be warned that from this chapter on the M rating for the story holds true. If you are under the age of 18, I would ask that you please leave, otherwise proceed at your own risk.**

**-LadehKae**

* * *

**Book 1: Link**  
**Chapter 3: The Slow Burn**  
**A Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch Fanfiction**

* * *

Amara was dancing merrily to the music playing, her laughter bright and infectious to all those around her. The dwarves were celebrating their most treasured holiday- the anniversary of the Battle of Mozaradun and the founding of their fair city, and Amara was having a ball as she stepped lightly to the beat.

Gascon was more than content to watch her, his brown eyes full of happiness as he reveled in her joy. Tarin set a tankard of ale beside him and Gascon drank deeply.

" What are you waiting for, my lad? It's obvious you want to join her." Tarin boomed drunkenly. His eyes, which Gascon had come to learn were a bright green, glittered like baubles of jade as they leveled on the porcine prince.

Gascon shook his head. " No, I'm more than content to watch her from afar. The last time we danced together didn't end all that well." That had been Amara's sixteenth birthday.

Tarin laughed at this. " Coward." He stated simply. He heard Gascon scoff as he took another swig of his ale and Tarin smirked. " You heard me, young prince. She's a woman yes, but she's a firecracker. You enjoy that about her. Part of you fears that about her too I bet."

Gascon leveled his gaze on Tarin. " The only thing I fear from her is the sting of her rejection, not to mention the ice of her tongue and the heat her palm has left burning in my skin more times than I care to count." Gascon retorted. They had been getting on so well these last three weeks that he didn't want to break the friendship they had forged.

Tarin smirked and whistled shrilly over to Amara. She came bounding over, a bright smile on her face that reached her eyes. " Need something of me, gents?" she asked coyly, her blue eyes locking onto Gascon's as she spoke. It was customary for the dwarven ladies to be at the men's beck and call for ale and food on holidays like this. The garb that Amara was dressed in was simple peasant wear, but it did so much more to accentuate her wares than anything else Gascon had ever seen her wear.

" Gascon mentioned that he would like to dance if he knew the steps." Tarin said, smirking behind his tankard.

The look on Gascon's face was priceless for if looks could kill, Tarin would have been ash in the wind due to the glare the prince had settled on him.

Amara smiled brightly as she pulled Gascon to his feet and drug him onto the dance floor. " Come on now lazybones!" Amara teased good naturedly. She couldn't hold back her laughter as Gascon stumbled a little due to the drink and he smirked a little as Amara righted him.

Resigning himself to his current lot; as Amara certainly looked as if she wasn't going to let him out of this, Gascon took the evestan princess by the hand and gently drew her closer to him as he began leading her to the uplifting beat. It didn't take long for either of them to truly enjoy the dance they were sharing, and most of the dwarves gathered on the floor near them had sat at the tables nearby to give them room as they twirled and bounded together merrily. Gascon couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he lifted and spun Amara at the same time, the bell of her dress inflating a little behind her. Gascon outstretched his arm, throwing Amara out towards the crowd and then spinning her back to him expertly as the song came to an end.

Both prince and princess were breathing heavily, but were all smiles as they gazed at one another. Gascon bowed low to her first to thank her for the dance, his lips brushing against her knuckles sensually. He couldn't hold the smirk that claimed his face as Amara blushed past the collar of her dress, and she curtsied in turn.

The celebration lasted well into the night. The three friends drank, danced, and were all around boisterous in their merriment. Amara leaned against Gascon a bit drunkenly as they slowly walked through the dwarf king's halls, his arm around her shoulders comforting and steadying at the same time, and Tarin was stopped before them a moment.

" It seems as if my father wants to see the two of you before you retire for the night. I'll take you there now, and from there we can hopefully get some sleep. I don't think I've drained that much mead since I was but a tweener." Tarin said with a yawn. The last time he had drunk himself into a stupor was nearly fifty years ago in his twenties. By dwarf standards, he had been just a boy still, but he had proven then that he could drink with the best of them after he finished the three kegs his brothers had bet that he couldn't do on his own. Oh the hangover had been worth it.

" You two have had me drinking entirely too much ever since we came into your company Tarin." Amara teased good naturedly. She and Aden tied one on at least once a week when ever Gascon wasn't visiting. Well, Aden forced her to at least. Between, Gascon, Aden, and Amara's youngest cousin Michael, she was never left to her own devices long. Otherwise, she might have very well closed her heart off as Gascon had initially feared she had.

Amara's eyes went a bit soft at the worry and pain that had been etched into Gascon's face that day. It had broken her heart to see such a strong, resilient young man break down like that. Amara could see that Gascon felt guilty about his past transgressions, which had made it easier for her to open up to him since, but there was something else there as well. Something that had broken him down that he had felt hopeless. It was more than just wanting her forgiveness, Amara knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt, but she wasn't sure she was ready yet to know what else it was that Gascon wanted from her.

Gascon chuckled himself. He had felt at ease ever since their first day here in Uzrathane. It was a little surreal that Amara had been the one to provide him the comfort and understanding he had needed considering they had always been at one another's throats, but Gascon was happy that he had confided a bit in her. While he hadn't given away everything, it was enough to bring them closer than either had thought possible. It wasn't just an uneasy alliance any more, nor was it a tentative friendship at best. They were forging something stronger than that, though it would take time. If it meant that Gascon had a chance in capturing Amara's heart, he would take all the time he needed. " But you're so much fun when you've had a tankard or two, Amara. Besides, you damn near drank me under the table tonight." he said mirthfully. His brown eyes were glittering as he looked down to Amara and her own cerulean colored orbs met his brightly. She was in just as high spirits as he was it seemed. Definitely a huge turnaround from how she used to act.

* * *

Thaden met them in his study, his eyes bright and merry from the festivities. His green eyes fell on his visitors and a wide smile broke over his face as he held his arms out wide. " I hope you have enjoyed your stay, friends. I daresay the celebration was much more lively this time around." Thaden boomed happily.

Gascon nodded as did Amara. She had since untangled herself from him and was standing on her own. " We thank you once more for your hospitality. As you know, we will be leaving in the morning." Gascon replied with a curt bow.

Thaden nodded in understanding as he stood up to walk around his desk. " Tarin is going to guide you through one of the tunnels that will put you directly north of the Briar. However, it will take almost another month and a half to reach it from the exit; weather notwithstanding of course, and the trip in the tunnel alone is about two weeks worth. Are you both well with that?"

Gascon looked to Amara who nodded. They would get by no matter what. " That's more than acceptable your majesty." Gascon said gently. It wouldn't do to disrespect their host after all.

Tarin smirked even as his eyes settled on the two before him. He could see the workings of a budding romance between them, and he was eager to see how it played out before he left their company for good. Tarin wasn't kidding when he had told Gascon that Amara was a little firecracker. She had told him off at least twice in the last three days for things he had done to annoy her.

Thaden's eyes turned to Amara fully now as he picked something up to hand to her. " Princess, I actually have a missive I would like delivered to your grandfather, Dagaron, if you would be so kind." he said, holding up an envelope for the elf king. " It's not time sensitive, so there's no rush to get it to him."

" Of course. I would be honored to return some semblance of a favor to you for all that you have done for us, Thadenking." Amara replied, curtsying. Her long locks fell over her shoulder in a cascade as she bent her head and Thaden sighed a bit. Amara was every bit as lovely as her mother, and the dwarf couldn't deny that Tamarion's beauty had captivated him over a hundred years ago.

" Your bags will be ready in the morning and all the clothing you came here with has been cleaned and mended for you. I do have gifts for each of you. For you, Amara, as I know your birthday is soon approaching, I gift you with this. My great-great-grandfather designed this wand. It is crafted from lodestone, the inner part of the bands are lined what had been a single living stick off of the sky tree before it left these lands, and the runes that are carved into the stone are lined with truesilver and then set with either jade or shadowglass." He held up a hinged, stone box to Amara, who took it in her hands with awe.

Amara's eyes went wide as she opened the box. The two bands sitting before her were nothing short of beautiful. " Two rings as a single wand?" she breathed out. " I had only read of this make in the history tomes at the palace. It hasn't been used since the dwarves stopped using the arcane arts!" Her blue eyes were shining at this piece of living history and she looked up expectantly at Thaden. " May I?"

Thaden nodded even as he smiled at the apparent joy on her face. Gascon was certainly lucky to be marrying the treasure before them. " I had a feeling you would know that. What you don't know is that the one here on the right is used for attack magicks while the left can cast the most potent of healing spells known to dwarf, elf, and man. This is the last dwarven made wand in existence, Amara. I have seen first hand that you are more than skilled enough to wield it. You don't have the worry of being disarmed in combat either, as the rings will never leave your hand unless you yourself remove them." he said knowingly. Thaden turned to Gascon now, a smirk on his face as he waved his hand to a long, wrapped parcel on the table. " This is for you Gascon..."

Gascon stepped over and unfurled the contents from it's wrapping, smiling brightly at the rifle that met his eyes. " This is a very handsome gift, your majesty. I thank you most kindly for it." he said, giving the dwarf king a low bow. He had been allowed to test some of the dwarven guns during the time they had been allowed to stay and Gascon marveled at the beauty and power the dwarves had crafted. He would love a chance to learn how they made them so as to make his own pistol if the time ever came to that. But the piece before him was honestly a marvel. The stock was made of highly polished birch, good and sturdy and not prone to warping under the conditions that they would possibly be traveling through. The mechanics of the gun were steel, though there were hints of gold and silver for the accents and there was a lot of intricate knot work hewn into the metal with the utmost care. The rifle itself was a work of art, and more than likely more powerful than anything Gascon had fired before. It was a shame he wouldn't have the time to test it before they left in the morning.

" The way to the briar from the mountains is treacherous and long. There are many enemies you may meet, as well as the beasts that roam the plains between here and the forest Dagaron rules. You both need the means to protect yourselves if you wish to see your wedding day. Besides, I owe it to Tamarion to see her daughter off safely. You also can expect armor and swords to be on the safe side as well. Now, both of you are dismissed, so please rest while you can." Thaden said kindly. His eyes drank in Amara one last time and he shook his head. The woman was definitely her mother's daughter. " Tarin, please stay a moment."

Gascon and Amara bowed and curtsied respectively and went to the rooms that the dwarf king had been kind enough to arrange for their stay. This would be their last night of comfort for a long time coming. Amara was keen on taking one last steaming hot bubble bath before she fell asleep for the night. She didn't know when she would have the chance for such pleasantries again.

Thaden smirked as the door closed and he looked to his eldest son. " The answer is yes, Tarin." He stated simply.

" I don't care if you say no, I'm going with...What did you say?" Tarin was surprised in the least.

" I said you may travel with them for as long as you please. I can have your sister take over with the rangers on the northern quadrant. Besides, I daresay that they will need a ranger with them as they continue. There is safety in numbers. Both of us know that the goblins have been searching for them the last week and we need to smuggle them away from the mountain before they are tracked any further into their territory." Thaden said wisely. " Just be certain you're ready as well."

The tunnel that Tarin was leading Gascon and Amara through was on the southernmost border of the contested territory between the dwarves and goblins. However, the goblins had claimed the wooded area just before the plains, though the numbers were not all that great in that area. It was mostly scouts and loners they had to worry about.

Tarin nodded in understanding and bowed to his father. " Thank you." He said simply. " Til next we meet, may your beard grow ever longer."

" And may yours never be shorn." Thaden replied as Tarin closed the door behind him.

* * *

The three left bright and early the next morning, with Tarin taking the lead as he guided them through the maze of tunnels leading to the northernmost section of the mountains that was the contested territory. Gascon made sure to take the rear, as his hearing was sharper than Amara's and the evestan princess was safely flanked by either of her companions. Tarin had not said why, but that it was imperative to keep Amara safely sequestered between the two of them while traveling. Amara hadn't liked the sound of that, but Gascon had certainly had no qualms in doing such a thing. As far as the porcine prince was concerned, Amara was his responsibility to protect and care for while they were outside of the evestan kingdom's boundaries and it was not a burden he shouldered lightly. Gascon would sooner die than allow any harm to befall Amara.

* * *

Amara sighed with relish as she sank into the cool water of an underground pool that they had nearly passed. She hadn't bathed in over a week and the need to be clean had won out over both men's protests that they keep moving.

She closed her eyes as Amara recalled the first time she had awoken in Gascon's arms; as she still felt the ghost of his lips on her skin, the warmth he had exuded, and the feel of his body pressing tightly against hers as he strove to get closer to her. The memory had been haunting her since, as it had awakened a slow desire for the porcine prince that Amara found that she could not rid herself of. Even now, she felt the pulses of that desire below her navel, the fire it burned was slowly snaking its way through her veins and Amara gasped as her fingers lightly caressed her skin as she imagined his doing just that.

NO! Amara did not want to think of Gascon at that moment. " Ruddy bastard." she swore under her breath. The man had been really gotten her ire up earlier to where Amara had just stomped away in an effort to be rid of him. Her eyes settled closed again as she tried to relax, though Amara could still see how ablaze his beautiful tawny eyes had been, the determined square of his jaw as he held firm to the course of action he wanted to keep. Again she gasped as her fingers moved on their own as if trying to recreate his touches. _Damn him! I rid myself of his presence and even now his memory haunts me._ She thought with a groan. Resigning herself over to her body's yearning, Amara mused that she was the only one who had to know about this. It was the same circumstances as to what Gascon had done in the Giant's Nest after all. She just needed to rid herself of this insane longing for him.

Her eyes snapped open a moment; as she remembered that she had happened upon Gascon under these same set of events, and she moved out of the direct line of sight, but only enough to where she would be just visible if either Gascon or Tarin came looking for her. Amara looked about once more to be sure that she was alone, as if that would make what she was about to do all the more permissible, and then settled herself against the bank of the pool opposite of the shore she had entered in as her hands ghosted over her breasts. She gasped sharply at the sensation and her fingers slowly rubbed her peaked nipples, shooting lances of pleasure through her body and straight to her core.

" Gascon..." she breathed out, caught now in the fantasy that she was envisioning.

* * *

Gascon finished his sandwich in silence. Tarin was in the midst of sharpening his blade and the porcine prince stood up. " I'm going to see what is taking Amara so long, Tarin. She should have been back by now." he said gruffly. He and Amara had gotten into it when she had wanted to stop for her bath. He was of half the mind to sneak up on her and scare the living daylights out of her in order to pay her back for her cheek.

" Are you certain that is such a good idea? She might need some time to herself after all. You two were not exactly kind in your words when you crossed one another earlier." Tarin replied with a smirk. His green eyes glittered in the fire light and Gascon shook his head.

" She's been gone nearly two hours. I'll return shortly." Gascon said. Looking down at his right hand, he invoked the magic that would show him where Amara was. He was terribly tempted to prank her now more than ever.

* * *

He couldn't see Amara when Gascon reached the pool Amara had been bathing in and his brow furrowed a bit. Where the hell could she have gotten to then? Gascon allowed his eyes to adjust in the low light and he barely saw her in the water on the other side of the pool. Her creamy skin was just this side of visible and Gascon swallowed hard as he made to turn away to allow her her privacy.

" Gascon..." came the soft, yet sharp echo from across the way.

The eldest of the porcine princes stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes glittered. He had been with enough women to know when they were whispering his name in the throes of pleasure. But Amara? There wasn't any way Amara was doing what he thought she was, was she? Her breathy gasp reached his ears and Gascon smirked even as he began stripping his clothing away, his ire forgotten as his lust and avidity for the evestan princess began flooding his veins. Oh, it was on now…

* * *

Amara had moved into the water a bit and was on her knees as one hand toyed with a pert breast while the fingers of her other hand moved clumsily between her slick folds. Her eyes were closed in intense concentration as she envisioned Gascon's sure fingers caressing her so intimately, the other hand gently cupping and squeezing her breast as his lips and teeth suckled and nipped at her neck. Damn him for working his way under her skin like this!

Amara didn't feel the water lap gently against her heated skin as Gascon silently approached her, his cinnamon eyes alight as he watched her in her pleasure. Gascon had never seen her so free and uninhibited before, though his name falling from her lips was the most arousing thing he had heard in a long, long time. He was of half the mind now to see how loud he could make her scream it. Gascon closed the distance between them as he pulled Amara into his arms, her back settling against his torso and he ran his hands down the smooth, moist skin of her arms. She felt like heaven to touch. Amara cried out a little in surprise, but it was quickly turned into a throaty moan as Gascon's lips latched onto the side of her neck as he suckled the pulse point there. Oh the things he wanted to do right now...

" What the hell are you doing?" She gasped, though she couldn't deny that her temperature had soared the minute he had put his hands on her. Her eyes screwed shut as his breath fanned against her ear and he chuckled sexily in it. By the ancients, Amara mused as she shuddered in his grasp, Gascon should not be allowed to use his voice like that.

" I could ask you the same thing, Amara...Imagine my surprise to hear my name falling from your lips like this..." Gascon growled huskily in her ear even as he nibbled gently on the outer shell of it. He was running on automatic at this point, and Gascon caught her earlobe between his lips, reveling in the gasp that met him as he worried the sensitive piece of flesh tenderly with his teeth before resuming what he had been up to prior. " As to what I'm doing...I'm going to help you reach what it is you've been striving for Amara. I know for certain that I'll enjoy it just as much as you will..."

Amara quivered as one of his hands settled over hers, his nimble fingers gently toying with the pert bud and he groaned into her ear delightedly as she arched into his touch. Gascon closed the distnace between them again and Amara gasped at the feel of his manhood pressing against her so ardently. Even in the chill water, it was hot and heavy against the swell of her backside and Gascon could not resist grinding against her. Slowly, his other hand slid down her arm and into the water, and Amara cried out as his fingers joined hers at her womanhood. If she thought she had been hot before, Amara certainly felt aflame now.

" Shh..." Gascon purred in her ear, his fingers guiding hers now as he taught her the motions. By the heavens above, he never thought he would have ever had this opportunity so soon. Gascon's eyes closed as he pulled her tight against him now, her soft, voluptuous body nestling against his perfectly as he settled her in his lap. He trailed one finger in a lazy circle around the little nub he was working over, only to gently mash it with his thumb the next second and Amara bit back a scream of delight as she rocked her hips against him. Gascon groaned as her innocent actions riled him up even further. He had no qualms in giving pleasure, but even he had his limits on how much stimulus he could take before wanting more himself. Hell, Gascon was hard pressed to leave her with her virtue now as it stood.

Amara was in nothing short of a haze of sensation as Gascon's sure digits worked furiously now, completely intent on taking her all the way as Amara's voice began softly rising in a steady crescendo. There was something inside of her that felt as if was focusing on a single, throbbing point, the sensation both thrilling and daunting at the same time as it kept growing tighter and tighter. Despite how unbearably wonderful it felt, there was the promise of something so much sweeter, so fulfilling that Amara couldn't bring herself to stop him. " Gascon!" she cried as he touched her so intimately. She could not hold back a scream of delight as he inserted a finger into her heat; the feeling of fullness that consumed her there was too much, and that was the trigger that sent her spiralling into her release.

Gascon groaned as Amara shuddered in his arms and she fell still against him, her chest heaving as she sought to catch her breath. He turned her around, pulling her tight against him as his aching rod pressed eagerly into her belly. " Do you realize how this is going to haunt me until our wedding night? I have you here in my arms and yet you're so far away at the same time..." he whispered passionately, his eyes half lidded in desire. They were nose to nose now and Gascon had never felt so tempted by anything or anyone before in his life.

Amara gasped at the feeling of his hips pressing into her like so and she shook a bit, both in fear and anticipation. By the heavens, she knew she shouldn't want him like this, but she did. As much as Amara didn't want to admit it, Gascon was the one who had sparked the flames of desire that were now consuming her and she knew instinctively that he was the only one who could temper the heat she felt. Nervously, she chanced looking up at him. To hell with waiting that long. They were the only ones who had to know.

Gascon's eyes fell to her lips a moment and he slowly closed the distance between them. Amara's hands slid up his chest as her arms wound their way around his neck. The feel of his strong, lithe frame against her voluptuous softness was maddening and addicting as her breasts mashed against his chest and Amara whimpered slightly as his arousal pressed against her heat as she slid up his body. It was as if their bodies were drawn together like magnets. Both could feel the tickle of each other's breath against their lips and Amara inhaled sharply as Gascon's nose brushed hers.

" Amara?! Gascon?! Are the two of you alright out there?" Tarin called to them from the opposite shore. The dwarf had grown curious when Gascon hadn't returned sooner. He had been gone nearly forty minutes by the time Tarin had began searching for them both.

" We're fine Tarin! You were right about Amara needing some time to herself!" Gascon answered. Amara looked as if she were about ready to blow a gasket she was so upset, and Gascon grinned a little. Oh the wonders of frustration. The thought that things were certainly getting much more interesting now crossed Gascon's mind again. Maybe he could continue once Tarin left.

Amara shoved away from him before Gascon had a chance to pick things back up between them and she quickly swam back to shore, gathering her things and retreating behind the privacy of a boulder to dress herself again. She couldn't stop the feeling of self-revulsion that coursed through her now at how she had even allowed Gascon to do what he had done, never mind the fact that she had been of half the mind to seduce him as well. To hell with that! Amara was not going to let this happen again. She couldn't let it happen again. Yes, they were moving on, but Gascon had still teased and tormented her mercilessly as children, though she had been just as horrid herself. Not only that, he had yet to even kiss her once! It was that damn dwarf who was ill timed as ever. Every single time...Every single time she and Gascon even came close, Tarin interrupted!

She heard the soft rustle of clothing as Gascon dressed as well and soon his footfall suggested that he was coming closer to her. Amara pulled her cloak back on and shivered a bit. And not because she was cold either. Far from it in fact.

" Don't you dare get a step closer, Gascon..." Amara warned him, her blue eyes nothing short of serious as she leveled them on him.

Gascon smirked even as he did just the opposite. " That's not what you were insinuating a few moments ago, Amara." he said, his brown eyes glittering promisingly.

" I mean it Gascon..." she growled, though it was obvious her resolve was wavering a bit. Amara took a step backwards, only to hit the boulder as Gascon drew closer to her. Her breath seemed to be caught in her throat as Gascon pinned her against the rock, his hands on either side of her head and his body just barely hovering over hers as he began closing the distance between them.

" I can see it clearly on your face Amara...You don't want me to do that." Gascon leaned in closer to her to claim her lips once more. To hell with all this. He was going to kiss her come hell or high water.

" Come on you lot! We need to get moving!" Tarin's voice boomed out. He sounded annoyed that they were taking so long.

Amara let out a scream of indignation and shoved the prince away from her. " Bugger off Tarin!" she bellowed, her eyes narrowed. " Don't you even think about it Gascon!" she snapped, stalking off towards camp.

Gascon swore himself, though he was pretty sure that he understood Amara's line of thinking now. Either he and Amara were jinxed to be ever interrupted or Tarin had a hell of a knack for knowing exactly when he wanted to kiss her and would interrupt right at the last possible moment. He stalked off after Amara, muttering darkly about dwarves and elves at this point.

Hopefully they would run into something to fight soon. He needed to vent his frustration somehow.

* * *

Tarin was clueless as both his comrades returned to camp, both looking harrowed and high strung. " Was the water not to your liking Amara?" he asked innocently.

The glare the evestan princess shot him was nothing short of murderous and Tarin shrugged it off. Maybe she was upset that her bath had been interrupted. Then again, even Gascon didn't look to happy either. Realization dawned on him and Tarin couldn't help but chuckle. They were both upset because **he** had interrupted **them**. _Well then, maybe I just need to keep what I'm doing. If anything it will prove to be nothing short of amusing._Tarin thought, his eyes glittering as he watched his two friends repack their things.

* * *

The three continued on their path, their way slow going as Tarin noticed signs that the tunnel they were in had been used recently. Not only that but the stench of goblins was assailing his nose.

" Be careful and stay close. These tracks are fairly fresh. Only about two days old." the dwarf said warningly as he pointed to the fading footprints imprinted in the dirt.

Amara looked to Gascon worriedly and he nodded grimly. Both knew it was only a matter of time before a fight happened.

* * *

Dull golden eyes were glittering in the shadows near the exit of the tunnel and the sentry sounded off a low whistle that there were travelers coming their way. He could all but feel the tingle of magic rolling off one of them, if not two of the three he could hear. Whoever was coming wasn't a dwarf. The stout folk had learned their lesson centuries ago. Notching an arrow, he fished a vial of a black liquid from his belt and poured a healthy amount on the arrowhead. Pocketing the bottle once more and hugging the wall tightly to blend into the shadows, he waited patiently. Any minute now...

* * *

Amara felt a chill pass over her and she pulled Tarin's cloak to stop him even as she held her other out to stay Gascon. " Something isn't right..." she said, her eyes looking to either of her companions. No sooner had the words left her mouth, Amara crumpled to the ground, an arrow protruding from her chest. Her eyes narrowed as both hands flew to the wound. Damn it! It had pierced right through the leather cuirass she was wearing.

" Amara!" Gascon cried out, only to go on the defensive as they were surrounded by goblins. He pulled both his gun and sword, the gleaming blade flashing for a brief moment before he stabbed one of their assailants.

Tarin had a broad ax in one hand and his hammer in the other and the dwarf bellowed his rage as he began slicing and pounding into the opposition.

Amara grunted as she pulled the arrow and rolled out of the way as a jagged looking blade came down in the spot she occupied. She wove her magic, shooting off a fireball right into the ugly blighter's face for trying to kill her. The goblin screeched in both pain and rage and Amara kicked his feet out from under him even as she jumped to her own. She drew her blade as well, turning and sinking the sword into the gut of another attacker. She stomped her boot down hard, crushing the windpipe of the one she had knocked down and she screamed in rage as another one caught her long hair in it's grasp. Cutting it was really starting to look like a good idea now!

Gascon turned his gun on the goblin attacking Amara and fired, the bullet ripping through it's temple as it crumpled in a heap to the floor.

Tarin looked to both of them and waved his arm as he began running forward. If they could get out into the daylight, they would be safe until nightfall. The goblins didn't dare tread into the daylight. It hurt them more than any wound they could sustain.

Gascon grabbed Amara by the hand as they made a break for the exit and Amara recoiled as yet another arrow pierced her from behind in the lower back. Her eyes flew wide open in the sheer agony she felt and her steps slowed a bit due to the shock induced from the pain she was in. Gascon qucikly scooped Amara into his arms as she stumbled; his heart thundering heavily in his chest out of fear, and he ran as fast as he could with the added weight towards the light that was now flooding the dark space. There! They were almost out of there.

" Gascon! Turn around a moment!" Amara ordered, weaving another spell. Her eyes were narrowed in pain and anger as she did so and Gascon stopped at the door and turned just as soon as Amara finished it.

The tunnel rumbled angrily and soon cries and shouts from their pursuers echoed a bit as Amara forced the rock passage to cave in with the spell Quake. Gascon followed Tarin to the tree line once he deemed that Amara had finished and he gingerly set her down.

" That doesn't bode well, Amara..." Tarin said, shaking his head slightly as he looked over where the arrow was. " It's too deep to pull."

" Push it through then. I can heal everything afterwards." the evestan princess growled out. She stifled a scream as Gascon did just that and he snapped the head off once he had loosened her cuirass enough to get his hand under it. She hissed as he pulled the rest away and Amara wiped the tears from her eyes. That had hurt like hell and she told Gascon as such.

" Why were they concentrating the efforts on trying to kill her as opposed to the two of us?" Gascon asked, tossing the shaft off to the side as he stood.

" Goblins can sense the magic she uses...That's the very reason we dwarves stopped using it. Our forces were ambushed more times than I care to count." Tarin replied. He sniffed the air a bit and scowled. " I suggest you hurry and heal yourself, Amara. We need to get moving and cover as much ground as we can before nightfall. The surrounding area is infested with goblins."

" She's not the only one who can use magic though..." Gascon said quizzically. His eyes were narrowed as he looked off to the side, falling onto the rings that Thaden had gifted Amara with. " It's your wand...You have it on so you're constantly exuding magic..." he whispered.

" I'm in more danger with it off." she said as she carefully moved her cuirass to place her hands over the wounds. Amara sighed a bit in relief as the light dimmly flowed over them. There, much better.

Gascon hoisted her to her feet, his eyes sweeping over her worriedly. If she wasn't an accomplished fighter in her own right, Gascon knew that he and Tarin would be doubling their efforts to keep her safe. Then again, that still might very well be the case.

* * *

Amara stumbled a bit as her vision began blurring. The areas in which she had been wounded were throbbing in pain again and Amara could feel a fever settling over her. Hadn't she healed everything through? Her sight went black for a moment and Amara grunted even as she hit the ground, scraping the right side of her face as consciousness faded away and back again for her.

" Amara!" Gascon called to her. " Tarin! Hold up a moment!" he then called to their dwarven friend. " Amara, are you alright?" He sat her up, noting that Amara looked extremely pale and she was sweating profusely. Much more than she should be with the shape she was in.

" I'm fine you two...Just help me up." Amara said. She refused to be a burden to either of them nor would she allow them to treat her any differently.

Gascon's brow furrowed even as he complied with her demand. His hand settled on her lower back to steady her and Amara recoiled in agony at the pressure and pain it caused. " Amara, what is wrong?" Gascon said hotly. His tune quickly changed when he pulled his hand away.

It was covered in blood.

Tarin quickly caught Amara before she fell forward again and he looked over to Gascon. " Do you still have that arrow head?"

Gascon shook his head in the negative. " I tossed it off after I pulled it from her."

Tarin swore as he drug the nearly unconscious woman over to a tree to prop her on. " Damn goblins! I can't believe that they're still using it! It's been nearly two hundred and fifty years since we stopped using magic...Those dirty rotten bastards..." Tarin was seething at this point. " Get her armor off and see what you can do about her wounds. I'm going to see if I can find some shelter for the night. Amara won't stand a chance otherwise. Neither will we for that matter. The arrows were dipped in a poison that nullifies magic, among other things."

Gascon nodded and kneeled down beside Amara as Tarin ran off into the forest. Amara was breathing heavily as if she was being constricted across her chest and her eyes opened blearily as Gascon began unbuckling her cuirass. " Just relax Amara...Tarin and I will have you shipshape in no time."

" There's..." Amara winced as Gascon eased her armor away and she stopped his hands a moment before he could pull her shirt away. "...a bunch of healing supplies in my pack...Magic isn't going to be of any use here."

" I know a thing or two about first aid, no worries." Gascon said gently. He tried not to convey the worry in his eyes as he looked at Amara's shirt. It was stained crimson with the amount of blood she had lost. He pulled over both his pack and Amara's and found everything he would need. The first order of business was cleaning everything with Amara's special blend of steeped herbs. Gascon wanted her comfortable before he started stitching her up.

Amara's eyes watched Gascon covertly as he unbuttoned her shirt. Thank the ancients she was wearing bindings. At least he wouldn't get a free peak. She saw his brow furrow even as he blanched slightly. " What was that look for?" Her tone was mirthful as her eyes looked over his face of their own accord, though her attention was drawn to his expressive cinnamon colored orbs. His eyes were beautiful in the way the lit up with whatever was on his mind or how he spoke. The way they had glittered down at her as he had held her in his arms after the moment they had shared in the underground pool...How could she have never noticed that before? Hell, this fever was getting the better of her. While she had forgiven him in a sense, Amara still felt Gascon had a long way to go to make things up to her. She was civil, and certainly didn't mind the friendship they were building, but part of her needed to hear him say he was sorry. Only then would she apologize in turn and the hatchet completely buried between them.

But until that happened, innocent teasing would ensue, among other things of course.

" One of the wounds I need to stitch up is under your bindings...While I may have had an opportunity last week, I didn't take it as far as I could have." Gascon said, his eyes locking onto hers momentarily.

Amara grimaced and seizured a bit, grabbing onto Gascon's hand as she tried to hide her pain. Her sight was growing dim again. " I don't have the luxury of modesty on my side then..." she panted, knowing the next time she closed her eyes for more than a few moments that they wouldn't be opening for a long time. " Switch Rosie out with Willow for now...You..." Amara gasped a little sharper this time as she shuddered in pain. " You can use her to carry me..."

" Stay awake Amara." Gascon hissed, his hands removing her bindings. He didn't dare look down. " Stay with me..." His voice was growing higher in his worry the more he watched her lose the battle to keep consciousness. She just had to stay awake! Amara needed to!

" Remove the poison if you can...Save it...I may be able to make an antidote..." Amara bit out, her body trembling nonstop now from the seizures wracking her petite frame. She weakly lifted her hand and Gascon's eyes closed as it settled on his cheek. Tears were in her eyes as she watched the conflicted emotions play out on his face. Slowly, darkness began encroaching on her vision as her consciousness began waning. " Gascon..." she whispered, her lashes falling against her cheeks in her new found serenity.

" Amara no!" Gascon exclaimed in dismay. His eyes screwed shut as her hand fell limply to her side now, and Gascon fought to keep his control on his sanity. If only he hadn't been such an ass to her when they were younger, had been the bigger man and settled their animosity years ago instead of fueling it further. None of this would have happened to her if he had only stepped up and admitted his mistake.

Gascon shook his head to clear it of the melancholy that was settling over him. He needed to get Amara patched up first and foremost. And even then before that, Gascon mused as he drew his wand, he needed to see if he could draw the poison from her.

If anyone could make an antidote, Amara could.

* * *

By the time Tarin returned, Gascon was just finishing wrapping Amara's wounds with padding and bandages in an effort to stem her bleeding. He slid a clean shirt onto her and did as Amara had asked him to do. He called Rosie from Amara's creature cage and placed Willow there in her stead so that he would have room in his own for the embursa.

Tarin could see how badly this was affecting Gascon, and he settled a comforting hand over the man's shoulder. " Is she ready to move?"

Gascon nodded grimly as he stood up. There wasn't much else he could do now. " She's been unconscious since shortly after you left. Her tremors have been growing steadily worse though. And while I wasn't able to gather much, I was able to pull this from one of her wounds." Gascon held up a small vial that had a black liquid lapping against it's glass confines. " Amara's extremely talented in the ways of healing. If anyone can make an antidote to this poison, she can. Of that there is no doubt."

Tarin looked skeptical at this claim. " We dwarves have been trying to crack that particular poison for over two centuries, Gascon. I highly doubt your half-elven princess is going to get it on the first go either."

Gascon smirked. He obviously would have to watch Amara at work then. The porcine prince called Rosie out and then settled Amara onto her back, tying her into place so that she wouldn't fall off the fire bear. He wrapped a blanket around her as best he could then and patted Rosie on the neck. " Ready when you are then, Tarin."

" There's a series of caves over this way. I've double checked them all for any hidden passages or doors that goblins may be utilizing. It looks as if these ones are in the clear." Tarin replied, moving to the front to lead the way.

" Steady now Rosie. Let's go." Gascon said, using a hand to steady Amara just to be on the safe side.

Rosie rumbled in response, and lumbered forward after the dwarf. If the cave he was leading them to was attacked, Rosie would have no qualms in defending it. Something had attacked and grievously wounded her mistress. Once she learned who done it, the embursa would be on the warpath.

Whoever was responsible was as good as dead as far as Rosie was concerned.


	5. Chapter 4: In the Realm

**The Ties that Bind**  
**Book 1: Link  
****Chapter 4:****In the Realm Where Dreams do Dwell**

**A Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch Fanfiction**

* * *

Amara laughed a bit even as she tried to wiggle away from her husband. " Gascon, really now. Must we go through this every morning?"

The future king of Evesta smiled lovingly down on his wife even as he slid her nightgown up her torso. " You know full well I love listening Amara. Besides, now's as good a time as ever. The baby has been very active for the last hour." Gascon purred playfully. He settled his ear against Amara's distended belly and immediately received a kick for his trouble. " If I didn't know any better, I'd swear we're having a daughter this time. Our son never gave us this much fuss." Gascon rubbed his jaw as he chuckled and he settled his head against Amara's tummy again. Soon he was lightly tapping to the rhythm of their child's heart and he felt his wife run her fingers through his mahogany colored locks. " I don't think I'll ever grow tired of that." He whispered planting a kiss over their unborn son or daughter.

Amara smiled softly and hummed happily as Gascon stretched over her to claim her lips in a slow, leisurely kiss. They had married just a little over ten years ago and Amara found that once they had gotten over their initial tendencies to keep squabbling; despite having made their peace, that she had grown fiercely attached to Gascon.

" Can I ask you something?" he whispered softly. Gascon's tone sounded so vulnerable for a moment, but Amara brushed it off.

" Ask away. I know that you will even if I said no." Amara teased good naturedly.

Gascon sighed heavily as he sat up. " I've been fighting with myself about asking this for a while now. I wanted..." He sighed heavily again and looked Amara in the eyes. " We've been married for a long while now...You know that I love you Amara. I've loved you since that fateful day you punched me across the face for stealing your first kiss. I haven't felt the need to hear you say if you do or don..." Gascon was suddenly cut short as Amara pulled him to her by the collar of his shirt and crashed her lips to his. He groaned as her tongue swept into his mouth, twisting and curling around his own passionately and Gascon lost himself in the sweetness of that kiss.

" Why didn't you say something sooner? I would have allayed those doubts if you had." Amara said sweetly. " Do you honestly believe that I would share a bed with you, allow you to take me as often as you have over the last ten years if I didn't feel something for you? If I honestly felt that I didn't love you in turn? I've loved you since the very moment I told you I was pregnant with our son six years ago. The pure love and happiness I saw shining in your eyes then, I felt the same thing deep in my heart and soul Gascon...I feel it now."

Gascon smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply and reveling in the love they shared. He had promised her that he would be a good husband to her, and he had been. That had endeared him to Amara more than he would ever know.

_Amara suddenly felt herself torn away from the happiness she felt, realizing that she was ensconced in a dark prison and everything for as far as she could see was pitch black. Where was she? Had she been dreaming? That can't have been a dream she harbored, could it? The thoughts that were racing through her mind were suddenly quelled as everything around her began shaking as pain and heat flared across her very being and she screamed in agony. What had happened? She suddenly felt as if she wasn't alone and looked up through pain narrowed eyes. Sure enough, there were a set of glowing red eyes off in the distance pacing from left to right._

* * *

Gascon flew from where he was seated on the cave floor as Amara began convulsing again. The poison was still running rampant through her system and there was little he or Tarin could do but make her as comfortable as possible. Three days had past since they had taken up residence in these caves and Gascon was growing more worried by the day that Amara wouldn't wake. He eased her into his arms in an effort to still her movements before her thrashing tore the stitches he had closed her wounds with. " I've got you..." he whispered into her ear, one of his hands cradling her head against his chest. " Easy now...I've got you..."

Amara stilled in his arms as Gascon spoke soothingly to her in her repose, though he noted she was breathing heavily and she was still feverish. She groaned pitifully in her slumber and Amara curled up tightly against him for comfort, her arms wrapping about his torso unconsciously. At last she calmed again and Gascon shut his eyes tightly to keep the tears at bay. He felt helpless in his desire and need to do more for her. She sighed a little in her repose as she nuzzled his chest, her breathing soft and even now.

" Try to sleep while you can, Gascon. I'll take up watch now." Tarin said softly. Amara's seizing had woken him up, not that he could sleep well anyways.

Gascon nodded and Tarin handed him Amara's blanket to cover the two of them with. By the look of things, she wasn't letting him move any time soon.

* * *

_Amara's eyes fluttered a bit as her mind regained consciousness again. Her chest felt tight and the pain in her side was beginning to be unbearable in how badly it burned. " I know you're there...And I know it was you who placed me in this prison!" she called out, her voice strong despite the amount of pain she was in. " Why don't you come and face me!"_

_A menacing chuckle coupled with a growl echoed to her ears from behind and Amara bristled a bit at the sound. " So...Daughter of Man...How is it I came to you when I've been feasting on the hearts of dwarves for the last two and a half centuries? Surely my goblin captors haven't mistaken you for one of the stout folk." His red eyes could be seen circling the cage and Amara turned with them in an effort to keep them in her line of sight._

" _Who are you?" Amara demanded. She didn't know it, but her own eyes were shining a bit in her own right. She stood straight and tall as the pain began ebbing away and her eyes narrowed on the intruder here in her mind. It hadn't taken Amara long to figure out where she was or how he had gotten here._

" _I would highly suggest not answering a question with a question."_

" _I already know the answer to your question you bastard! You know who you are and you know how it is you've come to be here as well. You are the essence of the poison the arrows I was shot with was dipped into." Amara seethed. " Now I demand that you tell me your name!"_

_The cage Amara was in rattled strongly as she threw her weight against the bars, her eyes narrowed in her displeasure of being imprisoned in her own mind._

" _My name? Now that is something no one has asked of me in a very long time. I will make a deal with you...If you can best me, I will tell you. But you should know that I have not had the pleasure of a hunt in over two centuries and you, daughter of man, are my prey. I will allow you to live out any fantasy or dream you please until I am ready for you."_

" _If I best you, not only will you tell me your name, but you will give me the key for an antidote." Amara demanded. " I am no ordinary daughter of man, foul beast. I will not fall so easily."_

_Her capture gave a low, sensual chuckle and Amara was thankful she didn't flinch as he himself threw his weight against her prison, his snout squeezing between the bars as he bared his fangs. He looked like an adamantiger crossed with an umbralynx. He was a beautiful and deadly looking creature. " Oh, you will fall, daughter of man. And I will claim your heart as my feast." he whispered, his red eyes narrowed dangerously. " But you have yourself a deal."_

* * *

Gascon flinched as Amara's grip on him tightened in her sleep and he groaned as he settled his cheek back on her head. He had been having another dream about the life he couldn't deny he wanted with the woman in his arms. Right now, this was the closest he would ever get. Gascon knew Amara well enough that she would keep them traveling until she felt she was ready to go back and that could very well take a long time. Well, that was alright. It gave them all the more one on one time. He closed his eyes once more as Amara relaxed and he felt his mind begin hazing over as if another dream was already ensnaring him. That was odd. He still felt a bit awake. Gascon's eyes slowly closed as he tightened his hold on Amara and a warmth began spreading over him as he completely lost consciousness. It was the most serene feeling he had ever experienced.

Tarin returned to the cave after having done a few rounds to be sure they hadn't been found yet. It seemed for now that he had chosen a good spot but he didn't know how long they would be able to stay there. He looked over to where Gascon was leaning against the cave wall with Amara in his embrace as was surprised to see a soft golden glow settling over the two of them.

" The elven link..." Tarin whispered disbelievingly. He had only ever heard of this in passing in his seventy some odd years. The elves were talented healers and spellcasters as well as musicians and artists, but they left the metal smithing and jewelcrafting to the dwarves however. One of the elven gifts was the ability for a scant few to communicate telepathically, though King Dagaron was the most gifted in this sense. He had been known to strike down assassins in his younger days when they had not taken care to shield their thoughts from where they were hiding. It seemed that his granddaughter could had the same talent for the rare gift.

* * *

_Gascon looked about wildly. He had only just been awake and even then, he felt as if he wasn't in his own mind. He had lost consciousness much too quickly. _As if that makes any sense..._he thought, his eyes narrowed._

" _It makes more sense than you think." Amara said from behind him._

_Gascon turned around and sighed in relief. " Where are we?" he crossed over to her and settled his hands on her shoulders, noting that she was in a simple white dress and not her traveling gear. Her long chestnut colored tresses were free flowing and swaying, caught in an invisible breeze. Upon closer inspection, Gascon found that he was in a loose tunic and slacks himself, his pants supported by a charcoal grey sash that sat comfortably on his narrow hips. This was traditional elvish wear that used in ceremonies, but why she had them in important garb like this was beyond him. Maybe because is was something familiar to her._

" _In a safe haven I made for now. There's not a lot of time...I honestly can't tell you now if I'm going to make it or not. I can promise that I'm not giving up though." Amara said softly. She couldn't explain to even herself why she would be willing to spend these last scant moments with him, but Gascon's presence was familiar if not comforting in the slightest._

_Gascon's eyes narrowed a little in confusion. " What do you mean you don't know? You have to survive, Amara. I..." Gascon's grip tightened on her shoulders and he shook his head in denial. There was no way in hell that he was going to let that happen on his watch. " I don't care what it takes, I'm not going to let you die on me. Not after I had a chance to experience only a taste of what you have to offer me." Gascon pulled Amara in tight against him, his lips crashing over hers faster than either realized and Amara gasped a bit in surprise as his tongue began dancing with hers fiercely. If only they were on the physical plane, this would be all the more satisfying. The Amara in his arms; though Gascon could feel, taste, and smell her, was only a mental phantom._

_Amara sighed against his lips as Gascon kissed her deeply, her arms slowly winding around his neck as her eyes shut in contentment. She had to admit this was not was she had been expecting. She had brought Gascon here so that they could make their peace, not so that they could satiate their mutual lust. Gascon groaned a bit as Amara responded to him, and he tapped his tongue against her lower lip, begging for entrance. Amara granted it and she sighed again as Gascon's fingers slowly began undoing the ties on the back of her dress. To her surprise, Amara found that her hands were already working at the buttons of his shirt and she could feel herself heating up at his very touch._

_Gascon felt Amara rid him of his shirt and he slid his hands over Amara's bare shoulders to push her dress free. By the ancients, he couldn't stop himself as their tongues dueled passionately now, and Amara' s hands snaked into his hair as her dress began falling away from her body. His hands smoothed down the expanse of her back as he pulled her against him tighter still, not even allowing the tiniest bit of space between her lusciously soft body and his own._

_Amara gasped slightly at the contact, but allowed him the liberties he was taking. There was no denying the physical attraction between them and Amara could not refute the very fact that she wanted him. It was taboo to do this on the mental plane, but if Amara was going to possibly die, then she would allow him to do as he pleased. It wasn't as if she could wake and shoo Tarin away after all._

_Gascon felt Amara's knees give as she pulled him down to the ground with her and he followed her willingly. " Amara..." he whispered against her lips even as his weight settled above her. " I..."_

" _Shhh...I don't want any regrets." she whispered. And Amara would regret it if she never had a chance to experience his passion. Her blue eyes had a tinge of fear in them, and Gascon noted this. She was afraid of whatever was going to happen after they parted ways here._

_Gascon's eyes shut tightly. He didn't want to think of what may happen to her after he was returned to his own mind. " I don't want to regret not being able to say what I need to..." he retorted gently. Gascon took a steadying breath and he locked his eyes on hers. " Amara I..." he began._

_A low chuckle reverberated throughout the space and Amara stiffened. There wasn't any way possible that that beast had found his way here! This was a space apart from her own mind and Gascon's. Both were on their feet faster than lightning and Amara pulled her dress back up to where she was covered. Gascon had yet to see her wares after all, despite the opportunity he had just had. She lurched forward a bit as the creature began pulling her back into her own psyche, but stood firm. Amara wasn't going to give it the satisfaction of controlling her as well._

_" Go!" She commanded, but not before pulling Gascon back by the collar of his open shirt. She kissed him this time, rather hotly in fact, and her blue eyes met his remorsefully. " I'm sorry..."_

_Gascon felt everything around him begin fading just as a darkness began settling over Amara. Her dress had fuzzed back to her traveling garb and she had her sword drawn as if she was prepping for a fight. " No! Amara!" he shouted, struggling against the force pushing him back. There was no way in hell that Gascon was leaving her side when Amara needed him!_

* * *

Tarin watched worriedly as the golden hue that had been over Gascon and Amara turned an eerie blood red. Whatever was happening to them on the mental plane couldn't bode well.

* * *

_Amara ducked through the trees of the forest surrounding her, sending pulses of energy out as she could not use most of her magic on this plane. Her breath was coming in short pants as she tried to listen for anything that could give her an inkling to her pursuer's location and without warning she was tackled from the side. She grunted as she hit the dirt ha__r__d and Amara quickly rolled to her back in an effort to fend the creature off. It's claws were digging into her shoulders as it pinned her down tightly and the evestan princess' eyes narrowed as she kicked at its soft underbelly, not caring where she hit as long as she was able to cause pain to distract it. An angry roar met her as Amara connected with what could only be the creature's privates and the creature eased up on her a bit in its aberration. Amara pushed ineffectually against the bulky torso before her in an attempt to throw him off, but he was much too big and heavy to do so. The creature's eyes glittered down hatefully at her now, their red depths glowing with unreal power as his hackles raised in a menacing growl. Amara brought her arm up to protect her throat from the fangs that were sweeping in for the kill, screaming in agony as the strong jaw of the creature pinning her down broke her arm in two places. She had all but felt the bones of her radius and ulna snap in two. Her breathing labored now, Amara narrowed her eyes as she brought her sword up, and the steel flashed dangerously in the low light as she plunged it into it's unguarded ribs._

_The creature released her in a howl of pain and Amara finally managed to kick it off of her as it reared back in agony, leaving the blade there in his chest for now. It would force the creature to think about every move it made and might yet prove useful if she got the opening she needed. She took off running again, focusing her energies on healing her broken arm and she heard the beast bounding behind her. Amara didn't dare look back as she poured on the speed. Thank goodness for her heritage or else she would have been a goner by now. Her fleet feet barely touched the ground as she sprinted deeper into the wood__s__where it was thicker__. S__he knew it would force the beast giving chase to slow down so as to not gravely injure himself__,__ trying to pursue her where he couldn't fit with __the sword__ jutting out of his ribs._

_She swore as she reached a little glen and her eyes narrowed. This would give him an ample opportunity to catch up now. Sure enough a roar met her ears and Amara quickened her pace. She needed to make it to the other side of the glen! She cleared the tree line and stumbled a bit, though she righted herself promptly. Amara heard the creature laugh menacingly as it caught up to her closer still and tears began filling her eyes. She needed to find some means of escape!_

_The sound of the great beasts paws hitting the ground behind her was growing louder still and Amara stiffened as his growl reached her ears. He was getting too close! A silhouette appeared before her in the dim light and Amara didn't believe her eyes. There was no chance in hell of there being anyone else in her mind with her!_

_" Amara! Get down!" Gascon ordered as he stood in front of her, the barrel of his rifle poised to shoot._

_Amara's eyes went wide in shock and she quickly went to her knees, sliding towards him on the leaves and foliage on the ground._

_Gascon fired his shot as soon as Amara cleared his line of sight, the pulse of light flying at a breakneck speed as it hit the creature in the shoulder, causing it to stumble with a pain filled roar. It hit the ground and Amara swiftly got to her feet, pulling Gascon by the wrist as she ran past him._

_" What the hell are you doing here?! I thought I sent you back!" Amara scolded, though more out of fear than anger. By the heavens, he had just pulled her ass out of the fire though. The sound of rushing water met her ears and Amara quickly pulled them both to the left now._

_" Does it matter? What the hell is that thing?" Gascon retorted, looking over his shoulder. Amara quickly pulled them to the right and he could see a cliff looming upon them in the distance._

_" I don't have the foggiest clue, but the only thing I can piece together is that it's the essence of that poison I had the misfortune of taking in." Amara replied. She could hear the water roaring through the canyon below the cliff side._

_Gascon looked alarmed as they kept going towards the cliff. " Amara..." he said warningly. She had better have a plan! They broke through the treeline and Gascon was forced to keep pace with Amara as she poured on the speed. " Amara! What the hell are you doing?!"_

_The loud roar and the rustling of branches was heard behind them as the creature tore out of the brush after them. Its jowls were frothing in its rage now and his red eyes were nothing but fine slits as he struggled to catch his quarry. Damn them! They were almost to the edge!_

_" Jump!" Amara shouted._

_The two jumped from the cliff and not a moment too soon as the creature pounced in the very spot they had been in. Amara let go of Gascon's hand for a moment as they hit the water, the river they had jumped into for escape swallowing them whole in its pitch black depths._

_The creature waited a few moments for them to surface and he narrowed his eyes menacingly when they didn't. More than likely the two had allowed the current to carry them downstream. This daughter of man was much craftier than the dwarves he had dealt with in the past. How the hell had the son of man joined her here as well? He would have to find out before he killed them both in the end. He bounded off, hoping he would be able to find a safe way down so that he might catch them downstream._

* * *

_Amara and Gascon surfaced, both taking in great gulps of air as they swam towards a waterfall not too far from them. They had swam against the current upstream and Amara could make out a cave behind the water. That would be the most opportune place to hide as the water would mask their scent._

_They climbed onto the bank, both still breathing heavily as they fought to catch their breaths. Amara looked over to Gascon and shook her head disconsolately. Despite being grateful to him for saving her back there, Amara was rather irked that Gascon was not where he should be._

_" How are you here Gascon? I know I sent you back." she asked once she got to her feet. Her hair was plastered to her head and she looked over to where Gascon was standing now. His own hair was sticking to his skin and his travel garb looked a bit deflated as it clung tightly against his lithe frame. " You look like a drowned baatender." she quipped, unable to keep the amusement out of her voice._

_" You're one to talk. As for how, I wasn't leaving you. Not when I knew you were in danger. We set out on this together Amara, despite our fathers forcing us into this position. Whether you like it or not, I will not let you do this alone." It was his sheer will that had allowed him to power through the mental block Amara had erected to force him out. Gascon's brown eyes settled on Amara's sapphire colored ones and he smirked seductively. " Besides...I was interrupted yet again. I wasn't about to let the bastard off that easy."_

_Amara blushed as she thought of what Gascon had been in the midst of when the beast had made its presence known and immediately self loathing gripped her tightly in its mind numbing effects. She hated herself for giving in to him so easily, for harboring such an absurd physical attraction to him. Amara looked away and stared at the ground, self repugnance evident on her face. " Don't think for a second I'm going to allow you to stay here." she hissed. She was more upset with herself than him in all honesty._

_" I'd like to see you try." Gascon snapped back, harrumphing snidely at the thought of her trying to send him away. He was not leaving her side until this menace was dealt with once and for all._

_" I didn't ask for you to come tramping about through my mind Gascon! I will not allow this to continue on another minute! You're going back and that's final!" Amara seethed as she got back to her feet, her blue eyes turning steel grey in her ire. Her posture spoke volumes on how close she was to lashing out._

_" The hell I am! You need me here Amara! Whether you want to admit or not. Not only that, I know you don't want me to leave." Gascon challenged stubbornly. He got nose to nose with her and he settled his hand on her shoulder to keep her in place. " You can't deny that, Amara. I know you can't."_

" _I don't want you to die!" Amara exclaimed, only to soften her voice as her eyes screwed shut in fear of one of the possible outcomes from this travesty they were a part of. " If you are slain here in my mind, as this is your consciousness that I summoned, your body will die out there, Gascon. I can't shoulder that guilt...Knowing it was my fault you were killed." she whimpered. Her head hung low, as if she was already feeling the shame of putting him in such danger and her shoulders shook a bit as she tried to stem the tears that were threatening to consume her._

_Gascon sighed heavily and pulled Amara into a comforting embrace. " How do you think I would feel if you were to not survive your ordeal here? That beast, whatever it is, is out to kill you. I'm willing to go to any lengths to keep you tethered to the land of the living Amara." He tilted her chin up so as to look her in the eyes as he spoke. She needed to know now where he stood, despite how she may feel about him. " I..." He sighed a bit as he thought of how to put it and he caressed her cheek gently as his cocoa tinted eyes met hers. " I know I may not be your first choice in a spouse Amara, but I can promise you that when we do marry that I will be a good husband to you. I.." he began, only for a loud, rage filled roar to interrupt him. Damn it! How had it found them here?!_

_Amara was wondering the same thing and then the realization hit her. The beast was the poison running through her veins. All it had to do was concentrate on her. Another roar echoed against the stone and the telltale sounds of paws moving at a quick pace met their ears. Amara needed to get Gascon out of there!_

_Both Gascon and Amara looked to the mouth of the cave as the creature came crashing through the water, its red eyes narrowed in both pain and displeasure. Gascon's eyes went wide as Amara pushed him away, and he could feel her mental walls slamming down and forcing him out again. " Amara don't!"_

" _I'm sorry Gascon. I won't allow him to take you too." Amara replied resolutely. She was going to force him out completely this time damn it._

* * *

Tarin was watching both his companions in their unconscious state as the glow faded from both of them. Gascon awoke with a sudden gasp and he looked down to Amara worriedly even as he laid her against her bedroll.

" What's going on Gascon?" the dwarf asked. It didn't take a lot to see that something was deeply troubling the eldest of the porcine princes.

" There's some sort of creature, but more powerful than any beast I've ever encountered, inside Amara's mind with her. It's hunting her and trying to kill her as we speak." Gascon replied. He was racking his brain to find a way to return to help his intended. He just had to!

Gascon's eyes went wide as he thought of a spell that Amara's grandfather Dagaron had told him about a few years ago. Where Amara's half elven blood enabled her to telepathically reach out to his mind or summon his psyche as she had done; not even Gascon had thought that she was that skilled yet, he needed magic to be able to do so. What the hell was that elvish spell again? Numemor liath tara-something or other. He drew his wand and concentrated before drawing the rune. What was the last word? Taranameth? No, that meant something completely different. _I should have paid more attention when Aden and I were sat down to learn the language._ he thought morosely. Tarabanine? No, that was the elvish swear for dumbass...It figured he would remember that one. His eyes snapped open and Gascon hurriedly cast the spell. " _Numemor liath tarada!_" he intoned.

* * *

_Amara ducked again as the great cat lunged for her, the close quarters here in the cave giving her more of an advantage as the creature before her was forced to limit his movements for fear of driving her sword further in for the killing blow. He was slowly forcing her for the waterfall however, and Amara gauged her options. She made a break through the waterfall now, running for all she was worth back along the bank._

_It didn't take long for the creature to take up pursuit and Amara nearly stopped when she felt another presence before her. She went to the ground again and not a moment to soon as Gascon fuzzed back in before her, his gun leveled on the beast as it made to pounce on the spot where Amara had just been._

_A blast from the rifle echoed against the stone wall and the bolt hit the beast right in the mouth and it was sent flying backwards. Amara nearly screamed in both joy and frustration at the sight of him. What point of he could die didn't that man understand?! Gascon quickly pulled her up and they took off running down the bank again as fast as they could._

" _Are you insane?!" Amara gasped. " You're going to get yourself killed!"_

" _Not necessarily. I was the one to make the connection this time." Gascon replied. He felt Amara stumble and he set her to rights. " We can't keep running you realize."_

" _I know. I'm waiting for an ope..." Amara began, her eyes going wide as she was tackled from behind and her face pinned roughly to the ground as the beast stood on her back and chuckled. Gascon had been knocked off to the side and he had hit his head on a rock. " Gascon! Get out of here! Please!" she cried out. Amara couldn't push herself up to get into a position to fight back._

_Gascon's eyes met hers dazedly and he blanched when he realized the situation Amara was now in. " No..." he breathed out in terror. He began scrambling to his feet and the prince kicked his rifle back up. He needed a clear shot that wouldn't hurt Amara!_

" _A valiant effort I must admit, but now you are mine daughter of man." he snarled triumphantly, his hackles raised as if he were smiling madly. Without missing a beat he sank his fangs into the crook of Amara's neck as she screamed._

" _NOOO!" Gascon bellowed, firing volley after volley into the creature's exposed back. That bastard! He was going to kill him no matter what it took now! Tears flooded his eyes as he ran towards the beast and he drew his sword. The only way he was leaving was if he avenged Amara first._

_The creature dropped Amara's limp form as if discarding trash and rounded on Gascon menacingly, forcing the man to stop in his tracks. Amara's crimson lifeblood was dripping from his jowls and pooling on the ground in the faint moonlight and Gascon felt despair well within him for it. Blood was pooling around Amara's prone body as well as her eyes stared off into the distance unseeing. " Don't worry, you'll be joining her soon enough son of man. I must ask though, how is it you are here with her?"_

_Gascon didn't react when he saw the beast circling him. All he wanted now was revenge. " The first time? Through sheer will alone. This time? I cast a spell that allows me to join our minds for a few moments. Amara is much more skilled than I though." the porcine prince seethed. Tears were still forcing their way down his cheeks despite the fact he didn't want to cry. That bastard had killed the one woman who had worked her way into his heart, the only woman he could honestly say he loved besides his mother and aunts._

_The creature chuckled a bit. " You wanted to be her mate? Don't bother lying to me, I could smell your need for her when I first attacked the two of you."_

" _It's complicated." Gascon replied. His eyes noticed that Amara wasn't where she had been lying before! Had her mental phantom dissipated already? He thought that should have taken longer than it had. His cloak rustled a bit behind him in the breeze and Gascon glared back to the beast again._

" _Ah...She didn't want you as her mate and you desired her greatly..." he goaded, his voice full of glee at Gascon's misfortune. " If you surrender now, I'll make the reunion swift..."_

_Gascon weighed this. As much as he wanted to avenge her murder, Gascon didn't want to continue any longer. Not if it meant living his life without Amara in it. With her mental essence dead, Amara's body would soon follow. What was the point anymore? Gascon's head fell limply as tears began coursing down his cheeks in earnest this time at everything that had gone unsaid between them, everything that had gone undone. At least he would have an eternity in the afterlife to atone for everything he had done to her. His gun fell limply from his hands and Gascon dropped to his knees as if he couldn't control his movements. In fact; and hope welled up within him at the revelation, he couldn't due to the pressure he felt bearing down on his shoulders as his shirt was tugged under his cloak where it wouldn't be seen. _Puppet String?! _he thought excitedly, though he made sure to school his features._

_The creature would have smiled if he could, and moved around Gascon to go for the final blow. " And to think...It was a two for one kind of day for me today..." he mused, his maw opening wide and his yellow fangs glinting in the low light. It jumped, going for the tackle in order to appease it's desire for violence._

" _Like hell it was!" Amara bellowed, appearing from beside Gascon and grabbing the hilt of her sword where it was buried in it's ribs. She shoved the blade in and down as she spun to wrench the sword through his chest, and Amara was showered in what could only be the creature's blood as it's eyes went wide in surprise. The force from her tearing her blade through the beast's torso had sent it flying off to the side where it landed with a heavy thud. " I warned you I was no ordinary daughter of man, beast." she said, her tone full of venom as she stood wound on her shoulder looked painful, but she was standing despite everything as she walked slowly towards what was now her quarry._

" _You should not even be alive!" the creature exclaimed weakly, it's breathing labored now. " I felt you die!" His red eyes were wide in disbelief as it struggled to move._

" _No...I played dead in an effort to get you to release me." Amara whispered. " As for me being alive. I consider myself fortunate for my elvish heritage. I bear the same gift my mother once did. You cannot kill something that is immortal that easily, beast. Now hold to your end of the bargain. Your name and the means for an antidote." Her eyes turned to Gascon. " Leave now, Gascon. This is between him and I now." Amara ordered him. Her voice was sure and strong as she sheathed her blade and her footfall silent as she began walking around the beast's prone form._

_Gascon nodded and concentrated on cleanly severing the connection that he had formed with her. " I'll see you soon then." He soon fuzzed out of sight and Amara looked back down to the beast as she kneeled to the ground beside him. Despite everything, he was nothing short of a magnificent creature and Amara pulled his head gently into her lap. It was hard to do considering how huge he was._

" _My name..." he whispered as her fingers ran through the silky fur behind his ears in a soothing manner. " My name is Palisanther. I was once the guardian of the forests and mountains of this region. I was arrogant though, and captured by the goblins who use me to their own ends. Their shaman use my very blood in the brew you were poisoned with. The only way to break the poison is to free me from them." His eyes were slowly turning from blood red to a baleful shade of green now. " I will make a bargain with you here and now, Amara, daughter of the woodkin and man. Free me from them, and I shall grant you a powerful gift. You are the first and the only one in nearly three centuries to best me...I know you can do as I ask."_

_Amara nodded as she gently stroked Palisanther's blood stained fur. " I promise you, you will roam the mountains and bluffs free again." she whispered._

_Palisanther's eyes closed a moment before leveling his gaze on Amara curiously. " That man...Is he yours?"_

_Amara had the grace to blush at the bold question. " Our fathers wish for us to marry, and have forced us into each other's company until such is the point we are no longer arguing as we are wont to do."_

_Palisanther chuckled softly as his eyes closed again. If Amara was blind to the truth before her, that was for her to find out on her own. It certainly seemed as if they got on well enough now. " I hope to see you soon Amara, daughter of elves and men. My savior..." he whispered as he fell limp in her lap. Soon the last three hundred years of torture would come to a complete end for him._

_The forest began fuzzing away and Amara watched as the darkness that had settled over her mind began retreating, leaving the mental library in which she envisioned her inner mind always being standing again. Palisanther was slowly fading now as the effects of the poison were no longer gripping her and she felt rage fill her. That poor creature...that poor, magnificent, beautiful being. Three hundred years was a long time to deal with such abuse. It wasn't any wonder that he had such an insane bloodlust because of it. It was the only way he felt he had been able to take back some of his power._

_Amara stood up in her sanctum, her blue eyes alight with power now. She would free him._

_But first she had to wake back up._

* * *

Tarin and Gascon were speaking in hushed tones as they ate. They heard a rustle behind them as Amara began stirring and Gascon looked over his shoulder.

The look in her blue eyes was intimidating at the very least.

" What happened? Did you find out the antidote?" Gascon asked her, quickly going to her side as she struggled to sit up further. " Easy now. Don't push too hard or you'll tear your stitches."

" If it's all the same to you. I'll use magic now..." Amara groaned. Her sigh of relief as she healed herself was as soft as a breeze and Amara took a deep steadying breath as she leveled her eyes on the two men before her. " We need to head back north...To wherever this tribe of goblin's main nest is."

Tarin's eyes went wide. " Are you mad! That's a suicide mission!" he exclaimed, his green eyes going wide in shock. What the hell was possessing Amara to go on such a foolhardy mission?

" I'm game." Gascon remarked. " You're stuck with me anyways. Who was he Amara?" His cinnamon colored eyes were boring into hers now. He was already packing up his gear to allow them to leave sooner.

" His name is Palisanther, and he's asked me to help him. I cannot and will not allow him to suffer a moment more!" she exclaimed with conviction. " The poor beast has been suffering for nearly three centuries. They use his very living blood for the poison on their arrows. I will not stand idly by any longer. I'm leaving tonight with or without you Tarin. Make your choice." Amara had gotten to her feet by this point and was pulling her armor on again. She found her boots near the fire and she could see Gascon getting ready to move as well.

" The guardian of the mountain..." the dwarf breathed out. His green eyes went side to side a moment and a broad smile split over his face. " What are we waiting for then! Let's hunt us up some goblins!"

Amara smirked dangerously. That's what she had been hoping to hear.

* * *

The sentry yawned a bit as he looked out into the tree line. There was nothing visible on a night like tonight. A heavy fog had rolled in and he could hear the scant bit of wildlife that was left in these parts moving in the branches. He perked up a bit as he swore he saw a silhouette, and leaned over the railing a bit. The tingle of magic began making itself known to him and he made to sound the alarm.

It never came to be as a slug from a rifle pierced his skull.

* * *

The warlord of the goblins, Ravenmurk, watched as his people ritualistically called upon their chieftan god and danced around the fire. They were in the midst of making more of the magic stealing poison ever since they had learned from one of their dying scouts that a mage was in these woods with two others, though one of the mage's comrades could wield the arcane as well. The magic users could not be afforded to live as they could keep healing their comrades.

Palisanther was chained tightly to a stone slab that the goblins had kept him imprisoned on for the last several hundred years, his deep green eyes glittering maliciously up at Ravenmurk. He had felt part of his lifeforce return to him, and along with it the memories of the battle he had with Amara and Gascon. He would hold to the bargain he made with her if she could deliver. Movement above him quickly garnered his attention and the guardian beast of the mountain would have smiled if possible.

None of the goblins reacted when a soft _thunk_ hit the bonfire, and a low hissing began emanating from it. The chanting was steadily rising to a crescendo now.

As soon as the chanting reached it's loudest point, an explosion devastated the kobolds, the fire and shrapnel flying out and killing or burning any in it's path.

Ravenmurk jumped to his feet. Who in the great levels of hell had infiltrated his nest! Who would dare attack the fifth warlord in his own keep?! The tingle of magic began settling over him in a sickening wave and the goblin roared in his displeasure. The mage had managed to survive their bane?! No dwarf had lived to claim such a feat!

Gascon lowered Amara down to the slab via their link; as it was starting to prove more useful than either of them would have thought, and Amara's eyes went wide even as she pulled herself up on the rope to dodge a few arrows that whizzed past the spot she had been in. " I need to cover you, can you drop safely?!" he called down to her.

Amara gauged the distance. " Yes! Just be ready to get me the hell out of here!" she called back to him. She let go of the rope and dropped, thanking the very stars above for her elvish heritage as she landed gracefully. " As promised." she quipped to Palisanther with a smirk.

_I admit I wasn't expecting you this soon...It's only been two days after all. _he replied. His green eyes went wide as he growled. _LOOK OUT AMARA!_

Ravenmurk brought his blade down in the very spot Amara had just fled from, jumping over the great cat's back as she used magic to release the binds placed on him. There were many locks and chains covering Palisanther that she still had to open!

" So, the mage is an elf bitch who has wandered too far north..." the leader of the tribe seethed.

" I'm not alone you realize." Amara said with a smirk. Her blue eyes were sparkling a bit in her amusement as Ravenmurk was tackled by Tarin. She was more than happy to let the dwarf at the bastard.

" Today I claim your head, you ugly blighter!" the dwarf prince exclaimed. Both weapons were at the ready and Ravenmurk's eyes went wide.

" Well if it isn't Thaden's eldest son. How's your family been holding up ever since I took the queen's head?" the goblin sneered, his voice rising to a near shout as both of them clashed with extreme prejudice.

Gascon's rifle boomed as he shot down the last of the snipers and turned his attention down to Amara. She was only a third of the way through all the chains. " Try using both hands Amara! See if that allows you to use a spell on each!"

Amara's eyes narrowed. That could very well be possible. She began tracing the spring lock spell with both hands and smiled as the rune formed on either side. " Thank you Gascon!" she replied.

_Try to get through just a few more Amara. I think I may be able to crawl out. Just get the one around my neck next._ Palisanther said hurriedly.

Amara did just that and she ducked when she saw the cat's eyes go wide in surprise. Drawing her sword, Amara began fighting against the goblin shaman that were now attacking her in earnest. She was trying to free their greatest prize after all. She maneuvered her way around the slab as she kept up a defense, and kept casting the spell on any locks she was close enough to open. She bit back a scream as a dagger pierced her arm, and Amara in turn stabbed the bastard through the heart. That was it! No more miss nice mage!

* * *

Tarin was battling fiercely with Ravenmurk, their blades clanging and sparking as Tarin began driving the warlord back. Both were briefly distracted when a great roar echoed through the nest, and Ravenmurk's eyes went wide as he looked towards the prison slab.

That elf bitch had freed his prize.

A series of violent explosions via Amara's magic followed suit and Tarin took the distraction into favor as he drove his axe into the now unguarded chest of the goblin warlord before him. Ravenmurk's eyes went wide in dismay as he fell to his knees before the dwarf and his golden eyes looked up at Tarin unseeing. Tarin smiled near ferally as he swung his hammer, beheading the bastard with relish. At least he now had something to present his father with when he returned to Uzrathane.

Gascon jumped down as Amara started getting swarmed, though Palisanther was doing what he could to help the half-elf. He drew his pistol and sword at the same time, the gun flashing as he stood and his blade glinting orange in the firelight. Gascon and Amara both turned suddenly, their blades clashing for a moment as both had surprised one another when their backs hit. " Can we get the hell out of here now? I think we've accomplished our goal here!" he asked, parrying three blades with Amara's help.

" Palisanther! Can you clear a path?!" Amara called over her shoulder. She began weaving her magic to cast the thunderstorm spell.

Palisanther jumped and knocked the encroaching mass of goblins down as he put himself between them and his rescuers. _Climb on! We'll grab your dwarf friend in a moment!_ Palisanther ordered.

Amara was the first to climb on, and Gascon followed suit, his left arm wrapping around Amara's middle. Palisanther jumped again once he was sure they were settled, and began bounding off towards the exit.

" TARIN!" Amara bellowed as the dwarf came into sight. He was wrapping something up in his cloak and he looked up at her as Amara outstretched her hand to him.

Tarin quickly slung his prize over his shoulder and was grabbed by Amara at his collar when he didn't reach out to her. The princess was certainly stronger than she looked.

" Switch it up! I need to finish this!" Amara called over to Gascon. She grabbed both his hands, and jumped from her spot on Palisanther's back. She jumped back up no sooner than her feet had touched the ground, her back to Gascon's as Amara began casting again. This called for a spell her uncle had been working on...Abolition. There wouldn't be anything left of the nest if she had anything to say about it.

Both princes heard the giant explosion behind them, but didn't dare turn around. The look on both their faces said a million words though. Neither had been expecting the evestan princess to be so ruthless.

Amara smirked as the goblin's nest burned, her eyes narrowed darkly as she turned back around and her arms wrapped about Gascon's waist. Palisanther was running at an incredible speed, as what could only be expected of a guardian and he came to a stop in a little glade filled with the light of the full moon. His riders dismounted from him and the great cat looked up at the sky, his eyes closed in pleasure as he took a deep breath and he looked to the three that had rescued him.

_I owe you three a great debt of gratitude. Son of man...Gascon...If there is anything you ever have need of me for, just whistle. I will bear you and Amara anywhere you please from here on now as well. As for you dwarf, you killed the descendant of the one who captured me almost three hundred years ago. I can offer you no greater prize tha__n__ what you already carry. I will bear you back to the Underhalls so that you may take your prize to your father and return you here to your friends. If the dwarves promise that they will help me in my endeavor to keep my territory safe, I will be more than willing to aid them should the goblins ever attack them again. _Palisanther said honestly. His green eyes turned onto Amara and he gave the woman a low bow. This was nothing than the greatest show of respect from the forest guardian for the evestan princess and Amara shook her head.

" Please...Don't..." she said softly, holding her hands out to stop him. He was the guardian of these parts. She was but a mere princess of a kingdom to the south.

_You are the one I owe the most, and as promised I have a great reward for you. I grant you nature's gift, Amara. The ability to speak to any creature at anytime without having to resort to magic. The flora will whisper in your ear should they have any news to offer as well. Any forest you find yourself in will offer you protection as well, sometimes in the most unexpected ways. _Palisanther intoned, a bright golden light transferring from him to Amara as she gasped. _You're safe here for now. Did you wish to return to the Underhalls for a moment dwarf?_

Tarin had been silent during this exchange and he smirked. " Of course. My father will be most pleased with my trophy I am sure." He then looked to his companions. " I'll bring back some more food and I'll see if I can't bring some ale along as well. This calls for a celebration."

Both Amara and Gascon nodded and smiled. Besides, Gascon mused as his eyes glittered on Amara's back, he had other things he needed to approach Amara about. He had been interrupted twice now, and Gascon hated being interrupted in anything. He was either going to finally kiss her, or there was a chance that Gascon would have no choice but to come clean.

Amara smiled as Palisanther and Tarin took back off into the night and she turned as Gascon settled a hand on her shoulder. His tawny eyes were bright as they looked down at her and Amara felt her belly flip a bit at the look Gascon was giving her.

Whatever was about to happen now, Amara knew instinctively that there was no chance of interruption.


	6. Chapter 5: The Blood Stained Plains

**The Ties that Bind**  
**Book 1: Link**  
**Chapter 5: The Blood Stained Plains**

**A Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch Fanfiction**

* * *

Tarin swore as he realized that he had tucked something away in Gascon's pack that he needed in order to get back into the city at this late hour. " Your guardianship, if'n you don't mind a moment, can we turn back? I need to gather something from Gascon before we reach the city." the dwarf asked, a tad embarrassed.

_I don't see why not._ Palisanther replied, skidding to a quick stop and heading back to the glade.

* * *

Amara felt her breath catch in her throat at the look in Gascon's eyes and she quickly moved away in an effort to put some distance between them. " Don't think for a second that you're getting away scot free. I'm still upset with you for coming back into my mind after I sent you away." she said, hoping that her tone hid the apprehension she was feeling. She was a little nervous that there wasn't anyone or anything to serve as a buffer between her and Gascon.

" I couldn't leave you to him Amara...I honestly thought I had lost you." Gascon retorted softly. He could remember every single thought that had crossed his mind at that particular moment as well. Mostly that he would have gone willingly into the afterlife if it meant living his life without her in it.

" And you didn't jump at the chance to be rid of me?" Amara said, scoffing a bit. She began gathering firewood and Gascon grabbed a dry log that would stay lit for a long time.

" Give me a good reason to be." he grunted as he settled the log over his shoulder, though he was smiling as he said it. Gascon's tone was teasing now, the mirth evident in his voice. He knew why Amara was attempting to push him away. She was afraid to be alone with him right now. Gascon knew she was only chiding him out of habit at this point in an attempt to keep him distant, not that it was working of course. Then again, Gascon would have felt odd if she hadn't scolded or chided him for that matter. They had been fighting for as long as either could remember after all, though the eldest of the porcine princes was more than ready to settle those quarrels and move on to what he really wanted.

And she was right in front of him.

Amara looked over her shoulder, unable to fight the smile that was forming on her face. Their friendship was slowly strengthening the longer they spent in each others company. In all honesty, Amara was glad Gascon had been there to help her. She would have never beaten Palisanther on the mental realm if Gascon hadn't been there to distract him after she had faked her death. " I never did thank you...For coming to my aid then I mean." she said softly, her eyes averted to the ground in an attempt to stay the blush creeping up her cheeks.

Gascon dropped the log down when they got back to where their travel packs were and he wiped the sweat from his brow as Amara began arranging the wood she had gathered over it. She lit the fire once she was done and stood slowly, every nerve as ablaze as the wood before her. She shivered a bit, not due to the cold, but due to Gascon's proximity behind her and she felt him turn her around.

" You're welcome..." he whispered, dipping his head in to capture her lips. He felt Amara gasp as he held onto her shoulders and his lips were drawing closer and closer still. Why did it feel as if time was slowly slipping by him with this? Finally, Gascon was going to get that kiss he had been wanting since they had first arrived in Uzrathane.

" Gascon! I left something in your pack!" Tarin called out as he jumped from the guardian's back.

Amara's eyes snapped open and her hands shoved Gascon away none too gently as she screamed in frustration, storming off in the opposite direction. To hell with this! That damn dwarf was a jinx!

Gascon took a deep breath before he turned to his friend, his own temper rising to the fore now at having been hindered once more from his current goal. " You're timing is impeccable as always Tarin." he said, his tone clearly annoyed now. There wouldn't be any chance in hell that Amara would come back until Tarin returned with the ale if he came through on that.

Tarin smirked. Apparently he had stayed them yet again and the dwarf chuckled a bit at the porcine prince's ire. " Everything alright?"

" Fine, Tarin. Everything is fine. Please, get what you need. I need to attempt to calm Amara down now." Gascon replied as he felt his right hand lift of it's own accord. Shit, she must be really good and pissed if she was invoking the magic his father had placed on them. They hadn't tested the link's limits since they had left the dwarven city. Gascon dashed off after Amara and Tarin chuckled at his retreating back.

* * *

Amara narrowed her eyes on Gascon as he came running over to her and almost immediately her fist flew out. " I would highly suggest keeping your distance, Gascon. I am in no mood for...For...GAH! Just get away from me and let me alone, will you?!" she said irately.

* * *

Palisanther visibly chuckled as the man left. _Dare I even ask what's going on?_ he asked Tarin, his tail twitching curiously. His green eyes were following the taller of the two men and he could see barely Amara in the far distance gesticulating wildly as she screamed in her ire. If Tarin could only hear what she was saying about him, Palisanther mused with another chuckle.

" Those two won't admit it, but I know for a fact that there's more than just camaraderie between them. Gascon told me about how he and Amara have been at odds since they've first met. I know when a man is interested in a woman and his eyes are set on her. Let me tell you, they're going to snap by the time we reach the Briar in a months time." Tarin said with a chuckle. " Apparently, and Gascon nor Amara has said anything yet, but I've interrupted every moment they've nearly had." He crowed a bit triumphantly as he pulled the keyring from Gascon's bag. He had forgotten to get it back from him after they had divided all of Amara's things between them for carrying purposes.

Palisanther's jaw hung loosely as he laughed out loud. _I dare say you aren't the only one guilty of that then._ the guardian added, kneeling a bit to allow the dwarf back onto his shoulders. It was probably best to leave the two of them for now. Things were getting heated if the sounds of their arguing were anything to go by.

* * *

" For what, Amara?" Gascon purred teasingly. He danced out of the range of another loose flying fist and he chuckled a bit. " I'm fairly certain that you're only going to exhaust yourself doing that."

" Then get the hell away from me, you sod! Between you and that ill timed, ale swigging, skirt chasing dwarf, I never get a moments peace!" Amara screamed in her frustration. She started stomping back towards the tree line again and Gascon laughed a bit even as he pulled her back.

" Come on now, Amara. I'm not all bad." Gascon retorted. His eyes went wide and he ducked before Amara's fist could collide with his jaw. She didn't look as if she were pulling them as she was wont to do when they had sparred here and there in the last couple of weeks. They had to keep their aggression towards one another at bay somehow after all.

" I said to leave me be, Gascon! For as intelligent as you are, you're certainly thick headed! I need to be alone, enchantment or not, and you seem more than content to foist yourself into my presence!" Amara nearly screamed.

" You weren't telling me that two days ago when you pulled me onto the mental plane with you, Amara." Gascon retorted, his tone unmistakable. " In fact, if I recall, you didn't want any regrets...Why is that I wonder?"

Amara shook her head. " You bastard...How dare you bring that up." she hissed, turning back towards the tree line in an effort to reach it. She was going to perch herself in the highest tree and use him as target practice at this point if Gascon kept pissing her off. She could feel the self-damning emotions that she had been experiencing since their first encounter in the pool washing over her once more and Amara wanted nothing more than to escape the prince's presence so that she could have a good hard cry in privacy. She didn't want to feel this at all.

" You're attracted to me Amara...There's no use in denying it. Otherwise..." Gascon began, only to be slapped rather strongly by Amara. Dammit, he had let his guard down again with her.

" Shut the hell up! The only thing that's happened is that you keep thrusting yourself into my personal space and you..." Amara blushed even as Gascon smirked at the choice words she used. " Will you look at the bigger picture and stop thinking with what's between your legs for heaven's sake Gascon?! I didn't ask for any of this. I don't wan.."

Gascon's brow furrowed and he roughly pinned Amara against a tree. " That's a blatant lie, Amara, and you damn well know it." he growled out. He could feel the overwhelming urge to take her right then and there, knowing the moment that Gascon had her where he wanted Amara, she would most definitely be singing a different tune. On the same note, he wasn't willing to chance that she might cry rape, which would most certainly hamper his aspirations of courting her. He grunted slightly as his fiance shoved him off and she began stalking towards the forest once more. " This isn't over Amara, running isn't going to solve a damn thing! Now get back over here and talk to me dammit."

" I don't want your company, you bastard! Now get the hell away from me or I will make you suffer worse than I ever have in the past." Amara seethed. Her blue eyes were glittering in the moonlight now and despite the anger he felt at the moment, Amara had never looked more alluring than she did right there. Her cheeks were flush in her ire, her blue eyes like gemstones shining with their own iridescence, the way her chest was heaving as she sought to catch her breath.

Gascon growled a bit at the threat, and he bristled at the thinly veiled mention of her target. Like hell was he going to allow her to get away with something of that magnitude! She had never even entertained that idea in the past; which he was more than thankful for all things considered, but that was going a little too far now. " I'm not done yet Amara...I will say my piece dammit. To hell with your threats." he whispered heatedly. Gascon quickly grabbed her by the arm and Amara recoiled almost instantly but she didn't lash out as she had said she would.

" Don't touch me!" Amara seethed, pulling her arm free from Gascon's grip. Her blue eyes were narrowed and full of fire as she leveled them on her betrothed. She didn't want him touching her just for the simple fact that things could easily spiral one way; which would be another fist fight, or the other and Amara was in no means ready emotionally for that level between them, despite her body's screams for what Gascon had to offer her. " Every single time you get near me in that manner, I begin to hate myself all the more. Please, for both our sakes, keep your distance."

Gascon's rage left him almost instantly with the pain he heard in her voice. That defeated, remorseful tone was not how he wanted her to sound, it was such a far cry from the courageous woman he had come to know. However upset he had felt at her a moment ago was gone when Amara said those words. " What do you mean by that Amara?" he asked her softly. Gascon chanced a few steps closer to her and Amara shook her head.

" Gascon, I am in no mood for this. If I want to talk about it, I'll come to you, but right now is not the time to be harrowing me for answers." Amara's tone was more than enough to put a gruffian into submission, it held the promise of danger and violence.

Gascon's eyes narrowed in annoyance, and both his fists balled up at his sides in an effort to keep from lashing out himself this time. " You need to stop bottling everything up, Amara. It's going to kill you someday, mark my words. I know I'm one to talk, but at least I've been fairly upfront with you if something has been bothering me. You don't have to keep it to yourself. I'm more than willing listen if you need me to." he replied a bit more hotly than he intended.

" I'm still trying to build my trust in you! Seventeen years, Gascon. We have been at odds with one another for the last seventeen years! Yes, we have started moving on, but I can't fully heal just yet. In battle, I know full well that I can trust you explicitly. However, when it's just the two of us like this...I can't help but keep myself guarded. There's something I actually need from you that you haven't given me yet. Unless you know what that is deep in your heart at this very moment, there is nothing more to say." When Gascon looked a bit dumbfounded, Amara shook her head. He needed to come to apologize to her on his own, not have her tell him that he needed to. "Now please. Leave me alone." Amara finished this softly as she called Rosie out. " I'll follow you close enough so that you can be near the fire. Just warn Tarin I'm not in any mood to be disturbed."

Gascon sighed heavily and rubbed his neck as he weighed her words. There was little he could do but give her her space as Amara had asked him, especially now that he knew she had been berating and mentally abusing herself for everything that had transpired between them. " Fine, Amara. Just remember, I'm here if you need it of me. While it's not much, I can offer you friendship if you'll have it. It goes a long ways off from what I want, but that's neither here nor there now." Gascon began walking away, his footfall silent as Amara kept her back to him. She was shutting him out again. He shook his head in his melancholy and Gascon swore a bit under his breath. He had gone and done it again, he had forced her away though this time that was not what he had intended.

He didn't see Amara look at his retreating back curiously as she scratched Rosie's neck. _A long ways off from what _he _wants? What the hell did he mean by that?_ she wondered. As promised, she followed at a distance so that he could sit by the fire and Amara leaned against her embursa. " What should I do, Rosie?" she pondered aloud. She had summoned her bag over by way of puppet string and was in the midst of patching her cloak once she had pulled her needle and thread out. She needed to mend the rest of their clothing tonight for that matter.

_Honestly, if I were you Amara, I'd just get it over with already._ the embursa replied sleepily as she settled her head on her paws.

Amara jumped for a moment. She hadn't cast Nature's Tongue yet and then she remembered what Palisanther had told her about the gift he had bestowed upon her. She no longer needed magic to hear animals speak?! That was amazing!

Rosie seemed a bit shocked as well. _Please, for the love of the great bear in the sky, tell me you did not hear that! _she pleaded. Her green eyes went even wider when her mistress smiled cheekily. Rosie knew Amara had to use magic to be able to hear her and the embursa was careful with her words whenever Amara did. What in the heavens name had happened to her mistress?

" What did you mean just get it over with already, Rosie?" Amara sat up now, leaning forward with her arms on her knees. Her eyes were narrowed curiously on her familiar and a smirk was plastered on her face.

_Oh my, look at the time! I'm going to try to get som..._Rosie began, looking around for somewhere close to the fire to sleep.

" Not happening Rosie. Just how long have you been mincing your words with me?" Amara demanded gently. Oh, she was going to squeeze every little detail out of the embursa, that was for certain now.

_Ever since you learned Nature's Tongue._ Rosie replied, groaning all the while. _You're not going to let me off that easy, are you?_

" Not a chance. You may as well just be upfront with me from now on. That guardian I saved granted me a very useful gift..." Amara purred playfully, shoving Rosie at the shoulder a bit.

_Fine! What I meant is that you both should just hurry up and mate! You two have been driving the six of us babanas for the last three weeks alone!_ Rosie huffed, sitting up and folding her paws across her chest as she did so. _All of us familiars feel the same way. Bear in mind that we're part of you, we can feel what's in your hearts. Both Sarge and I alone know how long you two have been bickering back and forth Amara as we've been with both you and Gascon for over ten years. Artemis and Ze have only been with you half of that._

Artemis as a thunderbyrde that Amara had raised from the point of which it had been a hatchling, and Ze was another evesta native, the feroon and an elven favorite. Ze was the descendant of one of her mother's familiars for that matter.

_Amara. I also know that you've been berating yourself because you find yourself attracted to Gascon. You should be so lucky as to feel anything towards him because of your rocky past. And don't even get me started on Gascon, Amara..._Rosie began. Her eyes visibly softened here and Rosie's head turned towards the fire. The porcine prince had not been her favorite person because of his and Amara's tumultuous relationship in years prior, but everything had changed the minute he had called Rosie into his creature cage. Familiars could sense how their master's felt, what their deepest, sometimes even most desperate desires were. Gascon wanted Amara to love him and that very thought touched Rosie greatly.

Amara harrumphed. " What is it Rosie." It was more of a demand than a question and the embursa snorted a little derisively. Amara was certainly cantankerous at the moment. " I'll get it out of you in the long run so you may as well be out with it."

_It isn't my place to say, Amara._ Rosie said stubbornly. She knew that if Gascon were able to, he would move both the heavens and earth for her mistress. Again, it was something she hadn't learned until a few days ago, but it was promising to the embursa. If she were unable to protect Amara, Rosie knew that Gascon would no matter the cost.

Amara's eyes narrowed on her familiar a bit and she sighed as she looked back towards the fire. " It's only a physical attraction, Rosie..." she whispered. That's all she was going to admit to even herself. Amara didn't want to even consider the possibility that there was more between them like Gascon claimed many a time. She sighed heavily as her self-revulsion washed over her again and she tamped it down. That wasn't going to do her any good. Her blue eyes were watching Gascon as Tiny set a tree trunk near the fire and Gascon clapped the steam man on his belly happily as he pulled out a treat for his familiar. Once he called him back, Gascon sat down and leaned against the trunk, pulling out his sword in order to keep it maintained.

_The hell it is, Amara. Why do you find yourself wanting his companionship even now? Trust me, I'm glad the two of you are finally moving away from the animosity you had as children, but he's not just a friend to you. He hasn't been just a friend to you for almost a month. You want me to be honest with you, Amara? Well I hope you're prepared to hear what I say, even if you don't like it._ Rosie finished firmly, her hackles raising just a bit in her ire and then she looked at her mistress appraisingly after a moment. _Is it that you're afraid to voice what you feel for him? You're not even being honest with yourself, Amara. You need to come to grips that you are a grown female who is interested in a male. I know it's not that simple for you humans, but that's the only way I know. Now, am I going to have to drag you back over there, or are you going to come with me willingly?_

Amara looked at her familiar in shock. Rosie certainly had no qualms in telling her how she saw it. Amara stood up and scratched Rosie's neck affectionately. " Let's go, girl." Amara said.

* * *

Gascon looked up as Amara came over to the fire, and he sighed a bit as she sat on the other side. He most certainly wouldn't have minded if she had sat beside him. Gascon was starting to feel a little chill despite the fire before him. " Rosie force you back over?" he asked, smirking a bit.

Amara chuckled. " Actually, yes..." she admitted, her blue eyes looking over to Gascon as his hand slid his whetstone over the blade confidently. " Can I ask something of you?"

Gascon stopped what his was doing momentarily and looked at Amara curiously. " Anything. I thought you knew that by now, Amara." he replied, his tone much gentler than it was half an hour ago.

Amara smiled softly and she stood up to walk over to him. Gascon met her in the middle, almost as if he were drawn to do so, and he felt Amara take his hands in hers. Amara looked down a moment as she steeled her courage with a deep breath in. " I need you to give me time, Gascon. We steadily forged a friendship, which is more than what we started with two months ago, but there have been moments between us that have been..." Amara began, her eyes shutting as she forced down the feelings of self revulsion and hatred that she had been feeling as of late.

" I'm sorry Amara. If I had known sooner I wouldn't have..." Gascon began, his eyes narrowing a bit. In all honesty, he should have seen it sooner. Amara's constant mood swings when they were alone should have been the biggest giveaway. Hell, that had even happened when they had been running from Palisanther in Amara's mind. He pulled Amara into his arms and Gascon felt her hands come to rest on his shoulders.

" If I hadn't been bottling it up, it wouldn't have come to this now." Amara admitted softly as her fingers twirled a lock of his hair in her nervousness. Gascon's very touch was making her stomach do back flips. " I need to move on from our past Gascon, but I can't do that without something from you in turn. I understand if you're not ready yet. I'm willing to wait, but just know that I can't bury the hatchet between us before that." Amara looked away as she finished, as tears had sprung to her eyes and she didn't want Gascon to feel worse than he obviously did at the moment.

Gascon sighed and lifted Amara's chin to have her look at him again, his thumb gently caressing her cheek as his cocoa tinged eyes met her cerulean ones. " I can accept that." he whispered, pulling away from her. He needed to figure out just what Amara needed from him. What she was waiting on so that they could bury the hatchet once and for all?

* * *

Palisanther and Tarin returned as the sky was beginning to brighten and they found Amara sound asleep next to Gascon as he sat watching the fire. Rosie wasn't too far off from where they were, and her head rose up to look at them.

Gascon was running his fingers through Amara's hair while lost to his own musings when he heard movement behind him. He swiftly went to his feet, drawing both his sword and gun as he stood protectively over Amara. His eyes weren't really seeing who it was just yet as he looked between both Tarin and Palisanther nervously. He thought that some goblins may have tracked them here due to their magic.

" Stand down, young prince." Tarin said placatingly, holding his hands out to stay Gascon.

Gascon sighed a bit and lowered both his weapons. That was definitely Tarin. He was forever calling Gascon that. " You didn't take as long as I thought you would." he said, holstering his gun first and then sheathing his sword. He smirked a bit as he watched the dwarf prince lower a large keg of ale to the ground. " You can bet that we'll be breaking into that tonight."

" You're damn right 'bout that!" Tarin boomed, laughing all the while.

Palisanther would have smirked if it were possible and he padded over to where Amara was sleeping. He purred as he rubbed his large head against her ribs and Amara flinched at the contact, unable to stifle the giggle that consumed her in her sleep, curling up into a ball in order to subconsciously protect the sensitive spot. The great cat rubbed against Amara again in an effort to rouse her and Gascon shook his head.

" Good luck waking her. She only got to bed about two hours ago. I've been keeping watch since." Gascon said mirthfully. Amara was ticklish on her ribs? Oh, that was filed away for later, that was certain.

Palisanther shook his head and his tongue darted out to sweep along Amara's cheek. Her blue eyes went wide as her head was lifted and Amara gave a little shriek of surprise. That was not how she had envisioned being woken up. _What was that Gascon?_ the guardian replied with a chuckle.

Gascon shook his head. " It's your funeral." Amara hated being woken up too early.

Amara was indeed glaring at all assembled and Palisanther nuzzled her again. _I'm sorry to wake you so soon, but I wished to say my goodbyes for now._

Amara sighed and her arms wrapped around the great cat. He was purring contentedly and Amara felt him pull away.

_Thank you once again for freeing me from my captors. I will be forever indebted to you for my freedom, Amara. When you and Gascon do take the evestan throne, just know that you will forever have an ally in myself._ Palisanther said.

" Thank you. Until next we meet, and may they be on happier terms." Amara replied softly.

The great cat bowed to her one last time and Palisanther bounded off into the forest and he soon disappeared amongst the trees. For the first time in nearly three hundred years, the guardian of the mountain was free to do as he pleased. He would never take such liberty for granted ever again.

* * *

Gascon was in deep thought as he sat before the fire, his thoughts on the conversation he and Amara had last night. Amara was sleeping once again, as was Tarin now, and Amara sighed a bit in her slumber. Her head was near his lap and Gascon smiled down at her softly as he ran his fingers through her hair again. There wasn't anything that Gascon wouldn't do for her which, would make it all the more difficult for him to abide by Amara's wishes to give her space and time. Every fiber of his being was telling Gascon that he needed to pursue her and let Amara know that he was more than interested in her. He would give her the time she needed though. Gascon could do nothing but.

* * *

The three companions made slow work traveling over the Verdant Plains that lay between the mountains and the forest where the Briar lay to the south. The summer storms the area was known for slowed their progress down as they had been traveling for over a month now since leaving the mountains. There was another patch of forest that they would pass through, The Vale of Shadows as it was known, and then the three of them would only be about a week away from the Briar. Once they reached the borders of the elves, Tarin would leave their company. No dwarf had ever set eyes upon the city of the elves before.

Amara smiled brightly as she ran ahead a bit. " Well as I live and breathe...I don't believe it! Gascon, Tarin! We have a shelter for the night!" Amara shouted to them as she came upon a run down farmhouse. Her eyes traveled skyward as her face fell. Not a moment too soon either it seemed. There was mighty thunderhead rolling in over the plains, bringing the promise of rain and lightning. " Tarin! See if you can't hunt down some game! We still have some of that ale left and we might as well make a night of it! Gascon, head off and grab some wood! I'll set to work on the house!"

" Right-o Amara!" Tarin shouted, running off towards a herd of deraboo that were grazing off in the distance.

" On it!" Gascon replied, running towards a thicket that wasn't far off at all.

Amara turned towards the house and she cracked her knuckles as she whistled lowly. This was going to be a real fixer upper. She smirked a bit as she found a broom inside and cast broom-broom on it. " You get the floors and any cobwebs. I better not find a single one or I'll use you for tinder."

The broom jumped at the threat and began working on the cobwebs immediately. It certainly didn't want to be used as tinder for a fire.

* * *

Gascon grunted as he carried a bit of the wood he gathered into the house and he watched Amara hard at work on repairing anything that needed fixing with magic and cleaning by hand as she went. He had been gone at least an hour and Amara had made amazing headway already. He dropped the armful he had and dashed out to grab more. That storm was nearly upon them now.

* * *

Tarin was in the midst of divvying up the cuts of his catch when he stiffened. There was someone coming up on him now. He turned too late as a staff hit him hard on the back of his head and Tarin went to the ground, groaning in his unconscious state.

" Well now, lookie who we got here..." said a cruel voice.

* * *

Gascon rushed back into the house as he shook the rain from his hair and whistled at the transformation the inside had taken in the half an hour he had been gone this time. " It's certainly much cozier now than it was two hours ago, Amara." Gascon praised kindly. There was a nice warm fire roaring in the fire place and Amara already had a simple vegetable stew going to pair with whatever Tarin brought back.

" Thank you. I'm starting to worry about Tarin though. He's been gone a long while and he normally doesn't take this long on a hunt." Amara replied. She looked to the door and shook her head. Something was bothering her greatly at this point.

Gascon noticed this and he shook his head. Amara was like a mother bear with her cubs when it came to him and Tarin. She was insanely protective of both of them and had no qualms in fighting any who dared to hurt them in her presence. They had gotten into it with a passing band of trolls the week before and Gascon smirked as he recalled the memory. Amara had been terrifying in her wrath, but so mesmerizing to watch even as they had fought back to back. Amara had truly grown in their current exile from their respective kingdoms. He settled a hand on Amara's shoulder and she patted it in turn. In all honesty, giving Amara her space over the last month had actually brought them closer than Gascon thought it would. The friendship they built had formed into something much stronger that Amara or Gascon would never give up for anything.

" You stay here and warm up Gascon. I'll go out and take a look around for Tarin." Amara said, grabbing her cloak from where she had hung it up.

" Like hell you will. Not alone at least. I'm fine Amara. The rain had just barely sprayed me when I came in." Gascon retorted, his hand grasping her by the arm before she could go out the door. " Did you forget about the enchantment both of us are under? "

" Gascon, really now! I understand the male pride and honor thing with you, but I am more than capable of handling myself. Please, take a moment to rest and warm up by the fire." Amara pulled the hood over her head and she smirked as she dashed out the door. " I'll only go as far as the spell permits."

" That's a lie and you damn well know it Amara. Why the hell are you so stubborn to accept any help?!" Gascon cried out, his tone exasperated. He quickly threw his hood over his head and followed Amara into the rain.

" Why are you so hell bent on protecting me from every little thing, Gascon?" Amara cried out in annoyance. Well, it looked as if they were about to get into a squabble and a half here. They hadn't done that in a long while.

* * *

Silver eyes watched carefully as they heard the dwarf's companions coming towards them. Their bickering had alerted him to their presence.

Amara sighed heavily and stopped a moment. " Gascon, be honest with me. Why are you so hell bent on trying to protect me from every little thing?! It's not like I don't know how to fight. You know this! What aren't you telling me?" Amara demanded.

Gascon shook his head. " You don't want me to answer that Amara." he replied, his tawny eyes boring into Amara's cerulean ones. He was already of the mind to pin her against the tree beside them and snog her senseless for her cheek. Oh, he could keep coming up with much more pleasurable ways to settle their squabbling, but Gascon kept his distance emotionally as promised. He went on point when he heard a twig snap behind him and Gascon motioned to Amara to keep quiet as he drew his sword silently. " That's not Tarin. Be ready to hell out of here if I give the signal." he whispered.

Gascon turned to go look about their immediate area and Amara did as he told her to do. She didn't like being left behind, but there was nothing for it. Despite her elvish heritage, Gascon was much sneakier than she was and had proved it time and again when he had snuck up on her more times than Amara cared to count. The man would have been an excellent thief if not for his lineage. Amara tried to keep from jumping as Gascon's course shout rang out and the sounds of steel clashing made themselves known. The urge to run to his side was overwhelming, but Amara stayed put.

" AMARA! GET OUT OF HERE! IT'S A TRAP!" Gascon bellowed to her. He was running back to her, his brown eyes wide in terror. The two of them were sorely outmatched here. There were at least twelve bandits giving chase.

Amara quickly traced the travel rune with her fingers, her location set firmly in her mind. The farmhouse was far enough away that these bastards wouldn't chance the storm to go looking for them. It was getting worse out there. The lightning was peppering the plains with bright plumes of light, and the wind was veritably howling its rage into the night. Amara was worried there might be a twister out there with as bad as the storm was.

Gascon was tackled from the side and his fist flew out to punch his assailant. Both of them got to their feet and circled each other a bit. Amara had since dispersed her travel spell and had her eyes narrowed as she aimed an arrow of light. Gascon stopped to where the man before him was in front of Amara, giving her a clear shot and Gascon smirked as he saluted a bit with two fingers. The man before him was smirking as well and Gascon's face fell a bit. Why the hell was he smirking?

He felt the pain all too late as his eyes went wide in shock and agony. His chest was burning, as if white hot coals were settled directly over his chest and the porcine prince looked down, shaking a little as his breathing was labored. The front of his gray shirt was steadily turning black with the blood seeping from the wound he could see there and there was the tip of a blood stained sword currently stemming the flow of his body's most precious fluid. " No..." he whimpered, his voice cracking a bit in his terror.

Amara let her arrow fly and her eyes went wide in fear as Gascon came into view as the other man fell to the ground dead. The porcine prince was stock still as he looked down at the sword that was protruding from his chest bewildered. " NOO! GASCON!" she screamed, drawing her blade as she ran toward him.

_Tha-thump...Tha-thump...Tha-thump..._ Gascon could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears as the muscle tried to pump the remaining blood through his body in order to keep him alive. He cried out again as the blade was wrenched from his ribcage, his entire torso jerking from the force of it and the prince took a single step forward.

" GASCON!" came a faint voice. He could barely hear anything at the moment he was so stunned.

* * *

Gascon had blood flowing down both his chin and from the wound in his chest as he fell to his knees. _Tha-thump..._ Everything seemed as if it were passing by in slow motion and he looked up at Amara as she ran to his aid, her blue eyes filled to the brim with tears. _Tha-thump..._ Amara spun even as she slit the throat of the man who had stabbed him and she went to her knees to gather Gascon in her arms. _Tha...Thump..._Gascon shuddered a little due to the chill settling over him now. His heart was slowing down. He didn't want to die! Not yet!

" Stay with me!" she cried, clearly panicked. Tears were streaming down her face and mixing with the rain as more bandits came rushing towards them. Amara's eyes narrowed into fine slits and she snarled. There was no way in hell they were getting any closer. She cast the quake spell, her rage giving more fuel to the spell and the bandits began retreating back to their headquarters. " Don't you dare die on me Gascon!" She drew the travel rune as fast as she could, the two of them disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

Gascon coughed weakly as he and Amara appeared back at the cottage, and Amara dragged Gascon in as fast as she could. His breathing was extremely labored and he winced as Amara pulled him up and into one of the beds that she had mended that afternoon. " Amara...I'm sorry." he whispered.

" Don't talk Gascon. You're going to be alright." Amara said desperately. She drew an intricate rune and swept her right hand over Gascon's torso. His shirt, cloak, and cuirass all disappeared off of his body and Amara choked back a sob at the stab wound. It had barely missed his heart, but had torn completely through a lung. By the ancients, she had to work fast or he would bleed out! His skin was already paler than the olive tone that she had grown accustomed to seeing.

" I know I'm going to be alright." Gascon softly replied with a smirk. He needed to hold onto that hope and he gave her what he thought to be a reassuring smile. It was a horrifying sight to Amara considering how bloody his face was. " That's not what I was apologizing for..." He winced and coughed a bit, wheezing as he did so. Damn it was getting so hard to breathe.

" Be quiet." Amara ordered him this time. She was concentrating on one of her most potent healing spells. " Please, don't talk Gascon. I'm honestly trying to concentrate." She cupped his cheek with her right as her left rested on his chest.

Gascon groaned a bit in acquiesce and he watched Amara through half-lidded eyes as she poured her energies into the spell. He could veritably feel everything slowly knitting back together, though sensation was a little sickening. The bones of his ribcage that had been so unceremoniously severed were slowly coming back together and hardening once more. The muscles and sinew were forming their taut bond again, and Gascon had to fight off a wave of nausea that threatened to consume him. He could feel that same sensation inside of him, fixing his lung and Gascon closed his eyes tightly. If he kept focusing on that, he was going to really get sick and that was the last thing he wanted to do to Amara at the moment. Amara's eyes were closed in deep concentration as she kept left her hand over his wound and Gascon reached up blindly to grab her right hand, needing the comfort she was offering him in this moment. A brilliant gold light was starting to envelope him and Gascon felt a warmth like he had never felt before settle over him.

It had taken a few minutes for the spell to do it's work, but Gascon had been healed without nary a scar.

Gascon sighed heavily. His color was still a little pale, but Amara noted that he looked to definitely be on the mend. " Amara..." he whispered, tiredly. He felt completely drained after all that. Then again, Gascon mused derisively, he had just come very, very close to knocking on Death's door. It was a miracle he had survived.

" Rest, Gascon." She replied just as softly. " I'll protect you, I promise." She began to soothingly run her fingers through his damn locks, her other hand still clenched firmly in his.

" That's supposed to be my line." the prince shot back playfully. His brown eyes were steadily drooping the longer she kept doing that. " We need...To..." he began, though the call of sleep was truly upon him now. Gascon never did finish his sentence as he weakly fell flat against the pillows, the hold he had on Amara's hand relaxing in his new found repose.

The evestan swan showed herself from the room quickly and slumped against the door in sobs. That had been much too close. Amara had needed to use part of her own life force to keep him from truly dying and the sight of him run through on that blade was seared into the back of her eyelids. Amara covered her mouth in an effort to stifle her sobs, but it was no use as they broke through violently. Guilt, remorse, regret, longing, affection...They were all slamming into her at once and it was completely overwhelming Amara.

_If only I had accepted his call to a truce four years ago...This is all __my__ fault...Gascon nearly died because of my childish behavior. I'm never fighting with him again after this...I almost lost him...I can't lose him...I...I..._Amara lost her train of thought as she convulsed harshly in her tears, her wails making her familiars' hearts ache as they felt the despair that had settled over their mistress.

Finally, Amara settled into soft sniffles and she stood up weakly. Tears were not going to be of any use here. With Gascon out of commission at the moment, Amara needed to spend this time strategizing. The Verdant Plains were said to be haunted...Amara's eyes narrowed a bit here. She needed to go out into the storm a moment. She had spotted some Kill-of-the-Wisps not too far and within range of the link spell over the two of them. She needed to hurry. Time was of the essence and those bandits would not stay at that location long now that they knew they had been found.

* * *

Gascon started rousing slowly, but he was aware that everything hurt like hell. _Dammit! What happened, did I get trampled by the deraboo that Tarin went off to hunt or som...TARIN!_ Gascon suddenly recalled everything that had happened and his eyes filled with tears at the pain he had seen and heard in Amara's. " Amara?" he called out to her. " Amara are you out there?"

The swan of Cygnus entered the room as quickly as she could and looked at Gascon worriedly. Her blue eyes were wide in fear though the expression was steadily being replaced by unspeakable sorrow and she sat gingerly on the side of the bed. Amara shook her head and threw her arms around Gascon's neck as she began sobbing for all she was worth.

Slowly, Gascon wrapped his arms around her in turn and he sat up to hold her a bit more comfortably. " I'm fine Amara." Gascon said in her ear, his eyes screwed shut as Amara's tears hit his neck. His throat went tight as he strove to keep his own at bay now. " I'm so, so sorry about everything. By the ancients, this is all my fault. All these years could have been so much happier if I hadn't been as horrible as I was to you as a child, could have been avoided if I had only atoned for my transgressions against you long ago. I'm sorry it even came to this. I don't deserve your forgiveness, nor do I deserve the friendship you've given me, Amara. Please, don't cry...It kills me inside to see you cry." He whispered, his own tears slipping into her hair as he cradled her in his lap now. It was hurting Gascon to see her like this. Ever since they had first set out and he had seen her in tears in the rain, Gascon had never wanted to see her like that again. Not at this level at least. It made it so much worse that he was the cause of her distress, that he had caused her to feel such despair and doubt. " Easy now..."

Amara looked up at Gascon as her sobs finally settled once more and she shook her head in negation. " You weren't the only one in the wrong Gascon, wasn't the only one who was horrid and nasty. I was just as bad if not worse than you were. I can't say I remember the reason we started fighting in the first place, but I should have taken your call for a truce on my sixteenth birthday. Who knows, we might have..." Amara paused here and she blushed brightly even as she remembered the kiss he had given her. It was without a doubt the most intense birthday present she could ever recall getting. If Amara had accepted the truce and Gascon's apology then, they might have already married by this point, though Amara could admit that she wasn't sure if she would make it to her wedding night intact. Not with the way the prince made her feel. She smiled softly and scooted back onto the bed as her hand came up to cup Gascon's cheek. " And for my part in everything I apologize as well. You have my forgiveness, provided you can find it in your heart to do the same for me." Amara whispered, her fingers smoothing a few stray locks away from Gascon's face. Her fingers gently caressed his cheek and her eyes were soft as they met his tawny ones. " Both of us went about everything wrong Gascon. The only thing that matters now is that we're in this together."

Gascon smiled softly and he brought his hand up to hold the one caressing his cheek. " That's that then? Hatchet buried?" he asked. Gascon sat forward a bit even as he pulled Amara closer to him. This time, he wasn't going to let anything stop him. Not those bandits, not Palisanther; though however unlikely, and sure as hell not Tarin. Gascon was fed up with the dwarf's seemingly innocent intrusions.

" Buried and gone." Amara said with a smile as Gascon's other hand came to rest on the back of her neck. She could feel his fingers lacing through the fine wisps of hair that fettered along her neck and she shivered a little in anticipation. Her eyes were steadily closing of their own volition the closer they got.

Before their lips met, both of them looked to the door as if Tarin were about to come bursting through it, merrily exclaiming his freedom and desire to drink and eat. Gascon laughed a bit even as he shook his head at the mental image that caused and Amara chuckled herself, almost picturing the same thing.

" I'm going to kiss you this time, Amara. Interruptions be damned." Gascon purred, his eyes glittering up at Amara now. He could feel her breath tickling his lips as Gascon pulled Amara back in.

" About damn time." Amara murmured in response. Her breath caught in her throat as Gascon's nose rubbed her own. Her left hand was sitting over the area that Gascon had received that stab wound in and the fingers of her right hand were entwining with his now as they drew closer.

Their lips met in a slow caress even as Amara gasped against Gascon's mouth at the feeling of electricity that coursed through her at the contact. Gascon couldn't hold back the pleased groan that escaped him as Amara closed the distance between them, her weight settling above him now as their kiss deepened and intensified. Between them, every nerve was set ablaze with that one kiss, every muscle tensed and ready for so much more despite the relaxing mood that was settling over them.

Gascon felt Amara roll to the side and he followed her, unwilling to break this sweet connection between them. His hands settled tight against her hips in an effort to keep her in place; not that Gascon needed have worried of course as Amara was more than content where she was, and Amara felt his tongue tap her bottom lip, begging her for entrance. Amara granted him access, and she sighed against his mouth as their tongues began twirling and twisting around one another. She sighed a little dreamily his weight settled fully over her, and the feel of his lithe, hard body nestled against hers nearly took her breath away. He felt beyond perfect just like this...

Gascon broke away from her a moment and his eyes met Amara's in a silent exchange. This is what had been between them the entire time, what he had felt missing for the last several years. Passion, acceptance.

Love.

Gascon claimed Amara's lips once more, this time with more urgency than before. There were so many maybes of what could happen before they returned to Cygnus, too many what ifs than either cared to count. Hell, if Amara hadn't healed him when she had, Gascon could have very well died that night and he knew it.

Amara felt Gascon pull away once more, a contemplative look adorning his features. " As much as I would love to continue, I can't in good conscience do so when our friend is in such dire straights. We need to go back once the storm settles. They more than likely have Tarin as a prisoner, and won't be expecting both of us." He whispered, though Gascon was pained to be stopping so soon. He could feel the desire and love he held for the evestan princess pooling in his loins and he tried to think of anything possible to rid himself of the urge. There wasn't anyway in hell he was doing that with Amara around. " We need to come up with a plan..." Amara nodded silently and she smirked as he looked to her. Gascon knew that smirk. Amara was already planning something, quite nasty in fact...

" What is it Amara?" He asked her, his gaze curious now. It didn't stop him from grinning like an idiot however. Normally, Amara's plans were very, very sound, though his were a bit more tactical.

" I've got a plan. Do you trust me?" Amara asked, though there was a gleam in her eyes that belied something a little darker to Gascon. It didn't bother him in the least. Everyone needed a little bit of light and darkness to keep them balanced.

" With my very life." Gascon replied with a smile. What was Amara up to?

" There's a rumor that these plains are haunted...I think it's time to sow a little bit a fear with a divide and conquer approach." Amara was smiling almost devilishly now.

Gascon couldn't help but return the smile. This was going to be too good to miss.

* * *

There was a great fire roaring when Tarin came back to consciousness. His head was throbbing and he could feel that his arms and legs were bound behind him. He suppressed a groan as he tried to roll over a bit and he stopped cold when he heard voices coming his way.

" There's no chance the other man survived Drummond. Charlie ran him through before he was killed by the woman. She magicked them off somewhere, and would be a fool to try to come back for the dwarf."

" You had better be certain of that Randall. That was no ordinary man. That was none other than the eldest of the emperor's sons. More than likely the woman with him was the evestan princess. Though how they came to be in the company of a dwarf is beyond me." The man named Drummond said thoughtfully.

Tarin smirked as he listened to them speak. Oh Gascon had survived if Amara had anything to say about it. He heard a terrified scream not too far from where they were and Tarin listened intently again.

* * *

The two bandits keeping watch at the cave were stunned In fear. There was a woman who was gliding towards them, her hair flowing ethereally behind her.

" Ghost!" One screamed in sheer terror. He notched an arrow and let it fly, only for it to pass harmlessly through the apparition coming toward them.

" Barador! Where is my Barador?" She intoned softly.

" Vanluviel..." one whispered. Oh by the ancients, they were up against the ghost of the elven princess whose prince had been slain in a battle long ago?! The elves became vengeful spirits when their love was torn from them tragically.

" You! You killed my Barador?!" The spirit shrieked, her blue eyes suddenly turning blood red in her rage. Her white skin took on a putrid green color and she flew to them with great speed.

Amara was controlling the image that was being projected over the kill-o-the-wisp and she whispered something to the little lady that was giving her aid tonight. In fact, the wisp was only covering Gascon as he snuck in.

" Give him back to me!" the projection shrieked, her eyes wide in her madness.

Neither had a chance to scream again as their throats were slit by Gascon's deft hand.

* * *

Drummond was on point now. There was something amiss and he wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of dodge. He ran to the front of his hideout, and immediately blanched. Five of his best bandits were dead. Adding the two he lost earlier there were only five of them left. Two more strangled screams met Drummond's ears and he began shaking a bit. What the hell was going on?! Movement caught his eye and Drummond's eyes narrowed as he made for it and he sneered as he snuck up on a young woman that wasn't part of his syndicate.

Amara stiffened all too late when she sensed someone behind her and her magic fell with her loss of concentration. She didn't even have the chance to scream as a hand covered her mouth and her air supply cut off.

* * *

Gascon snuck his way through the series of caves towards the back. He was attempting to find Tarin at this point while Amara took care of keeping the others running around like chickens with their heads cut off. He was amazed that she had managed to ask a kill-o-the-wisp for help, hence how he was taking out the bandits slowly but surely. There were only a few more left, but Gascon did not want to chance having them find him at this point, it was too quiet now. His blade was already wet with enough blood as it was. He heard a series of grunts that could only be the dwarven prince and Gascon smirked. " Do you realize how easy it would be for me to just sling you over my shoulder to make the escape?"

" You do that, and I will kick your ass from the underhalls to Hamelin, young prince!" the dwarf seethed. The expression on his face changed in an instant. " BEHIND YOU!"

Gascon quickly brought his sword up and deflected a blow that would have easily killed him this time. _Oh no no no...Not happening again. Amara and I have finally made amends and I fully intend to court her in earnest now. I'm not going to make her cry again, ever._ he thought resolutely. Gascon's eyes narrowed on the man before him. " I learned my lesson the first time mate." he hissed. Gascon turned and pulled his gun, leveling the barrel of it on the man trying to kill him. Their blades began dancing in earnest now, and Gascon deadlocked Drummond to get him close enough to shoot point blank. He wasn't expecting the bandit before him to pull a gun of his own and soon both men were looking down the barrels of each others guns.

Drummond's eyes were fine slits as he looked to Gascon and he snapped his fingers even as he sneered. " Lower your weapons. As you can see, the rouse is up...I daresay it was a clever trick and all. The princess is much more skilled that I thought she would be in the magic arts. I was told with the utmost assurance you were dead." he said, his voice full of confidence that he had won.

Amara was bound and gagged with her hands covered in cloth to keep her from casting. This bandit learned quickly it seemed. She had the makings of a black eye already forming and her nose was bloodied. Someone had ambushed her and beat her viciously it seemed. She said something that couldn't be deciphered through the gag, and she struggled hard against the two goons holding her in place. Her eyes landed on Gascon and she shook her head. That was a clear sign to get out of there.

" As you can see, the rumors of my death are greatly premature." Gascon stood straight and set his sword down. " What do you want with us?" he asked, laying the hilt against the floor just right so that he could kick the blade up when he needed to.

" To be frank, I can just ransom the princess off, but you oh prince of Hamelin..." Drummond spat this out like a curse as he began circling Gascon. " I owe your father a return favor. He had my eldest son put to death, and now I get to cast the same judgement on his eldest son!" He charged Gascon with his blade drawn high, his eyes wide in his madness now.

Gascon kicked his sword up from the ground and parried and not a moment to soon. The man before him was damn good with a blade, but Gascon knew for a fact he was better. He just needed to get on the offensive. Sparks flew high at the collision of their blade and Gascon holstered his gun as he pulled his dagger. All he needed was for Drummond to slip up once.

Drummond and Gascon were fighting in earnest now as Amara's eyes went wide in fear. She hadn't known that this bastard would be out for blood like this! They needed an edge here, something that would give them time! She closed her eyes and began concentrating on Gascon. _Call Willow and have her use Darkness Beckons! That should be enough to blind the three of them! Have Sarge free me while you get Tarin!_ she told him via telepathy. _Please, I don't want to..._

_Calm down Amara, there's no chance of that happening a second time. I promise..._Gascon replied as he struggled to press his dagger closer to Drummond's windpipe. That would definitely work however. " I've love to stay and play around a little more...But I have much more pressing matters at hand now than dealing with you." Gascon said, grunting in his exertion. He summoned Willow and the wisp used her darkness ability to cover them and Gascon took this chance to slice the knife in a downward stroke. If he couldn't kill this bastard, Gascon would hamper him from following them as the three made their escape. Drummond's scream of pain and surprise met him, and Gascon smirked darkly. The prince knew for a fact he had just blinded the bastard. He heard two course shouts a moment later as Sarge freed Amara and the porcine prince grabbed Tarin.

Well, Gascon mused, it was worth throwing the dwarf over his shoulder in the end as Amara found him and got them the hell out of dodge.


	7. Chapter 6: As The Dawn Rises

**A/N: Again, this Chapter has an EXTREME M rating for graphic adult activities. I reiterate, if you are under the age of 18, please turn away now, otherwise, proceed at your own risk.**

**-LadehKae**

* * *

**The Ties that Bind**  
**Book 1: Link**  
**Chapter 6: As the Dawn Rises**

**A Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch Fanfiction**

* * *

Amara was chuckling even as she healed Tarin's wounds, her wet hair pulled back so that she could see. The dwarf had held true to his threat and the two men had gotten into a proper scrap once his bonds had been removed. While they had been going at it, Amara had taken the opportunity to bathe. By the sun it had been much too long since she had the luxury of a nice hot bath. The dwarf was muttering to himself as he left the room and Amara turned to where Gascon was laying on the bed. He had been knocked out for lack of a better term and Amara cracked her knuckles a bit before she began working on the injuries her betrothed had sustained.

Tarin had certainly done a number on Gascon, that much was for certain.

Gascon's eyes opened slowly as he felt the warmth of Amara's magic filling him and he chanced a smile up at her. " Who won?" He inquired, though the pain in his ribs and head made him groan the moment Gascon opened his mouth. Oh yeah, now he remembered the fight he and Tarin had gotten into. That dwarf had honestly kicked his ass from what it felt like was from Hamelin to the Underhalls. Damn, Tarin had a very, very mean right hook. His legs were killing him most of all, as that was how Tarin had evened the odds with their height.

" Fairly obvious en't? Tarin had you beat from the moment you two got into it." Amara replied laughing. She slid her hand along Gascon's jaw where Tarin had landed the final blow, the light at her fingertips sinking into his sandy colored skin. He was lucky the dwarf hadn't broken his jaw.

Gascon smiled and he grabbed Amara's hand before she could pull it away. His lips pressed a sensual kiss into her palm and he smiled a little as Amara's breath hitched audibly. " It was worth it. Besides, any moment that puts me close to you is one I treasure." Gascon whispered against her palm, the look in his eyes affectionate. As far as he was concerned, now that Amara knew he was interested it was on. Gascon was going to make her love him or die trying. Well...Maybe not so much the dying part.

Amara smiled softly and she blushed a bit as Gascon pulled her closer. The heat of his palm was near maddening against her neck and Gascon felt her breath fan gently against his skin, warm, soft, and sweet. Amara's hands grasped his free one and Gascon purred happily as his head tilted enough to the side to claim her lips. By the heavens, he wanted to show her just how much he loved her. His lips were just connecting with hers when Tarin opened the door to ask Amara something when she leaned in to close the distance and deepen their kiss.

" About damn time!" He boomed, laughing as the two jumped apart. " I told Palisanther as such! I knew it!"

Amara turned a brilliant shade of red and Gascon smirked at the dwarf. He leaned in to capture her lips briefly and got off the bed in a smooth movement. Gascon's eyes were glittering now, and he looked at the dwarf consideringly. The porcine prince was more than up for a rematch between them.

" That was a cheap shot you hit me with." Gascon remarked, his eyes narrowing a little as they met Tarin's jade green ones. Oh yes, a rematch definitely sounded good in his book.

" I warned you fairly, young prince. That was nothing short of a blow to my pride." Tarin huffed, crossing his arms. Amara was staring at Gascon's back and Tarin smirked as he shook his head. What they needed at the moment was privacy to establish their new relationship. " I know that I'm only intruding at the moment, so I'll be taking my leave." The dwarf chuckled as he closed the door and he heard a sharp gasp from Amara not even a moment later. He could only imagine what Gascon had done to earn that reaction.

* * *

Amara's hands were fisting the material of Gascon's shirt as he held her tightly against him, his lips moving in tangent with hers as he kissed her deeply. She felt so right in his arms, beyond right in fact. One of his hands was nestled in her long, silky tresses and Gascon's fingers savored the feel of them sliding between them. The other arm was wrapped tightly around her torso, mashing her snuggly against him, and Gascon groaned slightly at the feel of her body so close to his. By the sun, moon, and stars, she felt so heavenly pressed to him like this. Amara's hands slowly nestled in Gascon's hair as she relaxed against him, losing herself in the emotions that were washing over her and she gasped against his lips as Gascon deepened the kiss without any warning. He had wanted to taste her, to savor her, and draw part of her into himself. Amara wanted the same thing. By the sun, she didn't want to stop this, not even for a second. Their tongues were dueling passionately now and Gascon groaned a bit as he put some distance between them. It wouldn't do to get worked up as he was and not have any relief. Amara wasn't having any of it as she closed the distance between them again, and she gasped prettily against his lips when she felt his readiness press into her belly.

" I was attempting to be a gentleman just now you realize." Gascon said, a slight tinge coloring his olive cheeks. That hadn't worked out as planned.

Amara had the grace to blush herself, though she didn't move. She didn't say a word as she pulled Gascon back down to her, her lips sliding over his with a renewed urgency and she couldn't help but smirk as he groaned his pleasure into her mouth. His hands; which had slid down her body to rest on her hips this entire time, pulled Amara as tightly as he could against him and Gascon hissed as she rolled her hips invitingly.

" Maybe, just this once...I don't want you to be..." she whispered heatedly, though the tone of her voice sent a thrill right through Gascon and he growled a little as he pulled her flush to him once more. His mouth claimed hers eagerly, forcing an impassioned gasp from the woman in his arms as the first knots of desire knotted in her belly and began worming their way through her system. Amara felt her knees hit the side of the bed; not that she realized that she had been moving towards it, and she pulled Gascon down with her as she settled against the mattress. Gascon's weight was welcome as his hands supported himself above her, and he groaned a bit as Amara's nails raked against his scalp gently. By the ancients, he was not going to be held liable for what happened if Amara did that again.

" I would recommend not repeating that again Amara. Not unless..." Gascon began, grinding against Amara in an effort to keep from saying it aloud. He was rewarded with a low groan from his intended and Gascon kissed Amara again in an effort to keep her quiet.

All he had done was put fuel on an already raging fire.

Amara began pulling at Gascon's shirt as their tongues battled for dominance. This fire she felt consuming her was too much to bear, too heady in its effects on her body and mind. Amara knew that Gascon was the only one who could temper that heat too, as he was the only one who moved her in this way. He was the only man she would ever know in this sense with their marriage looming over them. She had long since reconciled with herself about the insane attraction she had to the man above her. It certainly wasn't a bad thing, she surmised as her hands slid under his shirt to touch him, and Amara marveled at how hard his chest was against her palm, like unyielding stone or marble. It would be worse if she didn't feel anything at all for him, Amara knew that for a fact. Sure, over time maybe she would have grown attached to him in some sense, but their wedding night would have been a nightmare if their fathers had married them without sending them on this journey. Amara didn't want to think of what may have happened that night if it had happened that way. Those thoughts were suddenly driven from her mind as Amara felt Gascon's hands ghost past the swell of her breast and she arched into his touch in an attempt to feel more of him. His touch alone had sent a shock through her that had settled in her belly, the flame that was her desire flaring hotter and hotter within her at the contact they were sharing.

Gascon broke away from Amara for a moment in order to shrug his shirt off and Amara followed him up with every intent on getting both of them out of their clothing. She traced the fastest rune she had ever cast, using a spell that she and Aden had perfected over the last several years whenever they wanted privacy. There was no way in hell Amara was going to let Tarin accidently interrupt this. Gascon began pulling Amara's shirt away from her belt the moment his own had cleared his wrists, and their eyes met as they both panted a bit heavily. Gascon could feel Amara's breath tickling his lips and he stopped what he was doing for a moment. He had never stopped himself with any other woman he had pursued ever since Gascon had learned about the pleasures of the flesh.

Amara wasn't just any other woman. He had known her almost his entire life, had fought with her and beside her. They had gone from being adversaries to friends to this. Gascon wasn't even sure what they had and he found that unsettled him. Deeply unsettled him if he were honest with himself in fact. Most importantly though, Gascon loved her deeply and he wanted her to love him in return.

" Gascon?" Amara breathed out softly, her gaze growing worried now. He had been staring at her rather intently now for the last couple of minutes.

" I need to know where we stand Amara." Gascon sat back a bit and he sighed in the melancholy that had settled over him. " I'm feeling a bit out of sorts actually. I've never stopped myself whenever I wanted something or someone. It's different with you Amara. Not because I don't want you, but because you..."

He fell silent as Amara placed a finger on his lips to stay his rambling. Gascon smiled at her as he took her hand in his and Amara pulled him back to her.

" We're betrothed Gascon. We're going to be married as it stands. However, on this personal level between us, I want to hear what you want it to be." Amara said softly. She was rather curious to as to what had him feeling this way.

Gascon closed the space between them and kissed Amara deeply, eliciting a surprised gasp from the woman he loved. " What I want may not be what you want to hear, Amara." he whispered against her lips. It was very possible that this could frighten her off or worse yet, she could reject him completely and leave him scorned.

" Tell me this instant Gascon." Amara said seriously. Her eyes leveled on him and her gaze softened as Gascon looked at her vulnerably. There was something about the look on his face that immediately disarmed her temper right then and there.

" I want you to love me, Amara..." he whispered after a moment, his voice betraying how exposed he felt, how defenseless that admission honestly made him.

Amara felt tears spring to her eyes at this admission and she looked away a moment. She could all but feel his uncertainty as Gascon looked down at her, nothing short of susceptible to any word or reaction Amara had for him. _He wants me to love him? Doesn't he realize how dangerous that is for me right now? If he were to die then my…._Amara's eyes went wide in realization for a moment and her gaze softened after a moment. What she was thinking of had already nearly happened as it were. He had just bared his heart and soul to her and she was being selfish, thinking of herself at a time like this. This wasn't about herself, or even just Gascon, it was about both of them, and the aspirations he held for them for their future together. Amara found that she wanted to make that a reality for both of them.

Gascon shook his head the longer Amara was quiet, fearing he may have put too much forward just when they were starting something new. His chest clenched a bit as he felt what he thought was her rejection, and Gascon's eyes shut tight in an effort to keep the tears at bay. Yes, they may have settled their animosity, but it seemed as if his past sins against Amara still kept her at an arms length. Gascon felt his guilt wash over him next and he pulled away from Amara to sit on the side of the bed. He couldn't do this, not under these circumstances at least. As much as he loved her, Gascon didn't want Amara to just desire him in turn as he desired her. The love he felt for her was calling for an answering love. It seemed hopeless right now that would happen any time soon.

Amara's hand gently turned Gascon back to her as she leaned over the bed toward him. She had seen the myriad of emotions wash over his face as plain as day and she needed to let him know where she stood. Amara was not averse to being courted by Gascon in the slightest, in fact, she was hoping he would. It would force her to step out of her comfort zone; which Amara knew she needed to do anyways, and she was curious as to what he would be like in such a position. She had never seen such a tender side to him before, and it was calling to her. " I hope you're up for the challenge then." Amara replied sweetly. " I won't deny that I do feel something for you, Gascon. It's not love, but it's more than friendship and deeper in meaning than desire. I think both of us are caught in that state right now..."

Gascon felt her palm on his cheek and he weighed what she had just told him, his heart welling up with hope even as he thought about what he wanted to say himself. As much as he wanted to tell her, Gascon was afraid to let Amara know just how he felt about her so soon. It would bring up questions that didn't need to be asked, though Gascon knew the first question would have been ' How long?'. Even he couldn't pinpoint the exact moment that he had fallen in love with Amara, though he had been physically attracted to her for years. " I guess you're right Amara..." he whispered, nuzzling her palm affectionately. Amara's hand slid from his cheek to the back of his neck and Gascon looked up at her. She had a smirk on her face and a bit of heat in her eyes.

" I wasn't done with you Gascon." she purred, pulling him back onto the bed fully. Amara had no intentions on letting the privacy spell she had cast go to waste. She needed to see for herself just how far she was willing to go, if her heart was truly on the road she fathomed it might be. She didn't want to think of that possibility at the same time, though. The connotations it held were frightening to the half elf princess.

Gascon's eyes went wide even as he smiled a bit and he found himself pinned against the mattress. His eyes closed as Amara's lips crashed against his and Gascon groaned a bit in appreciation as his arms wrapped around her. Now this was something he could get used to. He had never had a woman take charge behind closed doors, and Gascon found it refreshing that Amara was doing so. At least he knew she honestly wanted what she was currently doing to him.

Amara felt Gascon hiss against her lips as she rolled her hips against his again. " I don't care either way how far we go, Gascon, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let this go unexplored a little further." Amara purred sexily against his ear. She caught his earlobe between her teeth and Amara nibbled gently on the piece of flesh, earning her a pained moan from the man below her and she felt Gascon's hands settle on her hips._Maybe I need to just reignite that spark..._she thought, smirking a bit as she nestled her hands into his hair.

Gascon groaned a bit as Amara settled against him, her weight comforting against him. That groan turned into a growl against her lips as Amara raked her nails on his scalp again. That little minx! She did it on purpose this time! _So that's how she wants to play, hm? _Gascon thought, his tawny eyes glittering up at Amara as she gave him a saucy little smirk. _It's on..._

Amara gasped in surprise as Gascon flipped them back over and she smiled against his lips even as he pinned her down. " What are you up to?" she giggled. She licked her lips unconsciously as her eyes looked him over. He certainly made a delicious sight like that in the low candlelight and Amara saw him smirk devilishly. Her face fell a little with that smirk and her guard went up. What was he doing?

" I did warn you about that Amara..." Gascon remarked. " While I'm not going to do what I alluded to earlier, I do believe a bit of payback is in order." His eyes were lit up and Amara tensed a bit. Without warning, Gascon's fingers began dancing along Amara's ribcage and her eyes went wide even as she busted out laughing.

How the hell had he found out?! Amara writhed as she tried to wiggle out from underneath him and her eyes screwed shut as her melodious laughter washed over Gascon. Her hands flew out in retaliation and over Gascon's abdomen and the prince flew forward a bit as Amara's fingers found his own ticklish spot. Both were laughing in earnest now and Gascon felt Amara pull him back down to her as her lips brushed against his again.

Kissing him was much more fun than Amara ever thought it would be.

Gascon rolled off to the side so as to not smother Amara and his arm wrapped over her torso in an effort to keep Amara close. This bonding was much more important, meant more to Gascon than anything else that they could be doing at that very moment.

Amara yawned slightly and she curled up tightly against Gascon as her eyes closed a bit. She was much more tired than she thought she was. Then again, she had used up a lot of her magic that night between healing Gascon back from the brink of death, to projecting the continuous image over the wisp, and then healing both him and Tarin once they had returned. No wonder she was so damn knackered now. _And I didn't even get to have any of the ale…Damn it all._ she thought sleepily. His warmth was lulling her closer into Gascon's embrace and Amara nuzzled his neck a little as she sighed contentedly.

Gascon could feel his own eyes closing as Amara's breathing evened out against his chest and he placed a gentle kiss against her temple as his arms drew her closer into his embrace. He kicked the blanket over them just as Gascon felt sleep claim him and he went willingly into the land of nod to join her.

* * *

Tarin was growing curiouser and curiouser as his eyes settled on the door. He hadn't heard anything in a long while and Tarin finally stood up. His hand unlatched the door gently and poked his head in silently. He smiled at the sight that met his eyes and the dwarf made his exit as quietly as he had made his entrance. Gascon was spooned around Amara and his arms were holding her as tightly to him as humanly possible. Tarin walked out into the night for a few moments, completely set on hunting down some sort of hog. He wanted bacon in the morning when he woke the two of them up. Maybe he could find some eggs as well. Oh, he hoped there were still some potatoes left too...Tarin might be able to coerce Amara into making a great big meal for them considering their current lodgings.

* * *

Gascon felt beyond content as he started coming into wakefulness and he would have thought last night a dream if Amara wasn't still fast asleep in his embrace. Looking to the window, he saw it was still very dark outside. They must have only been asleep for a couple of hours by this point. Gascon couldn't stop himself as his eyes glittered down at Amara. Hopefully, their dwarven friend was asleep, considering the farmhouse was far from where the bandit's hideout had been and they were safe for the night. The storm had yet to ease up however, though it was showing some faint signs of slowing. More than likely it would be gone by first light. Oh how Gascon wanted nothing more than to pick things up where they had left off before he stopped himself, he mused now a bit sleepily. He had been having the most pleasant; and pleasurable for that matter, dream about the woman in his arms, and Gascon laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. Amara was certainly much more passionate than he had thought possible, though he was sure what he had seen was only the tip of the iceberg. He smiled as he nuzzled her neck a bit and planted a few kisses along her neck to rouse her gently, all the while thinking that he wouldn't mind getting her riled up. He wanted to see just how passionate, how libidinous she could get, though he knew he could easily be swept away in her sweetness if he weren't careful. Gascon smirked as Amara's breath hitched in her throat and she repined a little in her sleep even as her head tilted to the side to offer him better access. His teeth carefully nibbled the sensitive spot behind her ear, and Amara shuddered this time in Gascon's grasp. Again, if she had been standing at that particular moment, her knees would have given out on her. Gascon chuckled, knowing that Amara was just as difficult to wake as he was, and he latched his lips onto the skin towards the back of her neck, fully intent on leaving his mark on her in some manner though her wiggling around was hampering him from such a feat. Her fingers laced with his own as Amara tried to snuggle deeper into Gascon's arms and he groaned a bit as she moved against his swelling rod.

If she kept those innocent actions up, it would be more than just the normal morning reaction, Gascon mused lustily. He smirked a bit even as he looked at Amara. She was a heavy enough sleeper, maybe he could try to wiggle Amara out of her shirt and pants. Gascon scratched that thought even as he chuckled. That was very tempting though. To hell with it, he would pick things up where they had left off last night before Gascon had stopped himself. Like Amara had said, he would be damned if this went further unexplored, and he was very much in the mood to go exploring the world that was her body. Oh, Gascon would love to pass between the valley of her breasts, leaving light kisses in her flesh that would have her begging for more, not to mention the mountains that surrounded that valley. He had yet to see how big she honestly measured considering her breasts were constantly bound back. Yes, Gascon wanted to traverse Amara's body with his senses, all the while making her reel in pleasure.

Amara's eyes clenched a bit in her sleep as she felt Gascon's lips press against her neck again; as he had finally gotten her to stay still enough in order to leave his hickey, and she groaned a bit in protest despite the sensation coursing through her at the feel of his mouth against her skin. She wasn't ready to wake up yet and furthermore Amara was more than comfortable where she was. She felt Gascon chuckle behind her and Amara realized that she must have mumbled that line of thought aloud, not realizing that he had left a love bite imprinted on the back of her neck. Amara felt him break away with an audible pop, and then his lips pressed into the fevering skin of her neck again as her temperature began rising the longer he continued. She hissed as Gascon's free hand smoothed down her side, ghosting just past her breast again, and Amara opened her eyes blearily as her mouth went open in a gasp as Gascon pulled Amara tight against him.

" Time to wake up." he purred sexily in her ear. Gascon nibbled the outer shell of Amara's ear as she shivered delightedly in his arms and his fingers began moving of their own accord towards her pants. She must have woken up for a moment or two during their nap to remove her boots and her belt.

_What a way to wake up..._she thought as her gaze quickly grew hot under Gascon's tender gasped as she turned in his arms to face him, her eyes half lidded with desire now as she lay as close as possible to him with their clothing in between. Her hands buried themselves in Gascon's mahogany colored locks, and their lips met both heatedly and passionately as Gascon lost himself in the love he felt for Amara. By the ancients, the feel of his body nestled so close to hers was beyond addicting, past maddening in the effects it had on her. She felt like a smouldering pile of ash, and that Gascon was the wind that was breathing life back into the flames of her passion and desire, ressurecting the tendrils of want and need that were currently knotting and dueling for dominance in her belly. She turned over, pulling her betrothed above her and not once breaking their sweet connection as their tongues began dancing to an age old beat, and Amara hissed as his readiness pressed ardently into her heat as Gascon nestled himself between her legs. Those same legs had wrapped tightly around Gascon's waist; not really giving him much of a choice of where to put himself on the same note, and the man growled against Amara's lips as her nails raked his scalp again.

" I know for a fact I warned you about that last night Amara." Gascon said, his voice rich with desire as his chocolate colored eyes bored into her cerulean ones. " If you do that again, I will not be held responsible for my actions afterwards. So I suggest that unless you feel you're ready that you refrain from doing that Amara. You have no idea what it is you're doing to me." His eyes were alight with his own desire as he looked down to her and Gascon ground himself against her as he spoke, unable to keep his body from running on automatic. He was likely to lose the battle he was having with himself right now as it stood if she did that again.

Amara felt a thrill go through her as Gascon spoke and her eyes were glowing like twin suns as they stayed locked to his. Was she ready, honestly? There was a fine line between love and lust, though Amara would admit that she that knew that it was only a matter of time before her heart was ensnared by the eldest of the emperor's sons. Though the last four months had been a whirlwind, Amara had come to know the real Gascon just as she had come to learn to be and express herself as well. It had been so long since she had shut him out. Amara knew that she wouldn't have blossomed into this person had it not been for Gascon. She took a steadying breath as she pulled Gascon back down to her, and Amara sighed against his lips as she ran her nails through his hair once more.

Gascon couldn't hold back the wanton groan that escaped him as Amara did this again and he pressed himself against her ardently now. He had warned her fair and square and Gascon's resolve was at it's limit. Her very touch alone was driving him wild and Amara hadn't even touched him in an intimate manner, though the thought of her doing so made his hips buck a bit. He loved looking at her hands and the thought of those sure, strong fingers wrapped around his manhood was maddening. Unable to stay himself any further, Gascon's hands began bunching Amara's shirt up to relieve her of the article of clothing and both sat up a bit in their effort to remove it. Amara broke away from Gascon for only a minute as she pulled her shirt from over her head, throwing it to the floor once she was sure that it had cleared her long chestnut tresses. She could feel his hands already fighting to loosen the bindings she was wearing around her chest, and Amara arched into him as one of his talented fingers grazed over her erect nipple. The shock it sent through her made her gasp as it pulsed through her body and settled at her core. By the ancients, they were only just getting started and Amara felt as if she were burning up. Gascon pulled her back to him, his lips sliding over hers as he kept her close enough to him to keep unwinding the long strip of cotton that held Amara's breasts at bay and his fingers kept grazing over her peaked buds as he rerolled the fabric, rewarding the porcine prince with a sharp cry against his lips. Gascon's tongue delved into her heat the moment Amara cried out, his supple muscle twisting and curling around hers, mimicking the actions that he wished their bodies were doing at the moment. Their tongues began battling for dominance at this point and Gascon was in nothing but a haze as he lost himself in Amara's sweetness as she surrendered herself over to him.

Finally Amara's bindings fell away; which she was thankful for as she needed to get some new ones once they reached the Briar and it wouldn't due to have them damaged by the man who would be her lover, thus rendering them unusable. She cried out softly against Gascon's lips as his fingers gently caressed her sides again, his thumbs purposefully sweeping against the sensitive mounds as they laid against the mattress once more and Amara ran her hands over his body in turn, her fingers memorizing every ridge, dip, and scar on his torso. By the ancients, she would be so lucky. While no prince charming of fairy tale renown, Gascon was still handsome enough to turn heads. He put his most prominent feature; his beautiful tawny eyes, to use most of the time if he was pursuing a woman. His chest and abdomen had been toned and hardened over their travels, his olive skin giving way to a darker tan where it had been exposed to the sunlight. His nose was a bit on the big side, then again, so was hers. Amara had no room for complaint there. His lips were much softer than she thought they would be as they caressed her own sensually and his hair was draping both of them as it flowed over his shoulders and on either side of their cheeks.

Gascon's eyes were sweeping over Amara of their own accord and he shook his head as if in disbelief. He was much too blessed, he mused as he looked at her. Amara had always been on the thin side, but not overly so. Her clothing hid the magnificent curves of her body much too well from his appreciative eye. Her soft, perky breasts were nothing short of perfection and felt like heaven in his palm as he cupped one gently as the weight he felt was surprising. _Like a ripe gourd hanging on it's vine. She fits perfectly in my hands none the less..._he thought as his thumb and forefinger rolled her nipple between them. Gascon lips brushed against Amara's jaw this time, and she tilted her head to the side to give him better access. As he lived and breathed...Amara was certainly captivating.

_And all mine..._he thought, his teeth teasing the sensitive flesh of her neck now. Gascon began trailing his fingers lower now and he felt Amara shudder as they came to the waistband of her pants. " Sit up Amara..." Gascon whispered against her ear, his breath wafting warm and humid on her neck.

Amara did as she was told as if in a daze and she felt Gascon position her against the headboard. His lips latched onto her neck again from behind this time, making Amara gasp softly. She hadn't had the presence of mind to cast her spell yet, if she ever would with as much of a pleasure filled fog she was in. The only thing she could even remotely think of was that Gascon was recreating their moment from a month and a half ago from when he had stumbled upon her in the pool. Amara rolled her hips wantonly against the man behind her, her eyes half closed in pleasure as his fingers recounted their journey south and her breath caught in her throat as they delved past the waistbands of both her pants and knickers.

Gascon had to bring his other hand up to quiet Amara as she shrieked a little against his palm when his fingers grazed her nether lips. By the ancients, Amara was certainly passionate. He did not want to draw Tarin's attention this morning, though Gascon couldn't help but feel as if the dwarf knew what was going on behind the door and was waiting for the opportunity to interrupt them on purpose. The porcine prince ground himself against her as his fingers found the nub of nerves nestled away in her folds and he groaned against her neck when a fresh gush of her essence coated his fingers and the smell of it reached his nose. That sweet, heady aroma was more than calling to him at this point and Gascon felt his mouth water a bit at the thought of tasting her.

Amara's temperature had shot through the roof the moment Gascon's hand clamped over her mouth. She knew she shouldn't like it, but Amara felt turned on to all hell being at his mercy like this. It was as if she were pinned into place as Gascon took his pleasure of her, and took care of pleasing her at the same time. " Gascon!" she cried out softly against his palm, her voice muffled though the groan that answered her told Amara that he knew full well it was his name that had fallen from her lips.

" You have no idea how badly I want to just pull the rest of your clothing away and have my way with you, Amara." Gascon growled in her ear. His hard shaft was pressing urgently against the swell of her ass now, and Gascon couldn't hold back the soft, sexy chuckle that escaped him as Amara's knees quivered at the dirty suggestion. " If I didn't know any better Amara, you like the sound of that." he purred. His voice was thick with his desire and need for the woman in his arms and Amara could feel that need as Gascon's touches; while gentle, grew much bolder.

Amara shook her head to free her mouth in an effort to speak. " Don't stop...Please." she whimpered, rolling her hips helplessly against his hand now. By the ancients, he was bringing her to a fever pitch with only his fingers again.

Gascon groaned audibly at this and turned his intended around roughly, though not before he cleaned his fingers of her essence. His lips crashed over hers heatedly and Amara shuddered against him again. Damn him for how she wanted him, needed him even. His hands were working furiously to get her pants off of her, and Gascon smirked against Amara's lips even as her own hands worked at his belt. The desire to be skin to skin, to be closer than possible was filling both of them now and Amara was helpless against it's potent effects. She groaned as Gascon settled her against the mattress again, only to gasp as he pulled both her pants and knickers away, and her eyes met his vulnerably.

Gascon smiled softly at her and closed the space between them so he could kiss her. " Just relax, Amara. I'm not going to go for the gold just yet, I promise. I'll let that moment be your decision." he whispered against her lips. Gascon began trailing kisses over her fevered skin, worshipping the temple that was Amara's body as he made his way south. Her aroma was clean, musky, and sweet and Gascon had only sampled a small taste of her from his fingers. Amara jerked a little as his lips pressed a kiss into her hip, and her eyes were watching him intently as Gascon gently drew her legs apart.

" Gascon..." Amara whimpered, albeit nervously. She hissed as he pressed his lips to the inside of her thigh, his tongue sweeping over the toned flesh of her leg in order clean her honey away greedily. A bright blush was slowly starting to envelope Amara as Gascon repeated the same motions on her other thigh, her eyes glowing and glittering in the faint light.

" Do try to keep quiet." he purred seductively, pulling her towards the edge of the bed as he settled on his knees against the floor.

Amara grabbed the closest pillow to stifle a scream with one hand as the other grabbed his hair. Gascon's tongue ran from her center to her clit, his strong, supple muscle teasing the bundle of nerves mercilessly and forcing the evestan princess, _his_ swan, to cry out against the down filled square. She could hear his groans of delight as Gascon drank from her like a fountain, taking her essence into himself even as he brought Amara ever closer to the edge.

Amara's head was thrashing from side to side as she bit her lip, completely intent on keeping herself from waking their companion in the other room and she lost that battle as Gascon probed her entrance with his tongue. Her nails raked his scalp accidentally as his name issued from Amara's lips in her bliss, her release crashing over her the moment he had entered her. Gascon greedily relieved Amara of every drop of her sweetness, and his hands fought with his belt for a moment. Her hand in his hair and his name falling from her lips in her ecstasy had broken Gascon's patience and resolve to take things slower. He needed her now.

Amara panted as she came back down to earth, her eyes soft and full of adoration as they locked onto Gascon's. Despite the mind numbing orgasm she had just been given, Amara was more than ready to continue and she sat up to pull Gascon back down to her. Her blue eyes were sparkling like sapphires as she looked him over again and she smirked deviously. She wanted to return the favor this time, she mused as she licked her lips. She could still taste herself against his lips and Amara found that her flavor was not what she thought it would have been. No wonder Gascon had been so ardent while pleasing her.

Gascon groaned into Amara's mouth as she pinned him to the mattress again, her lips moving against his own passionately as her hands and fingers traced the expanse of his torso once more, though the touches were much bolder than the shy caress she had given him earlier. He finally loosened his belt and cast it off to the side carelessly. The only thing on his mind was the woman above him. He couldn't suppress the hiss that escaped him as Amara's hand caressed his manhood shyly through the fabric of his trousers and Gascon shut his eyes as Amara began doing to him what he had just recently done to her. This was uncharted territory for him, as Gascon had always given pleasure and got pleasure in turn, but never had been the recipient in this manner. Amara paused over the area of his chest where he had been run through, and her lips kissed the skin here near reverently and tenderly.

" I almost lost you last night..." she whispered against his skin. Tears came unbidden as they fell against his chest and Gascon's hands lifted Amara's chin so that he could look at her better.

" I had nothing but the most absolute faith that you wouldn't let that happen. I won't deny how frightened I was on the same note." Gascon replied softly.

" I'd willingly give up what grace has afforded me to keep you alive Gascon." Amara said, conviction very evident in her voice. " I...I won't live my life without you. I don't want to live it without you."

Gascon pulled her up against him and kissed her soundly. She had touched him deeply in saying what she had. Amara gasped against his lips as his tongue delved into her mouth once more, entwining with her own and Gascon felt her hands pushing away the last bastion that protected her virtue. There was no turning back now. He hissed as her fingers trailed along the inside of his thigh as his pants traveled lower down and Gascon lifted his hips so he could be rid of the article of clothing. He fully intended to show Amara just how much she meant to him once she was ready.

Amara pulled away as his pants were discarded to the floor and she blanched a bit at the size of his manhood. Gascon was easily nine inches long, his member jutting up proudly from a nest of dark brown curls. Despite the apprehension she felt, Amara shivered a bit with desire. She wanted, no needed him. Her lips found their way back to his chest, and Gascon hissed as Amara familiarized herself with his body.

Gascon watched Amara through hooded eyes as she made her way down his body, his cinnamon colored orbs alight with desire as her fingers timidly wrapped around his length. By the ancients, she was braver than most he had been with. He couldn't keep the groan that forced its way from him as her lips pressed a gentle kiss against the tip, and her tongue darted out to collect the drop of precum that had gathered there.

Amara had only over heard the chambermaids talk of the best way to please a man and she hoped that she was going about this the right way. Her eyes were hot as she looked up at Gascon, her lips fully wrapping around the head of his cock and she lowered her way down to take as much of him as she could. Gascon was breathing heavily now as Amara found her rhythm, slow and unhurried as she learned every reaction he afforded her. Gascon's hands had found their way into her chestnut tresses, guiding her motions as she pleasured him and Amara shuddered again as his grip tightened slightly. Again, she knew she shouldn't like being at someone's mercy, much less the mercy of the man who had tormented her when they were children, but she couldn't help herself. As strong willed as she was, Amara was liking when Gascon took control.

" Damn Amara..." Gascon purred, only to hiss in delight as Amara hummed in response. There was no way in hell she had ever done this before, though his eyes narrowed at the thought of someone else trying to even make a move on her. He had run off more than one interested gent the last few summers he had been to visit. Since he had stolen her first kiss when Gascon really thought about it.

Amara groaned a bit herself when Gascon's grip tightened on her hair and he began to pull her down just a tad rougher. Not enough to make her uncomfortable, but enough that Amara knew that Gascon was in control at this point. Not that Amara minded however. She had creamed herself when Gascon had done it.

Gascon's jaw was slack as her mouth slid over him time and time again, Amara's tongue running along the backside of his shaft on the upstroke and twirling around the head before going back down again. " You amazing, sexy, passionate..." he murmured, his hips jerking up slightly as Gascon began drawing closer to the edge.

Amara felt a bit powerful. She was making him lose it this time around, she was the one giving him so much pleasure. It was a heady feeling for certain. Once he recovered, Amara knew she would be all but pouncing on him. Amara was more than ready for the real deal at this point.

Gascon's breathing grew more erratic as he felt the all too familiar tingle at the base of his spine that heralded his release. " Amara, I...Damn I..." Gascon whimpered at this point. He tried to pull Amara away, knowing that this was only her first time but she staunchly stayed put, intent on taking Gascon all the way as he had done for her. There was no turning back now, he was already there. Gascon came with a guttural groan as his head flew back, and he pressed Amara flush against his pelvis as he shot his seed into her mouth. Amara shuddered at how undeniably sexy he looked in the throes of passion, and she swallowed down his emissions, smirking slightly as Gascon shuddered himself at the feeling.

By the ancients, he loved her.

Amara smiled proudly as Gascon drew her back into his arms, their lips meeting in a slow, affectionate embrace. Her nude body settled over his and Amara rolled her hips invitingly as Gascon boldly grabbed the soft, toned cheeks of her ass. She couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped her as Gascon's fingers teased her core, and her eyes leveled on his hotly.

" You are so beautiful...So passionate Amara...You leave me in awe." Gascon whispered against her lips. " I feel blessed that you are even letting me this close to you Amara." Gascon gently turned over, and Amara arched against him as his weight settled over her. He was grinding against her heat now, his cock starting to come back to life as Amara writhed against him wantonly.

Amara cried out against Gascon's lips as his fingers found her core again and her arms pulled him tighter against her in her passion. Gascon chuckled against her chest and his lips grazed the soft flesh of her breast, earning him another gasp even as he found his mark when his lips wrapped around a pert, rosy nipple. Amara cried out once more, her chest arching into his mouth as Gascon suckled her breast and her hips rolled helplessly against his hand. He was driving her wild with only these gentle teasings. She needed him now!

" Gascon, please..." Amara pleaded, her nails gently scratching his scalp once more. She had to hold back a scream as Gascon gently inserted a finger inside her and Amara shuddered at the sensation. Her breath started coming in short pants as Gascon gently stretched her tight channel in order to accommodate him.

Gascon groaned. It was going to take a long while to tone down that particular response, but damn if it didn't get him going. " Please what Amara?" he purred, easing a second finger inside of her now. Amara screeched softly and her eyes screwed shut as Gascon began scissoring his fingers inside of her. Damn she was a sight to behold in her surrender.

" Don't tease me like this! I want you to take me, please!" Amara cried passionately. Gascon's lips claimed hers again and Amara groaned as he pulled his hand away. She had been drawing so close! Her groan of disappointment turned into a sharp cry as Gascon settled himself between her hips, his rod hard and at the ready once more and Amara shuddered as Gascon rubbed himself against her center in an effort to lubricate himself. He needn't have worried, Amara had coated both of them in a fresh gush the moment his manhood had come as close as it had.

" I'm not going to just take you, Amara..." Gascon whispered softly, his eyes meeting her with a tender gleam in them. What he was taking from her was precious, and she was giving herself to him without any reservations. " That would entail that I don't feel anything for you Amara...That is so far from the case. I fully intend to make love you to right now though, with every hope that someday it will be just that between us."

Amara pulled Gascon closer to kiss him. If he kept that up; the way he was talking to her that was, it wouldn't take long. She gasped against his lips as Gascon ground against her, trying to work Amara into a fever pitch so her deflowerment wouldn't be as bad. She'd want the brief pain just to get to the pleasure he could give her afterwards. Amara was soon mimicking Gascon's movements, their bodies moving sensually against one another and Gascon groaned as Amara chanced rolling her hips. By the heavens, if she did that while he was inside of her, Gascon would be liable to cut loose on her. He didn't want that yet. Maybe once they had eased a little more into their physical relationship, but not for this all important first coupling.

Amara's eyes locked onto Gascon's and he felt his heart clench at what he saw there. He knew that he had given Amara that same gaze whenever she wasn't looking at him. It gave him hope. Unable to stay himself any longer, Gascon positioned himself at Amara's entrance. " I'm sorry..." he whispered against her lips, claiming them as he pushed his hips forward.

Amara's eyes were shut as she was waiting for the pain, waiting to feel the joining of their bodies and she chanced a look up at him. Gascon looked puzzled beyond belief, not to mention frustrated now.

" What's wrong?" She asked him.

Gascon blushed a bit. " I don't understand what's going on. I can't get in Amara..." he said as if pained. What in the eight levels of hell was going on here?

" Let me try while on top." Amara said shyly, blushing brightly herself. She felt Gascon roll them over and he smirked at her slightly. She certainly made a beautiful sight silhouetted by the sunrise. Amara took him in hand and placed him at her entrance once more and she gasped slightly at the feel of him so close. Soon he would be inside of her, closer to her than anyone else. She tried pushing her hips down, waiting for the pain of losing her virginity, but it never came. She lifted herself up and tried to allow gravity to do the work but to no avail. Gascon was not going inside of her.

Both of them were flummoxed. With a frustrated growl, Amara got off the bed and began pulling her clothing back on. There was some sort of magic at work here that was keeping them from connecting. Wait a moment. Magic? _Oh no no no no. Oh hell no...If what I think is at work here, we're leaving for Cygnus right now!_ she thought.

" Did your father say anything about signing the arrangement for our pending marriage?" Amara asked him. Her blue eyes were piercing Gascon with a glare she was so clearly frustrated.

Gascon's brow furrowed as he pulled on his pants as well. " As a matter of fact he did. The scroll is sitting in my pack as we speak." Gascon replied. He crossed the room over to where his bag was sitting against the wall and rummaged through it a moment. He handed it to Amara and she growled something under her breath. She could feel the tingle of magic on the scroll. Realization dawned on Gascon and he began turning a rather fetching shade of red.

* * *

Tarin snorted a bit in his sleep only to be brought to full wakefulness when Gascon's irate bellow came from the bedroom he and Amara were in.

" When we get back to Cygnus I am going to kill those two! An abstinence spell? Really? For you I can understand as it would protect you from those who would wish to force themselves on you. But both of us?! When I get my hands on my father I am going to..." Gascon shouted, his voice trailing as Amara strove to calm him down.

" Gascon! I'm just as upset about this, but think things a little bit more clearly…" Amara began, and Tarin could all but picture the petite woman trying to hold the taller man away from the door. She could do it too, Amara was stronger than she appeared, though Tarin had no clue as to how.

" I am not going to let this lie, Amara! I...We were this close…" Gascon trailed off again

Tarin looked at the door consideringly and began chuckling. They had tried to consummate their relationship already? Tarin knew there had been loads of tension between them, but had been expecting them to not act on it yet. Oh, the innocent teasing that he would be able to drop on the two of them now, he mused with a chuckle.

Gascon exited the room, still very clearly upset if the red tinge on his cheeks was any indication and he grabbed his cloak from where Amara had draped it over a chair. Amara came out not a moment later, looking rather flustered herself and she followed suit. She needed to calm him down before he lost his temper, though she had no clue how she was going to do so. He was pretty damn pissed at the moment, and rightfully so.

Tarin's chuckle grew to a full on guffaw as he listened to the two of them covertly. Amara didn't sound all to pleased about this turn of events either. They were standing in front of one of the windows and Tarin's brow rose when Gascon grabbed Amara and kissed her hotly, her eyes going wide a moment before she lost herself in his passion and ardor for her. A thump followed as Gascon pinned her against the outside wall of the house and Tarin turned away as Amara's body arched high in order to close the distance between them. They were still rather worked up despite the ire both of them felt towards their fathers.

Oh, the last leg of their journey to the Briar was about to get all the more interesting indeed, Tarin mused with another chuckle. He shook his head as he traveled over to the fire and stoked a few of the logs. Maybe once those two settled down out there, Tarin could get Amara to make that meal.

* * *

Percivical was in the midst of eating breakfast when he shuddered out of the blue. He normally ever did that when Marion was upset with him, well either her or Amara at least. He looked up from his plate to his wife and cleared his throat. " Dearest?"

Marion's eyebrow quirked even as she smiled. He only ever called her that whenever she was irate with him. " You haven't done anything to upset me, Percy. Is everything alright?" she chuckled.

Percivical chuckled himself. His wife certainly knew him well, which was par for the course considering their twenty five year marriage. " I just had an odd feeling as if someone was extremely upset with me is all. You're the only one I could think of being in such a position."

Marion laughed out loud at this point. " It may very well be our daughter cursing you, you realize." she said seriously, though her mood instantly turned somber at the mention of her only child. " I hope she and Gascon are alright. We haven't heard anything since Thaden sent us the missive that they had been there a month or so ago."

Percivical smiled softly and patted his wife's hand gently. " Thaden said his eldest son is guiding them to the Briar from the mountains, though once they reach The Vale of Shadows Amara will be in familiar territory. I'm certain that between the three of them that they're safe, my dear." the evestan king said softly.

Marion nodded, though she couldn't shake the feeling something was amiss. That there was something coming that they wouldn't be able to stop in the long term.

Little did she know how right she was.


	8. Chapter 7: Thorn Pass

**The Ties that Bind**  
**Book 1: Link**  
**Chapter 7: Thorn Pass**

**A Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch Fanficiton**

* * *

Palisanther was sniffing about his territory and he growled a bit. The goblins had been growing bolder in trying to recapture him and the guardian snorted a bit in disgust. He wanted to drive those menaces from these lands for good, if not obliterated completely. He jumped down from his perch and began bounding southward at a brisk pace.

He could smell an intruder nearby, and the smell was human.

* * *

Drummond scowled a bit as he looked at the last two men of his crew. " You lot realize that these goblins we're meeting could very well kill us." He snapped, his gray eye narrowed in displeasure. Drummond's rage took over him a moment as he fiddled with the eye patch over his left orb and he swore as he brushed against the still tender scar that was forming from Gascon's viscious attack. Wait until he got his hands on that damn prince! He was going to take those homely brown eyes and shove them down Gascon's throat for this!

" They won't Drummond. We've got a common enemy after all." Randall said reassuringly. His eyes snapped to the side when a twig broke audibly and he smirked. They were here.

" I hear you have a proposition for us." one growled out, looking side to side as if they were expecting an ambush.

Drummond smirked. " We're trailing a dwarf and two humans, one of them a magic user. I hear you may have recently had an encounter with them." he said as he stepped forward.

The goblins hissed at the mention of magic. " That elfin bitch will pay for what she did to us." another seethed, revealing a jagged scar along his neck from where he had been hit by Amara's last spell as they had fled the nest. He was one of three survivors of the Abolition spell. It had been nothing short of devastating to Ravenmurk's keep.

_Elfin bitch? _Drummond thought, his interest piqued now. " You're certain she was an elf?" he inquired curiously. He was more than positive that the swan of Cygnus was human. She didn't have the golden eyes or hair the elves were known for. It was a very distinct possibility she was only half elven though..._Which would explain her prowess in the healing arts..._he thought as he tapped a finger to his chin. And she would not allow any fatal harm to befall her intended either, as she had proven when Gascon had been run through by one of his subordinates. Any attack on him would be met with a vicious one in turn.

" Goblins and elves used to be the same once. We would know the stench of our sun loving brethren anywhere." The leader, Grimlock, said with utter distaste. He was Ravenmurk's only surviving heir to the title of the fifth warlord. " She stole my family heirloom; a great beast that does not die, and the dwarf killed my father. The man they were traveling with deserves death as well for his part in the beast's insurrection." he growled out. He was going to send the dwarf's head to Thaden as a warning, and that elfin bitch? Oh Grimlock couldn't wait to get his claws on her. He was going to ravage that wench until she died from the abuse. He would not allow her a moments rest either, nor would he allow anyone else to touch her. No, Grimlock was going to make her suffer by himself, and more than likely torture the Hamelin prince while he was at it with the sight of her being so severely abused. Yes, the goblin surmised, they were going to suffer greatly before he would even fathom allowing them to die.

Drummond couldn't keep the malevolent smile off of his face at the glittering flame of malice that had sparked in Grimlock's yellow orbs. " Lucky for you I know who they are. That information doesn't come free however." the bandit purred, circling the goblin warlord appraisingly. Maybe they could form some sort of alliance in this instance. And if Grimlock was correct about Amara, she woud be making her way through Thorn Pass on their way to the Bright Briar in the south, more than likely to see Dagaron. With his information and the might of the goblins, Drummond would be able to not only get revenge on the Porcine Empire, but now the Evestan Kingdom for Amara's part in the slaughtering of his syndicate. He wanted both of them dead.

Grimlock sneered. " We have no qualms in helping you hunt them down. I've had trackers following them since they left the mountains a month and a half ago. They should be nearing the Vale of Shadows soon enough. If we move quickly, we may be able to head them off before they reach the elfin borders."

Drummond shook his head. " Let them reach the Briar. If we can garner enough strength we can attack the city directly."

Grimlock seemed thoughtful for a moment. This human was suggesting that they gather all the goblin tribes for an all out war. They would need to get Vana's blessing if they were to go through with this, but it was hopeful she would allow such a thing. She was just as eager to rid herself of the elven menace for reasons unknown to the fifth goblin warlord. If he was cunning enough, Grimlock could manage to talk to the other fourteen warlords about lending him their stregnth. All together that would put the invading force at nearly twenty thousand strong. That should be nearly twice that of the elves. The humans they were allied with were the only concern he had. " You are certain we can best them?"

Drumond nodded. " If we attack on the autumnal solstice we should be able to catch them off guard." Drummond replied. He had been living on the Evestan continent long enough to know when the elves celebrated their holidays.

Grimlock's eyes settled on Drummond's sole grey one and both smiled malevolently. " Then tell me who they are human." He purred nastily.

Palisanther growled a bit from where he was hiding. He needed to warn Amara and the others of this new development. Silently, he began back tracking and once he was far enough took off at full speed towards the Vale. It was imperative to reach them before they reached the other side or they would die when the force attacked Galaniath! _No! I will not allow such a thing to happen to those who granted me my freedom once more!_ Palisanther thought resolutely.

* * *

Amara looked upon the Vale in wonder. They had just reached the forest earlier that morning and she smiled brightly in her delight. She loved the scent of the trees here. So sweet and musky at the same time. " You gents up for a rest or shall we continue? There is a village not far from here." She chirped. Her blue eyes were alight with excitement and Gascon smiled back at her.

" If the village isn't far I say we should keep moving." the prince replied, his brown eyes alight himself. He had yet to explore this wood and would more than love the chance to do so.

Tarin leaned against his knees a bit as he tried to catch his breath. " If it's the same to you, young prince, I would like a moment to rest. The pace you travel at is faster than I'm used to." He said, smirking. " We dwarves are built for sprints, not marathoning like the two of you, especially you." He added, pointing an accusatory finger at Amara.

Amara laughed and nodded. " Very well. We'll break here for a few hours and continue on at Tarin's pace. It's not as if we're on any sort of timetable to return to Cygnus. Right Gascon? " she asked teasingly. She could feel Gascon's eyes all but boring into her back intensely for her cheek as she made work on setting up her bedroll.

Gascon's eyes glittered at Amara knowingly at that particular statement. She knew full well why they were making the Briar the last leg of their journey; with the two of them returning to her home city after a day or two amongst the elves of course, and why he wanted them to return as soon as possible. The last four weeks they had been traveling since leaving the abandoned farm house had been nothing short of torture for the porcine prince, as they were still contending with the weather while traveling on the plains. He had moved into the courting stage with her recently since and every moment they found themselves alone grew heated quickly. If not for the spell their fathers had placed on the scroll, Amara would have surely been deflowered by this point.

Tarin chuckled at the heated look in Gascon's eyes. Well, if anything, they would certainly have one hell of a wedding night.

Amara smirked a bit and the three companions began setting up camp for the next few hours. Tarin had been awake since three as he had taken the last watch and looked due for a bit of rest. " From what I can gather, we should be safe here for a bit. I'll go scout the immediate area and fill our water skins should I come across a creek or lake."

" I may as well join you, considering the spell we're still under." Gascon said. He wanted a moment with her anyways, if only to pay her back for her teasing. While they were unable to take things as far as they would like, Gascon and Amara were certainly enjoying the closeness they could share otherwise. Any initial hesitation she may have felt about the bold touches and caresses they had shared since that first night was long gone and Gascon's eyes heated up a little at the thought of Amara's hands on his body again. He was used to being the sole giver when it came to pleasure, and Gascon had come to learn that Amara had no qualms in returning the favor. If he didn't know any better, Gascon would swear that Amara loved giving as good as she got. _She's not the only one either..._he thought lasciviously.

" Well I'm going to get some much deserved sleep." Tarin grumped as he unrolled his sleeping gear.

Amara's eyes were glittering like sapphires in the sunlight as her gaze settled on Gascon. They both had just finished setting up camp, and Gascon had a fire going now. There was no telling if they were going to eat soon. Gascon's eyes flitted over to their dwarven companion and he saw that Tarin was already sleeping peacefully.

The smile on Amara's face spoke volumes. " Catch me if you can." Amara purred, darting into the trees after she discarded her cloak.

Gascon's smile grew broader as he threw his cloak off and darted off after Amara. He couldn't wait until he caught her. His hair was flowing as he darted through the trees after her, his breathing not at all labored as Gascon saw Amara just in front of him and he poured on the speed. Amara gave a little shriek when she spotted him and she laughed brightly when Gascon's arms wrapped around her waist. They both went crashing to the forest floor, and Gascon's lips met Amara's almost instantly even as her arms wrapped around his neck.

" Caught you." he panted against her lips, his tawny eyes shining happily as Amara smiled brightly.

" That you did. What would you claim as your prize then, my prince?" Amara replied softly, her fingers flowing through Gascon's mid-shoulder length locks.

" I think that goes without saying Amara. A certain spell notwithstanding of course." Gascon stated, his voice rich with desire.

Amara's gaze went hot when he said this. What she felt for Gascon was so much deeper than desire; though the evestan princess could not deny that she wanted him, and meant so much more than the friendship they had grown into. She could feel the difference in herself whenever her betrothed came to mind or whenever their eyes met. Most importantly, Amara could feel the difference in the way she felt about herself whenever her thoughts turned to their intimate moments and she was glad to note that she didn't feel any self loathing or any of the other negative emotions that used to wash over her when Amara surrendered to Gascon's passionate caress. While unable to fully consummate what they had, Amara found herself whisking Gascon away at every break they took just because she needed to feel his touch, needed to immerse herself in the emotion she could feel flowing into her from Gascon.

" Might as well find some sort of water. I haven't had a proper bath in two weeks now." Amara said, smirking all the while. " You're more than welcome to keep me company of course."

" It would be my pleasure to do so." Gascon replied, leaning in to capture her lips at the same time.

* * *

Grimlock was down on one knee as he knelt before the goblin queen. The other leaders of the tribes were gathered as well due to the sensitive nature of this summit.

" You would go to war with the elves to reclaim your honor and your prize?" She intoned coldly, sitting on the edge of her throne. Whatever she had been expecting from the fifteen warlords, it had not been that.

" Queen Vana, I would go to war to rid ourselves of their very presence to the south. This has nothing to do with honor and everything with revenge. That beast was my great great grandfather's trophy, and that elf bitch stole him from my family. The other warlords and I have conferred that the elven menace cannot be tolerated any longer. I will have that elf bitch's head only after I've used her for my own gains." Grimlock snarled.

Vana's cold golden eyes settled on the fifteen warlords before her. Their numbers allied together would be great and if this plan worked would rid this world of the elves for good. She stood up, her long silver tresses hanging down her greyed skin, wrinkled and scarred from years of self abuse. Her lips were a very pale shade of pink, and her nose slightly large and aquiline. " Grimlock, you are certain you can defeat them?"

" Yes my queen..." he replied cocklily. " All In your name of course. And once the elves have been eradicated we can move to the humans and dwarves next." His yellow eyes were downcast as he spoke.

Vana sneered, her face twisting horribly. " Then by all means, raze everything in your path on your way to Galaniath. Kill all who get in your way." She ordered. " Move onward to war!"

* * *

Amara smiled as she looked down at the pool of water before her and she took a few steps back as she readied herself. It was a solid ten feet to the water after all. Gascon was already in the water as it took Amara longer to get undressed, though she would be joining him soon enough. It wasn't often she got to do this. Her smile was ear to ear as Amara broke out into a run and she lept off the edge of the rock she was on with a rather unladylike whoop. She landed in the crystal clear pool with a resounding splash, hitting Gascon with the wake she caused and she pushed her hair from her eyes as Amara broke through the surface again.

" That wasn't fair Amara." Gascon said, though he was laughing all the while. How could have he never noticed that Amara was a half elf? She positively loved nature; especially if her reaction to their entrance of the vale had been any sort of indicator, and she loved mischief as did most of her elfin brethren. After all, she had gotten him with many a good prank when they were children, though Gascon was no slouch himself in that regard. He chuckled as one series of pranks between them came to the fore of his memory and he shook his head.

It had happened just about eight years ago, right after their first fist fight actually, and in retaliation of the punishment he had endured at his father's hand Gascon had slipped a magical dye into Amara's shampoo. Her scream had been so loud he had heard it clear across the palace even as Gascon guffawed loudly that he had gotten her back. Her brown locks had been colored a rather bright and gaudy red, which made wearing her favorite hues of pink and red almost impossible for the duration of the summer. Amara had gotten him in turn though, and Gascon had to admit she had trumped him better than he thought possible. The dye she had concocted had given his own locks a rainbow like layering from left to right. No amount of trying to dye his hair back to it's original color had worked either. _But that is neither here nor there now..._Gascon thought as he treaded water.

Amara swam up closer to Gascon, her eyes glittering playfully all the while. " No...This isn't fair." she remarked, dunking Gascon under the water and laughing at the look on his face. There was certainly something to be said about how much fun they honestly had together, could have had if they had made their peace years ago. Amara's thoughts were soon driven from her mind as Gascon returned the favor, his chocolate colored orbs bright in the late morning sun as he shoved her shoulders first under the surface.

The two played in the pool for a long while, laughing and splashing each other repeatedly until Amara used her magic to topple Gascon with a wave of water.

" That's how you want to play then Amara?" Gascon purred promisingly, his eyes narrowed on her playfully now. He had his own wand strapped onto his arm to be on the safe side as his gun was ashore.

Amara smirked. " It wouldn't do to get into an all out magic fight here Gascon. Both of us know I'll win that one." She shrieked a little in surprise as Gascon swept in, gliding through the water like a hot knife through butter and he pinned her against a rock in the shallows. Her arms flew about his neck as his lips crashed down to hers, and Amara groaned as his length pressed against her ardently even as her legs wrapped around his waist. " Gascon..." she breathed softly against his lips, her eyes half lidded now as the flaming tendrils of desire began snaking their way through her system.

" Shhh..." was all he replied as Gascon's fingers began making their way south. Gascon's tongue tapped against Amara's bottom lip, soon twisting and curling with hers as she granted him access into her heat. She tasted still of the wild berries that she had picked for them shortly after they had come into the vale. _Berries, honey, and coffee._ Gascon thought, his eyes closed in pleasure as he kissed Amara soundly, savoring the flavor that had imparted itself on her. Amara was much sweeter than any berry he had sampled, and the thought of her honey was enough to make his mouth water. He couldn't hold back the smirk that crossed his face as Amara gasped prettily against his lips once his fingers had found their mark. " Just let me worship you Amara..." he whispered seductively against her ear.

Amara found herself unable to do anything but.

* * *

The three companions decided to stay in the little glen they had made camp until morning. It would give all of them a chance to catch up on some much needed rest. Tarin was fast snoring away at this point, as it was nearly three in the afternoon and he would be taking the first watch that night. Gascon was asleep as well, his head in Amara's lap as her fingers ran through his mahogany locks. She was looking down at him with a soft, content smile on her face and Amara sighed a little despite the happiness she felt.

Amara knew that she needed to resolve with herself about how she felt for the man dozing in her lap. As much as she wanted to love him, Amara was terrified to do so at the same time. Due to her half-elven nature she was afraid that if she were to lose Gascon in any sort of tragic manner that her heart would shatter near instantly. It nearly had already once when Gascon had been run through on that bandit's blade several weeks ago. Amara knew it was dangerous to love him until they were safely back at the palace in Cygnus. Elves that lost the one they loved were said to either wither away in the despair and loneliness they felt from losing the other half of themselves or turn into vengeful shadows of who they once were. Amara did not want for that in the least, for either of them. _No, it's better that I keep a little bit of distance emotionally until we're back home._ she thought a bit sadly. She knew the porcine prince would never admit it to her out of habit due to their past, but Amara had an inkling as to what Gascon felt for her. She could feel it resonating deep in her own heart as well.

Amara didn't want to admit it to herself that she had irrevocably lost her heart already.

* * *

_**Trudge, trudge. Stomp, stomp.**_

Palisanther came to a skidding halt the moment he heard those footsteps. The goblin force had already mobilized and reached the vale?! Damn them! They must have been using the rain to their advantage to travel as much as possible in the daylight hours. The situation was much more grave than he thought. He could smell Gascon, Amara, and Tarin somewhere in the forest, but the trees were doing a good job at masking their scent in effort to keep them from being found. _Here me! If there is indeed a human man, a dwarf and a half elf woman in these woods, keep them from being found at all costs! Do not let them know the danger they are in at the moment, I will appraise them myself! _Palisanther ordered the flora. It would be difficult to get another forest to obey him, especially if the guardian of this wood was anywhere nearby; which Palisanther suspected and he would deal with her when the time came, but this was a dire situation! He needed to find them as soon as he could!

_Ordering my trees about, are we_? came a soft, feminine voice like the wind. _How rude, not even finding me to say hello first._

_Sparah!_ Palisanther exclaimed happily. _It has been a long time, my dear friend. _The hawk like guardian landed on the ground before him and Palisanther gave her a curt bow. This was her forest after.

_That is has, Palisanther. What brings you to my wood? I had only heard of your inssurection but a month ago._ Sparah replied as she flexed her wings a bit.

_The goblin force that is moving through your wood must be stopped! They are hunting those that freed me from my captors as they make their way to the briar. I do not wish to see any harm come to them or the residents of Thorn Pass! Please say you can help me Sparah. _Palisanther pleaded, his chest heaving a little in his emotion.

Sparah lowered her head in silence. _There is little I can do to hamper them from the village. There are just too many for the two of us, even as guardians to take ourselves. I will allow you free passage to find your friends, but that is all I can do without fear of retribution. I am sorry Palisanther, I wish I could do more for my allies and friends of Thorn Pass. I am quite attached to the Hughes family as they came to me to ask for my blessing to found the village in my wood. I will do what I can without raising suspicion, but I will not risk my life on the same note. Is that acceptable?_ the guardian spirit of the forest asked him, her bright, lavender colored orbs settling on Palisanther's jade green ones.

_The more we can lessen their numbers the better._ Palisanther agreed. _Come morning, can you do a favor for me?_

_And what would that be?_ Sparah asked him, her wings spread as she made to take to the air.

_We need to call the Guardians together for a moot. It'll be the first one since..._

_Since you were captured! Palisanther, you surely can't be thinking of joining the war these blasted pests are trying to monger, are you?_ Sparah seethed, her sharp beak snapping in her displeasure with her fellow guardian.

_I am willing to do anything to rid those vermin from the Evestan shores!_ Palisanther snarled, his hackles rising at the rage he felt welling up inside him. _You have no clue the torture I was forced to endure, the helplessness I felt for three hundred years, Sparah! I will not allow them to think of doing the same thing to another guardian while I still draw breath! You all once looked to me for leadership, and look what it got me! I was cocky, brash. I felt myself untouchable! I learned how easily one can fall from such grace. So please, gather the others for a moot. I will find my friends and bear them to the Briar with much haste, and then meet you in the old stone circle. These goblins must be dealt with! _Palisanther finished this with a rather hard flick of his tail and Sparah's purple orbs met the ground sadly.

Yes, he had fallen hard from grace, and it was a very thorough lesson indeed. _Very well then, Palisanther. I shall gather the other three guardians. _she conceded. She was not looking forward to traveling into the western desert where Cynan lay. Sparah hated cleaning the sand from her feathers.

_Thank you Sparah. I will meet you, Cynan, Pimrald, and Duskan in no less than three days at the stone circle near the edge of the Giant's nest._ Palisanther said. Cynan would be the most difficult to reach, as his gleaming white scales would blend him in with the sand of the desert to the northeast of Cygnus. Pimrald would be difficult as well, as the toad like guardian was not to keen on being in the same presence as the snake like one. Duskan would come no matter what. The stag like guardian had a deep sense of justice that would not allow the plains guardian to rest until the menace to human, elf, dwarf, and guardian alike was finally quelled.

At least Palisanther hoped that to be the case. Three hundred years was a very long time to be out of touch with them after all.

* * *

The fire was roaring as the three companions laughed loudly in between the music and song that was filling the glen. They were enjoying the rest of their ale as they hadn't had a chance to finish it off at the farmhouse and Tarin had long since pulled out an intricate looking pan flute. He had been playing it for a for a while now and Amara was dancing brightly around the fire. Her long locks were flowing around her as she spun and twirled, and Gascon's eyes were glued to every movement she made.

Amara was nothing short of entrancing to watch. Add to the fact that she was singing as she frolicked happily and Gascon was held in awe of her in Amara's sprightliness.

Tarin was smiling as he kept playing and Gascon was clapping to keep time as Amara sang a little ditty, her tone light and mirthful and a playful gleam in her eye.

" Come on now, lazybones! Have a dance with us!" Amara said, hauling Gascon to his feet. Her blue eyes were sparkling in the firelight as Amara pulled him up with a bright smile.

" No no no. I'm more than content to watch you in your elation, Amara." Gascon said gently, trying to pull away from her. Amara wasn't having any of it however and he laughed a bit as her arms wrapped tightly around his waist in an effort to keep him from sitting down again. She had been growing bolder with her displays of affection lately. Unable to resist, Gascon dipped his head in to kiss her chastely.

Tarin's eyes were sparkling merrily as he watched his two companions. Well, he had certainly called it. They both had cracked well before reaching the Briar. " I believe it's your turn to weave us a tale tonight Amara." Tarin said. The three of them had been exchanging stories since they had set out together.

Amara looked contemplative as she allowed Gascon to break away from her and she tapped her chin thoughtfully. " How much elvish do you both know?"

" I know enough, Amara. No worries there." Gascon said with a chuckle. He was much more fluent in the language than he let on.

Tarin chuckled. " I'll be fine Amara. I'm sure I can have Gascon translate what I don't know if I don't get the gist of something. What tale have you for us tonight?" he asked her as he stoked the fire a bit.

" One both of you have been asking me for a while now. The Lament of Vanluviel and Barador." Amara said, her eyes looking over to Gascon a moment. He needed to hear this if they were going to continue on the road they were in their new relationship. She began weaving her magic a bit as she stepped near the fire and the glow from the rune settled into her palm like a fine, shimmering powder. Amara drew a deep breath as she stood in front of the flames; throwing a smile to both men as she did so, and blew hard on her hand to make sure every little bit of the dust she conjured hit the blaze. This was almost exactly how her mother had told them their bedtime tales when she and Gascon were children.

Tarin and Gascon were already at attention as the flames flared. They loved it when it was Amara's turn for a story. She always went for the dramatic but the effect was impactful. Slowly, an image began forming just above the flames and Amara's voice soon joined in.

" _Long ago when man was young,_

_When elf was spry playing in the sun_

_came a tale of lovers two_

_of different worlds but love so true._

_Barador as a prince of man_

_Kind in heart and strong in hand._

_Just and wise, he lead with grace_

_with ever a smile on his handsome face._

_Vanluviel was a maiden fair,_

_of elfin kin with golden hair_

_In spring she frolicked amongst the groves_

_with the feroon she found repose._

_Dagaron's gift she was aptly named_

_and was sought for the treasure for which she was famed._

_In the fields so lush they doth met,_

_And love they found they would beget_

_They were married on the first of spring_

_Around the fires their voices ring_

_They danced as one as the flames would rise_

_Beneath the stars of the midnight sky_

_Their hands they cut and their blood they mixed_

_Their union bound by a single kiss_

_Their passion rose, the magic done_

_As morning rose, their hearts were one_

_But all good things are meant to end_

_For time is fickle and no ones friend_

_Away was Barador called to fight_

_Slain in battle for the light_

_Vanluviel would search the plains_

_Forever calling her lover's name_

_She withered away to nothing more_

_Calling the name of Barador._" Amara softly sang in elvish, a tear slipping from her eyes as she finished the tale. She hated this story for everything it symbolized, but loved it for the lesson it taught as well. To not take a single day for granted when you love someone, because you never know when it'll be the last.

The images had played out in the fire and Gascon felt his chest tighten as he looked to Amara. Is this what would happen to her if he died? By the ancients he hoped not. Gascon swallowed a bit as Amara's eyes met his and he understood immediately why she had told them the tale this evening. It was because of him...Of their relationship. Amara wanted him to understand just what Gascon was getting himself into in pursuing her. If something were to ever happen to him, Amara wouldn't be far behind out of sheer grief.

The thought was sobering in the least. Gascon and Amara both laid down as the flames died a bit, the light softening. Amara could feel the difference her story had made in Gascon if how tightly he was holding her was any indication. That was the embrace of someone who was terrified to lose the one they treasured.

* * *

Gascon was still feeling a bit weary as the three of them walked up the path to the village, his eyes scanning the area out of habit and he felt Amara pull away from where their hands had been joined as she ran forward a bit. There was something just a bit off about this place, Gascon mused as his face fell slightly and the smell of smoke reached his nostrils. He pulled his gun to be on the safe side once he switched his blade to his left hand. Thank the heavens for his ambidexterity. With every step they made inward, Gascon could feel something was amiss.

Amara held her hand out to stay both her companions as she listened intently. It was much too quiet. They should have heard the hustle and bustle from the village by this point. Tarin was guarding the rear at this point, his back to his comrades as Amara drew her sword as well. " Something isn't right..." she whimpered. Thorn Pass was a village her aunt Lara and her husband had founded years ago when Lara abdicated from the throne. She had no desire to rule and felt that her twin brother was more suited to the role. " Cover me...I need to go find my aunt." Amara said, though she felt as if the worst were yet to come.

She never hated being more right in that moment than when her eyes overlooked Thorn Pass as many of it's buildings burned still. Most were smoking slightly and the great arch that had been the entrance to the village was cloven in two as if by a giant ax.

Amara shook her head even as abject terror filled her like never before. " No..." she whispered. She took a minute to still her breathing in an effort to keep herself from hyperventilating, and took off at a break neck pace for the village.

Gascon and Tarin stayed within the distance the link spell allowed Gascon to be away from Amara as she searched the ruined houses and cottages for any sign of life. Quite a few had been razed to the ground already and Amara looked about in tears. She had spent so much time with the people of this village, as she would escape the palace for a month or two after Gascon left with his family to return to Hamelin. She needed the time away to destress. " AUNT LARA?! UNCLE JONATHAN?! RUSSEL, IVAN, CAREY, DAMIEN, MICHAEL!?" she called out to the empty village. " WHERE IS EVERYONE?!"

A faint cough reached all three of their ears at the same time and Amara sprinted for it. She knew every single person that lived in this village, though had only bonded with her family that lived here. If she ever found out who had devastated her home away from home, there would be absolute hell to pay, Amara would make fire rain down from the heavens if she could! Amara dashed into the house that the cough had come from and it took both Gascon and Tarin's restraint to keep from running to her side when she screamed in dismay.

" Michael, don't talk! Just let me heal you first!" came her voice, clearly panicked now.

_Michael is her youngest cousin!_ Gascon thought, his chest tightening at the fear he heard in his beloved's voice. " Tarin, I'm just going to the door." Gascon said, his heart feeling heavy.

" Where's mum and dad?" Michael asked Amara softly. He was wheezing at this point.

" I don't know and don't talk until I'm done...Please Michael, just hang on!" Amara pleaded. She was trying to pull away his shirt where it was stuck wetly to him. By the sun, his shirt was completely stained red! How long had he been like this?!

The sight that met Gascon's eyes was enough to draw tears to them. Michael, a young lad of fourteen, was laying in the ruined framework of the house he was in, a grievous sword slash across his chest that was slowly bleeding out. His color was very pale, which made Gascon worried the boy wasn't going to survive. Where the hell were the rest of Amara's relatives here?

" Amara, listen to me...The town was swept over by goblins...A great...horde of them...I think they're headed for the Briar..." Michael wheezed, coughing all the while as he tried to tell her what had happened. His blue eyes filled with tears while Amara was working as fast as she could to heal him. He knew he didn't have much time left. He was just glad to have seen her once more before he died. Michael loved Amara dearly. " It's too late, cousin...Just find my mum, please."

Amara shook her head even as she finished drawing the rune for the spell she was looking to cast. " Don't you dare die on me!" she cried, though tears were blurring her vision at this point. This was a very heinous wound, and her chest clenched at the thought of how much pain her little cousin was in.

" Find my mum and hurry to the Briar...You need to warn your grandfather. Tell her I love her and that I'm sorry. I love you too, cousin..." Michael breathed out, his eyes closing just as Amara pressed her palm to his wound.

" Gascon!" Tarin called to him, forcing the Hamelin prince to look away from his intended as she strove to beat the clock.

" What is it?" Gascon asked, rushing over to their friend.

" There was an all out massacre here. No more than just a couple hours ago...We would have been with them if we hadn't stayed put yesterday." Tarin said solemnly, as he pointed over his shoulders. It was nothing more than unspeakable carnage behind him and Gascon's brown eyes went wide. Man, woman, and child all lay dead where they had been felled, their age not mattering to those who had attacked.

" NNOOOOOOO!" Amara screamed, putting both Gascon and Tarin back on point as their attention was brought back to the cottage. " Michael no!" Her sobs carried out into the street where both her companions were standing.

Gascon's eyes clenched shut at the obvious pain in Amara's voice. More than likely, she had never lost anyone she had set into her mind to heal before. Not only that, it was someone she loved, someone she had known for their entire life. Michael was only six years younger than she was and had been her favorite cousin to play with when he finally had coaxed her into it. Michael had refused to let Amara retreat into her shell away from everyone. Like Gascon and Aden, Michael would not allow Amara to be left to her own devices and she had adored him for it.

Gascon gingerly made his way into the cottage where Amara was crying brokenly at this point, clutching the boy to her chest as she bent over him. He knelt beside her and placed both hands on her shoulders to pull her away. " Amara...He's gone. Let's at least bury him and see if we can't find the rest of your relatives here." he said gently.

" I didn't get here in time...If only we had been here yesterday like we could have been, this wouldn't have happened." Amara was shaking her head, refusing to let go of her cousin now.

" We would have been part of the casualties, Amara." Gascon said, his tone harder than he meant it to be. " Tarin told me that the attack was only hours ago. If we had been here yesterday, all three of us would have fallen. I know your immortal Amara, but there is still only so much even you elves can take before the gift slips away from you."

Amara looked at Gascon with narrowed eyes even as she thought about what he had said. This was no one tribe that had attacked. It had to have been at least four or five for the numbers Michael had been describing. " How many are dead in the streets?" she asked softly, her gaze growing tender as she looked down on Michael's face in his new found serenity. He was much too young to have died like this.

Gascon eased the boy into his arms as Amara got to her feet. " Too many to count to be honest. What was the village's population?"

" Nearly four hundred if I recall last year's census." Amara stifled a sob. She needed to get to work. Every body that lay in the street needed to be afforded it's own grave. Mass graves were thought by the evestans to disturb the dead from their peace. She needed to find her aunt first and foremost and depending on that would need to send a missive to her father via Artemis detailing the attack the village had undergone. If there were any survivors at all, they would need help rebuilding or need help in seeking asylum in the city.

" Let's get to work then. I'll start looking towards the eastern quadrant. I'll send Tarin to check the west and southern ends while you take care of the rest of the northern parts here. I'll only be as far as allowed, but I'll be sending Willow and Sarge out to find those I cannot reach." Gascon said gently.

" Hold on..." Amara replied, following Gascon out. " There is an easier way to go about this...I've got a spell I can use. Lucky for me coming across it when I had before we left Cygnus..." In fact, she had found the spell the very morning they had been sent off on their journey. That was nothing more than providence in Amara's eyes. She went over to the fountain in the center of the village square and cleared her thoughts. She needed to keep calm in order for her magic to work right. That more than like had been why she hadn't gotten her spell off as fast as she could have with her cousin. She had been emotionally compromised after all. Amara trembled a little at the grief that was trying to grip her once more, but she centered herself. There were more lives that could be saved if she put herself to the task. She used both hands to draw the rune, softly intoning the word ' Seek' once she had finished. The spell rose into the air and all three watched as close to seventy lights broke away, though most of them went into the eastern part of the city.

" Tarin! Go get the five in the western quad. Gascon, send Sarge and Tiny to the southern end for the ten or so there. I'll be sending Ze along as well with them. The villagers know her. I'll meet you in the northern section where the three blips were at there." Amara ordered even as she summoned forward the feroon. " Ze, Sarge, Tiny...Go to the south end of the village and look for golden beacons. Those are people who are in need of rescue."

_On it! _all three familiars said to her, and Ze led the bone baron and steam man to the sector Amara wanted them to cover.

Amara dashed off with Gascon not too far behind her towards the north. There was hope yet!

* * *

Jonathan had his blade at the ready. He and several of the other men who were in hiding were guarding the door in an effort to protect the women and children. He had lost two of his five children in the initial raid, though his youngest was nowhere to be found here. Russel and Ivan were his eldest sons and had fallen protecting their mother and sister from the goblins that had been trying to kill the two of them in earnest. He heard something hitting the door through the barricade that they had erected and all twenty of them tensed. This was it, a last stand.

Without warning, the barricade started dismantling itself. That meant that there was a magic user on the other side!

" HELLO! UNCLE JONATHAN ARE YOU IN THERE?!" came Amara's voice through the door.

Jonathan's eyes went wide. He and Lara had received his brother in law's missive about how Amara and Gascon had been forced out of the cities to learn to work together. How had they found themselves so far north of the briar? " Start moving everything out of the way! You four, start checking on the wounded! There's another healer here now!"

Amara was clearly straining as she used her magic to manipulate the door into opening for them and Gascon quickly stopped her before she collapsed.

" You've done what you can. I can hear movement in there as we speak. They more than likely barred to door to prevent entry." Gascon said, his hand on her shoulder now. " You need to calm down Amara. I know this is harrowing for you as your relatives are hopefully on the other side of that door, but you can't just go about wands ablazing. You've been testing your limits with your magic as you've healed every injury of the survivor's we've found thus far and I won't allow you to harm yourself in an effort to help others. Rest a bit first."

Amara leveled a glare on Gascon. He wouldn't be saying this if it were his relatives in this position. " I'm fine, Gascon." she bit out. She was just about to use her magic again when the doors opened and she ran forward. " Uncle!" she cried out, running forward to meet him in the middle. Her arms wrapped around his chest even as Jonathan's embraced her as well.

" Amara! Oh my dear niece you have never been a more welcome sight!" Jonathan said, his voice thick with emotion. " When did you get here?"

" A little over four hours ago. Where is Aunt Lara, Damien, and Carey?" she asked him, her blue eyes filled to the brim with tears. Amara had already found the fallen forms of Russel and Ivan near their home.

Jonathan tensed and held her at an arms length. She hadn't said anything about his youngest son. " Why didn't you ask about Michael?" he breathed out. " Where is he Amara?" His voice was desperate now as he gripped her shoulders tightly. Tears were starting to fill his green eyes as Amara's silence said everything.

Amara's head fell in shame. " I tried to save him...He's gone uncle." she whimpered softly. Tears were coursing down her cheeks once more.

Jonathan felt his heart drop at those words. He had lost three of his children that day. Could this get any worse? " Lara, Carey, and Damien are all fine. Lara and Carey are resting, as they've been trying to heal all the wounded on their own. We lost just about every magic user in the village." he said, his tone defeated.

" Goblins can sense magic, that's why. Was Michael studying magic as well?" Amara asked him. The boy had been cleverly hidden in the house she had found him in, there shouldn't have been anyway for him to have been discovered.

" Yes, he wanted to be a healer like you. Michael adored you, Amara."

Amara nearly broke down at these words. _I love you too cousin..._his voice echoed through her mind hauntingly. She needed to concentrate her efforts on helping the wounded. " Is there any sort of coffee in our stores, Gascon?"

The prince nodded as his eyes met Amara's pained ones. " I'll do what I can to help as well. I might not be as skilled as Amara, but I can help to treat some of the lesser injuries." Gascon offered.

" I can get food going so that we can get these people fed. I'll need at least three men so that we can hunt down enough game for the survivors." Tarin offered. He had been silent this entire time, but he was sure that they would be able to find enough game for the hundred or so that needed to be fed. It would take a couple of trips, or even a cart if they could spare it, but the dwarf knew they could get enough food rounded up to cook.

" I'll need to send a missive to my father first. At least this way we can get supplies and aid for you to rebuild." Amara said solemnly.

* * *

Gascon wiped the sweat from his brow as he concentrated on healing a nasty looking gash. Amara had needed to prepare a huge batch of her antiseptic before she could even start healing the thirty or so people who needed attention and it was slow going at best. Most of them had a multitude of injuries due to fighting back against their attackers. Carey and Lara had only been able to get to ten of them before their magic was at its limits, but they had been the most grievously injured of the bunch.

" I need some more clean cloths and another bowl of the wound wash please!" Gascon called out. " There we are. Right as rain now." His brown eyes were soft as he looked down at the girl he had just healed. She was no older than ten.

" Thank you mister." she replied, a smile on her face as she was able to move her leg without pain. " Oh excuse me...Your highness." she amended after she was chided softly by her mother.

" Yes, thank you Prince Gascon." the girl's mother reiterated tearfully.

" You're welcome. The other children are over there playing for now. No worries, ma'am, she's going to be just fine. I wouldn't allow her to go jumping or climbing anything for a week though." Gascon said with a smile. He would never admit it, but he greatly wanted a little girl of his own someday. One with Amara's face and his curls, with Amara's blue eyes and his skin tone. Yes, Gascon wanted more than just Amara now, more than a life with just the two of them living out their most adventurous fantasies. He wanted a family as well. _And to think, if our fathers hadn't put that damn spell on the contract, we would have already been in the works of starting that family._ Gascon thought just a bit bitterly. Oh yes, his father was certainly going to get an earful for putting that damn abstinence spell on him.

One of the other villagers came running over with the supplies Gascon had requested. " Will that be all, your highness?" he asked.

" How's the princess fairing? She's been pushing herself all day so far." Gascon inquired, his gaze turning to where Amara was concentrating deeply on a man's bloody stump. He had lost his leg and had been lucky not to bleed out from the wound.

" She's insisting she's fine, but she's had a lot of coffee so far. I'd have to wager at least five to six cups of my strongest brew and each of them two at a time. AH! She's calling for more coffee, excuse me Prince Gascon."

" Thank you." Gascon replied. He looked down the line of the ten villagers he had been given to heal. There were only two more, as the other half of the wounded had much more serious injuries beyond his skill to mend. He was just about to move down when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

" Please your highness, go rest. I'll handle the rest here." A young maiden of sixteen said sweetly. Gascon knew who she was the moment he saw her eyes. Lara, like Percivical, had the same blue eyes as Amara did.

" Thank you Carey. Where's your mother?" Gascon asked her even as he started cleaning the wounds on the next person despite Carey's gentle demand that he rest. He could handle these last two so that she could concentrate on the ones with the more severe injuries.

" Over there with my cousin now. By the look of things, my mother may need your help in forcing Amara to rest a bit. I know how stubborn she can be sometimes when she gets like this." Carey said softly. Her eyes looked a bit pained and tears shined a bit in them. Her father had told her what had happened to her little brother. Her brow quirked as Gascon healed the five gashes the man had sustained, as well as the quick diagnostic he ran to gauge that he had no other injuries.

" He has a concussion as well." Gascon whispered under his breath. He cast another spell to heal that particular injury and gave the man's wife explicit instructions to keep him well rested. " I'm sorry you lost your brothers, Carey. I might not have known them as well as you or Amara, but I do remember how much Ivan wanted to join the royal guard and how Russel was being groomed to take over for your parents in a couple of years. And please, call me Gascon. We'll be family soon enough anyways." He moved on to the last in the bunch, a boy that was no older than Michael had been. Gascon's chest clenched a bit even as he thought of the heartbroken wails that had come from Amara with his passing. He never wanted to hear her cry like that again. Her sorrow had been all but palpable.

Carey smiled a little ruefully here. " I'm surprised Amara isn't raising cane about being forced into a marriage with you. You both have never gotten along in all the years I've seen the two of you interact." Carey had joined her cousin at the palace more times than she cared to count for the summer time. She had witnessed first hand how badly they had gotten into it. " You're just a stubborn as she is!" she exclaimed as Gascon healed the boy's broken arm.

" Take it easy on that arm for a week or two. Ease it back into your normal routine, alright?" Gascon said to him before looking up at Carey with a smirk. " Stubborn? Me? Then I guess you'll be surprised to hear then that Amara and I actually made our peace about a month ago. We were going to be heading back to Cygnus once we've visited Amara's grandparents in the Briar." Gascon patted the girl's shoulder gently for a moment as he stood and he used the last of the clean cloths that he had to clean his face with. That had taken a lot out of him to do.

Carey was surprised to hear this, but happy nonetheless. Now she didn't have to be used as a buffer for Amara any longer. " I'd better go help my mother with the others then as you've finished all the rest over here." she snarked.

* * *

Amara shook her head fervently even as she tried to pour more power into her spell. " I'm fine Aunt Lara. I can probably help you with a few more of the people needing to be attended." her voice was nothing short of weary as she spoke. There was only so much coffee could do to replenish her magic. What Amara needed was a bath and a nap, and in that exact order. She needed to wash all the blood away from her before she could sleep.

" No you're not and you're coming with me." Gascon said, hoisting Amara to her feet once she had let the light fade and he threw the half elf over his shoulder. " I'll make sure she's taken care of, Matron Hughes. No worries."

Lara had to suppress the urge to bust out laughing at this. Gascon certainly had no qualms in forcing Amara away from a situation. Amara was already raising hell as he strode strongly from the church the villagers had sought shelter in, and towards the house Jonathan had told them they were welcome to use for the time being. The family that had lived there had been slaughtered earlier that day.

Lara turned back to her patient full of melancholy and set to work on healing him. She had lost three of her children and it was weighing very heavily on her.

* * *

Gascon used the last of his magic to cast Amara's privacy spell on the house the moment he closed the door. " Now you listen to me. You are going to take a bath and rest, willingly or I will have no qualms in making you do so. You have been pushing yourself much too hard for the last few hours and I'm not going to allow you to neglect yourself like this!"

Amara's eyes narrowed on him and she shoved herself off of his shoulder. " Who the hell do you think you are?! I still could be there helping them Gascon!" she seethed, swearing under her breath as he caught her wrist when she moved to slap him across the face for treating her so roughly.

" You've done quite a bit! More than you realize Amara. As for who I think I am, I am your future husband Amara. You are my responsibility while you're away from the palace, but furthermore I'm the man that..." Gascon stayed his words before he said something in the heat of the moment that would possibly come back to bite him in the ass. That had been much too close!

Amara's glare leveled on Gascon and she kept him from retreating away from her. " You're the man that what, Gascon? So help me you had better be honest with me or I will..." she began, pulling on his arm to make him face her again.

" You'll what Amara? Quite frankly I know you have me beat in the magic department, but in hand to hand or swordplay I've got you by a country mile. I don't want to get into it Amara, so please, just do as I ask and take care of yourself for once!" Gascon snapped as he pulled his sleeve from her grasp. " Don't be stubborn about this. I will hold true to my threat and put you in the bath myself if you don't get upstairs in the next two minutes." His voice was low and dangerous, chock full of promise as he mentally prepared himself for the fight that was sure to come if he had to take matters into his own hands.

" I'd love to see you try." Amara hissed, her blue eyes narrowed as she locked onto Gascon's tawny ones. His eyes were just barely slits themselves.

" Alright, the hard way it is then." Gascon replied dangerously.

Amara was expecting him to sweep in and she dodged accordingly, ducking past him in an effort to lock herself in one of the bedrooms. Didn't he understand that she could have helped to save more people back there?! That they would have survived where Michael hadn't?! The thought of her youngest cousin made her heart ache all over again and Amara's movements slowed enough that Gascon lifted her up into his arms.

" I can't say I understand what you may be feeling right now, but I know that Michael's death is what's driving you past your limits Amara." Gascon said gently even as he walked up the stairs. Thank goodness he had asked Tarin to get this ready for him before the dwarf left to hunt. He could see the steam billowing from the bathroom still and smiled. Tarin must have just left before they had arrived. Gascon set Amara down on her feet again and he felt his heart clench when he saw the tears streaming down her face. He couldn't imagine having someone you love die in your arms like that. Without warning, what seemed like an image of his father, beaten, bloodied, and barely gasping for breath came into his mind, with Gascon himself holding the emperor about his shoulders in an effort to get him comfortable. Where the hell had that come from and why the hell did Gascon look such a fright?! The version of himself that he had seen had been gaunt, in ragged, well worn clothing and his hair was nothing short of a mass riot of curls. Gascon shook his head to clear the image. There was no way in hell that had happened at all, had it? Not only that, he needed to concentrate on Amara right now. " Don't forget that you can talk to me about anything, Amara..." he whispered, bringing her chin up to look at him. " I'm here for you, through thick and thin, better or for worse. We're in this together, remember?"

Amara's faced scrunched up slightly as she threw her arms around Gascon's neck, finally letting go of the pain and anguish she had been feeling since their arrival that morning. " I feel useless! If only we had left sooner, if only.." Amara sobbed brokenly. " If only I hadn't let my panic get in the way of my casting Michael might have survived..."

Gascon winced inwardly. She was blaming herself for her cousin's death. " Amara, don't blame yourself like that. You did what you could...We have no clue how long he had been laying there bleeding to death. Not only that, you did try to save his life. You didn't allow him to suffer needlessly, though he might have been in pain when we first happened upon him. In the end, he had someone he loved and looked up to with him when he passed. I think that means more than you would believe." he whispered tenderly. " I know it's hard to lose someone you love, but the living have to live. Michael wouldn't want you to feel this way."

Amara shook her head against his chest even as she beat her fist against it ineffectually. She had so much pain, and inner torment welling up within her. She needed to work it out of her system before she imploded on herself.

That, Amara learned, was something that never came easy or came quickly.


	9. Chapter 8: The King of the Golden Wood

**The Ties that Bind**  
**Book 1: Link**  
**Chapter 8: The King of the Golden Wood**

**A Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch Fanfiction**

* * *

Percivical himself appeared at Thorn Pass the very next day with supplies and aid for his sister's village. He looked about sadly, his blue eyes filled to the brim as he thought about the three nephews he had lost yesterday, of all the lives that had needlessly been cut down, and for all the wanton destruction that had been unleashed. He rushed over to the church, which had become the base of operations with the town hall having been burned down, and the evestan king set to looking for his twin. He needed to see for himself that she was fine and well.

" Lara!" Percivical called out, sighing in relief as his sister came into view. Thank the ancients she was alive! He knew Amara had told him as such, but still, it was reassuring to see her with his own eyes.

" Percy!" his twin cried, running over to the evestan king. Lara's arms flew around her brother even as sobs wracked her body. " We had no clue what was going on. Out of nowhere, this goblin horde attacked just before daybreak and was gone just as quick. All of our magic users beside myself and Carey are dead…" Lara choked on a sob as she thought of her youngest son. Amara had finally told her what his last moments had been like after supper last night. Amara hadn't wanted her two remaining cousins to hear how bad off Michael had been. It was better to let them think she had only come across his still body.

" I'm so sorry, Lara. I truly am. Is my daughter still here?" Percivical asked even as he looked around for either Amara or Gascon. He wanted to see how they were faring together in the months they had been gone. He hoped they had found a way to move on. Well, if not…Percivical's eyes narrowed a little at this thought as well. If he knew his daughter as well as he did, it was Amara who was still holding the grudge. That was Marion's elvish influence over her after all. Not only that, Vigo had told him what had happened on Amara's sixteenth birthday which had given both of them hope. If Gascon was interested in Amara, even in just a physical sense at the time, there was a chance that could grow the longer they spent in each other's company. Little did he know how right they had been.

Lara shook her head in the negative as she began leading her twin towards a little used room in the back that Lara was going to use as a war room of sorts.. " They left at daybreak. Something Michael said in his dying breaths to Amara made her anxious to leave for the Briar post haste." Lara replied. She was curious as to why that great horde had made its way through the vale southward as well. However, Lara knew this wasn't the time to dwell on such things. If she was lucky, she would find Sparah later and ask her for her advice." I think I know what you're getting at though. I won't swear on it, but I don't think they're quite past their squabbling. Gascon all but forced Amara away from the church yesterday in an effort to get her to rest. Let me tell you, if looks could kill…" _Not to mention words...The mouth Amara has on her..._Lara thought.

Percivical harrumphed a bit at this. At least Gascon was making sure his daughter was taken care of in their time away from the palace. Vigo had all but assured him that would be the case. Well, Amara and Gascon were not to return to Cygnus unless they were past all that. He would not have them at odds when they would take the throne. " Amara's always been stubborn as a mule." he grumbled. Realizing the turn his musings were taking, Percivical shook his head to clear his thoughts. His sister needed his help here and now. The first order of business would be to bury the dead. Then they could take care of the village proper.

* * *

Sparah stretched her wings with a groan as she landed on a rock for a bit of rest. Her soft, lavender colored eyes were narrowed in displeasure as she looked about the desert landscape before her. She had already appraised Duskin; as he had been the easiest of her contemporaries to find. All she had needed to do was find the spot where the lightning was concentrating most, as Duskin was dueling with the other male deraboo, tuffaloo, and carabanes that roamed the ever stretching grasslands. Sparah couldn't help the shudder that passed through her at the look in his saffron colored eyes when they had been leveled on her. It was rutting season and Sparah had interrupted; quite untimely in her case, but his tune had changed the moment she had told him about the moot. Speaking of, she needed to hurry! It was supposed to take place tomorrow night!

Sparah took a deep breath in. She knew she could find him! It was just harder to do so because of how little vegetation there was to pass the message along with. Her thoughts turned to Pimrald, a wizened old frog like guardian who was much too human loving in her estimation. Pimrald was the guardian of the marshes and swamps near the far eastern coastline, which suited him well as he wanted to be nowhere near the desert dwelling guardian of the west. Frogs were a snakes favorite repast after all. He had a tendency to wear clothing from the desert city of Al Mamoon to the west of here, and he had a multitude of potions and elixirs that he ever carried on his belt. Not even Sparah knew what all of them did. His most filthy habit, which the hawk like guardian detested with a passion, was Pimrald's tendency to smoke a pipe. The humans that dwelled across the sea would trade their weed with him for things that could not be acquired elsewhere, and the amphibious defender had a great love of the leaf that came from the Autumnian shores especially. It certainly had been no easy task getting him to agree to attend the moot however. Pimrald wanted nothing to do with Cynan, though Sparah knew that the snake like guardian would never try to devour one of his own. The only way she had gotten the concession from him; which had been like pulling tail feathers for that matter, was that she run interference should Cynan try to attack Pimrald.

Sighing again, Sparah ruffled her feathers in annoyance. She would have to transform in order to get all the blasted sand out of her plumage! Just as she had surmised, finding Cynan was not proving to be an easy venture. The great serpent's blinding white and gold scales were excellent camouflage either day or night. Her head turned quickly to her left and she blanched a bit in her worry. The scrapions and gillagillas were hunting in the chill, arid night and Sparah knew she had to get moving again soon. She didn't want to be anyone's supper after all. The guardian of the vale looked about once more as she attempted to get her bearings. She hated her night vision, which made this task all the more daunting. She needed to attempt to find the protector of the sand and dunes while the light of the moon was best. Even then, the sand still gleamed bright under its full luminessence.

_By the great bird in the sky! Where the hell are you Cynan?!_ Sparah cried out in exasperation. Her violet eyes went wide in shock as the perch she had settled on suddenly moved without warning and a sleepy yawn reached her ears.

_Did you have to ssshout it at the top of your lungsss?_ Cynan whined. He was the relatively youngest guardian, as his predecessor had been in the service of the wizard king many, many years ago.

_By the stars! Thank heaven I found you. There isn't much time to explain. Palisanther is calling a moot! _Sparah exclaimed, her tone excited. That was rather unexpected, but not unwelcome.

Cynan looked at Sparah blearily with rose colored eyes. He seemed to have his own light that he radiated whenever he was awake. No wonder finding him in the daytime was murder, Sparah mused as she landed on a rock beside him.

_Where at? It'sss been nearly…._Again Cynan yawned and Sparah had to resist the urge to beat him with her wings until he was good and roused. …_Three hundred yearsss ssssince the last one. How did he even esssscape after all thissss time?_

Sparah shook her head. _I can explain everything on the way if you'll follow me. And for the love of all that is good and holy in this world, do not provoke Pimrald. He's already crotchety enough without your influence added to the mix._

Cynan couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped him as he allowed Sparah to perch on his shoulder. _I'll guide ussss out, if you're amenable Sssparah. I have better visssion at night than you do and I know thissss dessssert in and out. And asss for Pimrald, I will do my bessst to behave. It'sss jussst ssso damn trying not to messs with that old toady._ Cynan laughed audibly this time as Sparah's talons dug into his shoulder a bit. _I ssswear I won't try to prove that I can ssswallow that ssskinny polliwog in one gulp. I learned my lesssson last time. Besssides, I've gotten older and more mature sssince then._

Sparah couldn't hold back the disbelieving snort that answered that proclamation. _You, my boy, are still but a fledgling compared to the rest of us. You're only five and a half centuries old! Still but a tweener in my book._Sparah retorted.

Cynan looked at the ave perched at face level. Oh what he wouldn't give for both of them to transform and he would show her in no uncertain terms that he was no tweener. _You've been around the humansss too long._ he said with a shake of his head.

_Oh just get us out of here already. I hate the way sand feels between my feathers. _Sparah snapped. She was glad for the fact that she couldn't blush. Cynan had told her in no uncertain terms that he was interested in her nearly a century ago. Out of the five of them, only Duskin had long since shed his other skin. The guardian had a hell of a time explaining his antlers whenever he did after all. Palisanther more than likely had regained the ability to transform as well now that he had been freed, otherwise he would have escaped himself a long time ago. Pimrald stayed in state caught in between, as he prefered hands and feet; though they retained an amphibious look about them. It also enabled him something that the other four could not do. Magic. Pimrald was a master magician, and an alchemist beyond compare. Sparah liked to shift into her other form; which was how she had looked in her life before she had become the defender of the Vale, and roam the towns and villages that dotted the landscape. Cynan had run into her on one such journey; which incidentally had been when the great serpent had fallen for her.

Cynan would have smirked had it been possible and he continued their way towards the exit to his desert, his great tail carving it's mark into the soft sand. Maybe he could still convince her to transform even for just a moment...That was all he needed after all.

* * *

The three companions found themselves on the other side of the Vale by nightfall. Amara looked around, and she nodded in approval at the protection the willow she was eying would provide for them, all the while hearing the great tree's soft voice tickling her ear. The promise of absolute safety was more than enough of a draw for Amara, not to mention the soft, long grass that grew near the base of the tree. It would certainly make for a nice, restful sleep. " We'll make camp here, boys. If we keep this pace up, we should reach the edge of the Briar by Thursday." Amara said. Her gaze settled on Tarin. " I'm sorry about this breakneck pace we're going at Tarin. I need to get to the Briar post haste though."

" I understand, princess. I'll take the first watch so that you both can get some rest. By the time you wake, I'll more than likely have some game roasting on the fire."

Gascon thought about what Amara had just said. It was Tuesday now. If they ran straight through the rest of the plains like they had done in the forest today, the weather be damned, her timetable would be right on the guilder. However, that meant that they would catch up to the goblins that had attacked the was only if this horde traveled at night as well. He had a feeling they did and this made Gascon feel uneasy. Already he could feel his stomach tensing at the very thought that the horde may have actually taken last night to celebrate the pillaging of the village and would more than likely be on the move again tonight. " Are you certain this is a safe enough spot, Amara?" Gascon asked her, looking about. The low hanging branches did afford them cover, but the goblins could sense the magic that both of them wielded. The three of them were strong together without a doubt, but not that strong!

Amara nodded as she took in another deep breath. The smell here was soothing. " The willow told me as much. Nothing will find us here tonight." she said as if that made all the sense in the world. Her tone radiated confidence in her claim.

Gascon's brow quirked. " The gift Palisanther bestowed upon you?" he asked knowingly even as Gascon began setting up his bedroll.

Amara nodded and she set her own bedroll up beside his. They had taken to doing this every night in an effort to find comfort. Like Amara had surmised months ago, Gascon's warmth was addicting. So was the feeling she got when she woke up in his arms, but she didn't dwell on that. She couldn't dwell on that.

Tarin watched the two with a soft smile on his face as Gascon curled up around Amara protectively. Well, she said the willow had promised safety, which meant Tarin was going to go round up some supper. A grin broke out across his face. He had spotted some tuffaloos nearby.

* * *

It was quiet...Much too quiet. The nightlife that Amara had fallen asleep to the sounds of had long since quieted and the air was so still that you could hear your own heartbeat quickening in nervousness. This was the kind of quiet that normally preceded an attack. Amara was silent even as she tossed and turned, her mind ensnared in a nightmare. It had been so long since she had had one of this magnitude. Not since Gascon had been run through on that bandit's blade.

_Trudge, trudge. Stomp, stomp._

Amara bolted upright on her bedroll, drenched in sweat. She had been dreaming of a pair of malicious yellow eyes stabbing her repeatedly, though her eyes had already been glazed over in death. Her body had been ravaged beyond what any woman would or should be forced to endure. She looked around, needing comfort against the terrifying musings of her subconscious, though Amara couldn't help but feel that particular dream was more precognitive than anything else. Gascon wasn't beside her and the fire had been doused. The uneasy feeling that she had began growing more intense and she looked around in the darkness. She could hear two sets of soft breathing to her left and she allowed her eyes to adjust to the dim light. Amara instinctively knew now was not the time for magic. She could make out both Tarin and Gascon near where the fire had been and she silently crawled over.

" The branches lowered completely about twenty minutes ago." Gascon whispered. He had his rifle at the ready and his eyes were watching the area to their left with keen interest. " I can hear the slow pace of footsteps, though it's faint. I'm more than positive it's the goblin force that attacked Thorn Pass." Gascon's hunch had been right on the guilder. They wouldn't have a choice, they were going to overtake the horde, and would more than likely be attacked doing so.

" How long have you heard it?" Amara asked in hushed tones. She felt Gascon's hand settle on her shoulder and he gave it a comforting squeeze. He must have heard the trepidation she was feeling. Then again, they had known one another for nearly twenty years. He would know if she was feeling scared. Her inflections were different, despite her attempts at keeping a brave front.

" Nearly fifteen minutes now. We barely had time to put the fire out when the willow began moving on it's own." Tarin answered her this time. " This is not just a tribe or two princess...Not only that, I think we need to leave ourselves post haste. There's something huge at work here, and nothing we can stop on our own." The dwarf sounded as if he was itching for a fight. He was too. Tarin wanted to rid this world of their overbearing stench.

Amara's brow furrowed at this. There was no doubt about it. The horde was heading for the Briar like Michael had thought. But why? Amara began strategizing almost immediately, though her concentration was broken by a set of footsteps drew very close to where the willow was hiding them. _Please, let them keep moving..._she thought desperately. It took a few moments, but the footsteps faded off into the distance and all three breathed in a heavy sigh of relief. Gascon had been very close to shooting the blighter through the branches, which would have given away their position." Gascon...Once the force is past, call for Palisanther. You and I need to get there tomorrow night at the latest. Tarin...I want you to head back to Thorn Pass. I would bear you there myself, but with my magic limited I don't have much of a choice. Send a missive to your father if possible asking for aid. I'll be in touch, I promise you."

Both men nodded. This was much bigger than the three of them.

* * *

The branches of the willow finally rose four hours later once the force had made it's slow trudge through the forest entrance. Amara quickly climbed up a tree to survey the path they needed to go. Palisanther would easily overtake the horde. She could see a black mob moving through the night towards the south. If she really put her sight to the test, Amara could barely make out the line of golden trees that was the northern border of the Bright Briar. For them, it was still at least two and a half days on foot.

" Now you two hear me well. I will attempt to talk my father into giving the elves their aid. What the two of you need to concentrate on from henceforth is getting to the Briar and warning Dagaron. I'm heading back to the village now. By my beard, please stay safe." Tarin said gruffly.

Gascon settled his hand on Amara's shoulder and nodded as their eyes met. " We will. There's nothing we can't overcome together." Gascon said softly.

Tarin nodded. The two were certainly closer than they had been a month ago. " Til next we meet then, friends." the dwarf said, sprinting off into the trees.

" May your beard never be shorn." Amara whispered to his back. She closed her eyes a bit. _Please let him get back to the village unimpeded. The only thing that matters is Tarin's safety._ she thought.

Gascon's shrill whistle echoed into the night as he called for the forest guardian of the northern mountains. His gaze was grim as he met Amara's eyes and both nodded at the same time. The drums of war were veritably beating loud and steady in both their ears. There was a fight coming and there was no way to stop it.

* * *

Palisanther came to a skidding halt as he heard Gascon's whistle just slightly to the east of where he had been tracking them. Hadn't he just passed that way a bit ago? The great cat bounded back in the opposite direction he had been traveling in, as he was also attempting to stay clear of the mass of goblins that had just gone that way, and he took a tentative sniff. There! He could smell both Amara and Gascon fully now!

* * *

Gascon was watching the area intently, though he had a feeling that it would take a great amount of time for the guardian to arrive. Amara was sitting just as alertly by the tree and both heard something in the brush to their left. Amara was on her feet in an instant, her sword in her left hand while her right was tracing a fireball rune. Gascon was at her side immediately as well, his rifle nestled snugly against his shoulder.

" On three…" Amara whispered.

_I wouldn't do that if I were you Amara!_ Palisanther called out, jumping into the little haven and his green eyes glittering in the moonlight.

" Thank the ancients!" Amara gasped, sheathing her sword as she ran over to the great cat.

Gascon smiled as well. " I wasn't expecting you so quickly. I only whistled for you about thirty minutes ago." the prince said, having to step to keep his balance when Palisanther nudged his leg with his head.

_I was already in the midst of searching for you. Where is Tarin? _the guardian asked, looking about. He could still smell the dwarf's scent. It wasn't that old.

" He's heading back to Thorn Pass in an effort to reach his father. Gascon and I need to get to the Bright Briar as fast as possible." Amara said, her blue eyes scanning the area.

_That's convenient. That force that passed through here a while ago? They fully intend to attack the night of the autumn equinox. Climb on. I'll explain on the way. If we're lucky, we can try to dwindle the numbers a bit with your magic Amara. Add your shooting in Gascon and we may be able to take out a hundred or so provided Amara uses spells that can affect an area as opposed to an individual._ Palisanther said. If the cat could smirk, he would be at that moment.

Amara's eyes glittered with the thought of achieving vengeance. " I have just the spells then." she growled, walking away for a moment.

Palisanther could feel the dark emotions rolling off the normally gentle woman in waves and he looked to Gascon. _Is everything alright with her?_ he whispered in Gascon's mind as Amara came to a stop a little ways away. She wanted to make sure the fire was completely doused before they left.

Gascon winced and leaned in close to Palisanther as his hand rested on the guardian's shoulder and he took to one knee. " That horde killed three of her cousins yesterday in Thorn Pass...One of the three being the youngest and her favorite." Gascon whispered, his eyes falling on Amara worriedly. She was still grieving, though she wasn't taking everything too well and she was tamping down her emotional pain in an effort to keep focused. She needed time to mourn her cousins, time they did not have the luxury of at all. " It's personal for her now. The sooner we get to the Briar though, the better."

Palisanther looked at Amara over his shoulder. May the ancients help whoever got in the half elf's path now. She looked ready to go on the warpath if the black look on her face was anything to go off of. Hopefully, she would find some closure in what was to happen next. Palisanther had no intentions on allowing the horde to be passed unscathed.

* * *

" HALT!" came the command, followed by the blare of a horn. The force of fourteen thousand slowly stopped and looked about. Two more blares of the horn told the goblins towards the back that it was time for a break. They had one hour.

" I thought we weren't ever going to stop!" one complained noisily as he sat down.

" Shut your damn yap already. All we've heard the last three days is ' Oh my pooer damn feet'! By Vana would you give it a rest already!" another snapped in response.

The group of goblins began squabbling pettily as they got a fire going to warm through some of the meats they had packed away from the raid on Thorn Pass. No one liked eating cold meat after all.

Without warning, the ground began shaking violently beneath the group of thirty or so and they began screaming wildly in fear as the ground opened from below to swallow them whole in its black depths. Another group was decimated when a blinding flash of light smacked them to the ground and crushed them instantly. Gunshots were peppered in amongst the chaos happening and one goblin looked up as an explosion to his left sent ten goblins sailing through the air. He could feel the tingle of magic passing nearby at an incredible pace and he sounded the alarm towards the front. Grimlock was up there!

* * *

Amara's eyes were narrowed into fine slits as she began drawing another rune, this time the one for thunderstorm and she thrusted her palm forward to let the bolts of electricity fly with impunity. The more that died, the better!

Gascon was shooting rapidly himself, his sharp eyes zeroing in on his target from over three hundred paces away. His brow furrowed slightly and Gascon's eyes went wide in realization. " Palisanther! To the left, dodge quickly!" he called out even as he locked onto his target. This one was obviously a leader if the armor he was wearing was any indication.

Palisanther jumped high to dodge the imbued chains that would imprison him again and he glared down at Grimlock hatefully. _That one that just attacked. He's the son of the goblin Tarin killed._ he said over his shoulder. Palisanther had suffered greatly at that goblin's hand.

" Not any more." Gascon bit out, pulling the trigger. His eyes went wide as the goblin was pulled from harm's way at the last minute and another series of gunshots fired back to them. " It can't be!" His shock was soon forgotten as another volley of rounds was fired upon them and Gascon shouted in both pain and dismay as a bullet ripped into his shoulder and knocked him from Palisanther's back. He hit the ground hard, groaning in his discomfort and he faintly heard Amara shout his name.

Amara flew off of the guardian's back faster than he could stop her and she could see a mass of goblins encroaching ever closer to where Gascon lay, dazed from his fall. " Gascon! Get up!" She screamed, summoning her sabre into her left hand as she drew the other gifted to her from Thaden with her right.

Gascon had the presence of mind to look up and he did not a moment to soon as he brought his rifle up to block a blade that was coming down in a fatal arc towards his neck. His right arm buckled a little at the strain, as he had been shot in that shoulder, but he needn't have worried as Amara charged into the fray. Her blades were like a silver twister of death as she spun and cut into their enemies rapidly, trying to give Gascon a chance to get to his feet even as more goblins began swarming towards them. Gascon hurriedly stood, shouldering his rifle for now as he drew both his sword and pistol, his back firmly against Amara's as the two of them fought in tandem flawlessly. If Amara missed an adversary, Gascon felled them not a moment later. If Gascon found his weak spot open, Amara blocked it for him.

" Stay close!" Amara shouted over her shoulder and she drove both blades into the ground in order to begin weaving a spell. She was still in the testing phases of this one, still trying to perfect it but she needed it now! Both fingers met in the middle as a bright rune took shaped and with an almighty cry, light flared around the two of them and reached outward.

It was more than enough of an opening for Palisanther to come for them.

The great cat was sporting a few open wounds himself, though it had been worth every second to maul the hell out of Grimlock savagely as the goblin attempted to bind him with the chains that had imprisoned him last time. The human aiding him and fired more than a few rounds into Palisanther's exposed back, but the burn of the bullets had been worth every scratch and bite that he had managed to land. The warlord was still alive unfortunately, as Palisanther had seen the blinding flash of sunlight emit from Amara and Gascon's location and had realized that the two were in dire straights.

_Hurry and get on! I did warn you that there was a human in cahoots with them!_ Palisanther growled. Gascon wasn't moving his right arm at all now and Amara was sporting a nasty slash across her chest. Her bindings had been completely shorn twain and her shirt as torn enough to offer a rather teasing glimpse of either swell of her bosom. She was holding her leg as well, and Palisanther could see that she had been stabbed clear through her thigh. The tip of the knife that was still imbedded there was visible on the back of her leg. Gascon grunted as he lifted the wounded woman onto his back, and Palisanther realized that Gascon was sporting not just the gunshot that had knocked him off, but a few arrows were protruding from his back in that general area. He was lucky they had hit where they had or he would have been a goner. Both of them were covered in blood and were not in any shape to keep fighting. _Hurry Gascon! The light it starting to fade!_

" That's just not any human. That's the bandit whose syndicate we wiped out over a month ago! Amara. They're going to the Briar because of us!" Gascon said in realization as he hopped onto the cat's broad back. His left arm wrapped around Amara's middle in an effort to put pressure on the wound as Palisanther forced a rock face to jut from the ground on either side of them. This gave them a clear means of escape from the throng attempting to regain their senses.

Amara felt her heart go cold. They would definitely have to leave as soon as they could then. This force was planning to attack on an elvish holiday. Amara couldn't stand idly by and allow her grandfather to be left unawares. " Forget the horde for now! To the Briar with haste Palisanther! Hurry!" She was breathing heavily. That spell had taken quite a lot of her magic, leaving her feeling nearly drained, and she was worried she wouldn't be able to heal either of them at first.

Gascon squeezed Amara comfortingly once they had cleared the sights of the horde. Hopefully they had just given themselves an extra day or two as the wounded would need tending to before the huge force could begin moving again. Hell, they needed to tend to their own wounds before they saw Dagaron. " We need to run from here Amara...They're hunting us, and razing everything in their path until they do just that…We need to all but disappear until we can determine it's safe otherwise." he said sadly, his voice barely a whisper. " They won't be able to keep attacking everything if there's no chance of finding us." Damn it all, he should have killed that damn thief when he had the chance! Gascon felt Amara's hand on his and she patted it gently.

" Where are we going to go? That bandit knows who we are and can anticipate every city we'll run to for asylum, more than likely including the ones across the sea. He did say your father had his eldest son put to death." Amara's voice was weary, and full of melancholy as well. She had been looking forward to seeing her family again.

" I know where to lay low for a while Amara…" Gascon replied. " Marcassin and I are the only ones who know about it too. The first order of business is that we need to get this link spell removed. I can transport us there with magic." Gascon looked down at Amara as she turned to look at him now. " Do you trust me?"

" With my very life." Amara replied, her blue eyes locking to his in an effort to convey the belief she had in him. He had done nothing but try to keep her safe and taken care of this entire time.

Gascon nodded. The second order of business that Gascon wanted to take care of was fulfilling the provisions of the arrangement that their fathers had signed. There was no way in hell that Gascon was going to be cooped up for any extended length of time and not be able to enjoy himself with her. That stupid abstinence spell had to go. Gascon shook his head a bit. This was not the time to be thinking along those lines. They had to get to where he wanted first.

* * *

Palisanther was panting heavily as he came to a stop well inside the tree line of the Bright Briar. The golden trees were shining in the moonlight and Amara groaned pitifully as she slid off of his back. She had been able to nap a little in the time they had been traveling, which had been only an hour or two, and she felt as if she had replenished enough magic in order to heal the three of them for the most part. Gascon looked much worse for wear than she did, despite the knife still buried in her leg, and Amara shook her head. It was going to hurt like hell to pull the bullet and the arrows.

" Heal yourself first Amara." Gascon ordered gently. " You're wounds are more severe than mine are."

Amara nodded and she sat down gingerly on the forest floor. She pulled her belt off and tied it tight around the top of her thigh and she tore a piece of her sleeve away from her shirt. Wadding it up tightly, she looked over to Gascon. " I need you to hold my leg while I pull the knife." she said nervously. There was no skirting around the pain that she was about to go through. It would be all that much worse for Gascon though, Amara mused. While her wounds were worse, his suffering was palpable.

_Is there anything I can do to help? _Palisanther asked.

" Not unless you have a set of hands to offer yourself." Amara growled out snarkily. She was trying to mentally steel herself for what was coming.

Both Gascon and Amara were shocked when the guardian's shape began shifting and Palisanther rose up onto two legs.

" If an extra set of hands is needed, I'm more than happy to accommodate." the guardian purred. His skin tone was a light brown, only a few shades darker than Gascon's tone, and he had long flowing jet black locks that fell past his knees. His face was fairer than expected, with an aquiline nose, soft, full looking lips, and a gentle slope of his jaw. His eyes were still the same piercing green however and both prince and princess seemed caught in a state of stilled surprise. " Did you think I was just limited to the one form?" His canines were long and sharp looking still as he flashed a smile at them.

Gascon was the first to move. " This is the first I've seen of a guardian being able to do such a thing…" he whispered in his awe.

" We evestan guardians are different from those of your lands, Gascon. There are only five of us, but we are all powerful in our own right. We also choose our successors once we're ready to move on. My predecessor was Gravelynx and he appointed me to my position nearly two thousand years ago. I was initially human, as were most of my contemporaries. Sparah and Cynan are the only exception to this, as she was an elf in her first life and Cynan is the first guardian the land has needed to form in the last ten thousand years. His predecessor never named his replacement and he left into the lands of the west very long ago in the service of a very talented wizard." Palisanther explained.

Amara was beyond shocked at this revelation. It was amazing, fantastical...Beyond extraordinary! She was so caught in her thoughts that the flare of pain brought her back even as she screamed at the burning sensation rolling over her from her wounded leg. Palisanther was smiling cheekily, his distraction had proven enough to allow him to pull the knife from her when Amara made no move to do so herself in her reverie. Grumbling under her breath about men in general, Amara quickly healed her wounds though she immediately felt drained again. This wasn't good! She needed to heal Gascon as well. This was one of the drawbacks at casting an incomplete spell. She hadn't worked out all the kinks yet.

Gascon's brow furrowed on his intended. How much had that last spell she cast on the battlefield taken out of her? " Amara, we'll take care of my wounds once we reach Galaniath. You're obviously still weakened from the battle and you need to recharge before you can even attempt to heal me. Just pull the arrows for now and bandage the entry points. We'll pull the bullet at the city once we have better light. Be sure to change as well. It wouldn't do for your grandfather to see you in such a state."

Amara looked at him incredulously despite the weariness she felt. " Are you mad? Just give me a moment to…" She was already pulling a fresh shirt from her pack, that had been her last set of bindings and she needed to procure some new ones in the elf capital.

" Amara. Please, not now." Gascon interrupted. " I know you want to prove your strength, and you have time and time again. Do not push yourself any harder than necessary, not for my sake at least."

Amara looked to Gascon worriedly even as she nodded in acquiescence. He had already started wadding up something to bite on so that he wouldn't bite his tongue. " Very well, I'll do as you ask then. Come here and let's get this over with." she said. " Palisanther, please hold him as still as possible. This is going to hurt like hell for him."

The guardian of the northern lands nodded solemnly and he held Gascon still with a gentleness that surprised the porcine prince despite the strength he felt from him.

" On three." Amara whispered as she grabbed the base of the first arrow. There were three in total, which killed her a little inside. She didn't even want to do this to him once. " One...Two...Three!" Amara pulled the arrow strongly, and Gascon gave a hoarse shout through his bit. His eyes were shut tightly in his pain and his breathing was labored. " Only two more, Gascon."

Gascon gulped down air a moment and he took a steadying breath. " I'm ready." he panted, and he quieted again as he bit down on his scrap of cloth again and he shut his eyes in preparation again. _Think of something more enjoyable than this...Amara...Just think of Amara. Her hands, her skin..._Again pain flared through him and Gascon felt tears streak down his cheeks this time as he nearly screamed in his agony. He wanted to thrash, move, anything to keep it from happening again. _Amara...Remember what happened just the other day..._he thought desperately. Amara had gotten creative in her attempt to bring both of them to completion, and by the ancients she had looked like a wanton goddess for it. Gascon could vividly recall it now, though he could barely hear Amara arguing with Palisanther about something at this point. She more than likely didn't want to continue what she was doing to him. Removing the scrap again, but not bothering to open his eyes, Gascon took a deep breath.

" It's only one more Amara...Just get it over with already." he snapped. He gagged himself one last time, still bringing how Amara had looked in the afternoon sunlight to the fore of his mind. The way her hips had been rolling against his in her passionate abandon, the feel of her so close and so wet was maddening, the sight of her soft breasts jiggling and bouncing invitingly with her movements had been utterly captivating. Gascon's eyes flew open as Amara pulled the last arrow and the porcine prince resisted the urge to vomit now. He realized what Amara had been arguing with Palisanther about. The arrow was deeper than the others had been and the arrowhead had scraped against the bone of his shoulder blade painfully as she had pulled it out in her ire. She had been trying to figure out how to pull it without causing him any further distress.

" I hope you're satisfied with that outcome. I was trying to keep the pain as minimal as possible, you impatient bastard!" Amara seethed. She was crying by the sound of it and Gascon shook his head.

" While I can't say I'm satisfied, I don't feel as if I'm in as much pain as before, thank you." Gascon groaned out. He hissed as Amara began pulling his shirt away. His shoulder still hurt dammit!

" Palisanther, please go fill these. I need to flush these wounds before I bind them." Amara said, handing Palisanther the two waterskins from her bag. She was pulling other supplies out as well as Amara wasn't going to half ass any of this. She pulled a root out that Gascon had never seen her use before and she offered it to Gascon. " I don't have the luxury of making my antiseptic at the moment. It'll stave off any infections you might get before I can heal the wounds properly."

" Any warnings?" Gascon asked and Amara shook her head in the negative. " I have a feeling this isn't going to taste good in the slightest." he deadpanned. His eyes brightened for a moment and he looked over his shoulder to Amara once more. " Come here a moment, would you?"

Sighing in resignation, Amara crossed around him and she sat on her knees in front of Gascon with an exasperated look on her face. " Don't tell me you want me to feed it to you." she snarked.

" No...Just this." Gascon closed the distance between them swiftly and his lips caressed Amara's sensually. He would rather taste her first before biting into the root.

Palisanther couldn't hold back the smile that claimed him as he came back over to Amara and Gascon. Their eyes were shut in their pleasure, their lips locked and moving slowly and passionately against one another. Gascon's good hand was resting against the back of Amara's neck, and her hands were steadying him in his awkward position, resting against the bare skin of his chest almost reverently. Amara loved the way Gascon felt under her fingers. Upon closer scrutiny, Palisanther realized that their tongues were dueling fiercely and he cleared his throat in order to get their attention. It was clear to the guardian that those two would easily lose themselves in one another if he didn't interrupt. My those two had certainly grown closer since the last he saw them. Palisanther couldn't help but wonder what the catalyst had been to make Amara realize what she had before her.

Both seemed hesitant to break apart. Kissing Amara had been more potent to dull his pain than anything else he had ever tried before. Slowly, Gascon pulled away reluctantly, and his eyes met Amara's after a moment as he struggled to reign in everything he was feeling at that moment.

" I filled the skins for you. We should hurry however. I would rather get the two of you to safety sooner than later as I have a rather pressing matter to attend to very soon." Palisanther said gently.

Amara nodded silently even as she shut her eyes as if pained. She didn't want this particular set of symptoms coming on! Not now! _Oh hell...This sucks an egg._ she thought miserably. The stress from the last couple of days had triggered her cycle a week early. Even now she could feel the all too familiar cramps attempting to debilitate her. She needed to concentrate on Gascon right now. He needed her. " Eat that root, Gascon." she ordered gently.

Gascon grimaced as he took the first bite. It had been even more bitter than he thought possible. Amara gently tended to his wounds for the moment, knowing that he would be in for it even worse when they reached Dagaron's palace. He would take the tenderness she had to offer him right now. The alternative didn't appeal to Gascon, much like the root Amara was making him ingest.

* * *

Palisanther slowed to a trot as he approached the gates to the elvish citadel of Galaniath. _This is where we part ways my friends. I must make haste towards the Giant's Nest now. Take care and good luck. I shall miss the both of you._ Palisanther said this last part softly. He had heard Gascon and Amara's planning to run away for now. He couldn't blame them in the slightest.

Amara wrapped her arms around Palisanther's large neck as she went to her knees before him. " Thank you for everything, Palisanther." Amara whispered. She felt the great cat nuzzle her affectionately in turn and she pressed a gentle kiss on his head just above his eyes. " Take care of yourself as well. There's no telling if I'll be able to rescue you again any time soon."

Palisanther chuckled and he looked over to Gascon now. His arm was slung in the left over scraps of Amara's tattered tunic and his color was growing paler the longer he went untreated. _I know this goes without saying Gascon, but I don't envy you for what you have to go through soon._ he said.

" Thanks." Gascon returned wryly. " And thank you, Palisanther. Amara and I would have more than likely died if you hadn't been there with us." His left hand gently smoothed over the fur on the back of the guardian's neck and he scratched him behind the ears playfully. Palisanther all but purred in pleasure at the feel of the scratch and his large head lolled into Gascon's palm.

Palisanther's baleful green eyes met Gascon's tawny ones for a moment, and Gascon smiled softly at the unspoken words that had passed between them. The look in the guardian's eyes had said it all.

Take care of her.

" No worries." Gascon replied. " Now get going. I believe you said you needed to get to the Giant's Nest post haste."

Palisanther nodded and he looked between the two one last time. _Goodbye._ he said softly, and with that he turned back from the whence they had come from and bounded off into the night.

Amara got to her feet and she laid a gentle hand on Gascon's good shoulder. " Let's get you to the palace and healed up. I need to pull that bullet and fast." she said softly.

* * *

Dagaron was hurrying through his palace from his chambers. He had just been roused from a deep sleep with word that his granddaughter and the emperor's son had just arrived in his halls. Reaching out telepathically, he joyfully probed Amara's thoughts from halfway across his palace and felt her nudge back uneasily. Oh this wasn't good. Something had Amara very perturbed indeed.

* * *

Amara looked up as the doors leading into the infirmary opened swiftly and she fought her normal inclination to run right over to her grandfather. She had just finished healing Gascon's wounds and the eldest prince of Hamelin was in the midst of pulling on a fresh shirt that was not stained with either of their lifeblood. That fight had been worse than he thought. Half of his left sleeve was a deep crimson from where he had been holding tight to the wound in Amara's abdomen. " _Namerar!_" She cried out happily, losing that battle with herself. She ran into Dagaron's waiting embrace and he held her at an arm's length.

" _You have grown much in the months since you have left Cygnus. Your eyes, Amara...They shine with life and light that wasn't there before._" Dagaron said in elvish, smiling broadly at his granddaughter. By the gods of old, she favored her mother so. " Prince Gascon, a pleasure to see you in my halls once more as well." the elven king said in greeting to the Hamelin prince. He couldn't help but notice how fatigued they were. His eyes fell on the bloody clothing that had been piled to the side and his gaze narrowed slightly. There was nothing in his realm that would cause either of them to be wounded so heinously. What had happened to them?

Gascon bowed low as he stood to welcome the elven king. " _The pleasure is mine, your eminence_." he replied in elvish, smirking a bit as Amara looked at him dumbfounded. He hadn't let on how much of her second tongue he knew.

Dagaron smiled. " Both of you follow me to my study if you have finished up in here. I can see by the look in Amara's eyes that there is something of great import you wish to speak with me about."

* * *

" You mean to tell me there's a great horde readying to storm my lands and preparing to attack my city on one of the four holy days?!" Dagaron seethed, his golden eyes going dark for a moment in his ire. " I will not allow this to happen!"

" My father will more than likely send aid, however we need as many magic users as possible to bring the troops here. Our companion Tarin is also contacting his father in the event the dwarf king Thaden may be able to help. Speaking of! I had almost forgotten!" Amara cried. She dug around her pack for a moment and drew out a yellowing envelope. " From the king of the underhalls himself, grandfather."

Dagaron took the missive and read it over a bit. Thaden was letting him know that he had inspected over the jewels for the pieces he had commissioned the dwarves for. This letter was also three months old. It would actually be a wedding present for Amara and Gascon once they married. His eyes looked to Gascon and he felt the young man block is intrusion. That was a feat in of itself. Gascon was certainly sensitive there for a mortal. " What are the two of you planning? I can see it as plain as day on your faces." the elf king demanded.

" Amara and I are going to go into hiding where I know we won't be found. There's no telling how long we'll be gone. I need to write a few letters myself before we embark on this, as does Amara." Gascon said obliquely. He wouldn't give anyone the location he was whisking them away to, his fiance's family or not.

Amara looked over to Gascon and she took his hand comfortingly. " Grandfather. The goblins are out for my head because I freed Palisanther from their clutches after nearly three centuries. The human that has allied himself with them is out for Gascon's blood in order to pay back his majesty Emperor Vigo. The emperor had this man's son put to death and he wants to cast the same judgement on Gascon." Amara explained.

Dagaron's eyes went wide at the mention of the guardian. " You freed the guardian of the mountains of the north! That would explain why his territory has been overrun by those wretched pests." he muttered. " I agree with the line of thinking both of you have. However, you will not be leaving this palace before the attack takes place. If you wish to leave, I will need to learn which spell the emperor placed over you so that you may travel freely. How long do you think you will be gone?"

Gascon shook his head. " There's no telling that to be honest. I won't bring Amara near any harm if I can help it and until this menace is dealt with, Amara and I cannot be seen or heard from for a long while." the prince replied. He could still feel Dagaron trying to slip past his mental barriers.

Dagaron smirked. Gascon was very talented to still be able to repel him as he was. What; besides the location of where they would be, was Gascon trying to hide? It was obvious to see that the two had put aside their differences and if the elf king was seeing things right, then they weren't just friends either. He watched perceptively as Gascon's thumb caressed the back of Amara's hand and both their grips tightened in an effort to seek comfort from one another. They were both frightened; which was good as they should be, but they were going to face this together. Dagaron's golden eyes settled on the both of them again.

" Tell me of your travels. Seeing as how I've been roused several hours early, I am fairly wide awake now and you both have my undivided attention. I wish to hear of how you came to be in the presence of the Spirit of the Mountain especially." Dagaron purred.

" With all due respect, your majesty, only if you agree to cease your mental probing of my mind. I've blocked your entry several times now. I believe it's only fair to request that you stop." Gascon replied tersely.

Amara bit her lip to keep from chuckling. That's what had Gascon on edge? She could definitely understand why he didn't want her grandfather snooping through any of their recent memories. Dagaron would skewer Gascon on the spot if the elf king knew how close the porcine prince had been to deflowering Amara nearly a month ago. Amara had her own mental barriers up as well for that very reason.

Dagaron laughed loudly. " I was wondering if you were going to say anything or just keep going as we were. I must say, Gascon, you are very talented for a mortal to have fended me off as many times as you have." the elf king praised.

Gascon couldn't help the smirk that traveled across his face with that declaration. " I thank you most humbly, your majesty." Gascon replied. " Where do we begin Amara?" Just because the elf king had agreed to stop didn't mean that Gascon was going to let his guard drop. There was no way in hell he was going to be killed on the spot because Amara's grandfather had found out what they had been up to for the last month. No sir, Gascon was keeping his mental walls up until such was the point that he could shield those memories alone. He hadn't had the chance to do so before they had met the king of the golden wood.

Amara's eyes went bright as she began recanting the beginning of their journey and Dagaron was smiling as he leaned in his chair comfortably. This would be one hell of a tale to hear by the sound of things, Dagaron mused. He had his reasons for keeping Amara and Gascon here as long as he was. There were two weeks left until the equinox, and Dagaron could see now as plain as day what the prince and princess both felt. The elf king smirked behind his palm as he listened to Amara intently. If all went well in two weeks, Percivical and Vigo wouldn't have to worry much about any huge wedding plans.

* * *

Palisanther slid to a halt as he came upon the great stone circle. He looked around expectantly and he nodded appraisingly at the sight of the other four guardians all taking their spots. _My friends...It has been a long time since I have seen the majority of you. Sparah, I thank you for gathering all of them for this._

Pimrald sprinkled something into the ground and a giant mushroom sprouted without warning. _Get this over with Palisanther. I don't care to be here any longer than needed._ His silver, wizened eyes leveled on the leader of their ranks, and he took a seat in order to get comfortable. _I'm fairly certain you can piece together why I would rather not be here. _His eyes turned to Cynan and the snake like guardian bowed in deference this time.

_Would it reassure you that I have no intentions of trying to do what I said I would last time? Even then, I was only jesting Pimrald._ Cynan chuckled.

Palisanther rolled his eyes. _Both of you drop your squabbles, please. There is a reason I have called the moot. Recently, a great horde of goblins made their way through the vale southwards towards the Briar…_

Pimrald sat forward at this news. _What are they doing so far south?! They're infringing upon my territory!_

_And have been passing through my own unchallenged?! How can this even be possible? I would have done what I could to stop them if I had known._ Duskin demanded. His hooves stamped into the ground in his ire and giant stag snorted in digust. _I will not allow such trangressions to go unpunished! Where is this horde, Palisanther?! It is time they taste the might of the Lightning Stag!_

_Both of you! Enough! And as for them passing unchallenged, you should consider yourself fortunate to not cross them alone, Duskin. I was taken down by a tribe nearly a thousand strong, though I defeated many of them before I was finally chained and bound. This horde I speak of is nearly twenty thousand strong! _ Palisanther growled out. _They are moving towards the Bright Briar as we speak. That's only if they did not take this night and last night to bury their dead and treat their wounded._

_Why have you called usss all here then, Palisssanther? What hope do we have againssst thisss forccce if not even a sssingle guardian can ssstand againssst them?_ Cynan asked now. The trepidation was palpable in his voice as he spoke. _Sssurely you don't mean to join their battle?!_

_Alone we are mighty, but together we cannot be overcome. As for joinging this war, I will be upholding a promise that I made not only to my liberator, but the dwarf king Thaden. His forces are moving as we speak southward to aid the elves. Percivical to the west will also be sending his men. This battle is for all our sakes, as the goblins mean to obliterate all who oppose them. I have no doubt that my former captor will not only attempt to recapture me, but the rest of you as well. I ask that you all lend me your aid in this endeavour. As long as the goblins are free to do as they please, no one, guardian or otherwise, is safe._Palisanther said solemnly. His eyes had traveled to each of them as hr spoke.

_Why are they even mobilizing in the first place? _ Pimrald asked. He had since pulled out his pipe and had been puffing on it while the great mountain hsd been speaking. His tone was not as nonchalant as Palisanther had been expecting it to be. He sounded seriously curious about all this. Normally when matters like this arose, Pimrald was the first to take the cowards way out.

_They are hunting those who freed me from the fifth warlord. I cannot and will not allow anything to happen to them. Sparah, they killed three of the Hughes family when they passed through your wood the other night. Amara has been beside herself in her grief from this._

Sparah looked to the ground sorrowfully. _Who?_

Was all she asked.

_Amara's cousins Russel, Ivan, and Michael._

Sparah's eyes went wide at this. She had been thinking of naming Michael her succesor for when she was ready to finally step down. Seven thousand years was a long time to be a guardian.

Duskin bristled visibly at this. It seemed as if Sparah was devasted by this news. _How old was the boy? _He asked her gently.

_He had only just seen his fourteenth summer this year...I was going to name him my heir to this title. By the gods...not Michael. Say it isn't true._ Sparah begged. He had been such a bright and inquisitive young lad, full of life and hope. He was always looking on the bright side of things.

Palisanther's head hung low. _I wish it wasn't Sparah. They slaughtered nearly three quarters of the village. Man woman and child were left to rot in the street...Amara and Gascon told me of the carnage and the state they left Thorn Pass in._ _They needn't have bothered however, the stench of death hung like a tapestry throughout the entire forest. Too much blood spilt...The forest was crying all that night._Palisanther looked down in shame and regret. He wished there was more that he and Sparah could have done that night.

_Those bastards._

Four sets of eyes turned to the frog like guardian in shock. Pimrald had been the least expected to show such empathy. He much preferred staying away from others after all. His silver eyes were alight in fury and the amphibian stood up slowly, his shoulders visibly shaking in his anger. He was a guardian of this land and had been chosen because of his compassionate streak. Despite his gruff exterior, Pimrald was a softy, especially when it came to children. He loved to entertain the sailors' little ones whenever the ships made port near his swamp.

_Who are they after exactly? _Pimrald inquired. His tone was nothing short of demanding as he leveled his eyes on Palisanther first as he looked up.

_Princess Amara Debrotane of Evesta and Prince Gascon of Hamelin_. Palisanther replied softly.

_Cynan, you're with me. We're going to the Briar now. Sparah, Palisanther, Duskin. Head north and be ready to support Thaden's men..._Pimrald tasked. _I'm going to help Dagaron prepare for the attack that will be coming. Do you know when?_

_The autumn equinox. I must admit I'm rather surprised that you're taking up the cause so quickly._ Palisanther stated, his tone conveying his shock at the old frog.

_Children are the ultimate innocents. No child should be buried before or beside their parents at the same time. I had my own family once, before I was chosen to take upon the guardianship. My line has grown very strong in the last ten generations alone. I will not see __my__ grandchild come to harm._

All four of the other guardians looked at Pimrald as if he had grown a second head. They knew of the five virtues they all represented, Pimrald was affinity and he had been chosen because of his wealth in that noble asset. They all figured that his predecessor had been crackers at choosing him however. He certainly hadn't seemed the type. Not only that, but his grandchild? The goblins were after one of his descendants?!

Palisanther nodded. _Cynan. You heard him. Both of you go to the briar. Duskin, Sparah and I will help Thaden where we can. Try to keep in touch through Cynan's telepathy Pimrald. Keep us appraised so that we might be able to end this once and for all._

Pimrald nodded and he turned his metallic colored orbs onto Cynan. _Are you ready to leave now?_

_I am, just lead the way. _Cynan replied.

_Sparah, fly ahead to Uzrathane please! Tell the dwarf king that we're coming!_ Palisanther ordered genteelly.

Sparah took to the skies at a northwestern heading and Duskin looked down to Palisanther. _This will be the first time the guardians have gone to war in almost a millennium, Palisanther._

_I know, Duskin. The last time was when we intervened between the humans, elves, and dwarves. All because of the witch..._

_What if she is making her presence known again after all this time, Palisanther? You know who she is. Not even the five of us stand a chance against her power!_ Duskin snorted a little in his nervousness. _I can't help but feel as if something bigger is coming from this._

_You may very well be right my friend. You normally are. As the guardians of this land, we cannot stand idly by any longer with this menace threatening to overrun the rest of the continent. _ Palisanther hissed, his green eyes narrowed. _We've already allowed to much to pass unchecked. We need to do our duty now and rid this world of the threat they pose._

_Is that you talking from a personal standpoint or is that truly the course of action you wish us to bring about? _Duskin asked, his yellow orbs boring into the guardian before him seriously.

_I am trying to keep objectivity, I truly am. If you only knew the horrors I was subjected to over the last three centuries, you would have a wellspring of inner turmoil to settle yourself. I can promise you, I would not even consider such a course of action unless I honestly thought there was no other way. The goblins are ruthless, they raise their young to be ruthless; boy and girl child alike. Their nests are nothing but dens of debauchery for once the females are old enough to bear young, they have no say in the matter. If they can fend off the males, they are let go unscathed, but not for long..._Palisanther's eyes screwed shut here. He had witnessed so many travesties while in the fifth warlord's keep. _Not to mention what they did to the women the goblin men managed to abscond...Those poor girls..._Palisanther's shoulders were shaking as tears flowed down his fur and into the ground below, causing little bits of flora to pop up from the ground where they hit. He was the element of earth, at home amongst the rocks and trees of the mountains, the embodiment of endurance and temerity. He had felt helpless for so long, now he had a chance to avenge every single life he had been unable to protect.

_I'm sorry, Palisanther. I only wanted to make sure that your motives were not influenced by the darkness...We all know what happened to Aepep in the long run...Why we haven't told Cynan about who his forebear was. We all felt the darkness swallow him just after you took Gravelynx's place. I cannot bear the thought of us needing to put you down if you allow the darkness to swallow you._ Duskin said softly.

_There will be no chance of that happening, though it nearly did. My darkness was abolished by the princess who rescued me...I owe her everything Duskin._ Palisanther whispered.

Duskin nodded and electricity began sparking between his antlers a bit. _Let us go then. We have a job to do and those fiends must atone for their sins._ the Lightning Stag said, his voice full of strength and grit. The physical embodiment of justice pranced forward a bit and he shook his head towards his comrade.

Yes, Palisanther mused, his heart strengthened now. They would avenge all the lives needlessly lost. They would not allow the goblins to go unchecked any further. They couldn't allow this to happen again.


	10. Chapter 9: Around the Fires

**A/N: I know these are probably getting old, but the M rating holds VERY VERY FIRM for this chapter. ****T****here are adult situations, very graphic ones, in this chapter and they dominate the majority of it. **If you are under the age of 18, please leave, otherwise, continue at your own risk.

**-LadehKae**

* * *

**The Ties that Bind**  
**Book 1: Link**  
**Chapter 9: Around the Fires**

**A Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch Fanfiction**

* * *

Gascon and Amara were busy getting ready for their departure from the evestan shores. This meant making sure they had any and all tools they would need, plain, unassuming clothing so that they would be able to go into town as needed without fear of being recognized, and Dagaron made sure that they had enough provisions to last them a good long while. He didn't want them traveling anymore than necessary. He had also tucked away a hefty sum of guilders where Gascon and Amara would find it later. They would more than likely need it.

Any time that wasn't spent gathering supplies that would be crated up and whisked off with them via magic was spent relishing this downtime in each other's presence. It was refreshing to both Gascon and Amara to leisurely stroll through the elven capital, enjoying the serenity and each other's company. However, Gascon was hard pressed to keep his hands to himself. Amara had taken to wearing gowns since their arrival and it had been months since he had seen her in such feminine dress. He certainly couldn't keep his eyes to himself. Gascon didn't dare push the envelope in Dagaron's palace however, as he was afraid the elf king would find out someway or the other, and that he had more respect for Amara's grandfather than to do such a thing in his walls. Not that it didn't drive either of them nuts however. Gascon was affected just as badly as Amara was in that case.

* * *

The first day of the autumn finally came and Amara and Gascon were all set and ready to go. The supplies they had garnered up were ready finally, and Dagaron called the two of them into his study.

" Did you need us for something?" Amara asked.

" I was able to get a missive back from the emperor. He received your letter Gascon and has asked me to hand these off to you. He also told me the spell he used on both of you and he agreed that it's time to release the link from both of you considering the circumstances." Dagaron said. He breathed out a forlorn sigh. Amara was his youngest grandchild, and admittedly his favorite due to her ability with the elven gift. He would be sad to see her go, but it was for the best. He would let it slip tonight that the two had run from the evestan shores in order to keep the bloodshed to a minimum.

" Finally!" both of them breathed out. At least they wouldn't have to deal with the spell's effects of reeling them both towards one another if either went to far away now. As accustomed as they had grown to each other's presence, Gascon and Amara knew they would need time to themselves after all.

Gascon looked at the letter in his hand and he cracked the wax seal. His eyes scanned the letter a bit sadly. He couldn't even tell his father where he was going at this point in time. Vigo was only asking that Gascon come back when the time was right and that he and Amara both take care of one another. Well, that last request was an understatement and Gascon covertly slid the other contents of the letter from a friend of his; a jeweler to be specific, into his palm. Hiding them deftly in his breast pocket, Gascon looked over to Amara. He needed to approach her soon about the contract sitting in his bag.

" Now, about that spell." Dagaron said, smiling a bit here. He was already in the midst of pulling out his wand to remove it.

* * *

Amara sighed a little as she walked through the gardens alone, needing the down time to collect her thoughts. So much had changed in the last five months, she had been shoved firmly out of her comfort zone and had been forced to adapt on the go. Both she and Gascon had really. They had needed to settle their issues on their own, and they had. What should have been a final leg in a life altering journey was turning into something much bigger than she had anticipated. It was turning into something that could potentially last the rest of their lives. _A self enforced exile. I never would have thought of it to be honest._ Amara thought morosely. _And to think, I'll be spending all that time with the one man I used to detest for the majority of my life. Now, he's become the man who stole my hea…_

Amara stopped cold at this internal revelation and she shook her head. " No...I can't...I just can't...Not until all this danger is passed. I can't voice that right now." she told herself resolutely.

_And what if that takes a lifetime? Would you be able to deny yourself as the years wore on?_ a devilish little voice in the back of her mind asked her. Amara could only assume this was the part of her that knew how she truly felt for Gascon.

" I would have to...It isn't safe to love him until all this danger has passed..." she retorted softly to the plants.

_The danger may never pass. You said yourself you do not want any regrets. Stop being such a damn coward, Amara, and admit to yourself that you love..._

" NO!" Amara shouted, holding her hands to her head. She had been having this internal battle since they left Thorn Pass earlier that month.

" Is everything alright, Amara?" came a soft, sweet voice.

" Arissa!" Amara said brightly, her eyes going wide in surprise and delight.

Arissa was the daughter of one of her grandfather's council members. While Amara was sixty years younger than Arissa, in elven terms they were both but children still. " Oh my dear friend!" Arissa replied as they hugged each other in their happiness. " Look at you! What has happened to bring such light and life back into your eyes? I was worried you were on the verge of closing your heart off to everyone."

" I was, but like I told my fiance, you can't close off something if it feels." Amara said, her features going soft at the mention of Gascon.

" I heard about your engagement..." Arissa looked at Amara worriedly and the elven maid took Amara's hands in hers. " Whatever are you going to do? You've been fighting back and forth since you were younglings, Amara."

Amara took a deep breath and she pulled Arissa over to a bench nearby. " Everything's changed, Arissa." Amara began. She began recanting everything to her closest female friend, not bothering to leave anything out. It was common in elvish culture for the women to take on a lover or two as it took them many, many years to find their life mates.

Arissa looked a little dreamy eyed as she listened to Amara. " Well?! What the hell happened?! Surely the dwarf didn't interrupt you again!" Arissa exclaimed.

Amara groaned even as her head fell to her hands. " Not exactly. Gascon and I were stopped, but not by Tarin. We found out that morning that my father and his majesty Emperor Vigo had placed an abstinence charm on our marriage contract." Amara said, her face conveying her frustration at the situation she and Gascon were in.

Arissa couldn't hold back her laughter. Gascon had once tried to put the moves over her a year or so ago and she had turned him down. She knew how much a playboy the eldest of the porcine princes could be. Not only that, there had been someone else in his company who had caught her eye. Her laughter only grew higher as Amara gave her a rather black look and Arissa held her sides. They were starting to hurt from laughing so hard. She could only imagine both their shock and disbelief at such a situation.

" I fail to see the humor in this, Arissa." Amara deadpanned. She rolled her eyes as Arissa only began laughing all the more. " Oh that's it, you imp! Get over here!"

Arissa mock shrieked as Amara quickly launched herself at the elf and the two women took off running through the garden, both laughing gaily and Gascon smiled as he watched Amara from the window. He had wanted to keep an eye on her to be on the safe side all the while giving her the space she needed. Thankfully, the library had provided that for him. He hadn't heard what Amara and the other woman with her had been talking about, but the look on Amara's face told him it was something about them. He was almost certain of it.

" Will you be joining us for the festivities tonight?"

Gascon jumped a little in surprise at the voice. " _Your majesty._" he said in elvish, turning to Dagaron as the elf king came to stand beside Gascon at the window. He gave the older man a curt bow and Gascon turned back to the window. " I'm not so certain that would be in our best interests. We're trying to fade out of sight after all. We could easily be caught if we were to be there this evening."

" Nonsense. I would be near the two of you the entire time. There won't be anyone in my realm unknown to me. Even now, I do feel the presence of the horde, sleeping far away enough to not garner the attention of my patrols. Lucky for us, not only has Percivical been supplying us with aid, but we have two others who have come to us in this most desperate hour."

Gascon seemed intrigued at this news. " Who would that be, your eminence?" he asked, turning to face the king fully. With Dagaron present, there wasn't anything that would get close to Amara without his knowing.

" Two of the guardians of this land. Cynan, the guardian of the desert, and Pimrald, the guardian of the coastal marshes to the east past my borders." Dagaron breathed out. " It's been almost eight hundred years since I saw them last, though Cynan was not with them at the time as he is the youngest among them. He's only been part of their ranks for the last five centuries."

" I would love to hear the tale if you find yourself in the mood to recant it." Gascon offered. He would love to hear how Dagaron had found himself in the company of the other four guardians.

" Maybe some other time, Gascon. Today is a day of merriment. I will see you there tonight, understood?" Dagaron ordered gently. He might have to order Amara to the festivities as well, he realized. He was certain they were truly ready…

" Yes, your majesty." Gascon sighed out a bit. He was trying to keep his tone deferential, but he had wanted to sleep for as long as he could. He and Amara were leaving in the dead of night tonight. Well, there was nothing for it. They were but guests in Dagaron's halls, him especially, which meant they were at his beck and call. Amara could get away with skipping the festivities if she honestly wanted to as she was the king's granddaughter. Gascon couldn't as he wasn't married to Amara yet. " If you'll excuse me then, I'll go collect Amara from the garden so that she might get some rest as well."

" There's no need for that. She's perfectly safe with Arissa. Go ahead and get some sleep, Gascon. I'll have your clothing sent to you shortly." Dagaron said.

This would more than likely be their last chance to do anything like this for a long while, Gascon surmised in the end as he bowed and took his leave of the library. Besides, he hadn't had a chance to enjoy the elven spirits in a good, long while. While the dwarven mead was delightful, Gascon truly did love elven wine.

* * *

They arrived separately, as Amara's grandmother had fussed that her granddaughter needed to take extra care with her appearance that night. Amara didn't like wearing makeup, but had put on enough to appease the elven queen Elaina.

Gascon finally caught sight of Amara as she entered the glen the bonfire was in and he smiled broadly as their eyes met. She was in a white dress with golden accents befitting a princess and was barefoot as she padded over silently. Her long chestnut brown tresses were hanging free that night and he mouthed the word 'Wow' to her. She had golden eyeshadow on, matching the accents of her dress. The gold color did nothing but bring out the blue of her eyes dramatically, and her sapphire orbs were glittering like gemstones in the firelight. The one thing Gascon found his eyes roving to was Amara's lips however. She had a rather fetching shade of red on that left her lips begging to be kissed ardently.

Amara was just as floored by Gascon's appearance. Gascon was wearing a form fitting shirt with a high collar that was set with golden buttons, and if she looked just right Amara could see golden leaves on a vine shimmering in the firelight against his shirt. He had a dark brown sash tied onto his hips, and his pants were white as well, though loose and comfortable. They would be very easy to move in.

_Also very easy to take off..._she thought lustily. His hair was tied back with a leather thong, bringing his angular face to the fore of her perusal of him. By the heavens above, Amara could feel the first knots of desire pooling below her navel already just from looking at him. Damn that stupid spell!

" You look breathtakingly amazing tonight Amara." Gascon whispered, bringing both her hands to his lips gently. He could spend rest of the festivities looking into her eyes he was so enraptured with her.

Amara blushed prettily at his praise. " I'm nowhere near as lovely as some of the debutantes in Hamelin, Gascon." Amara whispered.

" Those gold diggers have nothing on you, Amara. They cake their faces with layer after layer of makeup to give them the look of perfection. You on the other hand, compound upon your natural beauty with very minimal makeup. You are perfection with or without it Amara. Your true beauty, your inner beauty, is what shines through and lures me ever closer like a moth to flame. Don't ever think so little of yourself, please. You blossomed so beautifully Amara...You truly are the duckling that became the swan."

Amara blushed even brighter at this. She knew he meant every word he said. " Thank you." she replied. There wasn't much else she could say, though Amara felt her heart swell with those honest words. Gascon certainly had a silver tongue.

Gascon and Amara were more than content to watch the elves in their merriment as they enjoyed the food and wine. They took up a seat in the grass far enough from the fire to watch the couples that were frolicking about, both of them content with all things at that point in time.

Gascon looked down at Amara after a while with a curious look on his face. He couldn't explain why, but he had the most insane urge to dance with her around the fire at that moment. He stood up, his tawny eyes alight and he bowed low to his intended. " Might I have this dance, Amara?"

Amara looked up at him gobsmacked. " Gascon?" she asked. How had he known that she had felt the urge to dance as well? Furthermore, did he honestly understand what it entailed?!

" I feel the most compelling urge to dance with you around the fire, Amara. Please, I can't explain it, but I want to more than anything." Gascon whispered as he drew Amara to her feet. By the heavens, she truly looked beyond compare that evening.

" Gascon, hold on." Amara said seriously, pulling him away from the fire a moment. He had almost gotten the two of them completely over there! " Do you know the importance of the solstices and equinoxes to the elves?" she asked him, her blue eyes boring into his brown ones intently. He needed to know! This was not something to be taken lightly! She tamped down the thrum that echoed through her a moment and her foot began tapping of its own accord. Damn it! She needed to stop this before the effects took them over completely!

" They are considered holy days to the wood folk, their importance stemming from the life force that collects in abundance on those days." Gascon replied, recalling the fact from one of the lessons Magnus had drilled into both his and Aden's heads when the man had been trying to teach them elvish. He could feel the music thrumming through his very soul, calling him, beckoning and begging him to dance with the one he loved around the fire. Gascon wanted to lose himself in that feeling that was washing over him.

" It's not just that, Gascon! This isn't just a festival, it's a giant wedding ceremony!" Amara exclaimed, though the desire to dance was greatly upon her now. She was terrified at what that desire meant, something she hadn't allowed herself to even fathom yet. " The first days of the seasons are thought to bring luck and prosperity to those married on these elven holy days. All those couples that are dancing around the fire will be married once the celebrations come to an end. These couples have waited possibly hundreds of years to find their life mates Gascon."

" What you're saying is that the couples who feel the urge to dance are destined for one another Amara? That they're joined by the purest love possible?" Gascon inquired, though the need to go bounding around the fire with her was driving him wild. He needed to know right then and there if Amara truly felt the same way.

" Yes." she whispered. " Now be truthful with me. Is it just because you want to dance with me for a turn or two, or do you feel as if you have to dance with me, like there's an outside force compelling you to do so?" Amara had asked her grandmother long ago what the call had been like, and Elaina had told her without reservation. There was a chance it would happen to Amara someday after all.

" I'll answer that after you answer my question first. Do you feel that same urge Amara?" Gascon purred, closing the distance now. His eyes were glittering like garnets in the firelight. The feeling pouring through him was shutting everything else but the two of them from his attention. It was as if he couldn't really hear the music any longer. He felt it.

Amara blushed brightly at this. " I…" she whimpered, afraid to voice the truth. Voicing it would force Amara to confess to herself her true feelings for the man before her. " Gascon I…" When had she become such a damn coward?!

His breath fanned softly against her face as he drew even closer and Gascon felt Amara's heart thundering at his proximity. " Yes or no, Amara. That's all I need. Do you feel the same urge to dance?" Gascon whispered against her lips.

Amara felt her breath catch in her throat as Gascon's lips brushed hers ever so softly. " Yes…"

That was all Gascon needed to hear before claiming Amara's lips passionately. His heart was thundering in his chest heavily, the love he felt for her welling up within his heart as he felt her own wash over him. " Come dance with me." he whispered on her lips. " I've never wanted anything more in my entire life, Amara...Please."

" You do realize we'll be married if we do this Gascon." Amara replied, her blue eyes locking to his nervously. She had not wanted to confront these feelings so soon, but the magic washing over them was bringing it out into the open. As frightening as it was to her, Amara did love Gascon. He had been the catalyst to who she was today and she was forever grateful to him for it. She would rather love him coming into their marriage than to fall in love with him after the fact.

Gascon smirked. " The way I see it, this is our one chance to do things our way, Amara. Our fathers were going to marry us when we returned to Cygnus anyways. We can marry right here of our own volition Amara. Because we made that choice. I would rather marry you right here, right now love, than to have our own wedding day dictated for us. What about you?" Gascon said, his fingers lacing with Amara's even as his other hand settled against the small of her back. All reason was starting to leave him now the more the magic washed over him. He and Amara had been fighting its heady effects for the last ten minutes now.

Amara mulled this over. There was no denying that both of them loved one another. The fact that they both had felt the compulsion to frolic with the rest of her kin around the fire abolished any doubt of that being false. Amara could feel the love Gascon felt for her in her very soul. Would it honestly be so bad for them to marry under their own terms as opposed to that of their parents? Amara smiled brightly at this thought and she looked up at Gascon as they began inching ever closer to the flames. " I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Gascon." She purred.

Gascon didn't have a reply as he whisked Amara off towards the fire.

* * *

Dagaron was smiling as he watched the couples going about the blaze, and he saw one last couple join in. There was no doubt in his mind who it was either. The smile faded from view as he felt a presence behind him. There were only a few mere moments until the bonding ceremony was done. " Who goes there?" he called out.

" Sorry to intrude, your majesty. I was hoping you might be able to help me in finding a few people that might have come through your realm." Drummond said, stepping into the low light. He only needed to fire off a flare to signal the attack.

* * *

The beat was pounding in their ears as Gascon and Amara lost themselves in the music as they moved together, their eyes locked and unseeing as the magic of the solstice washed over them.

" _I take thee now by thy hand, and with it I give thee my heart, my body, and soul. Two lives which were twain are now one whole._" They softly intoned in elvish, neither realizing what they were saying.

Gascon pulled a silver blade from his sash and held it between their entwined hands. Without even flinching, he pulled the blade and sliced both of their palms, their blood mingling before seeping out of any crevice it could.

" _I take thee now as my life mate, my partner, and spouse. Your burdens are my burdens, your joy is mine as well. I vow to you here and now that I will always take care of you and cherish you. I avow this on my very blood, which is yours from this day henceforth, just as my love has always been yours._" Gascon and Amara were still moving sensually against one another as they spoke, both their hearts linking in this irrevocable bond.

All the couples stopped dancing almost at once. There was a dull round of cheering from the bystanders and silence fell over the glen once more.

" _As nature wills with the inseverable bond, we are one heart, one soul. So mote it be._"

No sooner had the last line of the ritual left his lips, Gascon dipped forward to capture Amara's lips passionately.

* * *

Dagaron hid his smirk. So this was the human who had allied himself with the goblins? Dagaron felt fortunate about knowing of the pending attack. He already had his soldiers in place, as well as Percivical's. Hopefully Thaden's men would cut off the goblin's retreat to the north. " That depends, mortal. Who were they and what business have you with them? As you can see, we're in the midst of our celebration and I would like to revel in the festivities with my kin." Dagaron replied smoothly.

* * *

Gascon was holding Amara tightly to him as their lips moved in tangent with one another, their eyes shut in contentment. Both had surrendered over to the magic that had settled over them completely, and were running on automatic now as a brilliant white light began sweeping through all the couples around the fire.

* * *

" I'm looking for a human man, a woman of elfin decent and a dwarf. They stole something precious from a friend of mine and I'm attempting to help him recover it." Drummond said, his eyes locked onto the elvish king.

" I'm sorry, but no dwarf as ever passed through my lands. Are you certain you did not miss them in the Vale?" Dagaron asked him. _Amara, where are you and Gascon? _he asked her via his telepathy

* * *

Amara slowly came back to her senses as the light that had enveloped them slowly faded to a single point on either of their ring fingers. _Amara where are you and Gascon?_ she heard her grandfather ask. Closing her eyes, Amara concentrated on Dagaron. _We were just part of the bonding, grandfather...Please. I'll explain later but…_

_He's here Amara. You and Gascon need to get back to the palace immediately. I removed Vigo's enchantment from you this morning so leave now! Get as far away from here as possible! And just so you know, I was counting on the two of you bonding tonight._ Dagaron finished, and Amara could clearly hear the amusement in his voice as he spoke to her.

_Thank you, grandfather...For everything._ Amara said. Her blue eyes snapped open as she looked up to her new husband. " We need to leave now." she whispered.

Gascon nodded. They didn't have any choice but to leave.

* * *

" I couldn't have missed them in the Vale, your majesty. However, I may not have given a more apt description of them." Drummond started, moving to where his back was to the fire now. He didn't see the brilliant blue light that illuminated for a moment behind him, the tell tale mark of a travel spell. " The woman was a maid who has just seen her twentieth summer, with eyes like sapphires, and hair as dark as tree bark. Her ears only have a slight point to them, and it is said that she and the evestan queen could have passed for twins if her majesty were younger. The man she travels with is a lad of twenty one, with piercing brown eyes, long mahogany colored locks, and he ever carries a gun on his hip. Do they sound in the slightest bit familiar now, your majesty?" Drummond asked him, a knowing smirk on his face.

Dagaron tapped his chin thoughtfully. " If I didn't know any better, that sounds like my granddaughter and the emperor's eldest son." he said, standing now. His golden eyes were piercing as they looked into Drummond's silver orb. " I hate to tell you this, but they've already left my palace just this morning via magic with no clue as to where they were going. They could have disappeared anywhere to be honest."

" That's a shame, because they're the very reason we're here." Drummond said, holding his gun to the air and firing off his flare.

* * *

Amara and Gascon both met in the sitting room where all the supplies they had gathered had been set for their departure. They had only grabbed their travel packs from the rooms they had been in respectively, neither bothering to change at this point.

" Are you sure about your location?" Amara asked him, only to jump when the battle cry of the horde reached them all the way in the palace. _Please, by what grace I've been given, do not let any harm befall my elven kin out in the forest tonight…._she thought desperately.

Gascon nodded. " I've been there more times than I can count." he replied with a smile. " Your grandfather will be fine Amara. He's been planning for this since we appraised him to the attack. Don't worry."

Amara nodded. " Let's go then." she whispered, her blue eyes alight as she locked them to his.

* * *

Dagaron smirked as he looked over the glen. Once the civilians had been evacuated from the area and all the soldiers had taken their place, the two forces had clashed with extreme prejudice and the allied forces of the humans and elves had successfully defended the city. Hopefully long enough for Gascon and Amara to escape. The battle had lasted for nearly three hours.

_You had best keep my granddaughter safe and happy, Gascon Moritan..._Dagaron thought as his eyes looked towards the north. " Come on men! We drive menace north now! Onward!"

* * *

Gascon smiled as the smell of birch met his nostrils coupled with the smell of the sea nearby. Oh yes, he was where he needed to be alright. " Amara, we're here." he said softly, his brown eyes opening and taking in their surroundings.

Amara looked around, smiling herself as she took in everything with her senses. " Where are we?"

" Russet Isle in the Summerlands. Marcassin helped me build my cottage here. It was where I would come for a month or two after every summer in an effort to rid myself of the stress you left me with." Gascon said, his tone affectionate as he looked down at his bride. It was hard to believe that they had just actually married a few scant moments ago. He led Amara into the cottage before them and smiled at the look on her face.

It was certainly quaint, Amara mused as she looked around. There were three rooms off of the main room, two of which had to be Gascon's bedroom and a bathroom. Amara later found out that the third room was Gascon's study.

Gascon put his bag on the table and immediately began rummaging through it. Finding the scroll, Gascon couldn't hold back the smile that graced his face as he looked it over. They had indeed completed the requirements with their bonding. Which meant the abstinence spell wouldn't keep them from finally connecting. Gascon looked over at Amara as she wandered around the cottage, familiarizing herself with her new surroundings. He silently padded over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, unable to keep back the chuckle that bubbled forth when she jumped. " Nervous?" He purred in her ear.

" Admittedly just a tad." Amara said softly as she turned in his arms. Her eyes closed as Gascon claimed her lips sweetly, the love she felt in her heart for him welling up even as her arms wrapped around his neck. She gasped slightly against his lips as Gascon pulled her flush against him.

They both lost themselves in the feelings washing over them, their hearts one as Gascon began loosening the ties on Amara's dress and she undulated against him as desire began pooling below her navel. Amara's fingers began working at the buttons holding her husband's shirt closed and Gascon groaned appreciatively at the feel of her fingers caressing every piece of skin that was exposed. Both of them groaned delightedly as his arousal throbbed against Amara's belly and she reached between them to caress him through his pants.

There wasn't anything holding them back anymore and there was no one there to interrupt either. It was finally their moment.

Amara gasped as Gascon's lips latched onto her neck, his tongue running sensually over her heated skin and the pulse point there. His palm gently slid up her abdomen and to her breast, causing his bride to arch into Gascon's touch. Her fingers finished their task and Amara felt Gascon groan as she slid his shirt away.

Gascon finished loosening the ties of Amara's dress and without missing a beat, he scooped her into his arms and began carrying her towards his bedroom. The sun had only just set here and Gascon smirked. This was going to be a very long, but enjoyable night. Amara jostled the latch for him, her eyes barely open as she relished in his proximity. She could feel their mutual love funneling between them. By the ancients, the feeling was addictive. It made Amara feel as if she were soaring despite the fact that she was grounded.

Gascon walked into his bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them, his focus completely set on his new wife right then. He wanted to get as close as humanly possible to her. He settled her gently on the bed, both of them smiling and laughing as Amara pulled Gascon down with her. Their lips met in a slow, lazy embrace, and Amara sighed into his mouth as their tongues began dancing.

" I love you..."

Gascon looked down at Amara, honestly surprised that she had been the first to say it. " I love you too, Amara." He whispered, his gaze soft and affectionate as their eyes met. " I've loved you for so long. I just never wanted to admit it to myself until recently."

Amara's arms wrapped around his neck and She drew him down once more. " Show me..." she whispered against his lips before she kissed him heatedly.

Gascon groaned wantonly as Amara arched into him, closing the distance between their bodies and mashing her softness against his lithe, unyielding frame. " As my lady commands." He purred seductively before delving into her heat again. He slowly brought his hands up her sides, earning him a sigh from his wife, and he looped his fingers onto the collar of the dress she wore. Gascon began drawing the garment away from Amara's body, exposing her to his appreciative eye and Amara lifted herself whenever it snagged a bit where the fabric got trapped beneath her.

Amara's hands were working at the sash around Gascon's waist and she shuddered a bit when his hand trailed up the inside of her thigh. She felt him shudder as well as he experienced what she did and Amara rolled her hips invitingly.

Gascon felt the sash fall away from him as Amara finished undoing it and he groaned delightedly as Amara pushed his pants away. " We don't have to rush this Amara."

" Don't you dare stop me Gascon...I need you...Have needed you for so long." She whispered passionately. Her blue eyes were shining as they met Gascon's hot cinnamon orbs.

" I know. I have too, but I want to savor this Amara..." Gascon replied sweetly.

Amara gasped as her husband's lips latched onto the side of her neck and her hands nestled in his hair. She could feel his arousal pressing hot and heavy into her hip. Her eyes screwed shut at the feeling that washed over her from Gascon and she moaned throatily as his hand palmed her breast. By the heavens, did his touch always feel this amazing? Amara was in a pleasure filled haze as Gascon gently coaxed her passion from her, eased her nervousness away lovingly so that his wife would enjoy herself.

Gascon's lips began a slow journey downward, and he sampled every piece of skin that he met with his lips, teeth, and tongue. He wanted to immerse all of his senses here. He couldn't get enough of the feel of her soft skin against his rough, calloused palm, nor the taste of it as he licked the thin sheen of sweat that their petting and caressing had induced away from her toned stomach. He could smell her arousal, gently sweet and musky, but definitely all woman and Gascon felt his mouth water a bit. He loved the taste of her honey, he loved to hear her cries as Gascon would bring her to the brink and watch her topple into bliss. Yes, Gascon immersed himself fully in Amara, drawing her into himself and strengthening the love he felt for her all the more.

Amara gasped as his fingers gently caressed her legs, gently coaxing them apart and she hissed as his tongue laved the inside of her thigh, cleaning her wetness from them almost reverently. Gascon seemed to be enjoying himself very much if the coos and murmurs of love that he had been whispering to her were any indicator. Her gasp soon turned into a cry of relief as his tongue laved from her entrance to her clit, collecting her moisture from her even as he began drinking from her like a fountain. By the ancients Gascon was talented, she mused before all coherent thought was forced from her mind as his tongue entered her slick channel to draw more of her honey from her. Her back arched high even as he held her hips in place so that he could enjoy himself all the more, and Amara's hands tangled in his hair none to gently as she pulled him closer.

Gascon was watching Amara through hooded eyes, his own chocolate colored ones alight with desire and love as he brought Amara closer to the brink. Her soft cries were like the world's sweetest music as they fell on his ears, drawing him further into a frenzy as he began losing himself in her. His lips wrapped around the little nub of nerves, and Gascon suckled it gently, smirking as Amara screamed in delight. She ground herself wantonly against his face, and Gascon chuckled happily. That was definitely a desired reaction from her.

Amara was crying out in her abandon now as her husband pleasured her ardently, his fingers joining his lips and tongue at her center as her music washed over him. Amara's eyes went wide as her orgasm crashed over her and Gascon groaned in delight as he relieved her of every drop. By the heavens she was so, so sweet. Her breath hitched in her throat as Gascon kissed his way back up her body, his lips pressing into her fevered skin sensually. Her breathing was already labored as it stood. Gascon's lips wrapped around a pert nipple and he chuckled a little as Amara hissed at the sensation it gave her as his tongue laved the rose colored bud.

" I love the taste of you...All of you." Gascon whispered sensually against her teat, his lips now traveling back up to her neck.

Amara flipped them both over before Gascon found his mark and Amara pinned him passionately to the mattress as she ravaged his mouth with her own. By the ancients the feelings funneling through their bond were heady. " My turn darling. " she purred seductively.

Gascon hissed as Amara's lips latched onto his chest and her teeth worried and nipped the taught olive skin there. Damn he loved her so. Amara's trip was more hurried than his, though it didn't make it any less sensual. Her tongue delved into his navel, much to Gascon's surprise as he hissed delightedly at the sensation and his hands wrapped themselves in her long, silky brown locks. Amara shuddered slightly at the sensation and she smirked sexily up at him as she continued making her way down. The last month or so had given her plenty of practice.

Gascon's eyes were liquid and full of fire even as his breathing grew more erratic. Amara loved pleasing him in turn and he was really starting to enjoy being on the receiving end of things. His head flew back as Amara's lips found their mark and Gascon gave her a strangled groan as her tongue swirled effortlessly around the flange. He looked back over to her as his hands gently pressed her face downward and Amara shuddered once more as Gascon began taking control here. Damn she loved it when he did too. The last time he had taken control he had accidentally flipped them over and had taken his fill of her, only to ardently apologize as he worshipped Amara's body in turn though he hadn't needed too. Amara wanted Gascon to cut loose. She wanted nothing holding either of them back, no inhibitions, no limits. Just their love.

Gascon was growling in the back of his throat as he watched his shaft disappear and reappear from between Amara's beautiful, rosy lips. Damn if that wasn't a sight that made him hot. He could feel her tongue running along the back of his rod on the upstroke, the suction she applied when she reached the tip and the feel of her tongue on the topside as she came back down again. On top of that, she would begin humming her own pleasure in the back of her throat whenever Gascon pulled her down, and that coupled with everything else made for a hell of an experience. Hell, the few women he had been with hadn't even gone this far with him. He had only satiated his body's natural urges by using theirs. He had only lusted for them. With Amara, it was so much more meaningful. Gascon would be her first and only lover, would be the one to take care of her when the mood struck her. Most importantly, he loved her and wanted to show her in no uncertain terms how much he loved her.

Just the thought of driving into Amara's body for the first time was more than enough to send Gascon toppling over the edge into bliss and Amara shivered delightedly as he pulled her flush against his pelvis and shot his load down her throat. She had mastered her gag reflex over the last month as well. _ They do say that practice makes perfect._ Amara thought lustily. She gasped as Gascon hauled her up to him even as he flipped them back over and kissed her passionately. By the heavens she was so good to him.

" I don't deserve you." he whispered against her lips. " But I find myself beyond blessed by you, Amara. You gave me your friendship tentatively at first, then I began courting you in earnest, now you've given me your heart and soon your body. What have I done to deserve your love?" Gascon's voice was deceptively soft as he laid kisses against her neck, causing Amara to gasp a little every time his lips pressed into her heated flesh.

" Both of us were undeserving at one point in time my love. We were both wrong for everything that happened between us, but we've made our peace. That's all that matters, Gascon." Amara said, her breath coming in short pants now as his fingers teased her core again. She was already wound up dammit! She was only waiting on him at this point and was helpless to stop herself as Amara ground down against his palm. " You ask what you've done to deserve it? By giving me your love and forgiveness in turn…"

Gascon heatedly claimed Amara's lips at this proclamation and she pulled him over her body. She needed to feel him skin to skin. " Love, please!" she cried into his mouth as his hips moved sensually against hers now.

" I please, Amara…" he purred, his eyes hot and loving as looked upon his bride. " I'm going to please you until you can't stand it." he promised. Gascon couldn't hold back the groan that burst forth as he nearly dipped into her liquid heat. Oh yes, that stupid spell was gone alright. He hadn't done that last time they had tried to consummate their bond. Amara shuddered beneath him at the sensation and both of them hissed as Amara coated them both with a fresh gush of her lubrication.

Gascon kissed her deeply even as Amara's legs tried to draw him in closer. " Are you sure you're ready?" he panted against her lips. Gascon growled as Amara raked her nails gently along his scalp and he exhaled through his nose so hard Amara swore she saw smoke billow from his nostrils. " I'll take that as a yes then wife."

Amara looked up at her husband just a bit vulnerably as he positioned himself at her entrance. " Gascon…" she whimpered.

Gascon dipped in to kiss Amara sweetly, knowing that she was nervous now. " Just only a moment of pain and it gets so much better, I promise." he whispered. " I'll take as long as you need Amara. We have the rest of our lives now...Like I told you earlier, there's no need to rush this. I fully intend to make love to you for as long as I can tonight." He could feel Amara's breath tickling his lips as he spoke, his hips moving in tangent with her own. " I love you Amara…"

" Show me…" Amara breathed out, her eyes nearly closed as they moved against one another. This was getting to be too much to bear now.

Gascon swallowed a bit roughly as his throat grew a bit tight. " I want you to know that you're the only virgin I got to deflower…This is a first for me as much as it is for you." he said honestly. Even he was feeling some apprehension of hurting her.

Amara looked up at Gascon tenderly and she pulled him incf closer. " Take me husband." she whispered against his lips before she claimed them. She gasped as she felt Gascon's cock gently part her inner flesh, going inch by tortuous inch so that he wouldn't hurt her more than necessary.

Gascon's jaw was going slack as he eased into his wife, she was so deliciously tight and he stopped a moment as he came to her maidenhead. His eyes locked onto Amara's for a moment. " I want you're eyes on me as I do this Amara. I want you to see just who it is claiming your body for the first time." he said, his voice husky and rich as his fingers entwined with hers. Amara's eyes met his fully as she panted in earnest now. He could feel her apprehension, but he could also feel her overwhelming desire and love for him overpowering that. " I'm sorry…" he whispered. Gascon pulled back a little and Amara groaned in disappointment at the loss of contact as the feeling of fullness left her. Her eyes then went wide as Gascon drove forward as gently as he could, breaking through her last vestige of innocence and immersing himself fully in his new wife.

Amara cried out despite the fact that she had been expecting it and she gripped Gascon tightly as her body was forced to accommodate his rigid flesh. By the ancients, she felt as if she were being stretched over a pole or something. Tears fell to her cheeks and Amara felt Gascon kiss them away sweetly, his lips brushing against her skin soft as a breeze. To his credit, he had promised Amara as much time as she needed and he was giving that to her.

After a few moments, Gascon pulled away from her and looked between them a moment. Sure enough, there were streaks of blood on his shaft and he looked back to Amara with a softness in his eyes that hadn't been there a moment before. He had felt everything she had up to this point; which made for a very addictive experience thus far, and he could feel Amara's pain lessening now the longer he stayed still. Smiling a bit now, Gascon eased back into her, his eyes lighting up at the soft gasp of surprise that met him from his new wife and he watched her eyes flutter at the friction she felt.

" As I said, it gets so much better now..." Gascon purred in her ear huskily. His voice was rich and thick with desire, the very sound of it had sent shivers through Amara.

Amara clutched Gascon as he slowly began making love to her now, her voice a soft cry every time he rocked into her. By the heavens, this was unlike anything they had done to date, their bodies seemingly tailor made for one another as they surrendered themselves over to their passion and love.

Gascon eased Amara into his lap as he sat them up, relishing in the sound of her voice at the change of angle this new position offered. By the ancients, he could feel how she felt, all the emotions that were coursing through their hearts compounded upon and funneling through their bond. No wonder Amara was hesitant to enter into it at first. It was nearly overpowering to experience firsthand. He groaned against her lips as they met heatedly, her eyes half lidded as they looked into Gascon's soft loving ones. Amara was taking charge here now, lifting her body slowly so as to feel every inch of him leaving her and then filling her again and Gascon guided her movements as his hands gripped her hips tightly.

Amara's hands tangled in Gascon's locks as their hips began meeting in the middle, both of them moving in tangent with one another perfectly. The gentle slide and check of their bodies was fogging Amara's mind over in a pleasure induced haze, and she rolled her hips experimentally as she came down. The groan that met her made her smile a bit, and she repeated the motion again, her jaw going slack at the way his cock caressed her virgin tunnel when she did. Amara felt Gascon's grip tighten on her hips as she continued her movements, and Gascon hissed a bit as he fought to hold himself back. What Amara was doing was going to break his already thinning resolve.

Gascon growled a bit against Amara's neck as he brought her down a little harder than he intended, his invading length knocking against her womb and leaving an indescribable ache. Amara's eyes flew open and she shuddered in Gascon's grasp. By the ancients that had hurt so good!

" Gascon!" she cried as her grip tightened and her nails raked against his scalp.

" Amara...I highly suggest you don't do those two things at the same time." He groaned, only to give a course shout as Amara repeated the motion herself as she cried out at the sensation. " Love, you have no clue what you're getting yourself into with that."

" Don't stop that, please…" Amara begged him. That had felt nothing short of amazing. Her head flew back in her abandon as Gascon brought her down roughly again, and Amara screamed his name once more. " More!"

Gascon's eyes were alight as he cut loose, Amara's pleasure proving to be his undoing and he pinned Amara to the mattress as their hips met in a furious tempo now. The heavens above, she was much stronger than he had given her credit for. " Damn I love you…" he purred against her ear. He chuckled sexily as Amara shuddered once more, and his teeth caught her earlobe between them as he nibbled it gently. " You certainly like it when I take over don't you? A strong willed woman like yourself? Admit it, you want me to just let loose on you, don't you? You never wanted me gentle in the first place, did you?"

Amara was crying out in her surrender now and Gascon pulled her up quickly. She gasped at the loss of contact between them and shrieked a bit surprise as he placed her in front of the headboard with her back to him. " Gascon...what are you…" she began breathlessly, just a little sloe eyed from her husband's ardor.

" Just a change of position love." he purred seductively. " You may want to grab on."

Amara creamed herself at the tone he used and did as he recommended. She gasped slightly as Gascon gently and forcefully guided her into the position he wanted her in and he positioned himself back against her entrance.

" Just tell me Amara, do you want me to be gentle, or not at all…" Gascon whispered, his voice husky in her ear even as his teeth nibbled on the outer shell of her ear again. He had never been able to cut loose like this before and it was beyond freeing. He knew Amara was enjoying it as well. She would have stopped him by this point if she didn't.

" Gascon..." Amara groaned needily, grinding down on him in an effort to get him back inside of her. " Please! "

Gascon chuckled at Amara's wanton actions. " Nah ah ah, Amara. Tell me how you want me to take you." Gascon pulled his hips away from hers, earning him a pained cry at the loss of connection between them. " Do you want me to be gentle or to just go wild on you?" His voice was barely a whisper as he spoke into her ear, playing every bit the tempter now. By the ancients Gascon was hoping beyond hope that she chose the latter of the two.

Amara shuddered at the amount of promise his tone held and she looked over her shoulder to Gascon. She couldn't seriously tell him that, could she? That seemed like something a trollop would do, not a princess. At the same time, Amara loved the dirty talk coming from Gascon's lips all the while. The fact that she was as soaked as she was was a testament to that. She shivered a bit in anticipation and looked her husband in the eye. " I want you..." she began breathlessly.

Gascon's eyes were glittering as he positioned himself back at her tunnel, and he smiled almost knowingly.

"...Wild..." Amara whispered, her eyes showing the same heat his were. She nearly choked on a scream as Gascon drove into her strongly now, his cock hitting bottom on the first thrust and her eyes flew open wide at the feeling it left her. Gascon held her still as he did it over and over again, forcing Amara to scream his name every single time.

If he thought her voice was beautiful before, by the heavens Gascon certainly thought it angelic now as his name fell from her lips like a prayer. " Oh yes, wife…" he purred, his eyes glowing like hot cinnamon colored suns now as he poled into her. Gascon wrapped Amara's hair around his hand and he heard her gasp when he lightly pulled it, not enough to hurt her though.

" Let go of my hair, Gascon." Amara breathed out, though she couldn't deny that he had just found a kink of hers. Well, if the thrill that had gone through her when he had tugged it gently had been any indicator at least.

Gascon's warmth settled against her back as he leaned in close to Amara now, his breath coming in short, hot pants against her neck and he chuckled a bit. " And leave you riderless? I don't think so Amara. Not only that, I know you're loving this. Just listen to yourself, love. That squish squish you hear isn't all from me, though I am the cause of it." he whispered hotly. By the heavens, she was soaked. Gascon punctuated this last statement with a few thrusts that made Amara's knees buckle and he groaned in appreciation. She wasn't the only one loving this. Gascon was having a hell of a good time himself.

Amara's knuckles went white as Gascon continued talking dirty into her ear, mostly commentating on their lovemaking with words that would have a sailor blushing from the raunchiness of them. It was such a turn on to hear from him just what he was doing to her, and how much he was enjoying himself.

" You feel positively divine wrapped around my hard cock Amara...Like a wet velvet sleeve that I could just keep plunging into time and time again. And tight too, it's like you're greedily swallowing me down even as I drive into you, it's getting harder to pull back every time." Gascon whispered in her ear, nibbling and suckling the heated skin of her neck in between. One of his hands was guiding her into his amorous stroke while the other was teasing and tweaking a pert nipple. " Forget anything else I thought was heavenly...You're my own personal slice of it here on earth."

Amara was crying his name out with every thrust now, her eyes closed as her husband brought her closer and closer to the precipice. This was exactly what she wanted right now. The way he was taking her coupled with all the dirty little things he was doing was making her so damn hot even as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. While this was good for the moment; both of them had over a month's worth of frustration to work out of their systems after all, Amara would more than likely want to slow down for the next round, until she grew impatient at least. She could feel how much Gascon was enjoying himself, though he was having no trouble telling her verbally, and that in turn made this experience all the more better for her.

By the sun, moon, and stars, she was hooked already.

Gascon paused a moment as he felt Amara drawing closer to her release and he laid her back down against the mattress. He wanted to look into her eyes as she reached the pinnacle for the first time with a man. " Are you alright?" he inquired, he had been pretty ardent with her after all.

" I'm fine, please don't stop Gascon." Amara gasped breathlessly as she pulled him down to her in order to kiss him.

Gascon groaned delightedly as he hooked Amara's legs over his arms and thrust back into her willing body with abandon now. Both of them were so damn close, but Gascon was not going to get there before Amara did. He was dead set on getting her to climax first.

It didn't take long either. Amara, sensitive from the ride she had been given thus far, stiffened in Gascon's arms even as she cried her completion into his mouth and her blue eyes locked to his as if unseeing in her ultimate surrender. Her inner walls clenched tightly around him slickly, drawing Gascon deeper even as he tried to pull back again and she screamed his name as she toppled from the top of the wave that she had been cresting with him for so long. Gascon groaned delightedly at the feeling, and he shuddered even as he felt the beginnings of his own release building up now. His voice was starting to rise a little bit as he flexed ardently into Amara, whose eyes were closed in sheer pleasure now as Gascon tried to power through her orgasm, and Gascon gave a hoarse shout as he drove in as deep as he could get and released with a guttural groan that made his wife shudder happily as her name fell from his lips, shooting jet after jet of his seed into her womb. He collapsed tiredly on top of her for a moment, and Amara lovingly ran her fingers through his damp locks. Gascon's hair was plastered to his head from the exertion he had put forth.

It took a few moments, but finally Gascon lifted himself enough to look down at his bride and he stared at her in wonder. That was without a shadow of a doubt the most intense experience that he had ever had. Amara had responded sweetly and without reservation; well for the most part at least, to everything they had done together that night. By the ancients she had been nothing but amazing. The look in her blue eyes as they met his tawny ones made his heart clench a bit. There was nothing but love and adoration for him shining there and Gascon smiled softly down at Amara. He didn't realize that he had the same look in his own eyes as well.

Amara pulled him back down to her for a kiss, and she groaned at the loss of contact as Gascon slid out of her wetly. " Wow…" was all she breathed out.

Gascon smirked proudly and then brushed his lips against Amara's temple. " You were amazing love…" he whispered as he nuzzled her neck. Gascon had since spooned around Amara to hold her tightly against him.

" You're one to talk." Amara replied, smirking a bit herself as she turned in his arms. Her naked body was pressed flush to his invitingly, her breasts mashing up against his chest and her arms snaking around his torso. " I love you Gascon."

" And I you, Amara." he whispered against her lips before claiming them again. He growled a bit as Amara rolled her hips wantonly against his and his eyes met her heated ones. " Don't tell me you're already set to go another round?"

" What can I say, Gascon? By all rights you should have deflowered me long ago. I've got over a month of sexual frustration to get out of my system and I highly doubt you're going to complain either. Even now I can feel your desire building within you." Amara purred. This bond was definitely going to take some getting used to, but there was no chance of either of them ever being able to lie about how they felt any longer.

" Are you sure that's not your own compounded by the bond?" Gascon teased playfully, though she had hit the nail on the head.

" No, I'm fairly certain it's mostly yours, though I'm not adverse to us just cutting loose again." Amara whispered sensually this time, rolling her husband onto his back. " Just with a slight change of who sets the pace if that's alright of course." Her fingers were running lightly across his skin as they traveled downward, and she couldn't hold back the smirk that formed on her face when she saw his rod steadily swelling again at the promise of more intimacy.

Gascon's eyes went hot the minute Amara insinuated that she wanted to ride him. " By all means then, love, be my guest." Gascon cooed seductively, his chocolate eyes leveling on his wife now as he put his arms behind his head. It wouldn't take much to send her careening into bliss. Amara was still very sensitive from his last possession after all.

Amara smirked a bit herself as she climbed up onto him. " This is going to be good..." she purred, her own sapphire colored orbs hot as they met his.

Both groaned in delight as Gascon's shaft pierced Amara again as she settled herself over him and his hands instinctively flew to her hips.

" My turn husband." Amara cooed as she rocked her body.

* * *

Marcassin was grumbling as he made his way up to the cottage door. He had received his brother's letter stating that he and Amara were going into hiding and that meant to Marcassin the only obvious choice; Gascon's cottage on Russet Isle. When he finally got his hands on Gascon, Marcassin was going to berate him for not settling this sooner with Amara. He had been telling his brother for years to just get it over with and apologize so that they could drop the animosity between them. Marcassin stiffened a moment as he heard a shriek come from inside the cottage, coupled by a delighted groan that was undoubtedly his brother. For the love of the ancients, Marcassin was really going to kill him now! Gascon only thought with one head most of the time. The heir to the Hamelin throne stomped into the house and dropped his bag on the table. Who the hell had he snuck here to the cottage and where the hell was Amara? It would have taken longer than the five months they had been gone for them to settle their past issues he was sure. Striding over to the bedroom door, Marcassin colored slightly at the pleasure induced noises coming from behind it. Whoever was in there with his brother was certainly having a good time by the sound of it; especially if the cry of ecstasy coupled with a final guttural groan from Gascon was any indicator, and Marcassin groaned in annoyance and pounded on the bedroom door. He wasn't in the mood for waiting on them and he barged on in.

Amara had already jumped when she heard the pounding on the door and Gascon quickly pulled her under the blanket just as Marcassin came bursting through the door.

" You're really something else Gascon, you know that? Did you leave her in one of the towns for a bit so that you could relieve your urges?" Marcassin seethed, his bright blue eyes narrowed dangerously on his brother.

" Marcassin..." Gascon began, sighing exasperatedly as he tapped Amara's shoulder through the blankets. His brother was moving into browbeat mode.

" Don't you Marcassin me, Gascon. I told you tha..." Marcassin's voice sounded furious, Amara noted and she could help but giggle a bit as she looked up to her husband from under the covers.

" Marcassin!" Gascon shouted, interrupting him fully now. " Amara isn't in one of the towns. She's perfectly safe in fact." His eyes were mirthful as he looked down at his wife now. By the ancients, this was probably going to make him crack.

" Then where the hell is she?"

Amara couldn't keep herself from laughing at this point and Gascon playfully smacked her shoulder through the blanket. She could only imagine the bright shade of red the young prince was turning.

" Marcassin, my wife and the future queen of Evesta, Amara Moritan ne Debrotane." Gascon said as Amara poked her head out from under the covers and waved coyly as she settled into Gascon's embrace. Well, this was a hell of a way for Marcassin to find out.

Marcassin was indeed a brilliant shade of red. In fact his eyes were wide in disbelief as he looked at the two of them. " The both of you have five minutes to get out there to explain yourselves." He said, shaking his head.

* * *

Amara was smirking even as her eyes leveled hotly on her husband from across the room. Lucky for Marcassin, they had just been in the midst of finishing their interlude when he had barged in, otherwise Gascon would have more than likely blown a gasket at being interrupted.

" You mean to tell me that you both just up and eloped?! Without any sort of warning whatsoever?" Marcassin shouted, his arms flailing wildly in his ire.

" Marcassin, there was a chance that the magic would not have settled over us. I know you are familiar with elvish bindings. When the couples get the urge to dance, there is almost nothing they can do to fight the effects. Gascon and I had that urge, and I did try to fight it, if only to inform my husband the true meaning behind the celebrations. There is no resisting it. You should take comfort in the fact that Gascon and I are far past our bickering now and that he's found love." Amara whispered this last part softly as her blue eyes looked from Marcassin to Gascon.

Marcassin sighed heavily. In all honesty he was encroaching on their wedding night now, and both looked like they were more than ready to pick up where they had left off. Marcassin couldn't hold back the shudder that ran through him at the thought of his brother and childhood friend in the throes of passion. That was not an image he wanted in his mind's eye. Even then though, Marcassin mused as he watched Gascon move over to where Amara was, it was clear as day that Gascon was very much in love with his wife. The look in his eyes said it all as they sparkled in the fire light. Amara was just as enamored, he noticed as she pulled her husband in for a kiss. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all.

" I'll take my leave. I can see that I'm only intruding on your honeymoon at this point, but this will be my last visit for a long while. If what you say is true, this thief will be monitoring both families to get clues as to where the both of you are. Try to make a single trip into town every month for your provisions and like. Father and I will send money to your alias there." Marcassin said seriously. " If you think even for a second that your location has been compromised then for the love of the ancients do not hesitate to leave here. Is there anywhere else you can run to?"

Amara thought long and hard. " Yes, there is. Gascon, you know the place as well. We may have to go incognito for a few years if it comes to it, but I daresay we'll be alright." Amara projected the image of the old farmhouse where they had originally tried to make love to her husband and he nodded knowingly.

Well, if he cut his hair and...Gascon shuddered at the very thought of it becoming an untamed mess. He took pride in how well he had cared for his hair even in the time they were traveling. " We'll be fine Marcassin. I promise." he said, looking his younger brother in the eye. " And don't you dare tell father about this development between Amara and I. I want to see the look on his face when Amara and I do finally come back and I drop the news myself."

Marcassin chuckled a bit. " What did he and his majesty do to the both of you to inspire such an act of rebellion between the two of you?" Marcassin asked, smirking now.

" It was a spell that they placed on the scroll containing the contract for our arranged marriage." Gascon grumbled. He would never get over that fact despite that he could now take Amara with impunity.

Marcassin's eyes sparkled a bit in his amusement as his lip quirked in an effort to keep himself from laughing at his brother's expense.. Oh, that had to be an abstinence spell if he knew his father. Vigo wouldn't want Gascon sleeping about and further pissing Amara off. Now the question was was had they found out together or had Gascon found out when he tried to woo another woman? He'd get the dirty details out of Gascon later. " I'm heading back to Hamelin. I'll tell our parents the both of you are safe, but only go as far as that. Do you want them to think you two are still fighting?"

Amara chuckled. " I'm almost positive that's the impression we left in Thorn Pass, dearheart." she said mirthfully. " My father probably is thinking the same thing, so why the hell not. It'll be all the more satisfying to see the shocked looks on their faces when we return."

Marcassin shook his head and chuckled. These two were like imps when they were on the same page. " Oh my...I pity Aden when the two of you return to Cygnus. You're going to have the poor man's head spinning." Marcassin laughed as he stood straight and walked over to the door. His face sobered a moment as he looked at his brother and his new sister. " I know this goes without saying, but please, be safe. Take care of one another, and Amara…" his blue eyes bored into hers seriously here. " You need to take precautions. I understand this is your wedding night, but the two of you cannot risk getting pregnant right now...If things are this dangerous now with just the two of you, think of how much worse it would be throwing a child into the mix." With that, Marcassin rushed out the door and into the night.


	11. Chapter 10: So Close Yet So Far

**A/N: Again, warning. Adult content, if under the age of 18, please leave, otherwise proceed at your own risk.**

**-LadehKae**

* * *

**The Ties that Bind**  
**Book 1: Link**  
**Chapter 10: So Close Yet So Far**

**A Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch Fanfiction**

* * *

**CRASH! BANG! CLANG!**

A frustrated roar echoed against the stone walls, though the other occupant in the room paid no heed to the cacophony being made. His cold grey eye was watching his host with feigned interest and he sighed a bit. Here he goes again, Drummond mused as he settled further into the chair in an effort to get comfortable. Grimlock threw this tantrum at least twice a week.

" FOUR YEARS! Tell me why they have not been found in the last four years?!" Grimlock screamed. He was raging about his new nest, breaking anything that came in range with his hands and feet. " And you, Drummond, how the hell could have they figured out about our plan to storm the elves?!"

" I don't know there, and they haven't been found anywhere overseas. They've all but vanished into thin air." Drummond hissed himself. He had been looking forward to casting judgement on Gascon himself. " I've had my spies looking in every single major city and surrounding village on the five continents!" The bandit was beyond furious and he took a deep breath. " We've been laying low ourselves for the last couple of years seeing as how they vanished into thin air off the evestan shores. A smart move as it kept us from razing every village and town to find them otherwise. They may think it safe enough to return soon. As for how they found out, keep in mind the guardian was bearing them to the briar when they overtook the force four years ago. That would have given them ample time to warn the elf king."

Grimlock snarled at the mention of Dagaron. His own son had been slain by the elf king's very hand. Grimlock wanted more than ever to get his claws on Amara. He would force her to bear him a son. A mage of her capabilities would produce strong heirs. He was going to brutalize that bitch when he had the chance.

* * *

Gascon groaned a bit as he felt Amara's lips pressing into his neck sensually in an effort to wake him. " Wife, I am even surprised you're awake at the moment with as good as I put it to you last night." he growled out, his brown eyes opening blearily as they looked down at his wife's petite body. She was nude, as was he for that matter, and her soft, voluptuous form was nestled against his invitingly.

Amara chuckled sexily as her teeth worried the sensitive skin of his neck, and she reached up further to kiss him on the lips. " You've had four years to build up my stamina husband, though I daresay I may have surpassed even your expectations." she purred, her blue eyes sparkling as they met his tawny ones.

Gascon smirked even as he leaned in to kiss his wife. She was right about that. Amara had proven to be a more than apt pupil in the ways of pleasure if their wedding night had been any clue. Even last night, their four year anniversary, had been nothing short of…Gascon's eyes went hot at the very thought. That smirk turned into a devilish smile as he turned to face her better and Gascon pulled Amara tight against him. If she was going to keep that up, then by all means Gascon was more than happy to accommodate. He could already feel the first stirrings of their mutual love and desire pooling between them.

" Honey…" she whispered, her blue eyes looking up at him vulnerably. Gascon stiffened a little in surprise at the worry he could see etched into her features. " I think it's time for us to return to Cygnus. It's been four and a half years since we've seen our families. Not only that but…" Amara shut her eyes a bit and hugged Gascon tightly. She had forgotten to use the contraceptive spell three months ago and Amara had recently figured out she was pregnant with their first child.

" But what, love?" Gascon's mood had quickly changed the minute he had felt her apprehension about something. " Amara?"

" It's time, dearest...That's all." she said, smiling brightly. She wouldn't tell him until they were safely ensconced in the palace. Amara purred happily as his lips caressed hers once more and she pulled Gascon over her. " Now...About breakfast."

Gascon chuckled even as she reached between them. " I'm guessing I'm on the menu?" He asked her, his eyes glowing brightly as he nestled himself between her hips.

" You're the main course." Amara replied, her voice husky with desire. She gasped as Gascon entered her smoothly on the first go and her head flew back against the pillows as they surrendered themselves over to their loving. Damn, Amara mused before all coherent thought left her, she was a very lucky woman to have landed Gascon. He instinctively knew everything she wanted whenever they made love, though she was sure their bond had something to do with it. It had only intensified over the last four years as their love for one another grew deeper than either thought possible.

" I think something sweet is in order this morning, wife." Gascon purred as he flexed into her gently.

* * *

The two were relatively silent as they ate their repast that morning, though Gascon knew there was something still bothering Amara. Well, he also had an inkling he knew what it was. He had noticed that her cycle had skipped the last three months, and despite being male, Gascon knew what that meant. Amara was pregnant and she was afraid to tell him yet. " When did you want to send word to our parents that we're coming back?"

" We need to find out how things have been on the reason we fled in the first place. If the goblin activity has been on the rise, I'm worried about going back. There's still the issue of the bandit who was out to kill you, love." Amara retorted. " If things have indeed settled down, we'll leave then, but not a moment sooner." Her eyes narrowed a little here. She wasn't putting their child in danger if she could help it. Gascon was already clearing the dishes away in order to wash them and Amara flicked her fingers over to the broom as she grabbed her basket and her favorite scarf to put her hair up in as she walked out the door. She needed to go check on her vegetables and gather some herbs.

* * *

Gascon began making his way through the crowded streets of Ding Dong Dell, his brown eyes scanning the city out of habit to be sure no one was watching him intently, though the chances of anyone recognizing him was nill. He had cut his hair earlier this year when who could only be one of Drummond's fences' recognized him and the couple had been forced to kill the man in an effort to ensure his silence. Then again, that bastard had really pissed him off. He had wanted a full night indulging himself in his wife's body; which Gascon was never allowing anyone but himself to do, in exchange for mum being the word that he had met the porcine prince. In fact, it had been Amara that had done him in for even suggesting it. Gascon shuddered a bit at the memory, as Amara's already frightening anger had fed off of his own and that had made for a truly terrifying version of his wife. He had been much more careful to reign his temper in, as had she, since that incident. They had only needed to kill four people ever since they had set off, and every time it had been a matter of survival for the two of them. The last time this had happened, they had been waylaid by bandits as they traveled towards the Golden Grove to harvest some mushrooms that would keep their food stores up for a little while during the winter months. Despite having not been in a life or death fight in nearly three years, the two of them were still a deadly combination to reckon with. He sighed a little in his melancholy as he made his way to the post office and he smiled as the clerk gave him a friendly grin as he waved in greeting. " Morning Thomas." he said, tapping his fingers on the table a little bit.

" Good morning, Swaine. How's Tarrowlyn doing?" the post man asked amiably. He was obviously in very high spirits this morning.

" Well enough. She's been a bit under the weather, hence why she's not here herself today. Is there any post for us?" Gascon asked. Swaine was the name he had been using as an alias for years even before he and Amara had married. Amara had adopted the name Tarrowlyn for herself, and Gascon had to admit it was a very lovely name. He would have to ask her later where she had gotten the idea to use it as her alias, Gascon mused as he looked behind him as the bell at the door tinged.

" As a matter of fact, I got two letters and a pouch for the two of you. I'm guessing the wages from the potions Tarrowlyn sends out?" Thomas asked as he double checked everything. He sighed a little dreamily, and Gascon noticed that he had a look on his face that was speaking volumes of how happy he felt at that very moment.

" The very same." Gascon replied. " You seem to be in very good spirits this morning, Thomas. Is it safe to assume you and Mary had a good morning?" The smirk at Gascon leveled on the postman earned him a laugh and Thomas shook his head a bit.

" That's beside the point, but Mary told me this morning she's pregnant...The look of sheer joy in her eyes, the way her face lit up as she told me the news...I've been on cloud nine all morning, Swaine. I'm going to be a father, and I couldn't be any happier. Nothing can rid me of this mood I think." Thomas said a little dreamily as he thought of his expectant wife.

Gascon's face sobered a little at the news, though he smiled none the less. How funny was it that their wives were pregnant at the same time? " Well congratulations then! By all means then, treat yourself to a pint or two on me once you get out of work today." Gascon exclaimed jovially, shoving a few guilders into the man's palm. " I would join you, but I do need to be gathering everything else I need for Tarrowlyn today, and then be heading home. Thank you, by the way."

" You're welcome Swaine, though I should be thanking you. I'll definitely grab that pint and toast it right back to you for allowing me the pleasure of enjoying it." Thomas barked out with a laugh.

Gascon laughed in return as he exited the post office and immediately the somberness he had felt a moment ago settled over him again. How would Amara look when she finally broke the news to him? What was she waiting for? By the ancients, he hoped he didn't have to tell her that he had figured her out already, though the look would probably be on her face was worth the option. They still managed to tease one another, though much more playfully now, despite the fact that they had made their peace long ago. It kept them both on their toes with one another.

Smirking a little at the thought of getting the drop on his wife, Gascon looked at the letter that was addressed to him. Ah! It was from his father. Gascon had missed his family greatly over the last four years, though Marcassin had chanced a visit last year around his birthday and his eyes scanned the letter with sheer joy. Vigo and Therese had just returned from visiting Cygnus the week before and Percivical had made mention that the goblin activity was only spiking minimally near Uzrathane. There had not been another attack since the horde had descended on Galaniath.

At last, he and Amara could consider returning home! Oh how he had missed everyone, though his thoughts immediately turned to their dwarven friend. Gascon wondered how Tarin had fared in the last four years and he chuckled. More than likely, the dwarf was still hunting, still drinking, and still booming in his happiness if the prince knew his friend well enough. _And more than likely still chasing the woman folk as well. _Gascon thought with a chuckle as he shook his head. Yes, he was definitely going to enjoy seeing all of their friends and family again. Gascon felt a surge pass through him at this thought and he began hurrying for the marketplace to gather everything his wife had asked for. _Pregnant women sure do ask for the strangest things when their cravings come upon them._ he thought with a laugh. He wanted to hurry back to their cottage so that he could give Amara the news.

* * *

Amara was relishing in the warmth surrounding her as she soaked in the tub. Her hand gently smoothed over the generous little bump that was already forming and her blue eyes softened at the sight. " I love you already you know…" she whispered into the empty room. " I haven't told your father yet, but I know for certain that he's going to be ecstatic to know you're coming in the next few months." Amara stiffened in her bath as she suddenly felt Gascon's presence back on the island and she jumped out of the tub. She needed to dress before he saw her! When they made love, she was able to divert his attention, but he was sure to figure it out if he had a chance to really gaze at her for an extended length of time! Amara toweled herself off as fast as she could and threw her dress over her head. Thank the gods she had already pulled her vest over her sleeves in forethought.

Gascon hurriedly burst through the door and he set the bottomless bag on the table in a hurry. He already knew where his wife was. " Amara! I received word back from my father!" he called out to her.

Amara was just in the midst of tying her vest when she burst from the bathroom. " Well?! What did he say?!" she exclaimed, her blue eyes wide in her excitement.

" Everything has settled down. We can go back! We can stop at Hamelin on the way back to Evesta and Cygnus to visit my parents, and Marcassin, and from there we can see your grandparents, Tarin…" he rambled, his brown eyes alight. He grabbed his wife by the shoulders and he pulled her close. " Amara, we don't have to live in exile any longer, out of contact any longer! Sweetheart, it's finally over!"

Amara's arms flew around Gascon's neck and he spun her in their mutual elation. " Oh darling! Finally! We need to pen a few letters to let everyone know we're coming home!" Amara squealed in delight as she rushed over to the writing desk. She felt Gascon turn her around and his lips pressed to hers in his happiness, his arms wrapping tight around her as their love washed over him. Amara purred herself in her joy and her eyes closed as Gascon deepened their kiss. Oh, if he kept that up, she was going to ravish him…

Gascon smirked against Amara's lips and he chuckled a bit as he felt her hands fly down his shirt. " What about those letters, love?" he purred in question, though he already knew what Amara was getting ready to say.

" They can wait for later." Amara whispered heatedly against his lips. " Not only that, you made the mistake of getting dressed in front of me this morning in your haste to get into town."

Gascon had learned shortly after their marriage that Amara loved to watch him dress, for even though he was taking care in putting his clothing on Amara saw the opposite nine times out of ten. She had explained that she could just picture his hands doing everything in reverse and it got her hot every single time. Amara really couldn't help it if she found the way he dressed sexy though. She loved and took great relish in pinning her husband to the bed and ripping all the clothing he had just put on away from him as well, though secretly Gascon loved it when Amara did such a thing. It was sexy to see her get so riled up in that manner.

Forgoing the buttons, Amara pulled both lapels of his shirt apart roughly, sending the fastenings flying in all directions across the main room of the cottage as her husband quickly propped her up on the kitchen table. It had certainly seen it's fair share of action in the last four years from the two occupants of the cozy little home.

Gascon groaned delightedly at the feeling that met him as he hiked Amara's dress up her sides. " No knickers, love?" he purred, his brown eyes alight as he hurriedly rushed to get his pants off. Why the hell were his fingers fumbling so badly with his belt? He had never had this much trouble getting undressed with her before. Pull, flick, pull, tug...There! Now that was out of the way.

" I was going to grab a fresh set from the bedroom." Amara replied with a blush. She had honestly forgotten to grab a pair before lounging in the bath and she had already kicked herself mentally in hindsight. Her embarrassment quickly left her as Gascon's talented fingers began teasing her. Damn how she loved and hated how easily he worked her up. " Gascon, don't leave me waiting." she growled out as she pulled him in by his shirt.

Gascon chuckled sexily and he captured Amara's lips in a slow, searing hot kiss that left her mind very addled indeed. Not that it took much to do so in her state of course. " Very well then, wife." he growled out sensually against her lips. Amara shuddered a little at hearing this, as it was another odd quirk of hers that he had come to learn over the years. Amara loved to hear him gruff and stern whenever they made love, however, this was something that came naturally to Gascon anyways. He happened to like how his voice sounded as he hissed delightedly into his wife's ear as he told her all the kinky little things she loved to hear before he brought her to climax. Hell, he had even entertained the idea of once casting second self on himself to see how Amara would react to that. There were some days where she was practically insatiable. Hell, if she wasn't pregnant, he'd entertain that very idea right now. It was oh so tempting.

Amara cried out in her rapture as Gascon hit bottom on the first thrust, her head flying backwards at the sensation. No matter how many times he took her, the bond they shared made their lovemaking beyond amazing. Amara felt everything her husband felt and vice versa. It had taken some getting used to, but they had mastered it quite well. Gascon had even used it to his advantage whenever Amara wasn't being all that forthcoming about how she wanted him in their bed. Despite the boldness they had shown in the weeks leading up to their marriage, Amara had retreated into a shyness after their wedding night. Gascon wouldn't stand for it however. It had taken more than a few conversations for him to get it through to his wife that she was more than welcome to tell him whenever the mood struck her. He would rather her do that as opposed to stewing in it and going cross eyed with need. After all, Gascon had no qualms in indulging her as she had done for him in the weeks leading to their rather sudden marriage. Though there was one thing Amara found endearing and maddening at the same time about her husband. Considering her half elven nature, he had taken to calling her rabbot. She certainly had the sex drive of one. " Gascon!" she groaned as he turned her over and bent her over the table. Holy hell, he was moving into his 'Mine' mode. Amara had quickly come to learn her husband had a jealous streak a mile wide if he caught another man even trying to flirt with his wife, even playfully. Gascon knew Amara would never leave him, hell, they were meant to be together as their bond proved this fact. It was just the idea of another man trying to take what was his that got him like this. Little did Amara know that it was the thought of casting Second Self that moved him into his mood.

Gascon didn't want to share Amara, not even with a copy of himself he was so covetous of her. " That's right, Amara. That's my name and I'm sure as hell going to have you screaming it by the time I'm done with you." he growled as his hips moved on automatic. Their loins were slapping together wetly now as Gascon thoroughly claimed his wife from behind and he was hunched over her, his hands were on either side of her head, his breath falling in harsh, breathy pants against her neck and ear, though Amara was too far gone to care at that point. " You are mine, Amara. There is no way in hell I will ever allow anyone but myself to know the sweetness you have to offer, the pleasure you give me..." Gascon propped himself to where he was straight up again and he grabbed both her hands and locked his fingers around her wrists, using this to pull her into his ardent stroke. " By the ancients, you bring me so much pleasure, Amara..." he whispered this near reverently now, though he hadn't slowed his jealous possession of her by any means. He wouldn't be able to take her like this for much longer either. Hell, he was already pushing the envelope as it was.

" Gascon!" Amara shrieked as she felt her husband rub that little spot that made her see stars. Her eyes were shut tight as Gascon kept hitting that spot, his hips rolling against hers in an effort to make her climax. " Love please!" She keened as she felt the first wave of her orgasm crash over her.

" Shit!" Gascon groaned as he felt Amara tighten around him and he felt lightning race down his spine heralding his own release. It didn't take him much to join her in bliss either. He panted as wrapped his arms around her and Amara lolled her head back into the crook of his neck. " By the gods above...I love you." He whispered against her ear. He could feel the love Amara held for him warming his heart even more. The only thing that would make this moment all the more perfect was if Amara came clean about her pregnancy.

Amara was considering just that, but in all honesty, she didn't want Gascon mothering her for the brief period they would be traveling again. And she knew he would too. She smiled and turned her head enough to lay a kiss on his cheek and she felt him smile at the contact. " I love you too, Gascon. More than either of will ever know probably."

" I don't know about that, love. However…" Gascon smirked as he scooped his wife into his arms and he hurriedly grabbed the seat of his pants to keep them from tripping him up. " I think I'm nowhere near done with you yet." he purred in her ear as he strode strongly for their bedroom.

Amara shrieked a little even as she laughed, her blue eyes closed in her mirth as Gascon kicked the door closed behind them.

They weren't coming out for a while after all.

* * *

Vigo was pacing back and forth. He had received a letter from his eldest son about a week ago saying they would be arriving either today or the day after and he was watching the doors expectantly. A smile broke out onto his face as the trumpets blared announcing the arrival of someone of import and the doors opened a moment later.

Gascon sighed happily as he looked about the palace. It hadn't changed a bit.

" Gascon!" Vigo shouted from across the hall. The two men rushed towards one another and embraced happily. Vigo took a step back and held his son at an arm's length as he looked him over. " I daresay the last four years have been good to you my son."

Gascon's skin had a healthy sun kissed glow to it, and his eyes were full of a light that hadn't been there four years ago. Vigo could all but feel his son's tone through his clothing which made it was obvious that Gascon had been doing something labor intensive. " They have been, but for completely different reasons." Gascon replied, looking over his shoulder to Amara.

" Please tell me four years was long enough to cure the both of you of your incessant fighting and bickering." Vigo groaned out. He wasn't sure if he could put up with it if they hadn't.

Amara curtsied gracefully as Gascon brought her toward his father. " Your majesty." She said softly by way of greeting.

" Princess Amara Debrotane." Vigo replied, bringing her left hand up to kiss it as was custom between royals. His eyes fell on Amara's wedding band and he looked between her and his son curiously. Sure enough, a matching band was sitting on Gascon's finger as well.

Amara was smirking as she tried to hold her laughter in. " With all do respect, your majesty, it has been Moritan for the last four years." She said with a mischievous smile.

Vigo looked between the two of them in a state of shock. " When? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" He demanded, though he was smiling broadly. When had they married of their own volition? It was obvious that they had made the choice themselves as opposed to waiting until they returned.

" We were bonded on the very night Galaniath was attacked father." Gascon said with a chuckle, even though his eyes went a bit hot as they rested on Amara. By the heavens, their wedding night had been something else. " I'm sure you understand what that entails."

Vigo nodded with a smile on his face. His and Percivical's plan had worked in the end. His face fell when he thought of how his wife and the evestan queen would react. " Your mothers are going to pitch a fit like a couple of wet hens. They've been planning your wedding for years." Vigo deadpanned. Oh Therese and Marion were going to be beyond upset with both of them. There was nothing for it now, and Vigo sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to tell his wife that their son had eloped. " Welcome into the family, my dear."

" Thank you, your majesty." Amara said with another curtsy. " We're only visiting for a bit as you know. I'm eager to see my parents as well. Four and a half years is much too long to be out of contact."

" I'll say. Where is Marcassin at? I was hoping to see him as well as mother of course." Gascon said, happiness very evident on his face. He was eager to see if the young prince had finally sprouted a few inches or not, among other things.

" They're both in the sitting room I believe, if you'll follow me." Vigo said with a chuckle. " You'll be pleased to know that the goblin force that attacked Galaniath was all but obliterated once Percivical's and Dagaron's men were able to rally with the dwarves. Aden led the charge for Evesta and your friend Tarin led the dwarven troops."

" Are they both well?" Amara asked, her eyes brightening at the mention of her cousin and friend.

" Aden has sinced married, and he and his wife should be expecting their first child any day now. Tarin was here recently as well inquiring about the both of you, though I have no clue how he made it here as quickly as he did. Most ships take nearly a month to get here from the evestan shores. Thank the ancients for the travel spell. I told him that both of you would be returning to Cygnus soon enough." Vigo said, his brown eyes falling on both his son and daughter in law.

Amara's eyes were a bit downcast at the mention of her cousin's child. She had yet to tell Gascon that they were pregnant as well.

" What of the bandit who is after me?" Gascon inquired. The look in his eyes was tense and Amara could feel his uneasiness. Gascon felt her squeeze his hand comfortingly and he looked down to her with a smile. He would be lost without her most of the time if not for her calming influence.

" He wasn't found amongst the dead, though there is little chance he would have survived. Aden himself grievously wounded him." Vigo replied, a smirk on his face as he looked over to Amara. She had a proud gleam in her eyes. The emperor of Hamelin couldn't remember the last time he had seen so much life in her eyes.

This did little to settle both their nerves, but Gascon and Amara forced their uneasiness down as they entered the sitting room where Therese was. The empress all but jumped to her feet and ran over to her eldest son, her arms flying around him in a tight embrace.

" Gascon! By the ancients, I know your father and brother assured me the both of you were safe, but it didn't ease my worries any less. Look at you! Amara, you've done an admirable job in keeping him taken care of." Therese said kindly, her bright blue eyes falling on the evestan princess now.

" Thank you, your majesty." Amara said, blushing slightly as she curtsied. Oh the connotations that statement held, not that the empress needed to know that much of course.

" Where is Marcassin? I was hoping he would be here as well." Gascon said, his brow furrowed as he looked about the room for his younger brother.

" He went to the library a few minutes ago to grab something. He should be back any moment." Therese saw the young woman's cheeks color slightly and she looked over to her son curiously at this point. " Amara, would you please come with me a moment, my dear?" Therese said, though it was more of a demand than a request.

Amara felt her stomach turn and she fought to keep her breakfast down. " Yes your majesty." Amara blanched now. Oh by the heavens, this was not a time for her morning sickness to be kicking in!

Gascon felt Amara's nervousness and he looked at her closely. She had suddenly gone pale. His wife surely couldn't be afraid of his mother could she? He had seen her face down giants, a pack of wolivards, a nest full of goblins, and had helped her bring down Palisanther's crazed mental phantom. He had followed her even when rescuing Tarin had seemed hopeless. Amara was the bravest woman he knew.

The two women left the room and Amara lurched forward a bit as the urge to vomit gripped her. Please, for the love of the ancients, let her find a bathroom first!

" The closest bathroom is three doors up. I'll wait here for you, and then you and I are going to have a little chat, Amara." Therese said, smirking. There was something going on here and the empress fully intended to find out.

Amara didn't need to be told twice as she took off at a city, her dress billowing out behind her due to her speed. The door slammed shut and Therese looked to the door curiously after a few minutes. Surely Amara didn't have a weak stomach due to nerves, did she?

Amara panted heavily as she jostled the handle to flush the toilet. She had missed plumbing over the last four and a half years. The evestan princess shakily got to her feet and she walked over to the sink to rinse her mouth. She hated this! It wasn't morning sickness, it was morning, noon, and night sickness! It took her a few moments, but Amara finally rejoined the empress back in the hallway.

" Are you alright child?" Therese asked, worried now. Her blue eyes were full of concern as she placed her hand over Amara's forehead to check to see if she had a fever.

" It's a long story, your majesty." Amara said, bringing her hand up to gently remove Therese's. Her eyes were alight with happiness as the empress' orbs fell on her wedding band in shock. " One that's only just beginning however."

Therese gasped, and tears filled her eyes. " Amara, surely you don't mean…" she began.

" Let's find a more private room to talk and I'll explain everything." Amara said, smiling softly. She giggled a bit as her mother in law grabbed her wrist and began moving as swiftly as she could towards the nearest room.

* * *

Vigo and Gascon entered his father's study and Gascon's eyes glazed over in remembrance. He used to love sitting in the chair by the window and look over the city as a young boy. The clink of glasses drew Gascon from his reverie and he looked over to where his father was pouring them both a healthy glass of his prized cognac.

" Amara's pregnant, father." Gascon said, smiling softly. " I think she's waiting until we reach Cygnus to tell me herself. I just thought that before we leave for Evesta you may want to know that you're going to be a grandfather."

Vigo looked at Gascon with surprise. " Are you certain?"

" Positive. I've been living side by side with her for the last four and a half years. She's like clockwork, if you catch my drift of course." Gascon said with a chuckle. He closed his eyes even as happy tears sprung to them. " Add the nausea, dizziness, and sensitivity that she can't explain why she has, the little bit of weight she's put on recently, and that I've been learning more about the healing arts from her. So yes, I know for a fact she's pregnant."

" How do you feel about it?" Vigo questioned him, his eyes boring into his son's back now. Gascon had once said when he was younger that he never wanted to be a father, then again, he had also said that after getting into an argument with Vigo and had said it out of spite.

Gascon turned to his father with that same soft smile on his face. " Ecstatic. I'll be happy if it's a boy or a girl, but I'm hoping beyond hope that we have a daughter." Gascon replied softly, even as he imagined the little girl he had always longed for once again.

Vigo clapped his son on the shoulder and handed him the glass of cognac he had poured. " My lips are sealed then." he said with a smirk.

Gascon took a drink and grunted appreciatively at the burn. He hadn't had a good stiff drink in years. His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked to Vigo. " There was one other matter I wanted to speak with you about, father. The matter of a spell you and his majesty placed on the scroll containing mine and Amara's marriage contract..."

* * *

" What do you mean the two of you have been married for the last four years?!" Therese exclaimed.

" Gascon and I were bonded during the autumn equinox four years ago, your majesty...It wasn't so much a choice as it was outside interference." Amara explained gently. She and Gascon could have decided not to dance despite the urge they had both felt, but she wasn't about to tell that to her husband's mother. Then again, she had never heard of the call ever being resisted before either. Maybe it wasn't possible to do such a thing. " Things happen for a reason, your maj…"

" Therese, Amara. You're a grown woman and my son's wife." the empress said, her eyes twinkling a bit. " And just because you both went and eloped doesn't mean your mother and I can't have the wedding we've been planning for the last four years. Official ceremony and all of course."

" Well, unless we can have that wedding the moment we return to Cygnus, it's going to have to wait, Therese. I'm pregnant." Amara said, smiling a bit shyly. Her hand came to rest over her womb and Amara rubbed it a bit tenderly. She didn't care if it was a boy or girl either way, the only thing she cared about was that the baby was born healthy and safely, with all ten fingers and toes of course. " I've been using a contraceptive spell for the last several years, but I forgot it a few months ago when I was supposed to have cast it again. I'm fairly certain I conceived just before my birthday."

Therese pulled Amara into a tight hug and Amara felt tears hit her shoulder. " You have no idea how happy this news is...Does Gascon know yet?" Therese asked her.

" No. I've been taking care to hide my symptoms from him for the most part. I won't let the cat out of the bag until we're back safe in Cygnus." Amara replied, shaking her head for a moment. " I don't need him constantly mothering me while we're traveling...Not only that, I'm a bit terrified to tell him to be honest."

" I was the same way at first when I found out I was pregnant with Gascon. Vigo and I were mostly strangers to one another when we were married, and I got pregnant shortly after we were wed. I didn't know the kind of man he was at the time, but it was when I told Vigo he was going to be a father that I fell in love with him. I remember the soft, almost reverent look in his eyes and he drew me into his embrace. Vigo told me that was the greatest gift he could ever receive and that he was forever grateful to me for bearing his child." Therese smiled softly as she recanted the memory and Amara sighed a bit. That was terribly romantic. Who knew the emperor could be such a softy? " Gascon can be a little rough around the edges most of the time, but both of us know he's a good man like his father. I promise you, you have nothing to fear from your husband concerning your unborn child Amara."

Amara sighed a bit. She still felt nervous, only to feel Gascon's comforting love wash over her heart in an effort to soothe her. Being bonded certainly had its advantages.

_Are you alright? My mother hasn't been harrowing you has she? _Gascon's voice was mirthful as he spoke between their minds. That had been something else they had been perfecting over the last four years was their uncanny telepathic link. Amara wasn't sure if this was part of the bonding or not, but it came in very, very useful when things didn't need to be said aloud.

_I'm fine, honey...Your mother fussed for all of two minutes when she found out we were married. Now my mother and father on the other hand...That's got me worried..._Amara replied. She paled a bit at how she was going to drop the news on all three of them that she was going to have a baby.

" You'll be fine Amara. Marion has been wanting a grandchild for the last few years." Therese said kindly. She laughed at the look of shock on her daughter in law's face and she patted Amara's hands in a motherly fashion. She had known the younger woman her entire life after all.

" How did you know what I was thinking?" Amara asked her, surprised at her insightfulness.

Therese chuckled and patted her daughter in law's hands again before taking them in her own this time. " There is a certain look a woman gets when she realizes she has to tell her parents she's pregnant...I've had that particular expression twice in my lifetime." The empress replied fondly as she chuckled again, giving Amara's fingers a light squeeze. " Let us see if we can find where Marcassin got to. This way the five of us can sit down to tea and you and Gascon can tell us about the adventures the two of you had."

Amara smiled. " I like the sound of that." Amara said in agreement. She still had the mickey to tease out of her brother now. She owed him for interrupting their wedding night.

* * *

Grimlock was called before Vana and he came to a stop before her throne. " You summoned me my queen?" He purred.

" The elf wench and the human. What news have you of them?" Vana demanded. She stepped lightly off of her throne as she walked over to the goblin before her.

" Drummond received word from his spies in Hamelin that they stopped to see the royal family there just today. That and they will be arriving outside of Cygnus in the morning." Grimlock sneered nastily. His yellow eyes were glittering menacingly at the prospect of finally getting his claws on that elfin bitch.

" I want them brought before me, alive. Am I understood Grimlock?" She ordered.

" Yes, oh Witch of the Void. I will pass the news off to Drummond now so that he might prep his team to capture them." The warlord said, though his tone promised violence.

Vana looked down at the goblin before her. " Come, warlord. You have earned the favor of your queen." She said, her tone unmistakable. Her golden eyes were glittering themselves as Grimlock looked up to her in surprise. " Was I not clear?"

Grimlock got to his feet and smiled near ferally. Forget raping the elf, he would do his damndest to impregnate his queen instead. " You were crystal clear, my queen. I am but your humble servant to command."

Vana smirked. " Then come, warlord." She cooed, her voice washing over him like a siren's call.

* * *

Drummond was watching the path to the city gates of Cygnus expectantly. They were supposed to be arriving any minute now. Without warning, a young man and woman appeared on the path and the woman took in the sight before her as if she hadn't looked upon it in many a year.

" Gascon, look! We're finally in the home stretch!" She cried happily.

" I know Amara. I've missed it too. Four years was much too long. After we get settled in, we may want to go see your grandfather." Gascon replied, joy evident in his voice. He hadn't realized how much he had missed the Evestan capital until just now. He couldn't wait to see Aden again. By the ancients, he wanted to tie one on with his old friend in celebration of his new child. Gascon's eyes turned to Amara softly here and he smiled lovingly at her in his joy. Now if only Amara would hurry up and come clean already.

" Come on lazybones!" Amara said playfully, grabbing her husband by the hand and both began running for the city entrance.

" Now!" Drummond ordered, his eyes glinting maliciously. Vana had ordered both of them brought before her alive. That didn't mean that he couldn't ask her to let him kill the prince before her. The goblin witch loved to watch duels to the death.

Gascon and Amara were stopped dead in their tracks when they were ambushed by over a dozen men.

" Amara! Get the hell out of here!" Gascon ordered, his eyes wide with fright for her and their unborn child. He watched in dismay as Amara's hands were quickly immobilized to prevent her casting abilities and Gascon pulled his gun from his hip.

Five shots rang out in quick succession and three of the men struggling with the princess were on the ground dead before you could blink. Amara's eyes narrowed as she concentrated on a quick burst of fire. She only needed to trace a small rune with her fingers for the most part now a days. Her bonds quickly gave way and Amara summoned her sabre to her hand. She needed to be on the defensive for this fight. Amara couldn't risk anything happening to her or the baby.

Gascon quickly put himself between the attacking force and his wife. " Amara what are you waiting for?! Get the hell out of here while I cover you!" He demanded, his eyes full of fear for her safety. Gascon would never forgive himself if anything happened to her or their child.

" We're in this together Gascon! Your burdens are mine as well, remember?!" Amara shot back. " I'm not leaving your side, period. We either leave together now, or we fight together. Simple as that." Her eyes were narrowed in determination and her jaw was set stubbornly.

" I am not going to suffer this bastard a third time Amara. He poses a threat to our family and I am not going to stand idly by to allow him another opportunity." Gascon hissed, quickly turning and dodging a sword stroke that Amara parried with her blade. Again, Gascon placed himself between her and the danger before them.

" We're outmatched here Gascon. I won't be able to keep up with fifteen on two odds. On top of that, you don't have your sword!" Amara growled out, quickly ducking before she was hit by club wielding assailant.

" I know that already wife! That's why I told you to run!" Gascon retorted hotly, his gun flashing four more times as he was able to fell two more. His attention was quickly diverted from his wife to the fight before them and his blood ran cold when he heard Amara scream in terror.

" I suggest, your highness, that you stand down now. Not unless you want her blood pooling around your feet." Drummond sneered as he held a blade to Amara's neck none too gently.

" Let her go. Your hatred is for my father and I, not her. Let my wife go and I'll come with you willingly." Gascon said placatingly. " Please, just don't hurt her. I beg you."

" Bind both of them tightly and bring the wagon around. We need to transport them to Vana alive after all. Make sure the woman's hands are bound as fists to where she can't move nary a finger. She's gotten more proficient with the dwarven wand she bears." Drummond ordered, though his eyes were leveled on Gascon in disgust. " I was hoping to tell the goblin queen you put up such a fight that my hand was forced. Pity...I was looking forward to leaving your body as a message for the emperor and the king."

Gascon's eyes were narrowed hatefully up at Drummond as he and Amara were forced to their knees. " I won't give you the pleasure of my death, blackguard!" He spat. " If so much as a single hair on her head is harmed, you had better believe that I will find a way to kill you where you stand."

Amara's hands were completely immobilized and she struggled ineffectually in her captor's grasp. " Gascon. Whistle! Hurry!" She called to him. There was a chance they could escape yet!

Gascon whistled shrilly, though he knew it would take the guardian a day or two to catch up to them at this point. He was suddenly gagged, as was Amara, and the two were blindfolded as well. This wasn't good in the slightest.

* * *

Amara and Gascon were forced to lay in the back of a covered wagon for hours on end, neither knowing just how long they were kept that way. Gascon could feel Amara's sheer terror rolling off of her in waves, though he knew that fear was for the safety of the babe she carried in her womb. They should have just left yesterday as planned, but Gascon had missed his family greatly over the last four years and now he was feeling guilty that they had stayed longer than they should have.

_Don't blame yourself for this, my love. They were waiting for us. There is little we could have done to avoid this, other than staying at the cottage of course._ Amara said to him through their link. She could feel his self hatred and remorse for putting them in this situation. _I was the one who insisted it was time to return after all._

_And with good reason Amara...I know you're with child..._Gascon admitted. He fought back a chuckle at the unadulterated shock he felt from her. _I've known since you missed a second cycle two months ago. Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice something like that? You've never been late in the four years we've been together, sweetheart. I honestly hope we can escape before we reach wherever they're taking us. I have a bad feeling about this._

_You and I both, darling. I can't promise that I won't fight, but I'll promise to be careful...As soon as I'm able to, I'm whisking us back off to Russet, pregnancy be damned. I won't allow any harm to befall any of us._Amara felt Gascon moving a bit towards her and she scooted a bit herself in an effort to reach him. She needed his comfort right now.

* * *

Palisanther was sniffing about his territory when he heard a faint, but shrill whistle on the wind. His ears twitched a bit even as joy filled him. When had Amara and Gascon returned? He began bounding off for the south, his green eyes wide in excitement. More than likely they were just outside of Cygnus.

* * *

The wagon came to a stop and Gascon went on full alert. He could hear footsteps coming their way.

" You certainly work quickly, Drummond." Came a rough, gravelly voice.

" You're lucky I was able to set up the ambush in time, Grimlock. Even then, they still killed five before they were apprehended." Drummond replied snarkily. He wanted Gascon dead so that he could get revenge for his son.

Gascon bristled a bit here. How had they known they were going to be arriving that morning?

" Where's the elf bitch at?" Grimlock snarled. He wanted a look at the woman who stole his family's prize from them.

Both Amara and Gascon stiffened at this and Gascon forced himself up. He wasn't letting that bastard near his wife if he could help it.

" They're both bound and gagged in the back. We should keep moving however. We're still in the kingdom's territory." Drummond replied. " When we reach her majesty's keep we'll have all the time in the world to make the both of them suffer."

Grimlock nodded and he looked to the men driving the wagon. " Let's move!"

Gascon wobbled a bit as the wagon lurched forward and he rolled a bit so that he wouldn't hurt himself. _Amara turn over and scoot over as close to me as possible. I'm going to attempt to loosen your bonds. _He said to her. If they weren't going to keep an eye on them, that was their problem.

_Let's wait a bit for that. I don't want to chance it at this moment. _Amara replied nervously. She did not like the tone Grimlock had used referring to her at all.

* * *

Palisanther reached the area in which he could smell Amara's and Gascon's scents that night and the great cat scowled a bit. There had been blood spilt here. His eyes went wide in realization and the guardian bounded northwards when he caught a familiar scent amongst the others. It was the human that had made the deal with the goblins four years ago! They were in danger and had been calling for help! _I need to get Tarin! _He thought in a panic. He took off at full speed for Uzrathane now, his green eyes narrowed dangerously. There was going to be hell to pay!

* * *

Amara woke as the carriage lurched to a stop once again, more than likely to allow the men driving and walking to rest. _Gascon...wake up darling. We stopped again._ She said through their link. It was proving to be highly invaluable at the moment considering they were both gagged.

_I know. I've been awake for the last hour. They're going to make camp for the day. I don't know if we can expect any time out of this carriage. _He sounded worried beyond worried as he spoke to her. Gascon wasn't worried...He was terrified.

* * *

Tarin was patrolling his sector personally as the goblin activity had been off the charts as of late. There was something going down and the dwarf prince fully intended to find out what it was. He crouched low to the ground when he got the feeling he wasn't alone and Tarin prepped both his ax and hammer. Whoever was here with him had better be a friendly otherwise the dwarf wouldn't take any prisoners. Tarin tensed as he readied himself to attack, and he leapt from his hiding spot with a battle cry. His green eyes went wide as he was tackled to the ground by a massive set of paws and there was a set of snarling teeth in his face.

_Tarin! You ax happy sod, it's me! _Palisanther growled out irately. He had felt the dwarf's malcontent first before recognizing his scent.

" Beggin' your pardon, Palisanther. Things have been tense here on the mountain for the last week. There have been many an attempted goblin raid on the city gates. If'n you wouldn't mind…" Tarin said sheepishly.

Palisanther nodded, though there was something visibly weighing on the guardian of the mountain. He moved back enough to allow the dwarf to stand and Tarin looked at the great cat consideringly.

" What has happened? I've known you long enough to know that there is something bothering you, Palisanther." Tarin said, his tone terse.

_Amara and Gascon returned yesterday to the Evestan shores. I heard Gascon's whistle, thinking that they were calling me for a reunion, and when I found where their scent last there was evidence of a battle. I also smelled someone else familiar...The human that allied himself with the goblins had been there as well._ Palisanther explained, his own green eyes narrowed. _I have yet to hear another whistle to alert me in the direction in which they are headed, but I fear the worst yet._

Tarin's eyes went wide with worry for his two friends. " Drummond is the one who ambushed them?! He's out for Gascon's life! Palisanther, we must make haste to find them. Is there any chance of tracking their scent?"

Palisanther shook his head. _Their trail as gone cold. More than likely they are being transported in some sort of vehicle. I can't even track the humans that ambushed them any longer due to how much time has passed by. That's why I came to get you, ranger. I know full well how good your tracking skills are._

Tarin smirked. He was the best in these parts and he knew it. " What are we waiting for then?" Tarin said. " I've got hunting to do. First things first however…"

Palisanther nodded. _Hop on and I'll take you into the city before we get moving. _he said, lowering down to allow the dwarf on. _We need to hurry however. I know I said it once, but I have a very uneasy feeling about all this. The one you call Drummond may still be allied with the goblins, and we both know that my former captor is less than pleased with Amara._

Tarin nodded. " Let's go with much haste then." he said, his eyes narrowed in his worry.

* * *

Gascon was listening intently to the conversation and he stiffened a bit when the topic turned to them. _Amara, sweetheart I know you're not doing too good at the moment, but they're going to let us out to eat. Do we make our move now or wait until they think they've truly got us?_

Amara was silent for a good couple of moments, though she was groaning in her discomfort. Her morning sickness was upon her again. _We'll wait. I want you to whistle again for Palisanther however. He may need a refresher on our location. You need to tell them that I need to seek some privacy as soon as possible. There's no stopping what's coming and I don't think they want to witness it..._Amara replied. More than likely the moment they removed the gag she was going to lose the little bit she had eaten that day.

_Noted love._ Gascon replied.

" Your highnesses…" Drummond sneered. " We're going to remove the gags and blindfolds, so please do try to be polite."

Gascon was the first to have his restrictions lessened and he looked over to Amara worriedly. " Do what you will to me, just please leave my wife out of this! She's with child for heaven's sake!" Gascon pleaded.

Drummond's face softened ever so slightly at this revelation. He was a father himself after all and understood the desire for a husband to protect his wife in her most vulnerable state. So they were in the family way? That was more than likely the reason they had returned. " I see...Very well, I will not allow the princess to be harmed, but that is all you will get from me. My quarrel is with you and your father after all. The sickness is upon her now?"

Gascon nodded and he felt the ties around his wrist fall away.

" You're disarmed for the most part and the both of you are sorely outnumbered. If you know what's best, you won't start any altercations. Your wife however will still have her bonds on her hands. I won't have her using her magic to whisk you off now that I've captured you." Drummond hissed.

Gascon nodded and helped Amara from the carriage. She looked more than a little worse for wear. " Easy love. Once your stomach settles we'll get you some water and dry bread." Gascon said soothingly, rubbing her back gently as he guided her off into the tree line. There was no way in hell he was going to chance an escape right now with Amara feeling as ill as she was anyways.

Drummond's eye softened a bit more at the thought of how doting a husband the prince was to his wife. He had meant what he said. Drummond would not allow any of the goblins present; Grimlock included, to harm Amara, consequences be damned. Children were the ultimate innocents after all.

* * *

Amara gasped as tears streamed down her face. " I hate this…" she groaned miserably.

" It's worth it in the end love." Gascon whispered as he pressed a kiss into her temple. He didn't say anything to Amara, but he sincerely hoped he lived to see the birth of their child. There was a chance, however slim, that he wouldn't.

" Don't even doubt yourself Gascon. We're going to get through this together, do you hear me?" Amara seethed, her eyes narrowed on her husband seriously.

Gascon smiled a bit and nodded. " Of course love. Forgive this husband for his worries." he chuckled. " Are you feeling well enough to head back near the carriage?"

Amara nodded and she gave her husband a loving smile. " You seem rather happy to know you're going to be a father. I thought you hated kids."

" I grew up, Amara. I was a mere slip of a boy myself when I said that. And as for knowing that particular bit of news, happy isn't the word for it. I've been on cloud nine since I figured it out, current situation notwithstanding of course." Gascon replied. " I love you, Amara."

" I love you too Gascon. Always." Amara affirmed as Gascon dipped down to kiss her sweetly.

* * *

Drummond was watching them and he sighed a bit. He didn't want to leave the princess a widow, but there was no staying his vengeance. " Back this way if you please your highnesses." he called to them.

Gascon steadied Amara as they walked back over. " You're an honorable man despite your current company, Drummond. There's no need to take such a course as this." Gascon said, his brown eyes meeting the other man's silver one.

" Not until my Frederick has been avenged." Drummond hissed.

Gascon didn't let his surprise show at the name, but there was only one Frederick that had served time in the dungeons and he hadn't been put to death...His father preferred to allow the prisoners to honestly turn over a new leaf. The only ones that were put to death were the ones who had done something that could honestly not be atoned for, such a rape or murder. If this was indeed the right man, then Drummond needed to hear the truth. He wouldn't tip his hand yet however.

_What are you planning husband?_ Amara asked him through the link. She had felt his grip tighten a bit at the name of Drummond's son.

_You'll see, love. There is a very good chance I'll get out of this alive yet._ he replied. _Not only that, they haven't completely disarmed me. My wand is up my sleeve. I'm going to keep a low profile for now, let them think what they will of course, but I'll strike when they're least expecting. I don't think they know I can use magic. And with you constantly exuding your magic…_

_I'm masking you! Brilliant darling! _Amara praised him, her eyes going wide with hope. _Get ready to whistle...I'm going to give you a reason…_

Gascon smirked and shouted in mock dismay as Amara tripped. He caught her before she tumbled, and he eased her to the ground to look it over. Gascon shook his head in exasperation and whistled high at the swelling that was already building. " Easy dear, that's a nasty sprain." he said, rubbing her ankle a bit. She had actually tweaked a bit with her fall.

* * *

Palisanther came to a skidding halt the moment he heard Gascon's whistle again. _That wasn't far from here! Why are they heading north? We can catch up to them by morning if I run through the night again._Palisanther exclaimed.

" The keep…" Tarin whispered to himself. There had been whispers lately that the goblins had been more active due to their queen and that she wasn't too far off from here. " We're not going to rescue them right away...I want to know where they're going and then get help. If it's where I think it is, we're going to need it."

Palisanther nodded and took off back on course to rendezvous in secret with their friends. Time was of the essence now.

* * *

Amara was aware that Grimlock was snarling on the sidelines as she and Gascon stood a fair ways away. Well, these pregnancy symptoms were useful for something. The three days they had been traveling had been nothing short of tense when two goblins grew upset with Amara's frequent stops and made to attack the unarmed and bound woman as she recovered from her wave of nausea as Gascon had been left in the wagon at Grimlock's directive. The thief would not allow anyone else but himself and her husband to handle the pregnant princess. Drummond had shot them dead without hesitation, which in turn had caused dissention between he and the goblin warlord.

_Now to just keep that up..._she thought to herself. Amara was determined to get the two of them to snap before they reached their destination.

* * *

Gascon was holding Amara as the two of them rested away from the rest of the traveling group. Drummond had been giving him a little more freedom whenever they would make camp. He was leaning against a tree and Amara was sleeping against his chest. Drummond had only untied her hands long enough to allow her to move them from back to front and from there had bound her once more.

Amara mumbled a bit in her sleep and without warning she bolted straight up as she looked into the treeline behind her. She smiled at the oak they were against and then to Gascon. " We have company. They're going to follow us, but they won't chance making a move right now. The odds are still too great...I think we need to tone down the discord a bit so that we can get to where they want."

Gascon leaned in close as if he was getting ready to kiss her. " Please tell me that you're referring to who I think you are." he begged.

" A certain red haired friend of ours plus an overgrown kitten." Amara whispered against his lips. She could use some of his other comforts, but there was no way in hell she was doing that here and now. She didn't want an audience. For as many kinks Amara had come to learn she had; her love of hearing Gascon talk dirty being the most prominent of course, Amara was not an exhibitionist.

Gascon could feel his wife's need for him starting to settle over both of them. Well, there wasn't anything for it. It wasn't as if he could whisk her further into the tree line. They were being watched from all sides at this point. Damn if he couldn't use a tumble with her himself though.

Well, all good things to those who wait.


	12. Chapter 11: Darkness Rising

**The Ties that Bind**  
**Book 1: Link**  
**Chapter 11: Darkness Rising**

**A Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch Fanfiction**

* * *

Dagaron was in the midst of reading over a scroll when a feeling of uneasiness settled over him for what seemed the thousandth time that day. He had received word from his daughter that Amara and Gascon were supposed to be returning soon; in fact he knew they should have arrived by now, and he had yet to see either of them. Amara had always come to visit him within days of returning to the palace most the time whenever she had left to go abroad for a month or two. It was unlike his granddaughter to not stick to her normal patterns. _That's it! I'm going to reach her myself and find out why they're not here yet! Surely she hasn't grown tired of me in the four years she's been gone._ Dagaron thought as he set the scroll off to the side. He'd pick it back up in a moment once he found out what was going with his grandchild.

Closing his eyes, Dagaron concentrated deeply on reaching to Amara's mind. He was the only one with the skill to do so, though Amara certainly wasn't a slouch in the ways of the telepath either. The world seemed to fade away as he focused on his granddaughter's consciousness and he could see his mind's eyes flying over the lands and mountains as he kept his intent clear. _I must reach Amara's mind..._he thought, his eyes shut tight now due to the exertion he was mentally putting forth. After what seemed an eternity, Dagaron's mind connected to Amara's when he found her finally.

_HELP! Northbound into goblin territory! Hurry! _was all Dagaron caught from Amara before he lost the connection. The elf king's golden eyes went wide in dismay. They must have been absconded the day they came back! By the gods, he knew the goblin activity had died down recently, though there had been a few spikes here and there, but he didn't think they would still be after Gascon and Amara after all this time! Those damn pest held grudges worse than the elves did it seemed.

Dagaron quickly leaped to his feet, his reading forgotten. There were other matters of import that needed to be dealt with first now. He needed to go see Thaden in the Underhalls as soon as he could. But first, he needed to see his daughter and her husband. Surely they had to know what had happened to their daughter.

* * *

Marion was pacing nervously. " Percy, I can't shake the feeling something is terribly amiss here. Amara's letter said that they were going to get here a week ago and she's ever punctual. Not keeping to a timetable is not like her, husband." the evestan queen said agitatedly. She wanted to see her only child after the last four and a half years of no contact.

Percivical had long stopped watching his wife go back and forth in her ire, as he had gotten dizzy from doing so. " I agree, Marion, but there is little we can do right now but wait. I wrote to Vigo a few days ago. He may ha…." Percivical began, only for both of them to go on point when the herald announced the royal family of Hamelin. " Thank the ancients they're here."

Vigo was striding as fast as he could towards his longtime friend and the two looked at each other with worry in their eyes as they met in the middle. Percivical's hand grasped Vigo's shoulder tightly as Vigo did the same to him.

" Where are Gascon and Amara?" they chorused.

Vigo shook his head in disbelief. " Amara assured me they were going to appear just outside the city gates, Percivical. Marcassin and I watched them leave with our very eyes." the emperor said worriedly. " That was last week." By the ancients, he should have insisted that the two of them had not left the city walls alone. This was too much to bear after finally getting his oldest son back, and finding that he was going to be getting a grandchild.

Percivical and Marion looked to each other, both frightened now for their child's safety. " What could have happened to them?" Marion whispered as tears filled her eyes. Both her hands slowly came up to her lips as she tried her best to keep the sobs that wanted to tear themselves from her at bay and she felt her husband squeeze her shoulder reassuringly.

Before any theories could be made, the trumpets blared again. This time, all five were surprised to hear Dagaron announced. They had only been expecting Vigo, Therese, and Marcassin. Marion was deeply troubled now. If her father was here, that meant that he had noticed that something was amiss with her wayward daughter as well.

" _Tamarion! There isn't much time! We need to move quickly, daughter._" the elf king said in their native tongue.

" What is going on, father?" Marion asked, even though she could feel her heart sinking at what her father might say. " Where are Amara and Gascon?!" Her voice turned shrill in her fear. She had not liked the tone her father had used in the slightest.

Dagaron sighed heavily. He hadn't wanted to be the bearer of bad news such as this. " Gascon and Amara were ambushed and are being transported into goblin territory. I am heading to Uzrathane next to see if I can get Tarin's aid in tracking them." Dagaron replied, his normally light tone burdened with the purpose of this visit. His bright golden eyes were dulled from the heaviness he felt bearing down on him and for the first time in nearly eight thousand years, Dagaron actually looked his age.

" If you'll permit me, your majesty, I will join you." Marcassin said out of the blue. " I am not about to stand idly by while my older brother and his wife are in danger. I understand the risks this entails, and am more than ready."

Percivical and Marion looked at Marcassin as if he had grown a second head and then to Vigo and Therese. What did the boy mean by that?

" They married already? When did this happen?" Marion demanded.

" They are not the ones to blame, daughter. Gascon and Amara were bonded four years ago, though I must admit I've never seen anyone fight it as fiercely as she did at first." Dagaron chuckled. " I will admit to meddling in this, but they were more than ready."

Vigo sighed heavily. " There is more to it than that, Dagaron...She's with child. That's why they were returning now as opposed to any later." the emperor said sullenly. He only hoped Gascon and Amara were faring well. If he knew his son as well as he did, Gascon had offered himself up for any abuse that may be inflicted on his wife.

* * *

Blood flew from Gascon's mouth as Grimlock punched the prince across the jaw again. The last week and a half had been nothing but maddening for the goblin warlord, as Drummond would not allow him to lay a single claw on the pregnant woman, and Gascon would always put himself between his wife and whatever danger she was in. If the princeling wanted to protect his bride, then that would just have to do. Amara's cries of amnesty were like the world's sweetest music right now as they fell on his ears and Grimlock leveled his yellow eyes on the evestan princess.

" By all means, princess, please continue to beg for mercy. Neither you nor your husband shall find it from me!" the warlord bellowed this last part as he slammed both fists into the back of Gascon's neck. The blow would only knock the porcine prince out, not kill him. Grimlock had no desire to go against his queen's wishes, especially now that he was her consort. The elf should only be so lucky that his attentions had been diverted from her.

" Gascon!" Amara cried, her blue eyes wide in terror. She looked over to Drummond and pulled as hard as she could against her bonds. " Please! Let me heal him! That bastard has been working him over for the last three hours. I need to be sure he hasn't sustained any internal injuries that could prove to be fatal!"

Drummond looked over to Gascon's unconscious form and back to the princess. " How can I be certain you won't try to take this moment to escape?"

" I swear to you upon my child's life that I will not attempt such a thing." she whispered brokenly. " Just please, let me heal him! You can bind my hands again the moment I'm done!" Amara's tears were blurring her vision as she struggled to get closer to her torpid husband.

Drummond considered her words a moment and walked over to her. " My blade will be at your neck the entire time, highness. I highly suggest that you don't try anything stupid." the thief said tersely.

Amara nodded acquiesce and Drummond brought her over to where Gascon lay still. She quickly set to healing his wounds once her hands were free and Gascon groaned as he returned to wakefulness. Her fingers gently trailed along his jaw as the light from her spell healed every cut and scratch, though she was dismayed to watch her husband spit a tooth out into the grass. That had been one of his molars. " Open up and let me be sure that it came out clean." she ordered him gently.

Gascon did as he was told and he grunted as Amara used her magic to put the tooth back into place. That never made for a pleasant sensation. That wasn't the first time she had needed to do that either. Then again, they had both been teenagers when Amara had knocked out one of his teeth during a sparring match under his father's watchful eye. She had gotten hell for it too if Gascon remembered right. " Well, at least you weren't the one to knock it out this time." he whispered with a slight chuckle. His mirth was short lived as the laughter made his chest hurt even further and Amara quickly set to work on his ribs.

" Internal bleeding, three cracked, two broken. One of them almost punctured your lung, Gascon." Amara whispered as her spell alerted her to the damage he had suffered.

" Check on my neck next, please." Gascon groaned. His head was still throbbing from when Grimlock had knocked him out.

Drummond watched the two silently, all the while keeping his blade steadied at the princess' neck. She was much more steadfast than most women he had ever met, she barely flinched whenever the blade ever so slightly grazed her skin when she moved to close to it. Most would have been a blubbering mess, though she still had tears streaking her face. He was right in his estimation several years ago about the prowess she showed in the art of healing. Then again, she was a half elf. It was literally in her blood to be as talented as she was. It didn't take much more for Amara to finish her work, though she was checking everything to be on the safe side. It wouldn't due for Gascon to have any injuries before they were brought before the goblin queen and Drummond knew it.

" Your hands, princess." Drummond said, his tone not broking any opposition. He roughly hauled Amara to her feet once more, not paying any heed to the dark look Gascon shot him for it. He heard Amara hiss as he tied the ropes holding her hands closed tight, though Drummond didn't give a damn. He wouldn't have them escaping when he was so close to getting recompense for his son. He quickly bound Gascon again, now aware of the glowering look the eldest porcine prince was throwing at him. " I won't deny I rather enjoyed that." He hissed in the other man's ear. And Drummond had. He wished that he had been in Grimlock's position to give the prince the beatdown. Grimlock had been much faster that Drummond would have however. He would have made it agonizingly slow and painful, carefully breaking bones as opposed to allowing his

fists to fly wherever.

Gascon struggled a bit more against Drummond's hold and he looked over his shoulder. " I'll take you in hand to hand any day of the week, you bastard." Gascon seethed. His tawny eyes were bright and glittering as he glared at the other man and he tried to break the hold once more. " You already know how good I am with a blade." He sneered this time, referring to when he had taken the other man's left eye.

Drummond forced his hand to stay down, despite how badly he wanted to strike Gascon for his cheek. " Back into the wagon with you two wretches." He growled. He couldn't wait until they reached their destination. Gascon would truly experience his wrath then.

* * *

Thaden looked up as Dagaron strode up to him with Marion and Marcassin in tow, the herald still sounding off with the names of his sudden guests. He was just polishing what was the finished product that Dagaron had commissioned him for. Two highly polished golden crowns were sitting on the table before him.

" It is good to see you old friend. Who is the young lad with you?" Thaden asked. His voice was weary and his face drawn, as if he had too much shouldered on him at once. With all the recent goblin attacks, Thaden was burdened. He was worried for his children and city should the gates ever be broken, though the possibility of that was nill.

Marcassin popped to attention almost immediately and bowed before the dwarf king.

" This would be Prince Marcassin of Hamelin, Gascon's younger brother." Dagaron waved a hand in Marcassin's direction as he introduced him and then he looked towards his youngest daughter. " And I'm certain you recall my daughter Tamarion." This time Marion curtsied as Thaden walked up to them.

" Your majesty." Thaden said by way of greeting as he kissed the back of her hand. " And well met, young prince. You and your brother are certainly night and day in looks."

" Well met, your majesty." Marcassin replied. He knew better than to speak out of turn. It was true that he and Gascon were nothing alike in looks. Where as Gascon favored their father, Marcassin was their mother's clone. With the exception of his nose. He and Gascon both had their father's nose it seemed.

" What brings you to the Underhalls today, Dagaron? I can tell this is far from a personal visit." Thaden said softly as he walked back to his workbench. He hoped it was some sort of good tidings. He still had yet to hear from Tarin as well. His eldest son had yet to return from tracking his friends.

Dagaron nodded solemnly in agreement. " I was wondering if we could borrow your eldest son. We are attempting to track the brigands who absconded Gascon and Amara last week when they returned to Evesta." Dagaron said, his tone fraught with worry. While he had many grandchildren, Amara was the youngest and his favorite.

Thaden looked up in surprise at this. " He has already been on the hunt since last week. He and the mountain guardian have been doing just that since the day after their abduction. Has my letter not reached you in the briar yet?"

Dagaron nodded. He had yet to receive any sort of missive from the dwarf king. " It is good to know that he is already searching, if he hasn't found them yet. Tarin is the most talented tracker in these parts." The elf king replied. He turned to both Marion and Marcassin then. " We should attempt to rendezvous with Tarin at this point. Are both of you ready for this?"

Marion nodded. It had been nearly two hundred years since she had the chance to go adventuring like this. Marcassin nodded as well and Dagaron looked to Thaden.

" I thank you for the audience, Thaden. We need to be leaving now if that is alright by you." the elf king whispered. It was definitely heartening that both Tarin and Palisanther were already on the move. That would make it easier in the long run.

" By all means, old friend. I hope that you are able to recover the two of them safely." Thaden replied somberly.

* * *

Tarin was watching the group covertly, as Gascon was suffering yet another beating from the goblin warlord. The man was stronger than the dwarf had ever given him credit for, as he didn't cry out even as his body was ruthlessly abused. Amara was bound and gagged this time, as Grimlock had grown tired of her screams and cries for mercy and she had tears streaming down her fair face as her sobs were muffled. She was struggling as hard as she could against her bonds, as she could feel the pain her husband was in and knew that Gascon was reaching his limits on how much he could take.

Never had Tarin felt such rage as he did then. He had traveled with them for over a quarter of a year, had grown to know them on a deeply personal level. They weren't just his friends. The dwarf considered them family. Tarin suddenly felt something odd in his mind and he nearly jumped when he heard Dagaron's voice.

_Tarin...This is Dagaron of the elves. Where are you and have you found them?_

_I have your majesty. We're currently positioned at the foot of the mountain. They're making their way into the western territory beyond my father's borders. I fear that they are bringing Gascon and Amara to the goblin's main keep where the queen dwells. What she could want with them is beyond me. _Tarin replied.

_If you will allow it of me, I would wish to see through your eyes so that we might travel to you now._ Dagaron stated, though Tarin had a feeling the elf king knew what was happening to Gascon if his tone said anything.

_I think I am far enough away that the goblins present hopefully won't sense you at first, especially because of Amara. Do so at your own risk your majesty. _Tarin replied. This may very well put the odds in their favor if they were to get into a fight here and now. Tarin felt as if he was suddenly looking at things through two different perspectives and he shook his head once the feeling passed. That had not been comfortable at all. _Did you get what it was you needed?_

_I did. I'm using magic to bring us there now. Just a moment._ Dagaron replied.

Tarin looked behind him as a brilliant blue light flashed behind him and the dwarf prince bowed low to the three royals. " Your majesties, young prince..." he said.

Marcassin gave a curt bow himself. Gascon had told him all about Tarin just the other week. " Your highness." he replied as well. " It's a pleasure to meet you finally. My brother was regaling me of the adventures you shared with him and my sister four years ago when I saw him last." He shook Tarin's outstretched hand and shook it.

Tarin was surprised at the grip Marcassin had as he shook the princeling's hand. " You and your brother are certainly nothing alike when it comes to looks." he murmured.

Marcassin chuckled here. " I get that quite a bit. Do you know where they are?"

Tarin nodded solemnly and he lead them over to where he had been watching over everything with Palisanther. " It's not a pretty sight...I apologize that you have to witness this..." he whispered to both Marion and Marcassin.

Palisanther barely looked up as he felt the four settle beside him again. _Dagaron..._he said by way of greeting.

" Your guardianship." Dagaron replied tersely. " It's been a long time."

_That is has. Eight hundred years if I recall. _Palisanther's green eyes narrowed further as he watched Grimlock pull Gascon's arm out of his socket. He wanted nothing more than to rip that bastard's throat out. He should have done it years ago.

* * *

Amara was sobbing brokenly as Grimlock held Gascon up by his collar and the goblin sneered hatefully. " Look at you...Pathetic human...You aren't worth my time or energy." In all actuality, Grimlock was pissed that Gascon hadn't given him the pleasure of screaming or crying out as he broke several of his ribs. The prince's right arm dangled uselessly at his side, his shoulder dislocated. There were a multitude of facial injuries that Gascon was sporting now, as well as the scratches littering his torso. The goblin had been beyond ruthless.

Even Drummond had to admit that Gascon had shown more grit than most men would have.

Amara all but ran to her husband once Drummond allowed it of her and she quickly set his shoulder again. Gascon grunted at the pain, the one eye that wasn't swollen shut from the goblin's onslaught flying open in sheer agony. " I'm sorry..." she whimpered, tears cascading down her cheeks. She began weaving her magic, and Gascon sighed in relief once the pain in his chest lessened.

" Don't be, love...I'll take whatever punishment he wishes to keep you safe...Both of you." Gascon replied wearily. He wiped away Amara's tears and pulled her in for a kiss. " I love you..."

" I love you too." Amara sobbed softly. She was hauled to her feet none too gently the moment she was done healing him and her hands were bound tightly again.

" Get them back in the wagon! We're moving onward!" Grimlock snarled loudly. A runner had just arrived to tell him that the queen would be meeting them in a glade not too far from their location. She didn't want the elf's stench in her palace.

* * *

Dagaron was seeing red at how their captors were manhandling his granddaughter, but he stayed his ground. It was best to follow for the moment and strike once they had the opportunity to do so. He wanted them completely off guard.

Marion had silent tears running down her face at the sight of the couple. She had seen the aftermath of Grimlock's assault and she had been crying with her daughter the entire time Amara had been healing him. This was not the way she wanted to see her child and her husband for the first time after four long years. Her gold eyes met her father's and Dagaron nodded. She settled a hand on Marcassin's shoulder, as the young man was veritably shaking in his rage now. " We'll get them Marcassin. No worries." she whispered.

Marcassin's blue eyes were narrowed in anger, and the normally gentle prince was more than ready to let some blood after seeing the torture that both Gascon and Amara had been forced to endure. It was easy to see that Grimlock had wanted them both to suffer badly and he knew how to get under Amara's skin. She hated seeing her beloved husband in pain. " If my brother or Amara doesn't get that damn goblin first, I'm going to kill him myself." he hissed.

" Get in line." Tarin growled out. " I've been watching this go on for the last three days now. He's been getting more and more ruthless every single time. It's not Gascon he wants, but Amara. And seeing as how the human thief that let her go for a moment to heal him won't allow Grimlock near her, for reasons I don't know however, that damn goblin has been brutalizing Gascon in every which way he possibly can. He's the son of the goblin warlord I killed four years ago, whose father had Palisanther here trapped and displayed as a trophy. Amara, Gascon, and I freed him, though it was mostly Amara's work."

_I owe her everything for my freedom. I have a chance to return the favor now and I will if possible._ Palisanther said sadly. _I won't deny I am more than tired of waiting now that we have an adequate number to help them. Does anyone have a plan? _His hackles were raised in his ire, and his green eyes narrowed dangerously. He was going to enjoy getting some payback for the three hundred years of imprisonment he suffered.

" Yes. I was able to discern that they're meeting someone, more than likely the goblin queen, not too far from here. We strike then, but only if luck favors us. I wish to know who this would be queen is." Dagaron said, his tone calm despite the fury raging in his heart. He could feel his wife's emotion trying to sooth him, but there was no solace to be found right now. Not until his grandchildren were safe.

* * *

Gascon was sitting up with his arms wrapped about his wife as he tried to soothe her tears. He had a contemplative look on his face as he stared at Drummond's boots, as the man had taken a seat in the back of the wagon with them in order to keep a better eye on the two. It took time, but Amara's breathing evened out as she cried herself into a fitful slumber. " Bryant…" he said finally, his brown eyes meeting Drummond's silver one.

" What?" the thief asked, shock clearly written on his face. There was no way in hell that the prince knew his last name.

" That's your surname, isn't it? Drummond Bryant? I know Frederick. I've known him for years in fact." Gascon said softly. He was running his fingers through Amara's hair, and his eyes were soft and loving as he looked down at his sleeping wife. She was curled up as tight as she could get around his chest, as if she were scared to let him go.

Drummond's brow furrowed dangerously. " My Frederick is dead, ordered to death by your father ten years ago." He looked off to the side as guilt settled over him. It had been Drummond's fault that his son had been captured in the first place.

" Frederick Bryant is thirty seven years old, right?" Gascon countered. He looked back up to Drummond to gauge his reaction.

Drummond was floored. That's exactly how old his son would be if he were alive.

" My father doesn't order every prisoner to the gallows. Only those whose crimes are too heinous to atone for, such as murderers and rapists. For everyone else, thieves especially, he offers them a deal. They serve time on the palace guard up until their sentence has been fulfilled and from there they are free to find honest work. It's not something he likes getting out however, so very few people outside the palace are aware of such a thing taking place. Frederick finished his sentence when I was but a boy still, and stayed on the guard. He found he truly enjoyed it. He's the captain of my brother's personal guard." Gascon looked Drummond in the eye as he said this. It was the absolute truth after all.

" You lie." Drummond seethed. If the prince was attempting to get his dander up, he was doing a damn good job of it.

" Am I? I have no reason to do so. I am at your mercy, unarmed, and I can only pray that I'll live to see my child come into this world...That I get to live many, long years with my love." Gascon said this last part softly. " I have a way of proving what I say is true. I just need a simple yes or no." He didn't even need his wand any more to link his mind with someone elses, thanks to Amara's tutelage of course.

" Fine." Drummond said. If there was a chance...Any slim chance his son was alive, he would end this here and now as it meant that he didn't need to seek vengeance any longer.

Gascon nodded and he eased Amara to his side so that he could sit forward. " I'm not as skilled as my wife, so I require some modicum of contact. I promise you, nothing bad will happen. You'll feel a bit drowsy at first, but don't fight it. That's me pulling both of your mind into mine so that I may show you my most recent memory of him. Are you ready?" Gascon asked. He placed two fingers against Drummond's temple in advance however.

Drummond looked at Gascon as if he were trying to catch the man in a lie and then nodded tersely. " Go ahead." he whispered, his tone uncertain at the same time.

Gascon shut his eyes and pulled Drummond with him onto the mental plane. This was going to be a hell of a revelation at best.

* * *

_Drummond looked around bewildered at the serene little cottage. " What is this place?"_

_Gascon was sitting in his favorite chair in front of the fireplace. " My home, mine and my wife's that is. This is where we've spent the last four years, just enjoying life as much as possible. It was pretty much a four year long honeymoon...But all good things must end, so they say. This is nothing more than the sanctum I made for my mind. My wife's is the library in the palace in Cygnus. That's one of her favorite places to spend her days." Gascon said by way of explanation. He smiled softly as he looked about fondly and got to his feet. He was dressed in a plain orange shirt, a pair of blue slacks, red socks and a pair of well worn shoes. He looked rather plain as opposed to the clothing he was wearing in the physical world. " If you'll follow me." _

_Drummond looked skeptical, but followed Gascon nonetheless. They walked into the door that led to Gascon's study, and Drummond found himself surrounded by windows. His brow rose at one particular and Gascon shrugged, though he was smirking proudly as it was a memory of one of his favorite interludes with Amara. It was certainly no wonder the princess was with child if they were that amorous with one another on a daily basis._

_" Aha! Here we are. I had a chance to see Frederick before we left Hamelin about two weeks ago. Tell me, Drummond, is that him?"_

_Drummond looked into the window as the memory played out through Gascon's eyes and his eyes went from skeptical to soft in an instant. The man in the memory was in a boarrior's uniform with a purple band on his arm, signifying that he was one of the princes' personal guards. Drummond knew from experience that the guards who wore green were Gascon's, and the one who wore purple were Marcassin's. Drummond turned his attention back to the memory as he looked over the man in it again. His hair was jet black, and his chin was a bit pointed, though it was his eyes that drew the most attention. He had one silver eye and one green one._

_Drummond's wife had green eyes._

_" I haven't heard from my dad since I got caught actually. There's no telling where he is. Consider yourself lucky, your highness. At least you got to reunite with yours." he said, his face falling just a bit in his melancholy._

_" Well I'll be damned…" Drummond whispered, a tear streaking his cheek as he smiled. " That's my Freddy…"_

_" If my wife and I get out of this alive, I'd be more than happy to reunite the two of you. He's missed you over the last ten years or so. We must have spent a good hour or so just talking about things we both did with our fathers that left lasting impressions. My stories weren't as fun as his were, as I spent a good chunk of my childhood at odds with my wife and getting punished for it." Gascon said, though he was chuckling a bit._

_" You have yourself a deal, highness...I know those goblins are going to double cross me once I've outlived my usefulness to them...It's better I have a contingency plan in the long run." Drummond replied._

_Gascon smiled. That was exactly what he had been hoping for._

* * *

Both men had a gleam in their eyes once they returned to consciousness and Drummond looked to the princess. " We can't risk removing her bonds, however, I can loosen them so that she may cast. I can warn you now, you need to end this here and now, not run. Grimlock will keep hunting her otherwise and he will not rest until she is dead." Drummond said quietly. He quickly set to work on loosening her restraints a bit so that she would be able to move her fingers from inside the sacks they had put on her hands to keep her from casting.

" That won't be a problem." Amara whispered, though her eyes were shut as if asleep. She had been feigning sleep for the last few moments since Gascon had moved her from where she had fallen asleep. " My grandfather has caught up to Tarin and my mother and Marcassin are with him. I'm guessing we have an unlikely ally now?"

" That we would, what does that make our numbers now?" Gascon asked, loosening the cuffs on his left sleeve.

Drummond looked at both of them in surprise. " You both have been planning an escape this entire time? And how the hell did you sneak a...Wand?"

" My wife isn't the only one that uses magic. I am the son of a sage after all." Gascon replied with a smirk. " And as for my wand, I never reveal it unless I have to. Hence why you've never seen it."

" Eight I believe. You have no idea how numb my hands have been the last few days!" Amara hissed as she stretched her fingers in the sacks a bit. She didn't want to make it obvious she could move them after all.

" The queen's personal guard averages about sixty. We have nearly thirty in this group as well…" Drummond said, standing up now.

" Fourteen. Haven't you noticed the numbers dwindling over the last week and a half?" Gascon chuckled. " That means Tarin and Palisanther have been doing an admirable job in keeping it inconspicuous." He said this to Amara now as Drummond loosely tied his hands back together.

" You two are amazing. You may very well survive this after all…" Drummond whispered, shaking his head in amazement.

Amara smiled cockily at this. " Just who the hell did you think you were up against? Gascon and I are much more than just a prince or princess. We're a team." Amara said, her eyes falling on her husband affectionately.

Gascon nodded and settled in. There was hope now and it seemed as if salvation was not far off.

* * *

Vana was waiting in the moonlight as she watched the tree line for the group coming this way. Her personal guard was nearby, and one whistled to her that Grimlock and his party were coming this way. It was about time. She watched imperiously as the party entered the little glen, and her eyes narrowed a bit as the carriage rolled in. Now she would get to see this elfin bitch and the man she traveled with in person.

" Get out here now, you lot." Drummond sneered, shoving Gascon from the carriage roughly. He eased Amara to her feet, but kept a firm grip on her as well.

Vana nodded in approval. Despite the fact that she was a prisoner, Amara was still a woman after all and was still afforded some semblance of respect. She knew Grimlock wouldn't care for such things, but they did matter to her.

Grimlock came over to his queen and took to one knee before her. " My queen." he whispered near reverently.

" Rise, warlord. I see Drummond has come through for you this time." Her voice was cold as was her gaze as she watched the heirs to the evestan throne be brought before her.

" As he promised, my queen." Grimlock responded shortly. His eyes narrowed a bit as he looked down at the now kneeling forms of both Gascon and Amara. Amara's eyes were narrowed hatefully on him now, and he smirked. Oh, so the elf bitch had fire after all did she? " Show deference, you wretches. You're in the presence of the goblin queen, Vana. Witch of the Void."

Amara's eyes narrowed even further as she struggled against Drummond's hold on her. She was slowly cutting the sacks away from her hands so that she wouldn't be caught. _Please tell me you lot aren't far behind, Grandfather..._Amara said, not bothering to apologize for her tone.

_We're in position to strike when you and Gascon give the signal. _Dagaron replied quickly. _I've slaughtered almost a fifth of the personal guard myself. This should be a quick battle for the most part considering who we have gathered here. _

_You would hope so, but I have a feeling there's more to this bunch here than meets the eye._ Amara said. _There's something familiar about this queen the goblins answer to...I can't place it though…_

Dagaron went on point when Amara said this. By the sound of this, he needed to see this queen for himself.

* * *

" So these are the two who gave you so much grief, Grimlock? She's hardly a slip of a woman." Vana sneered.

" I'm more than enough of a woman to deal with you, witch!" Amara seethed. Oh, it was on now. She had dealt with more than she could handle over the last week alone. She was going to take great relish in severing that damn goblin's head from his shoulders once she got near enough to Grimlock. Oh that bastard was going to pay for every blow he landed on her beloved husband.

" Don't mind the words coming from her mouth, your majesty. She's pregnant and thinks too much of her abilities." Drummond sneered. The look in his eye told Amara not to test it further when she looked up at him.

Vana looked down on the half elf consideringly and then over to Gascon. " It seems as if the two of you have been busy in your exile. Did you ever plan on marrying her or was she nothing more than a plaything?" Vana said nastily. Her dull golden eyes narrowed a bit here, and she smiled maliciously.

" Been married the last four years, witch. And if you ever insinuate that my beloved is nothing more to me than just a passing roll between the sheets again, I will take the most pleasure indeed in making you eat those words." Gascon seethed, though this earned him a knee to the face for his cheek. He swore under his breath as his nose broke again and blood gushed from his nostrils and down his chin. What the hell was it with people always aiming for his damn nose?!

Vana leaned down and yanked Gascon's chin up so as to look at him better and her eyes went wide in disbelief. " It can't be…" she whimpered, shaking her head as if she couldn't trust her eyes.

Dagaron crept as close as he dared and got a good look at the goblin queen. His own eyes went wide in surprise and he shook his own head. " I don't believe it...It just can't be her." he whispered. _Amara! We need an opening fast! You don't know who it is you're dealing with! _He said, his voice in her mind clearly panicked.

Vana backed away from Gascon, her chest heaving in both pain and anger. " This just can't be..." she whispered, her voice belying her inner torment.

Gascon looked over to Amara and back up to Vana curiously. She looked about ready to snap. _Amara..._he said, his tone worried.

_I know...Just trust me._..Amara replied quickly. She could see clear as day that Vana was getting ready to lash out.

_Amara, she going to try to kill him!_ Dagaron was trying to get into a position so that he could attack that damn war lord. Amara was going to have her hands full as it was.

_I know already! Just trust me!_ she replied hotly.

" I will not allow his reincarnation to stay in my sight!" Vana screeched, pulling Grimlock's sword from his hip and moving to slice Gascon's head straight from his shoulders.

Gascon ducked backwards even as Amara sprung to her feet, her sabre in her hand and her eyes narrowed nigh murderously on the bitch that had just tried to kill her husband before her. With a flick of her right hand, his bonds were suddenly gone and he swiftly sprung back to his feet. Once he had, Gascon quickly slid his wand into his palm and cast puppet string towards the man holding his gun. With a quick flick of his wrist, Gascon smirked as he had the odds back in his favor again. While he wasn't as good with magic as his wife, he was a hell of a crack shot.

" Gascon!" Drummond shouted, tossing the prince his gun even as he drew his blade to help fend off the guard that was pouring into the little glen from where they had been positioned.

Gascon nodded to Drummond by way of thanks and he twirled both guns on his fingers expertly, his eyes narrowed as their comrades leaped from the brush to come to their aid. Both guns flashed brilliantly in the moonlight, the metal pieces gleaming as Gascon spun in place as he deftly pulled both triggers with absolute precision. By the time Drummond's gun had run out of ammunition, Gascon had felled ten alone with shots to the head and heart. Dagaron went straight for the warlord, twin blades held high as he rushed the goblin at an unreal speed. Marion was the only one to stay hidden, as she had come as medical support as opposed to melee. She would only heal everyone as needed.

Marcassin's wand flared to life as he began casting, his blue eyes narrowed in his anger at the scene he had witnessed just a bit ago. He would take as many of these bastards to hell with him if he fell here. He pulled out a dagger as a goblin rushed him, and Marcassin plunged it right into the blighter's heart. Pulling the blade, Marcassin spun and let his fist fly into the unprotected jaw of another goblin that tried to ambush him from behind. His leg flew out behind him next as another rushed him and the future emperor began casting the rune for fireball. It hit his target a good twenty feet away and the goblin screeched as he was suddenly engulfed in flames. Marcassin ducked when he heard a snarl to his left and not a moment to soon as Palisanther bounded over him and onto another foe, his fangs glinting a little in the sparse moonlight just before they sank into their exposed throat. " Thank you!" he called.

_Stay focused! There are still more to go! _Palisanther ordered with a growl. He was soon circling a goblin that was brandishing a torch at him menacingly and the guardian's eyes glittered with malcontent. A spray of rain soon surprised him; courtesy of the cloudburst spell that Marcassin had just cast, and he pounced the moment his adversary was distracted. His huge claws were ripping and tearing into the soft flesh of the kobold pinned beneath him maliciously, and the great cat took relish in it. He would eradicate the race entirely if he could.

Tarin let out a bellow as he slammed his hammer into his opposition, his green eyes narrowed in his rage. He wanted to kill that damn goblin, but Dagaron was already in the midst of his own onslaught on the fifth warlord.

Dagaron was indeed busy with Grimlock, and both of their blades were flying faster than anyone else could track. His golden eyes had turned red in his rage, conveying his current emotion to the goblin warlord as he tried to find a weak spot. One of his blades had been knocked from his hand, though Dagaron didn't care as he kept up his assault with the single long sword. Grimlock ducked a slice that would have easily cleaved his lower jaw from his face and he thrust his own jagged blade out to stab the elven king in his exposed gut. Dagaron barely had the time to dodge and parry, though he took great satisfaction as his silver blade dug into Grimlock's chest. The warlord bellowed, enraged that Dagaron had drawn first blood, and he charged the king of the golden wood with every intent on tackling him to the ground. He was going to beat that elf's fair face in first before he even got close to killing him!

Amara flung her palm out, having traced the nix spell faster than Vana had been able to follow and the goblin queen screeched in rage.

" I will not permit him to live! I cannot! The sight of him, it makes my very blood boil!" Vana screamed, swinging the blade haphazardly. In all honesty, it was too heavy for her to wield as she was giving Amara way too many openings with her frenzied onslaught.

" And why is that? This is the first we've ever seen of you, witch!" Amara countered, spinning quickly. She saw her chance and ran the goblin queen straight through her heart.

* * *

Everything stopped for a moment the minute Amara's blade pierced Vana's chest. All the men gathered were looking at both women in a state of shock.

* * *

Vana's golden eyes looked up to Amara and she started chuckling a bit. That chuckle steadily began growing louder and louder into a mad cackle as she began pulling the sabre from her breast. " Did you honestly believe it would be that easy to kill me? ME?! The goblin queen?! I am the original...I am the one who begat this race in the first place! I am immortal! I am Vana, the Witch of the Void!" she screeched.

Amara backed away towards her husband as the cloth covering Vana's chest fell away. The eyes of all present save for Grimlock went wide in horror when they saw nothing but a black hole where Vana's heart should have been. There was nothing but darkness there, twirling and twisting upon itself as if it had a mind of its own.

" And you! I will give you a fate worse than another death, Barador! How dare you abandon me as you did!" Vana's voice was high in her rage as she found she was able to cast her magic again. A black aura surrounded the queen's wand as she raised it high and leveled it on Gascon. " Say goodbye."

" Amara! Gascon!" Dagaron screamed, his eyes wide in shock. By the gods of old, when had she learned that spell?!

Brown and blue eyes went wide in shock as a dark mass came hurtling toward them. Gascon's wand came up at the same time Amara's did as they simultaneously cast ward, and both tried to fend off the magic the witch was sending at their way. Gascon's arms buckled a bit from the force, and he could see Amara's hands visibly shaking as she tried to keep her arms straight. She had two wards up to compliment his one, and never more was he thankful that she had the ability to cast with both hands. He grunted a little and he poured more magic into the shield protecting them, their magics clashing and sparking against Vana's violently. It looked as if there were dark tendrils surrounding them from where the two spells were joined in their own form of combat, and Amara screamed as one of her wards cracked and shattered under the strain.

_She's too strong! _Amara cried out through their link. _I can't keep up._

_I can't either! There's nothing for it other than to keep me safe until such is the point that I can be woken back up. Amara, use that other spell, quick! I can hold it for just a moment to let you cast!_ Gascon replied. His eyes narrowed in determination, though he knew it was only a matter of time before Vana's spell took him. Thank the ancients that it wouldn't kill him outright.

Amara heard Gascon grunt as she took her ward away and she cast a spell that would settle over the area shortly. She made it to where it would be for everyone allied to them as opposed to just Gascon, in the event Vana decided to use this spell on anyone else. As soon as Amara finished her spell, Gascon dropped his wand and drew his wife in close to kiss her passionately. Amara had tears streaking down her face already, and her hands snaked into his hair. There was no telling when he would awaken nor how long it would be until she had a chance to do something as simple as this again. Love poured through their connection, compounding on what the other felt for their spouse and Gascon relaxed in Amara's arms. He wanted to leave a lasting impression in her mind just in case, though Gascon knew he shouldn't allow himself to think that way.

The ward gave way as Vana's spell hit him hard, knocking from his wife's grasp and Gascon recoiled in pain as he felt something being torn away from him, as if something inside him was trying to be forcibly removed. He screamed out in agony as his hands flew to his chest, nearly tearing his shirt as he curled into a ball on the forest floor.

" GASCON!" Marcassin screamed, his blue eyes going wide as he began running to his older brother's side. He was quickly grabbed around the middle by Tarin and the young prince struggled against the dwarf. " Let me go!"

" Are you insane?! What if whatever that witch cast on him affects you due to your proximity?!" Tarin retorted as he dug his heels into the dirt to keep Marcassin in place.

" I don't give a damn! I need to help him!" Marcassin cried out.

" NO!" Gascon bellowed. His eyes were narrowed on his brother in single moment of clarity, though they were full of tears and fire at the same time. That witch was going to pay for this! " Tarin's right! Stay where you...ARGGGGGHHH!" He never had a chance to finish what he was saying as he turned onto his back and it arched high as if he was being pulled up some invisible force.

Amara went crashing to her hands and knees as well as her eyes went wide in pain, and she fell to the ground, reaching for her husband even as the same started happening to her. By the ancients! Was the spell used on him affecting her as well because of their bond?!

" AMARA!" Marion screamed as she came bursting through the treeline to help her daughter. " AMARA NO!"

Palisanther quickly blocked the evestan queen. _I understand your desire to help her as a parent, but please go no further your majesty!_ Palisanther pleaded. His green eyes were wet as he watched his friends in their agony. By the gods of old, he hoped they survived this!

Gascon finally fell still, though his body lurched skyward one last time as if something was being tugged away forcefully from him. _I love you Amara..._Gascon whispered weakly through their connection, and then Amara couldn't feel him any longer.

" Gascon…" Amara whimpered, her vision blurring and the world around her going black. " I…" Amara tried crawling towards his prostrate form, and she could barely see that his eyes were closed in his new found serenity. "...love you…" Tears were coursing down her face now as the world around her began greying, and Amara was finding it harder to move. She finally brushed his fingers with her own and she slowly settled against the forest floor as her hand clutched his tightly. If she was going with him, then she was never letting him go. His fingers curled around her reflexively, and Amara smiled a little despite the current situation. They had their love, something that no spell could ever break or shatter. Something that no one could take from them no matter how hard they tried. Love would bear them through this trial. Her other hand came to rest over her womb and a single tear leaked down her cheek and onto the leaves below her. She could only pray that their child would be safe in all of this.

The pain in her chest was getting to be too much to bear as she strove to hold on as long as possible, though Amara screamed as if something was reaching into the very core of her being and clawing at something, trying to force something out. _Please...Protect my little one. I care not what I endure, just don't let this innocent life know the harshness of the world too soon..._she thought desperately. Her eyes blearily looked at Gascon one last time and she let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. The world faded into nothingness as Amara finally let go and something inside her flew away.

"...Always…"

* * *

**End Book I: Link**


End file.
